KATE
by AHRG
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde el ataque de khairon... y aunque madures y cambies siempre la vida siempre te dara sorpresas...
1. Prologo

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos….

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Por primera vez en mi vida, hace falta un prologo; sino van a estar mas perdidos que la Atlántida. No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza en serio mátenme después…

Nunca se han preguntado que hubiese pasado si…

**HYPER UNIVERSO ALTERNO** han pasado 20 años desde el ataque al SDF-1, en el cual no falleció ninguno de los miembros del puente; Roy Fokker esta vivo en algún momento antes del ataque se caso con Claudia Grant y tuvieron dos hijos Josh y Matt Fokker Grant; Josh es contemporáneo con Ben Sterling el segundo hijo de Max y Miriya el cual nació antes del ultimo ataque de Khayron; y Matt con Aurora la ultima hija de la pareja; Kim y Sammy también se casaron pero sus hijos son un par de años menores a los de Claudia y Miriya; en cuanto a Lisa nunca le dijo a Rick que sentía por él dos meses después del ataque partió a una base alejada de Macross con ella se fue Vanesa y aunque Rick sabe que Claudia y ella han hablado algunas veces a través de los años, el mas nunca supo nada de ella… _Hasta Ahora…_

Prologo

15 de Enero del 2032; acababa de celebrarse la Ceremonia por el cumplimiento de los 20 años de Culminación de la Guerra Robotech; marcado por la fecha del ultimo ataque de Khayron, y las cosas habían estado medianamente tranquilas, siempre existen revoltosos y se tiene que estar pendiente de la paz del planeta; pero ha habido grandes guerras o grandes enemigos como en tiempos de antaño… la Milicia se ha orientando hacia la exploración espacial y el adelanto tecnológico, el estar preparados para el día en que todo pueda cambiar…

En Base Macross Pista de despegue

**- ****Vamos ahora se van ha echar a llorar? Compórtense como hombres no?**

**-**** Cállate Fokker que es la primera vez que mi bebe se va por tanto tiempo.**

**- ****Tía Mir papa tiene razón se que viste novelas donde te decían que así debías actuar pero ya te estas pasando de la raya. **Le dijo Josh mientras volteaba los ojos una vez más

**- ****Tú no tienes hijos así que no hables**

**- ****Mir amor creo que Ben ya tiene que abordar…**

**- Si además no es como si me estuviese muriendo solo voy a estar en Base Katrina unos meses, podemos hablar por teléfono cuando quieras…**

**- Apaga el teléfono apenas llegues **le murmuraron por la espalda mientras le palmeaban el hombro

**- Tranquilo Tío Rick lo haré **le murmuro en respuesta… para después abrazar a sus Tíos, Primos y demás familiares antes de despegar.

Es raro formar parte de una familia tan grande, pero que más le iba a hacer era feliz en medio de su disfuncional familia y los iba a extrañar a cada uno de ellos.

Mientras miraba por la ventana de la aeronave que lo llevaría a Rusia comenzó a analizar las responsabilidades de su misión… _definitivamente no era una situación fácil._

_Había__ sido asignado a Base Katrina por órdenes del Vice-Almirante Mastroff y a decir de verdad no sabia como iba a ser recibido allá… sus ordenes eran sencillas Servir de experto en tecnología Robotech como asesor y consultor en el proyecto Laika de desarrollo de los nuevos VT, patético verdad a quien se le ocurrió llamar al proyecto como la primera perra enviada al espacio, chiste cruel por los Rusos; pero bueno quien era el para criticar…_

_Había sido asignado por su amplia experiencia en combate y en horas de vuelo: traducción iba a estar asignado por cuatro meses a la Base Katrina en Rusia como colaborador en el diseño de una nave militar de allí; diseño el cual deberá ser presentado ante un Consejo Militar en Ciudad Macross conformado por el Vice-Almirante Mastroff, El Almirante Reinier y el Coronel Maximiliam Sterling su padre como soporte técnico; además deberá contar con las aceptación del equipo de Lang, Exedor y compañía; los cuales podrán aprobar o negar el desarrollo del modelo experimental en físico…_

_No era una __misión fácil mas aun cuando se sentía como un espía de Mastroff; no se engañaba sabia perfectamente que esa era en realidad su misión… tendría que comunicarse con el una vez a la semana para nárrale los avances, después de viejo chismoso por encargo… esta misión apesta._

_Mastroff no quiere un proyecto desarrollado lejos de sus alas __y el cual genere a largo plazo crédito y gloria a otros, siempre quiere el crédito de los éxitos para el mismo; su imagen ante el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida es todo para el, Maldito ególatra y por eso va ha hacer todo lo posible para descalificar el proyecto Laika y el equipo a cargo del mismo… su familia se lo había aclarado todo antes de salir de casa, aunque tenia que admitir que para el no eran necesarias las aclaraciones; ya había pensado y analizado la situación y lo peor es que estaba seguro que los encargados del proyecto en Katrina también lo habían hecho…_

_No__ le esperaba un recibimiento caluroso allá y no precisamente por el frió del invierno Ruso…_

Si se que les debo y si no me leen me lo merezco pero es culpa de mi musa, es una perra que se fue de vacaciones… **Saludos Cat**


	2. Bienvenido a Rusia

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos… espero que con este capitulo se den cuenta hacia donde voy… verán todo mas claro en el siguiente… perdón por las fallas de redacción y de musa… pero haciendo la guerra

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 01

Llego a la Base Katrina a las 20:00 horas del día viernes, quería el fin de semana para adaptarse e instalarse en sus nuevas barracas su hogar por los próximos 4 meses; a penas aterrizo su teléfono comenzó a sonar… Su Madre… _Mierda porque no le hice caso a mi Tío Rick_

Mientras conversaba la histérica y bizarra de su madre la cual aun lloraba después de 18 horas de haber partido_… _algo dramática ella a su parecer;se le acerco a recibirlo un Teniente Segundo por lógica alguno de los involucrados en el proyecto de seguro

**- Teniente Benjamín Sterling**? Le pregunto después de un saludo militar en perfecto ingles

**-**** Si, soy yo; usted es uno de los participantes en el proyecto?**

**- No; Mi nombre es Steve Polanco**** y soy Piloto VT, su madre me llamo para recibirlo, en realidad llamo a mi padre para que el me lo pidiera… el reside en la Isla Macross Señor… y yo viví allá hasta hace 2 años**

_Mierda trágame tierra odio a mi madre… como se le ocurre…__ mierda otra vez PORQUE COÑO NO LE HICE CASO A MI TIO RICK?_

**- COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIRLE A ALGU****IEN QUE ME RECIBIERA, ESTAS LOCA… AHORA PENSARAN QUE SOY UN HIJITO DE MAMA **le grito al teléfono

**- Benjamín Sterling no le alces la voz a tu madre, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer, además porque te avergüenzas de ser mi hijo?; ya no me quieres? **comenzó a llorar Miriya otra vez mientras que Max a su espalda negaba con la cabeza y se compadecía de su único hijo varón…

**- ****Mama deja de manipularme, estoy muy lejos para que ese truquito te funcione, NO QUIERO MAS INTERFERENCIAS… estamos Claro?**

**- ****Nítidos hijito de mis ojos…** _esta siendo irónica?_ Ben solo rodó los ojos, su madre a veces era insoportable, principalmente desde que le había comenzado la menopausia maldito desajuste hormonal

**- ****Me alegro, tengo que colgar tengo que irme a instalar**

**- Que Dios te Bendiga**

**- Amen**

Colgó el teléfono para ver al teniente de pie delante de el…

**- Vamos**

**- Si no queda de otra…**

Mientras caminaban a las Barracas comenzaron a charlar en verdad el tipo era buena gente en conclusión de Ben…

**- Lamento que me hayas tenido que recibir me imagino que tenías planes, siendo viernes y todo eso…**

**- Aun los tengo, las noches en Moscú comienzan tarde, después de salir de aquí voy a ir a un bar de pilotos, si quieres conocerlos a todos en un ambiente relajado, te recomiendo que me acompañes… puedo pasar por ti a las 2200 horas…**

**- En realidad la idea no es mala, con lo estresado que estoy me caería bien uno o dos tragos aunque no quiero imponerte mi presencia…**

**- No seas tonto mientras mas es mejor y mis amigos hablan ingles al igual que los involucrados en el proyecto del VT así que no vas a tener mayores problemas**

**- Antes de venir estuve practicando mi Ruso de todas**** formas, lo bueno de ser mitad Zentraedi es la facilidad con los idiomas entre otras cosas**

**- Me lo imagino****, lo malo es lo intenso de su madre… perdón señor no quise…**

**- Jajaja tranquilo yo te entiendo,**** y se lo intensa que puede ser, es mas ese es un adjetivo que no había pensado usar con mi madre pero que le sienta de maravillas; Bien Teniente nos vemos en dos horas…**

**- Tal vez un poco mas tarde señor…**

**- No me llames señor llámame Ben no estamos en servicio… y si vamos a ser amigos de parranda deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres y tutearnos**

**- ****Tienes razón**

**- Bien te estaré esperando a partir de las 2200 horas**

**- Hasta luego Ben**

Salieron a las 2230 horas llegaron a un establecimiento que estaba en pleno apogeo luces música estilo discoteca, nada que ver con los bares de pilotos de Macross

**- ****Un cambio interesante no?**

**- ****Si por decirlo de alguna forma**

Los detuvieron y les pidieron que anotaran sus nombres y una canción, Ben miro extrañado a Steve y el comenzó a explicarle…

**- ****Este Bar es de música en vivo pero estilo Kareoke, te explico, si entras tienes que cantar; no es obligatorio es un sorteo pero si dicen tu nombre tienes que subir y cantar la canción que pusiste así suenes fatal; so pena de que te tilden de cobarde…**

**- ****Entiendo…**

**- ****Bueno anota tu canción y reza porque no salgas sorteado… eso es lo que hago yo todas las noches**

Ben vio como ponían su nombre en un gran bol y decidió no prestarle atención al asunto; el no tenia tan mala suerte; se sentaron con un grupo de 5 pilotos; como lo sabia? Los pilotos se reconocen los unos a los otros; comenzaron compartiendo anécdotas, y experiencias aéreas, tenían todos mas o menos la misma edad, estaban tomando unas copitas pequeñas de Vodka y que por el frió, el cual era infernal…

Habian pasado 2 horas cuando fue al baño; saliendo es cuando escucho su voz…en el escenario estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida y el había conocido mujeres hermosas modestia aparte, Cabello oscuro largo hasta la cintura y algo revuelto sostenido por una cola alta, piel de porcelana; facciones finas y elegantes; pequeña pero excelentemente bien proporcionada, atlética pero con curvas y unos ojos azul zafiro grandes que completaban el cuadro de su adorable rostro sonrojado por el movimiento que hacia bailando y cantando Everytime We Touch del grupo Cascada, mientras el Bar bailaban como locos; no había escuchado su nombre pero sabia que le encantaba…

_Me imagino que esto fue lo que sintió mi papa la primera vez que vio a la loca__, histérica, bizarra de mi madre perdón me corrijo a la intensa de mi madre_ decidió acercarse un poco, quería hablar con ella cuando bajara…

Desde el escenario la niña podía ver a un tipo apuesto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba segura que no lo había visto antes y le llamo la atención al instante… le brindo una sonrisa coqueta… _desde cuando coqueteo? Yo no coqueteo? _Se reprendió mentalmente mientras seguía con la canción…

_Mierda…__Yo no soy Fokker y por una vez en mi vida me gustaría ser mas como mi primo Josh; yo no tengo facilidad para acercarme a las mujeres pero hoy haré un esfuerzo, esa Diosa rusa merecía el intento… _piensa mientras se acerca a la chica que ha bajado del escenario… _mi padre se jugo el todo por el todo cuando conoció a mi madre, se casaron a penas se conocieron y aquí estoy yo… yo puedo hablarle lo tengo en la sangre; yo puedo… adiós timidez_

Ella bajo del escenario y se lo queda mirando un instante… _analizándolo? Definitivamente…_

_No tan alto ni tan bajo, tamaño normal, más alto que yo; muy pero muy buen cuerpo hombros anchos porte militar; blanco pálido, cabello con un buen corte, verde? Hummm sip no son las luces del Bar definitivamente su cabello es verde como sus ojos Wow… que mirada mas amable y su sonrisa es sincera, trasmite PAZ?… mierda un buen tipo; que carajo hace un buen tipo mezclado con mis pilotos? Mientras más me sonríe mas me gusta; me atrae; peligroso para mí, nunca había visto un hombre como este… Mierda_

**- Ni lo intentes**

Comenzó hablando en ruso pero su acento es definitivamente ingles según puede notar Ben por ello le responde en ese idioma

**- Aun no he dicho nada**

**- Lo se, pero me imagino lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no**

**- No soy del tipo insistente, pero me ****gustaría que me dijeras porque no; cuando aun no te he dicho ni mi nombre**

**- Tengo demasiado trabajo… **_esa excusa le ha funcionado a mi madre por añoosss, por no decir décadas enteras_

**- Solo pido conocerte, nada mas… me negarías y te negarías la oportunidad a ello? **_lo esta pensando; lección Fokker numero 39, Gracias Josh_

**- Hagamos algo, yo creo en que lo que es del cura va para la iglesia; si nos volvemos a encontrar te daré una cita… **_nunca lo he visto en mi vida, dudo mucho que lo vuelva a ver…_

El le respondió con su mejor sonrisa…

**- ****Hecho, pero me honrarías con tu compañía esta noche?… sin compromisos Claro…**

En eso se les acercan dos mastodontes poniéndose cada uno a espaldas de Ben en posición defensiva

**- Kate te esta molestando?**

**- No para nada… Chicos les recuerdo que nos tenemos que levantar temprano y ya pasa de media noche; además estoy algo cansada por el trabajo de hoy**

**- Entonces es mejor que nos vamos, te escoltamos a tu casa…**

**- Vaya****, salieron proteccionistas los niños hoy**

**- KATE, **era obviamente un regaño

**- Ok, lo entiendo chicos… fue un placer conocerte, con tu permiso**

**- Hasta luego Kate, nos volveremos a ver, puedes estar segura de eso…**la tomo una mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin importar lo que los dos mastodontes le dijeran y que lo vieran con ganas de asesinarlo…

Kate se retiro de allí con las piernas aun temblándole de la emoción… **pero que cojones tiene ese** **tipo** escuchaba por detrás los comentarios de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero por hoy no le importaba nada… extrañamente no le molesto para nada el beso del chico, cosa rara en ella, en condiciones normales le hubiese partido en dos un brazo por no decir otra parte de su anatomía… _me estoy ablandando?…_

Ben la vio ir y se regreso con el grupo de Steve,pensando una sola cosa…_ ha valido la pena salir esta noche…._

Me encanta Cascada les recomiendo que la busquen principalmente la canción What Hurts The Most; me recuerda tanto a Lisa… seria genial para un fics… **Saludos Cat**


	3. Conociendo

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos….

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 02

_Es Lunes en la mañana y hasta ahora lo__ único que se de la encargada del proyecto es su nombre, cargo y que por una extraña razón la llamaban blanca nieves… que clase de militar recibe el Nickname de Blanca Nieves en verdad en Rusia he visto lo inverosímil y solo llevo un fin de semana aquí… Salí el domingo a corre cuando me preguntaron donde llevaba el rifle?… por los lobos salvajes que aun existen… Me extraño… esos animales deberían estar protegidos contra matanzas como toda la fauna del planeta, solo me respondieron que era yo o el Lobo… y que la humanidad era también una especie en peligro de extinción… hummm eso puso las cosas en perspectiva… _

_Antes que pregunten estoy siguiendo a Steve por los sitios mas recónditos de la Base en busca de la sala de desarrollo del nuevo prototipo… _después de 15 minutos dando vueltas Ben pregunto…

**- Porque están tan alejados de todo?**

**- De acuerdo a ellos necesitan un ambiente creativo para trabajar…**

De repente se escucho música a los lejos… al principio no reconocí la canción, luego no puede evitar sonreír y pensar en mi tío Roy, el adora esa música… era Enter Sandman de Metallica de eso estaba seguro la había escuchado cientos de veces mientras su padres y sus tíos arreglaban los autos o hacían parrillada en su casa… Un fin de semana lejos de casa y ya extrañaba el hogar, estaba mal…

Entro en una sala vamos a llamarla de esa forma en realidad era un sótano pero bien iluminado. Allí había equipos tecnológicos, mesas de dibujo full de Dios sabe que cantidad de cosas, modelos a escala desarmados, medio armados y regados, legos; porque demonios Legos? Papeles por el piso, tazas de café en los escritorios y en cualquier otra parte, diagramas pegados en la pared sin ningún orden, lo abrigos tirados en una mesa de trabajo, junto con los bolsos de las laptos; en fin un desastre total… En la sala había 4 hombres y 1 mujer la cual estaba contra luz en la ventana vestía el uniforme blanco reglamentario de Teniente Comandante el cual en la actualidad usaba un pantalón blanco muy similar al uniforme de la marina del siglo pasado

Ella alzo la vista al oír unos pasos acercarse y dio un saludo militar a los dos caballeros que acababan de entrar en sus dominios… Inmediatamente la reconoció; _Santa se atrasó un poco estamos en enero… _fue lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Ben_ y_ no pudo evitar sonreír al verla portando tan elegantemente el uniforme militar aunque ella no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento, como perfecta Oficial que es…

**- ****Me imagino que el caballero que te acompaña Polanco es el espía de Nueva Macross o me equivoco?**

_Y allí se fueron todas mis ilusiones comenzamos con mal pie… mierda_

**- Ben le ****presento a la****Teniente Comandante Catherine Hayes y parte de su equipo de trabajo…**

**- Kate el es el Teniente Benjamín Sterling y tienes razón viene de nueva Macross**

**- Nuestro nuevo asesor**, dijo dando un asentamiento de cabeza con cara de resignada…_que mas puede salir mal hoy?_

En eso sonó el teléfono, el cual contesto desde su posición detrás de la mesa de dibujo…

**- ****Hayes** después de unos segundos en los cuales se notaba que escucha atentamente a su interlocutor… **Mierda...** **Gracias Benzoe**

**- Chicos tenemos un código rojo, repito rojo… **y después de decir eso comenzó a correr recogiendo todo lo que estaba hecho un desastre, cosa que de igual forma hacían sus compañeros

**- Te ayudo?**Le pregunto Ben con cortesía, verla angustiada… le provocaba un sentimiento de ternura

**- No solo quédense parados allí y luzcan bonitos**le respondió mientras comenzaba a repartir ordenes a diestra y siniestra…

**- Tontin apúrate**** con esa escoba que ya va ha llegar**

**- Dormilón recoge los abrigos y guárdalos…**

**- ****Gruñón pon buena cara por favor… y abre las persianas… siii? **Le pregunto uniendo las manos y poniendo su mejor cara de corderito degollado…

El sujeto llamado gruñón solo respondió con un gruñido y fue hacia las ventanas… Ben lo reconoció como uno de los tipos que la defendieron el viernes en el Bar; en eso entraron dos tipos, uno de ellos había sido el otro guarda espaldas de ella esa noche…

**- ****Así que estamos de limpieza**

**- No sean irónicos y ayuden**

**- Sabio se quedo entreteniendo a tu madre en la entrada tenemos un poco de tiempo**

**- Su madre?** Benjamín solo pudo pestañar varias veces **están recogiendo y limpiando todo solo porque su madre vino de visita a la Base?**

**- ****Tú no conoces a mi madre… así que calla…**

**- Sabio mando un mensaje de texto T-3 min.**

**- Genial… Bonachon pon unos palitos de incienso a ver si así tapamos el olor a encierro**

**- ****Tímido pero que haces allí? ve a guardas las cosas de limpieza… Bien esto es lo mejor que podemos lograr, por ahora… **se dirigió a uno de los mastodontes y le comenzó a arreglar el cuello del uniforme que estaba doblado… suspiro hondo y se paro frente a nosotros; **finjan que llevábamos una conversación decente…**

**- Porque no llevamos una conversación decente en lugar de fingirla?**

**- Porque no tengo intenciones de entablar ningún tipo de amistad contigo espía de segunda**

**- De primera, espía de primera princesita; y te recuerdo que te puedo acusar con tu mama**

**- Encima de espía****, chismoso; linda joya nos enviaron de Macross**

En eso entraron en la Sala un hombre joven con mirada inteligente Teniente segundo según pudo ver; una mujer atractiva madura pero no muy mayor que usaba anteojos, cabello castaño claro buen porte, Coronel Naval según pudo reconocer su uniforme y con ellos una mujer de cuarenta y tantos bellísima porte elegante cabellos castaños claros como la miel con tientes rojizos, ojos verde esmeralda y uniforme de Almirante Naval; las dos mujeres se le hacían sumamente conocidas pero no pudo ubicar de donde…los tres hicieron una venia perfecta y Ben no pudo sino preguntarse_que hacían los marines aquí?_

**- ****Bendición mama, Tía V; Hola Sabio**

**- Hola Jefa, me voy a poner a trabajar con su permiso, un placer verlas**

**- Igual Tom, saludos a tus padres**

**- Kate no crees que deberías presentar****nos?**

**- Ah disculpa… tía V**

**- Mi Tía Vanesa Leeds Coronel de la 7ma División Naval y mi madre Elizabeth Hayes Almirante de la misma flota; ustedes ya conocen al Teniente Steve Polanco y el es el Teniente Primero Benjamín Sterling de Base Macross, espía del Vicealmirante Mastroff **

**- Catherine Hayes como dices eso?**

**- Pero ****Tía V si lo es y no lo niega para nada… verdad? **Pregunto volteando a ver a Ben

**- Soy consultor no espía… **Kate solo entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con odio…

**- Ahora lo niegas pero que lindo **dijo con toda la ironía que pudo

**- Soy un consultor, si tengo que pasar reportes de los avances a Macross no te voy a mentir, pero eso no significa que sea un espia**

**- Patán, mentiroso, porque no te sinceras?**

Mientras ellos discutían Lisa solo pensaba… _Sterling de Macross como carajo me llego mi pasado a alcanzarme aquí…_ estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la realidad solo pudo captar retazos de la discusión

**- Sigue comportándote así jovencita y nunca vas a tener novio**

**- Tía V y quien te dijo que yo estaba buscando uno; si soltera estoy mas que feliz, a mama nunca le ha hecho falta un hombre porque yo tengo que tener uno?**

**- Para tener hijos y formar una familia**

**- Para eso existe la inseminación artificial**

Ben solo reía, _no se porque extrañaba mi casa esta mañana, si aquí se comportan igual_

**- V deja a Kate tranquila, ya sabes como piensa y lo terca que puede llegar a ser**

**- Esta bien Lisa, pero solo se lo digo por su bien…**

**- Lo se tía, es solo que yo no comparto tus opiniones**

**- Perdón por esta demostración de… inmadures tan grande, soy Lisa Hayes la madre de Kate, por casualidad eres familia de Maximiliam Sterling?**

**- Soy su Hijo, conoce usted a mi padre?**

**- Hace mucho tiempo atrás, tanto Vanesa como yo conocimos a tus padres, como esta Miriya?**

**- Mi madre esta bien, algo loca pero bien**

**- Tu madre siempre ha sido algo disfuncional**

**- VANESA**

**- Pero si es verdad; tú porque no estabas en la nave cuando se casaron; pero si hubieses pasado por todo lo que pasamos nosotras explicándole lo que ocurre en la noche de bodas, te aseguro que todavía tuvieses pesadillas en las noches **dijo Vanesa estremeciéndose un poco ante el recuerdo

**- Estuvieron en el SDF-1?**

**- Si, pertenecimos a la UNS* antes de pasarnos a la UNN* **respondió Lisa lacónicamente le alegraba conocer al hijo de Max y Mir en verdad que si; recuerda que Miriya tenia casi 8 meses de embarazado cuando semudo de Macross; es solo que no se siente muy cómoda con la situación, tiene un poco de miedo

**- Entonces conocen a mi Tía Claudia y a todos ellos?**

**- Por supuesto que si, **respondió V;** es mas te aseguro que te podemos contar historia que nunca has oído sobres tus padres**

**- Me encantaría oír sus historias, les puedo invitar un café?**

**- Claro nunca rechazaríamos un café**

**- Este disculpen pero tengo vuelo y tengo que ir a revisar mi VT, no ****podré acompañarlos**

**- Tranquilo Steve, Gracias por venir a visitar…**

**- Saludos… **Steve se despidió militarmente y se retiro de la sala

**- Kate hija vienes? **

**- Si ya voy; chicos venimos en un momento cualquier cosa si no hemos vuelto a la hora del almuerzo salgan y reanudamos actividades a las 1300 horas**

**- Entendido**

**- ****Catherine me alegra tanto que tengas la oficina ordenada y limpia, esperaba ver un desastre honestamente**

Ben al oír a la Almirante Hayes no pudo evitar reír con gusto… aparentemente todas las madres son iguales

En la cafetería de Base Katrina…mas de 2 horas después

**- Entonc****es los VT´s nuevos deben estar capacitados para soportar combate naval? **

**- Es la idea general; además mi madre y mi tía como ya te dijeron lucharon en el espacio, así que me sirven de guía en cuanto a los aditamentos especiales que deben implementarse en el nuevo prototipo… **Ben miraba a Kate con admiración se notaba segura y confiada de si misma; le gusta lo que hace, y a Ben le gustaba cada vez mas lo que veía en ella

**- Y tu piloteas?**

**- Digamos que algo, tal vez un día podamos salir a hacer una pequeña practica, te aseguro que te pateare el trasero,** le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia

**- Kate cuida el lenguaje y la arrogancia tesoro** _en algunas cosas se parece demasiado a su padre, maldita sea tenia años sin pensar en él… porque el pasado tenia que volver…_

**- Yo no ****apostaría a ello Princesita. **

**- Vaya! a pesar que tienes cosas de tu padre parece que tienes mucho de la personalidad de Mir**

**- No todos pueden ser tan pacíficos como mi padre… yo si tengo sangre en las venas**

**- Lo dirás porque nunca has visto a tu padre, molesto o en combate; porque te aseguro que prefiero enfrentarme a 10 Zentraedis sin micronizar que a tu padre cuando se le atraviesa el apellido**

**- Jajaja, si el viejo algunas veces saca el carácter sino mi madre se lo hubiese comido vivo**

**- En eso tienes razón…**

**- V creo que tenemos que irnos; Kate te recuerdo que la flota se trasladara a las costas del pacifico en 15 días y estaremos por fuera mínimo 3 meses, lo que implica que te quiero cerca de la casa, para compartir contigo y despedirme…**

**- Si mama****; yo también creo que debemos volver a la oficina**

Los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse a la salida de la cafetería…

**- Un placer conocerlas… le ****daré sus saludos a mis padres**

**- Igual a sido un placer conocerte Ben esperamos volver a verte antes de zarpar; en cuanto a tus padres, porque mejor no esperas a volver a Macross para decir que nos viste así podrás torturarlos mas con las historias que te contamos y las que faltan por contar**

**- Me parece una muy buena idea Almirante**

**- Llámame Lisa, Almirante es muy formal; cuídense y por favor no intenten de matarse antes de terminar el Diseño**

**- Trataremos pero no prometo nada mama, besos… bye tía V**

**- Bye Kate Ben y cuídense, recuerden pórtense mal para que se diviertan, **lesdijo guiñándoles el ojo…a lo cual los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco

Kate y Ben tomaron rumbo hacia el sótano, mientras que Vanesa y Lisa hacia la salida de la Base…

**- Y bien ese fue un acto de ****cobardía Lisa**

**- Lo se, pero es mejor que la bomba explote en Macross no crees?**

**- Sabias que tarde o temprano Kate iba a tener contacto con ellos**

**- Si pe****ro esperaba que fuese bien tarde y que yo ya estuviese muerta para ese entonces…**

**- Elizabeth Hayes, tenía años que no te escuchaba hablar de esa forma, donde esta la mujer fuerte que conozco?**

**- Se fue por el retrete cuando vio a su**** única hija hacerle ojitos al hijo de Max**

**- Te diste cuenta de que se gustan?**

**- No soy ciega V; por lo menos en su caso es reciproco**

**- Vamos que para ti ****también fue reciproco durante un tiempo, sino Kate no estuviese aquí**

**- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que la existencia de Kate es más producto de una noche de copas que de cualquier otra cosa; además no quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

**- ****Bueno, cambiando el tema, que pasa si hay romance entre Kate y Ben, estas bien con eso?**

**- Los Sterlings son buenas personas y por lo que veo han criado bien a su hijo, solo espero que no le haga daño a mi bebe**

**- Disculpa Lis pero tu bebe se puede comer vivo al Bebe de los Sterling cualquier día de la semana eso se nota a leguas**

**- Eso espero, para eso la crié bien…**

Mientras Kate y Ben caminaban lado a lado para ir a la sala de trabajo… conversando sobre todo y sobre nada…

**- Creo que me debes una cita**

**- Y a mi me parece que ya acepte tu petición a tomar café**

**- Hey eso no se vale, una cita es tú y yo, no con tu madre y tu tía al lado**

**- Touche, te acepto eso; pero creo que deberíamos estar claros en algunas cosas… No salgo con nadie de la Base nunca**

**- Genial yo pertenezco a Base Macross, siguiente**

**- Estoy, corrijo… estamos en medio de un proyecto grande y debemos poner todos nuestros esfuerzos en el**

**- Entiendo, pero todos necesitamos unos momentos de distracción, mucho trabajo y nada de diversión hacen a Ben gruñón**

**- Jajaja, esta bien. El punto es que no puedo tener una relación ahora**

**- Poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, sabemos que nos atraemos, lo niegas?**

**- No, sigue**

**- Bien y sabemos que tenemos demasiado trabajo y que aun no nos conocemos bien**

**- No nos conocemos nada…**

**- Ok acepto eso, entonces que te parece si tomamos el tiempo del proyecto para conocernos y después de presentarlo en Macross decidimos si iniciamos una relación o no**

**- Hummm… me parece justo, pero tu lugar es Macross y yo aquí en Katrina no te parece mucha distancia para una relación**

**- No te preocupes por eso****; quien quiere besar busca la boca y si vale la pena yo pediré el cambio permanente a Katrina o tu a Macross como mas te guste; conforme?**

**- Si, todo suena demasiado… lógico**

**- Ahora bésame, **le pido Ben mientras la detenía en su caminata parándose frente a ella

**- Ahhhh? Esa si que no la entendí**

**- Es simple, si voy a esperar seis meses o mas por ti, quiero saber si hay química entre nosotros; o tu no piensas lo mismo? **_Técnica 42 Fokker para obtener un beso._

**- Déjame pensar bien lo del beso, por los momentos mejor seguimos caminado… **después de un rato de silencio **Que te parece si somos solo amigos y de allí vemos?**

**- Mi Tío Rick dice que tener mejores amigos del sexo femenino es peligroso, porque terminas enamorándote de ellas**

**- Tu tío Rick suena como un hombre sabio**

**- Yo creo que habla por experiencia propia; estoy de acuerdo en que seamos amigos siempre que no te cierres a que pueda nacer algo más entre nosotros**

**- Creo que puedo vivir con eso "amigo"**

**- ****Yo también "amiga", Bien ahora que somos "amigos" hay algo que me he estado preguntando; porque abreviar tu nombre a Kate? Porque no…**

**- No lo digas, no digas Cat o K****itty porque hasta este día vives, no soy una gata, ni roñosa, ni salvaje ni casera ni nada… estamos claros?**

**- Bien**_, y porqué le dirán Blanca nieves?_

**- ****Ahora estas pensando por me llaman blanca nieves o me equivoco?**

**- Heee sabias que te llamaban así?**

**- Hay pocas cosas que pasan en esta base que yo no sepa, a pesar de estar tan alejada de todo**

**- Bien,**** llamas a tu equipo de trabajo como a los enanos**

**- Sip veo que te diste cuenta; son siete y todos son buenos chicos, algo protectores como pudiste notar el viernes; y bueno seamos honestos tengo el fenotipo de blanca nieves; blanca, cabello oscuro, ojos azules… para Halloween no conseguíamos de que disfrazarnos y como ya nos llamaban de esa forma bueno…**

**- Te disfrazaste de blanca nieves y a ellos de enanos**

**- Si **le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada que le formo un ojuelo de lo más precioso en la mejilla.

**- Te deben adorar bastante para someterse a eso**

**- Que te puedo decir; soy como su hermanita menor… además de ser su jefe y poder hacerles la viva imposible 7x7**

Entraron nuevamente al sótano que representaría su nuevo lugar de trabajo; pudo ver como "los Siete Enanos" lo miraban con odio… _Genial siete hermanos mayores de los cuales preocuparme_

_En Macross solo me tenia que preocupar del deber__; de mi loca madre, mi paciente padre y de los pretendientes de mis lindas hermanitas… aquí me tengo que preocupar de los lobos y de que no me apuñalen por la espalda los enanos guardaespaldas super desarrollados de mi nueva "amiga"… esta misión cada vez esta mejor… _pensó con toda la ironía del mundo…

Nombre de los 7 enanos de Blanca Nieves: Sabio, Gruñón, Mudito, Dormilón, Tímido, Tontin y Bonachón. A manera de información… UNS= Unión de Naves Espaciales; UNN= Unión de Naves Navales; Vts= Varitechs **Saludos Cat**


	4. Regreso

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias a mis dos fans por seguir la historia **Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 02

Los 4 meses pasaron volando y había llegado la hora de volver a Macross; odiaba tener que despedirse; mas si era de ella, la extrañaría demasiado, lo único que la tranquilizaba era que la vería en un mes

**- Quiero que te lleves esto **le dijo Kate entregándole un Cd de información

**- Que es?**

**- Es algo para que me recuerdes, te recomiendo que lo veas cuando estés en el transportador.**

**- Ok, te llamare cuando llegue**

**- Cuida a mis bebes, nos vemos pronto**

**- Nos vemos,** le regalo un saludo militar acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa, tan natural y fresca como ella, la cual el respondió mecánicamente y con esto se despiden, junto a él caminan Sabio y Bonachón; lo van a acompañar para preparar todo para la reunión y aclarar cualquier duda que tengan los equipos de Macross… llegarían el Sábado en la Noche así los muchachos tendrían el domingo libre para adaptarse al cambio de locación

Gracias a Dios ya nos llevamos mejor… no perfecto; hubo amenazas, golpes y malos tratos de parte de los enanos proteccionistas sobre mi pobre persona, pero ya por lo menos aceptan su presencia alrededor de Kate y eso es mucho, para ellos…

Llegaron a Macross a las 2200 horas, tenia que asignar a los dos enanos sus barracas; ir a su casa, cenar, estaba loco por bañarse y sobre todo por sentarse a planear la forma de desquitarse de la ultima jugarreta que le hizo Kate… _maldita perra y yo pensando que en verdad me extrañaría… aquí tienes algo para que me recuerdes; pero que idiota soy…_

Cuando descendieron se encontró con su madre y su padre únicamente; _por lo menos no hay comité de bienvenida estoy cansado y no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie; _en ese momento sonó su teléfono…

**- ****Eres una… eres una rata te pasaste **

Max y Miriya miraban la conversación de su hijo con atención

**- ****No me digas que me lo merecía, porque yo no… **hizo una pausa mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello en señal de exasperación **Mira Kate, **pausa…** no me digas eso… **pausa **de donde conoces esa palabra, ese léxico no es digno de una señorita educada… **Pausa** Yo se que no soy tu padre; Pero por Dios que te hace falta uno…** pausa y otro gesto de exasperación** dejaremos esta discusión para después, estoy frente a mis padres, hablamos mañana…** pausa** Ok, los enanos están bien… **pausa** No, aun no pero te juro que ya les voy a dar comida…**pausa…** si yo se que son mi responsabilidad… **pausa **Kate tengo sueño, tengo hambre y estoy cansado, continuamos peleando mañana**,… pausa**… yo también te extraño cuídate,** pausa** Bye**

**- ****Hola mama, papa; ellos son los Tenientes Tom Simmons y Nat Cole, si como el cantante y no, no le gusta que le digan así; asignaron las barracas para los muchachos**

**- Si pero aun no están totalmente arregladas los esperábamos el Lunes; porque no se quedan ellos en tu departamento y tu te quedas en la casa con nosotros, así compartes un poco con la familia… **respondió su padre con cara de inocente…Ben sabía que todo era maquinaciones de su madre para que pasara el fin de semana con ellos; pero por hoy estaba muy cansado para discutir…

**- Esta Bien dejemos a los muchachos instados en mi casa, de camino paramos en un lugar de comida rápida, si no los alimento me van a acusar con su mama**

Max y Mir comenzaron a caminar hacia la Camioneta de la familia, iban un poco adelante cuando Nat hablo…

**- ****Si Kate es nuestra Mami, quiere decir que tu pronto vas a ser nuestro papa? Porque estas aspirando al cargo verdad? **Respondió Bonachón con toda la malicia del mundo

**-** **Sigue así y te quedas sin cena…**

**- Ok por hoy no molesto más… Papa **Ben se voltio y le hizo una llave de lucha al cuello en juego

**- Ya maduren que tus padres nos están mirando… los reprendió Sabio mientras se montaban en el vehiculo que los llevaría a su nuevo destino…**

Ben los instalo en el apartamento y comieron todos juntos allí, ya pasaban de media noche cuando sus padres invitaron a los dos enanos a comer en su casa mañana una parrillada familiar al medio día, quedamos en que los pasaría buscando como a las 1100 horaspara que estuviesen listos**, **_solo espero que mi familia no les haga la vida de cuadritos, algunas veces pueden ser un poco indiscretos…_

Al día siguiente… Casa Sterling

Era mas de media mañana todos se encontraban el la cocina para el desayuno; Dana había ido de visita como todos los domingos y su padre se encontraba condimentando la carne para la parrillada que posteriormente iba a ver en su honor por volver a casa, en verdad cualquier excusa es buena para reunir a toda la familia

Ben entro en la cocina llevando una franela blanca y un mono Gris de hacer ejercicios usualmente dormía vestido de esa forma… tomo una manzana mientras continuaba su conversación por teléfono

**- ****Kate buscaste debajo de la cama **pausa**, en la mesa en la sala de estar? **Pausa** en la guantera **pausa,** Como que te da miedo que te salga un animal? No mandaste a lavar tu auto cuando te lo dije? **pausa…** se que no eres una niña pero lo pareces… **se despego el teléfono del oído para no oír los gritos… se dirigió a la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua **ya, ya no te estoy faltando el respeto bonita es solo que a veces me exaspera lo desordenada, distraída y despistada que puedes llegar a ser… **pausa,** si tienes razón por eso te adoro, probaste dentro del refrigerador? **Pausa,** solo busca… **se tomo el vaso de agua y lo puso en el lavavajillas sin darse cuenta de la forma en que su familia lo mira** aaah ves que eres distraída, Kate como vas a dejar la llaves del auto en la nevera? **pausa** no te estoy regañando **salio de la cocina para dirigirse a las escaleras, tenia que subir a su habitación a vestirse para mas tarde… **Dios no te hagas la victima conmigo que te conozco demasiado bien para que funcione **eso fue lo ultimo que oyeron los Sterlings mientras su hijo desaparecía en el piso de arriba…

**- Quien es Kate? **Pregunto Dana

**- No lo sabemos****, aun no se lo hemos podido preguntar **le respondió Max mientras sacaba unas verduras para hacer la ensalada

**- Yo creo que es su novia; por fin mi bebe encontró el amor, voy a ser abuela**

**- No tan rápido Mir**

**- Como que rápido, tenemos 3 hijos y ninguno se anima en hacerme abuela ya me canse de esperar que Dana consiga novio y no se diga de Aurora, parece que solo le importan los Varitechs, nada más**

**- Esteeee… papa, mama les recuerdo que estamos aquí presentes, así que ese discurso de decepción paterna pueden mantenerlo en privado, ustedes saben en su habitación**

**- Aurora pero si es la verdad o tu planeas hacernos abuelos pronto, te lo imaginas Maximiliam unos pequeños pacitos sonando por toda la casa otra vez… seria maravilloso**

**- Yo le dejo toda la responsabilidad de eso a Ben…**

**- Por Dios Dana yo a tu edad ya te tenia a ti en mis brazos y eso que soy una Zentraedi micronizada, que tan difícil es emparejarte y tener bebes?**

Dana y Aurora se miraron y luego miraron alrededor buscando una ruta de escape, cada vez que su madre tocaba ese tema era tiempo de huir… su padre solo las veía con lastima, para luego comenzar a reír suavemente el muy desgraciado se burlaba de ellas, en eso sonó el timbre

**- YO VOY…** gritaron las dos parándose de las sillas dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada

**- Bendición Tío Rick**

**- Hola pequeñas, donde están sus padres?**

**- Están en la cocina y mama ya nos comenzó a martirizar con el tema de los nietos**

**- Deberían agradecerme, miren a su tío Rick la edad que tiene solo y sin un hijo… eso es lo que quieren en su futuro?**

**- Geezz Gracias Mir, bonito recibimiento…**

**- Es en serio Hunter, si por lo menos hubieses sacado un hijo de ese apestoso matrimonio con la cantante de segunda no te molestaría pero ni eso la perra esa te pudo dar…**

Rick se sintió mal por un momento sabe que Miriya no lo dice por mal, pero recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta que Mimey no lo quería y lo peor era que él la quería a ella pero no la amaba; amaba a alguien mas, alguien que mas nunca ha vuelto a ver; y pensar todo lo que perdió por seguir un sueño estupido de adolescente dolía y mucho, a pesar del tiempo…

No tuvo tiempo para abordar el bus de los recuerdos en eso sonó el timbre y volvieron a abrir la puerta para darle paso a los Fokker, Claudia traía un pastel de piña el favorito de Ben si Rick no se equivoca… Se comenzaron a dar la bienvenida en la sala cuando Ben bajo las escaleras poniéndose una chamarra con el teléfono en mano

**- ****Si ya voy por ellos Kate** pausa **Si, ya se que los muy chismosos te llamaron diciendo que tenían hambre, **pausa** si mi amor se que son las 9 de la mañana allá y que estas trabajando,** pausa **voy a colgar para irlos a buscar besos Bye**

Cuando volteo toda su familia lo estaba viendo extrañado incluso Sammy y Kim que acababan de llegar con sus esposos he hijos…

**- Que me miran? no tienen nada mejor que hacer?**

**- Wow cachorro, después de 4 meses esa es la forma de saludar a tu familia**, le respondió Roy

**- Lo lamento Tío Roy es solo que estoy un poco paranoico, Matt me acompañas a mi apartamento tengo que asesinar a dos Tenientes de Base Katrina que se están quedando allí**

**- Puedo participar del homicidio**

**- No el placer será solo mió**

**- V****enimos en un rato, besos y estoy feliz de verlos a todos**

Y con eso tomo las llaves del auto saliendo de casa seguido de Matt Fokker

Todos en la sala se miraron…

**- Entonces el pequeño Ben tiene novia?** Pregunto Kim en su pose de estoy investigando

**- Aun no lo hemos confirmado Kim pero ****así parece**

**- Voy a ser abuela, voy a ser abuela **comenzó a cantar Miriya

**- Yo creo que te estas apresurando un poquito a los hechos Mir y dime que saben de la chica?** Pregunto Claudia, sonando como la voz de la razón

**- Absoluta total y completamente nada, solo que se llama Kate y por lo visto es de Rusia**

**- Y que es muy desordenada, algo distraída y despistada, me imagino que algo así como tío Rick** agrego aurora

**- Hey… pero hoy la tiene agarrada conmigo; yo no soy desordenado, ya tengo en las venas la sangre militar**

**- Y fijada una mensualidad para la señora de servicio **

**- Josh respeta a tu tío… **le llamo la atención Claudia

**- Bueno no importa déjennos a nosotras averiguar todo sobre ella, para esos somos las expertas… verdad Sammy**

**- Así es Ben de esta no se salva****…**

Ben llego a su edificio y se bajo de su Jeep junto a Matt… corrió a la puerta y la toco como un desesperado; abrió bonachón

**- ****Ustedes son unos desgraciados malditos enanos de segunda; porque tuvieron que llamarla, porque no me llamaron a mi?**

**- Papa no te pongas así, ten en cuenta que la extrañábamos por eso la llamamos**

**- A mi no me involucres te dije que esperáramos a Ben y vamos saliendo no quiero quedar mal con su familia**

**- Si vamos pero miren que aun tenemos cuentas pendientes**

Llegaron a la casa y toda su familia estaba instalada en el patio, los hijos de Sammy y Kim corrían detrás de una pelota con el perro de los Sterlings; a Ben le impresionaba que el viejo Lazaro aun pudiese correr sin darle un infarto…

Entro por la puerta corrediza con Matt, Sabio y Gruñón siguiéndole los talones

**- Pero si ya volvió el hijo prodigo**

**- Lo dirás en juego Josh ahorita es el favorita porque tiene novia** respondió aurora desde una silla en el jardín al lado de su madre

**- Yo no tengo novia**

**- Y quien es Kate? **le pregunto Sammyrodeándolo por detrás

**- Es la encargada del proyecto que fui a asesorar en Rusia**

**- Ahhh… y se volvieron muy amigos en este corto tiempo, **esta vez fue Kim quien lo estaba acosando como si lo fuera a atacar, Ben se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco nervioso, mientras toda su familia lo veía con interés

**- Si nos convertimos en buenos amigos, además de ser compañeros de trabajo…**

**- Ahhh… entonces hay o no hay romance? **Pregunto Dana esta vez siguiéndole el juego a sus tías

**- Ese no es tu maldito problema**

**- Y allí se fueron mis sueños de ser abuela; **los enanos que estaban detrás de Ben no pudieron para de reír; de repente los dos enanos y Ben comenzaron a conversar como si no estuviese nadie mas con ellos…

**- Vaya nosotros queremos mucho ****Kate pero te aseguro que no la veo como la madre de nadie… por lo menos no todavía**…Dijo bonachón

**- Vamos que nuestra querida CO (Oficial Comandante)**** es sumamente maternal es solo la vena marina la que la hace un poco tosca **respondió sabio reflexionando

**- Bueno no todos podemos ser nietos e hijos de Almirantes **dijo alegremente Bonachón

**- El abuelo de Kate también era Almirante? **Pregunto Ben intrigado, ese era un dato de ella que no sabia

**- Si, por lo que he oído; pero murió en el ataque de Dolza; hasta donde se Kate nunca lo conoció**

Rick no pudo evitar pensar en Lisa, para ella era difícil ser hija de un Almirante tenían muchas expectativas sobre ella las cuales llenaba a cabalidad; pobre chica al ser Hija y Nieta de uno…_ hoy he pensado en Lisa mas que de costumbre_

**- Pero yo conocí al Abuelo de Kate, recuerda que ella y yo estudiamos juntos**

**- Si pero no era su abuelo de verdad era su abuelo postizo, el murió hace unos años y si no me equivoco viva aquí en Macross**

**- En serio**

**- Hey Chicos les molesta unirnos a la conversación? **Les dijo Dana

**- Lo sentimos…**

**- Bueno cambiando el tema que planean hacer mañana? **Pregunto Max

**- Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar… tenemos que ponernos al día con Lang, Mastroff y Exedor y tenemos que coordinar esfuerzos con el Almirante Reiner y con Kate… en verdad creo que será un mes intensivo **respondió Sabio reflexionando

**- Y a eso hay que sumarle los vuelos de mi escuadrón****… va ha ser un mes agotador**

De allí siguieron conversando cosas sin importancia, poniéndose y conociéndose un poco más…

Miriya envió Josh Fokker a buscar música dentro de la casa; como no consiguió nada de su agrado Josh decidió revisar entre las cosas que Ben trajo de Rusia allí encontró un Disco de información etiquetado, decía Private Show…

**- Hummm que ****será esto?**

**- Conseguiste la ****música Josh?**

**- No Matt pero conseguí un disco que parece interesante… **pone el Disco en el lector y prende el televisor pantalla plana gigante de la sala de los Sterlings

Es un video casero en eso aparece al imagen de una chica preciosa, una de las mujeres mas hermosas que Josh haya visto; vestida con el uniforme de Teniente Comandante de la RDF, no se podía apreciar bien la cara porque la tapaba con la gorra del uniforme; pero toda ella gritaba SEXY enciende el equipo de música; y comienza a sonar la canción "you can keep your hat on" famosa por su facilidad por hacer strip-tease…

La chica joven del video comenzó a bailar y a hacer movimientos sugerentes y sumamente sensuales

**- Josh no crees que no deberíamos ver esto?**

**- Primero muerto antes de quitarlo enano**

En eso entran en la sala Roy Fokker y Max Sterling

**- No se supone que buscaban música?**

**- Si pero conseguimos algo mas interesante en las cosas de Ben, tío Max**

En eso la chica del video se voltea y dándole la espalda comienza a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme de forma muy sugestiva quedando en una franelilla blanca estilo ovejita… Se voltea dándole cara a la cámara se acerca a ella tocando el inicio de la franelilla acariciando su vientre plano… Josh y Matt contienen la respiración, se les hace agua la boca por ver la lencería que esa preciosa mujer debe llevar y Max y Roy están asombrados por lo que están viendo…

Cuando la chica llevaba media franelilla alzada donde mostraba su precioso ombligo con un hermoso y sexy piercing con los colores del arco iris; ella comienzo a reír burlonamente

**- En verdad creíste que me iba a desvestir? ****Pobre Bebe; Lamento matar tus ilusiones, pero Sueñas cielo… con esta estamos en paz por la que me hiciste la semana pasada, dulces sueños Ben y feliz viaje… piensa en mi… **coloca dos dedos sobres sus labios y sopla un besos, dice adiós con la mano y apaga el video grabador…

**- Que demonios? Quien es esa perra? **

Ben que iba entrando en la sala responde sin ningún tipo de asombro

**- Ella es mi contraparte en el Proyecto Laika…**

**- Esa es la famosa Kate?**

**- Aja, es ella**

**- Wow, es bellísima primo **le dice Matt

**- Y una rata por lo que pude ver, **agrega Josh algo preocupado por su primo

**- Por Dios si eso no es nada, te aseguro que Kate es capaz de hacer cosas peores, ahora dame el video que lo voy a guardar, aun no he conseguido la forma de vengarme de esta**** todavía, pero ya la estoy pensando**

**- Ella es tu novia?**

**- No Tío Roy, aun no**

**- Aun no?**

**- A diferencia de ti Josh a mi a veces me gustan los retos, también me gusta luchar por cosas que valen la pena… y te aseguro que Kate vale su peso en oro y mas; por otra parte no tengo intenciones de discutir mi vida sentimental con ninguno de ustedes y es mejor que salgamos de la sala, mi madre nos espera afuera y Josh trae música esta vez, por favor… **y con eso salio de la sala dejando a 4 individuos impresionados, no es normal que el centrado, carismático y tranquilo Ben hable de esa manera…

**- Le pego duro el amor **comento Roy

**- Eso parece… **respondió Max viendo a su hijo ir a donde estaba su madre…

_Tal vez Mir tenga razón y B__en nos haga abuelos primero después de todo_

Sorry por la demora pero tuve que trabajar hoy y Salí de la ciudad por unas horas… **Saludos Cat**


	5. Bienvenida a Macross

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias a mis dos fans por seguir la historia **Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 04

El mes en Macross fue una locura para Ben; los compromisos familiares, los vuelos, las llamadas de Kate; la atención que tenia que brindarle a los enanos y las discusiones constantes con Mastroff estaban acabando literalmente con su paciencia, el único aliciente que tenia es que Kate estaría a su lado en unas horas, y con su loca y vivas personalidad era capaz de ahuyentar cualquier nube de tormenta que se le acercare… se encontraba en su casa, cuando tocaron el timbre… y Max fue a abrir la puerta; en la cocina donde Ben estaba sentado vio pararse a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo a Sabio y a Bonachón detrás de ellos venia su padre con cara preocupada… cosa muy pro muy rara en Max; a fuera llovía a cantaros y no se habían podido comunicar al teléfono de Ben, en su apartamento no estaba, por ello decidieron trasladarse a casa de sus padres a ver si estaba allí…

**- Cazador tenemos un problema**

**- Cazador? Como que Cazador?**

**- Si tu sabes Kate es Blanca nieves, nosotros somos los enano eso deja la interrogante de quien eres tu****?; definitivamente no eres el príncipe, pero fuiste enviado a sabotear el proyecto como el cazador fue enviado por la mala madrastra a matar a Blanca Nieves; por ello tu debes ser el Cazador…**

**- Yo no fui enviado a Sabotear el proyecto**

**- Sabotear, espiar es lo mismo no, el punto es que eres el cazador bueno que se arrepintió… Ahora lo que venia a discutir; el vuelo de Kate tuvo problemas**

**- ****Maldición que paso?**

**- Esta varada en Base Aria a mas de 10 horas de vuelo… allá hay una tormenta de arena y suspendieron todos los vuelos; no cree poder llegar a la reunión de mañana a primera hora. **Le comenzó a Explicar Bonachón

**- Principalmente porque en unas horas cierran el espacio aéreo de Macross por motivos de seguridad **Hablo Sabio

**- Malditos paranoicos; el punto es que si se queda allí no podrá llegar. **Dedujo Ben

**- Exacto y todo el proyecto se va a la mierda como mínimo por los próximos seis meses; y además le estaríamos dándo chanceé a Mastroff de montar un proyecto alterno y prepararse para atacarnos de todas las formas posibles Ben**

**- Por eso Kate esta tomando un trasporte terrestre para ir a una ciudad cercana y tomar otro avión; creemos que va ha dejar a nuestros compañeros atrás; es mas fácil conseguir vuelo para 1 persona que para 6**

**- A que hora sabremos si podrá llegar?**

**- Dale hasta el ultimo minuto, pero queríamos tu apoyo para preparar una presentación alterna con todos los datos que tenemos, tal vez no seamos Kate pero podemos defender este Bebe con uñas y dientes**

**- Papa vamos a invadir tu estudio, traigan toda la información que tengan del proyecto, yo iré a buscar lo que tengo en mi habitación y a pedir comida, esta será una noche muy larga**

**- Eso parece Ben**

La mañana llego y los chicos aun no se movían da casa de Ben; Sabio y Bonachón tenían una muda en el vehiculo por ello se bañaron y alistaron alli; al salir todavía era temprano, los acompañaba en el auto Max debido a que él tenia que estar presente en la exposición no era lógico irse en varios autos principalmente porque toda ciudad Macross estaba revuelta; para las reuniones del Consejo de la Tierra Unida siempre acudían personalidades a la ciudad y redoblaban la guardia; la ciudad estaba prácticamente se militarizaba…

Tardaron 45 minutos solo en pasar los diferentes niveles de seguridad del edificio de reuniones, y eso que aun no era temprano para las presentaciones, las cuales comenzaban alrededor de las 900 horas… eran apenas las 700 horas; y la presentación de Kate estaba programada para las 945 Salón azul ala F tercer piso, solo el llegar allí sin perderse representaba un reto… y aun no tenían ninguna noticias de ella…

**- Deja de dar tanta vuelta que me estas poniendo nervioso a tu padre y a mi**

**- Lo siento tío Roy, eso que no se que pasa y no se donde esta Kate y para colmo los estupidos enanos desaparecieron; la presentación es en una hora y eso me altera… donde esta Tío Rick?**

**- Esta encargado de seguridad en la Base, y coordinando los equipos de vuelo, no estará presente en la primera parte de la jornada**

**- Ósea que consiguió una excusa para librarse de todo esto**

**- Así es, **respondió su padre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo…

Se encontraban en las escaleras de entrada del edificio era un día claro y luminoso un día perfecto para un día de campo, no pudo evitar pensar Ben mientras miraba el cielo…

**- ****Que demonios? **En la distancia se veía un VTs modelo VF-1s seguido por tres naves del escuadrón Skull; Ben pudo identificar claramente la nave de su primo como la cabecilla de la persecución; en el VTs modelo VF-6w un modelo muy superior al obsoleto VF-1s

**- Pensé que el espacio aéreo estaba restringido dijo Max reflexionando**

**- Así es, **respondió Roy mirando al cielo las maniobras que realizaba su hijo y sus compañeros

**- Pues Rick no va ha estar para nada feliz con esto**

Mientras esta conversación se daba entre el VF-6w y el VF-1s…

**- ****Aquí el Teniente Comandante Josh Fokker líder Skull a VF-1s esta sobrevolando espacio aéreo restringido, identifíquese**

**- Aquí la Teniente Comandante Catherine Hayes solicito permiso para aterrizar, tengo una reunión importante y voy algo tarde**

**- Lo lamento hermosa pero como se yo que no vas a intentar volar en pedazos el edificio del Gobierno además dije que este es espacio restringido la escoltaremos hasta el aeropuerto a las salidas de Macross y allí podrá esperar por la policía militar**

**- Por Dios a la única persona que quiero eliminar de la faz de la tierra es al Vice-Almirante Mastroff y te aseguro que esa no seria una gran perdida para el gobierno de la tierra unida… No voy a atacar a nadie necesito llegar a la sala de reuniones del bloque F, te aseguro que lidiare con la PM después, pero por ahora no puedo acompañarte**

**- En ese caso, t****e recuerdo que tenemos autorización de disparar, así que ven por las buenas no me gustaría tener que llenar de escombros hoy a Macross**

**- Vamos a hacer algo mejor, tengo todavía unos minutos y estoy algo estresada si me logras poner en la Mira de disparo dos veces aterrizo y me voy tranquilita con la PM; pero si yo logro ponerte en la mira dos veces me dejas aterrizar donde a mi me de la gana que te parece?; estas seguro de tus habilidades como piloto?**

**- Tienes un trato pero con límite de Tiempo 10 minutos, quien haya tenido señal más veces gana**

**- Y Si quedamos empate?**

**- No se; abogo por ti ante la PM**

**- Y me dejas aterrizar para mi presentación y yo no le diré a nadie que te patio el trasero un oficial científico**

**- Hecho tienes un trato, te doy 60 segundos de ventaja**

**- Gracias en condiciones normales los rechazaría, pero yo no conozco el terreno y tu si**

**- Se justa sal de aquí; **era algo extraño pero a Josh le cayo espectacular la chiquilla…

**- Base Macross estamos en persecución del VF-1s**

**- Bien Josh cualquier cosa infórmanos**

**- Así lo haré Tío Rick**

_Un VF-1s en el aire, como si no hubiese pensado lo suficiente en el pasado en estos días, ahora una de las viejas aeronaves surca el cielo en mi presencia… _en la cara de Rick se dibujo una sonrisa triste, no pudo evitarlo

**- ****Chicos **le hablo a sus dos Windman** no interfieran esta es una practica no corro peligro real manténganse al margen**

**- ****Como usted diga Jefe**

**- ****Bien estamos en contacto**

Los Varitech comenzaron a hacer una serie de maniobras arriesgadas en el aire, Kate decidió volar bajo para tratar de engañar lo radares del VF-6w, paso al ras del suelo sobrevolando árboles y casas, su intención es distraer lo suficiente a su contrincante para poderlo sorprender en la retaguardia cosa que logro a los 3 minutos de vuelo; cuando la cabina de Josh comenzó a sonar por estar en mira de ataque se quedo frió, al voltear a su espalda estaba el VF-s como burlándose de el; un avión obsoleto, le había dado el tono de derribe, su ego no permitía que eso se quedara así…

Kate sabia que el piloto del VF-6w debía estar molesto, no había que ser un genio para saber eso… por ello partió a la derecha intempestivamente y decidió esconderse en medio de un pequeño bosque en el parque, puso a su VF-1s en posición de indio sentado en la hierva mientras pensaba como darle el segundo tino al VF-6w

**- Son ideas mías Roy o ese VF-1s pudo derribar a tu hijo con los ojos cerrados**

**- No es tu idea, la pregunta es porque no lo hizo**

**- Tal vez porque Kate no es capaz de derribar a una nave amiga** respondió Sabio que venia caminando con un bolso de equipaje para trajes formales…

**- Kate esta volando ese vejestorio?**

**- Que creía, que Kate no sabia volar?**

**- Ella me dijo que podía pero nunca creí que tan bien, donde esta Bonachón?**

**- Esta vigilando le sitio donde Kate va ha aterrizar, yo aquí le tengo su uniforme**

En ese momento llego el Almirante Reinier con ellos

**-**** Catherine ya llego?**

**- La Teniente Comandante Catherine Hayes esta teniendo unos pequeños problemas técnicos en estos momentos, pero creo que si estará a tiempo reunida con nosotros Señor **respondió Sabio de manera formal

**- HAYES?**Gritaron Max y Roy con asombro al mismo tiempo

**- Algún problema?**

**- No ninguno, sino que teníamos una amiga muy querida con ese nombre **respondió Max cuando salio de su asombro

**- Si, ****es cierto la madre de Kate, la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes les mando saludos, con tantas cosas se me había olvidado.**

**- Ella… tu Kate es hija de Elizabeth Hayes?**

**- Si, cual es el asombro, su madre es genial y su tía Vanesa Leeds es la persona más extrovertida y agradable que he conocido**

**- Vanesa y Lisa? Pero como que Lisa es Almiran****te? no he oído acerca de ningún Almirante Hayes en la UNS?**

**- Es porque ella y la Coronel Leeds pertenecen a la UNN**

_Se cambiaron de rama por eso __no supimos de ellas; en Rusia y con una hija, Dios esto va ha matar a Rick _pensó Max

En eso detuvieron la conversación el VTs de Josh daba vueltas en el cielo buscando algo pero no lograba encontrarlo…

**- Tu hijo parece perdido?**

**- Igual que se va ha sentir Rick cuando sepa de quien es hija Kate**

**- Creo que es mejor que dejemos esa conversación por ahora Fokker**

**- Estoy de acuerdo**

El VF-1s salio de detrás del edificio de Gobierno en forma diagonal dirigiéndose de forma directa al VF-6w de Fokker; Josh esquivo perfectamente dándole velocidad a sus propulsores; Era Obvio que Kate había perdido la oportunidad, el VF-6w es mas rápido y moderno tiene que buscar otra forma de impactarle; sigue derecho buscando una ascenso horizontal; sin dejarse poner en mira allí recordó algo que vio en una vieja cinta que una vez le dio su madre…

**- Que demonios hace?**

**- Oh por Dios, no he visto a nadie hacer eso desde que Pop **(padre de Rick) **murió… es mas no creo que lo logre**

Kate llevo su nave hasta los niveles de la estratosfera de allí, viro el avión he inicio una caída libre en Angulo invertido con todos los sistemas apagados de esa forma pasaría indetectable para el VF-6w; cuando estaba a 50 metros de su objetivo, encendió las turbinas he hizo un giro quedando al costado del VF-6w de allí activo las miras; Josh estaba mudo nunca había visto a alguien tan loco como para hacer eso y mucho menos tan cerca del suelo; cuando sintió el tono en su cabina supo que estaba perdido…

**- Y Bien, puedo aterrizar sin ningún problema?**

**- Bienvenida seas a Macross** respondió Josh con algo frustrado

**- No te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo prometo enseñarte uno o dos trucos en un simulador…**

**- A decir verdad, Me encantaría**

**- Entonces es una cita… voy a aterrizar; un placer Skull 01**

**- Igual Hayes…**

Kate comenzó el descenso en los estacionamientos del edificio de Gobierno allí vio a Bonachón que le había reservado dos puestos de estacionamiento seguidos, descendió y cuadro su VTs para que se estacionara de retroceso, el soldado encargado del estacionamiento gritaba pero Kate lo ignoraba olímpicamente; no es que dentro de la cabina de un Varitech se pueda oír mucho lo que dicen afuera… Max, Roy, Ben y el Sabio se acercaron para verla aterrizar… el Almirante Reinier decidio entrar sabia que con Kate aquí Mastroff haría agruras

Después de revisar los sistemas y apagar el VTs abrió la cabina se quito su casco y descendió de ella de un solo salto al mejor estilo de los pilotos llevando consigo su maletín con la laptop…

**- Usted no puede aterrizar su VTs allí**

**- Creo que ya lo hice**

**- Esta prohibido**

**- Según puedo leer aquí en las normas dice: ESTACIONE DE RETROCESO y creo que eso es lo que acabo de hacer… así que dígame que norma viole; búsquela en su reglamento, anótela y de ser necesario múlteme, pero sepa y entienda que no voy a perder mas el tiempo en usted… si quiere mande a remolcar el VT**

**- Eso me recuerda; Sabio llama a Jonathan… dile que ****averigüe, las penas y como solucionar el robo de una moto en el aeropuerto de Argel y el robo de un VTs de la Base Militar de Nueva Tunez… ah si y cual es la pena que me corresponde por violar el espacio restringido de Macross… que intente solucionar lo que pueda y que me llame… la moto esta en el aeropuerto Militar guardada en el hangar 13 y el VTs, esta allí estacionado…**

**- Estoy en eso**

**- Vaya tu si que le das de comer a ese abogado tuyo **se burlo Bonachón

**- Que más le vamos a hacer**

Max y Roy se había quedado mudos detallando a la chica que tenían frente a ellos; la piel clara de Lisa y su porte elegante; pequeña pero muy bella; su cabello y sobre todo los ojos les recordaba a alguien, ha alguien que ellos veían todos los dias; tragaron en seco e intercambiaron miradas por un momento y ambos hicieron una petición silenciosa a Dios… _solo espero estar equivocado_

**- Terminaste?**Le pregunto Ben

**- Al contrario el día solo comienza**

**- ****Ok solo respóndeme una cosa; Donde carajos aprendiste a volar así? Como es posible que puedas hacerlo? No te importa arriesgar tu vida de esa forma?**

En los ojos de la joven brillaron en una llama azul que Max y Roy conocían demasiado bien la habían visto muchas veces a través de los años en unos ojos verdes en el Tacnec, gracias a Dios esa furia nunca estuvo dirigida a ellos… porque no tienen ni idea como Rick sobrevivió a eso en todos esos años

**- ****Eres un idiota… QUE CREES? QUE ME SAQUE EL RANGO EN UNA CAJA DE CEREAL?; O EN UNA RIFA TAL VEZ?… soy ingeniero asimilado; sino hubiese estado en combate aunque sea una vez nunca podría detentar el rango que tengo; tal vez no tengo tu experiencia en combate pero te aseguro que también he tenido mis días en los campos de Ares; no me menos precies**

**- No lo hago lo sabes, es solo que me impresiono tu habilidad en el aire**

**- Por ser mujer?**

**- No… por su puesto que no, mi mama es mujer y es una piloto genial, es por ser tú, eres un científico, una diseñadora, nunca pensé… Dios eres muy buena en el aire **dijo Ben en un tono resignado

**- Ben soy muy buena en todo lo que hago, eso te lo aseguro **le dijo Kate en un tono que sonaba a… _promesa?_

**- Este****eee… antes de que lleven su discusión a otro campo, debería irse a vestir tenemos poco tiempo** le llamo al atención Sabio

**- Tengo que revisar la presentación**

**- No tenemos una sala disponible todas están ocupadas, **respondió Bonachón

**- No se preocupen yo consigo una** respondió Kate confiada

Tomo el maletín de su portátil y el saco con el uniforme y comenzó a caminar, miro un diagrama de diseño del edificio y busco la sala de descanso privada mas cercana a la sala de reuniones donde tenia que presentarse y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, seguida por Max, Ben, Nat, Tom y Roy

**- Kate que vas a hacer**

**- Ya veras**

Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos al frente de la sala de descanso y entro sin tocar la puerta, en la sala se encontraban 2 coroneles, y 3 senadores conversando y tomando un bocadillo, Kate solo miro… puso su mejor cara de asombro…

**- ****Perdón pero esta no es la Sala 26-F3?** Pregunto con inocencia tratando de mirar el número en el marco de la puerta

**- Si esta es** respondió uno de los senadores

**- Demonios se ****suponía que tenia que estar vacía; la reserve la semana pasada, tengo que ensayar mi presentación y ahora donde me cambiare y me pondré mi uniforme?** Suspiro fuertemente en resignación **lamento mucho haberlos molestado**… agrego poniendo su mejor cara de victima

**- Pequeña no te preocupes ya nos ****íbamos**, respondió un Coronel

**- Es mas este tipo de confusiones pasan todo el tiempo** respondió otro hombre mayor levantándose de su silla, **quédate con la sala el tiempo que necesites**

**- No es una molestia, no me gustaría molestar a ninguno de ustedes **con su cara de perrito abandonado

**- N****o te preocupes por este viejos carcamanes, ven pasa vístete y ten mucha suerte con tu presentación**

**- Muchas gracias,** les dijo con una sonrisa que no cabía mas y sus ojos zafiros brillando como estrellas

**- Veras que todo te sale bien**, le palmeo la cabeza uno de los senadores y salieron de la sala; Kate se despidió haciendo un saludo militar con una sonrisa en el rostro…

**- En serio Gracias**

Ben, el Sabio, Bonachón, Max y Roy que estaban afuera no podían creer lo que veían, la pequeña había tenido los riñones de manipular a miembros del Consejo y sacarlos de una sala de descanso solo para poderla usar… _definitivamente esta chica es de cuidado, Hayes tenia que ser…_ pensó Roy

**- ****Bien monten los equipos mientras me visto, muévanse que solo tenemos 25 minutos para revisar todo…**

**- Max creo que le tengo algo de miedo****.**

**- Yo creo que heredo el sentido de Lisa del deber, tú sabes**** eso de cumplir con tus responsabilidades contra viento y marea**

**- Puede ser, pero yo no creo que estemos listos para tener otra Hayes entre nosotros…**

**- Claudia la va ha adorar.**

**- En eso tienes razón amigo, aunque honestamente tengo miedo también por otras cosas**

**- Me di cuenta de su parecido con el pero es mejor que crucemos ese puente cuando lleguemos a el**

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso Max; vamos a ver que otras sorpresas nos trae este día…**

Les recuerdo que Nat y Tom son los nombres de 2 de los enanos…Fin de semana… **Saludos Cat**


	6. Claudia

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia **Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 05

En la casa Fokker altas horas de la noche (del mismo día del capitulo anterior)

Claudia estaba preocupada; Roy había llegado del primer día de reuniones como un zombi; se había sentado en la mesa del comedor a jugar con la comida y a todo lo que le habían comentados sus hijos solo había respondido con monosílabos, ni siquiera cuando Josh comenzó a relatar su extraño enfrentamiento con un VF-1s se animo a participar en la conversación… Si definitivamente tenía motivos para estar preocupada

Salio del baño portando su bata de dormir y se sentó en la cama para aplicarse crema en las piernas, esto siempre así que Roy reaccionara y volteara a verla pero en esta ocasión ni una mirada, nada…

Roy se puso un mono de dormir y se metió entre las sabanas, Claudia también se acostó, busco el calor de su esposo y se acostó apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando el brazo para abrazarlo por la cintura… apagaron las luces y estuvieron en esa posición 5 minutos…

**- ****Bien cuando me vas a decir que te molesta?**

Roy suspiro sabia que no podía engañar a su esposa nunca pudo y menos después de tantos años de casados

**- ****Tu sabes si alguna vez Rick y Lisa intimaron?**

Claudia se incorporo encendió la Luz de la lámpara de su mesa de noche y miro a Roy extrañada

**- A que viene esa pregunta a estas alturas Fokker?**

**- Creo que será mejor que te explique; Hoy conocí a Kate**

**- ****La Kate, novia de Ben? **

**- ****Bueno, la NO novia de Ben, si esa Kate**

**- Y?**

**- ****Esto no es fácil de decir así que lo diré de una sola es Hija de Lisa Hayes; es su única Hija por lo que pude entender**

**- Hija de Lisa… Lisa mi amiga… Lisa tuvo una Bebe; Dios que alegría**

**- Párale un minuto a la emoción Clau y óyeme un poco; Kate ella se parece demasiado a Rick… No me mires así**

**- ****Como quieres que te mire estas loco? Lisa no durmió con Rick, por lo menos que yo supiese; y tú y yo éramos sus mejores amigos; si nosotros no lo supimos no paso…**

**- ****Eso pensé yo, pero…**

**- Pero?**

**- Son muchas cosas Clau, no solamente el cabello y los ojos; los gestos, la sonrisa torcida cuando planea una maldad; la forma de volar, su arrogancia… no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza toda ella grita Hunter, es mas Claudia por momentos me recordó mas a Pop que el propio Rick**

**- Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? Porque a mi me suena todo a locura**

**- ****Pues será una locura colectiva porque Max esta igual que yo; es algo tan obvio que no podemos pasarlo por alto; hasta Mastroff se dio cuenta y se lo saco en cara, solo que ella no entendió de que le hablaba**

**- Explícate que le hizo Mastroff **

**- Estaban enfrascados en plena discusión del proyecto y en medio de los gritos le dijo "eso pasa cuando se mezclaba una casta pura militar con un piloto inepto de circo de segunda; solo producen incompetentes e ignorantes"**

**- ****Por Dios y que hizo la niña**

**- Le partió la nariz en dos a Mastroff antes de que pudiera seguir hablando****… **

**- No me imagino a una bebe de Lisa alzándole el puño a nadie**

**- Quita la cara de asombro te dije que se parece a Rick en más de una cosa incluyendo su personalidad impulsiva**

**- Dios y que hizo Mastroff?**

**- Intento levantar cargos, pero el Reinier intervino y le recordó que él la había ofendido primero y que no se vería bien en las declaraciones que un oficial superior atacara a un oficial inferior de manera personal**

**- Bien por Reinier… entonces Lisa llamo a su hija Kate**

**- Catherine… Catherine Hayes pero todo el mundo la llama Kate**

**- Y el hecho que no tenga apellido paterno es lo que les da más pie a su teoría loca**

**- Conócela y después me dices si mi teoría es loca**

**- Bien donde esta para irla a conocer**

**- Esta durmiendo en una celda en la Comisaría 5 de Macross**

**- No dijiste que Reinier evito que Mastroff presentara cargos?**

**- Si pero es que la pequeña se las trae… violo espacio restringido y bueno viniendo para acá robo una moto y un Vts de una Base militar; la verdad es que su abogado es muy, pero muy bueno… creo que cualquier otra persona estaría esperando Corte Marcial**

**- Y cuanto tiempo va ha estar detenida?**

**- Solo la noche por lo que me explico Ben, pero en la Comisaría Civil no en el calabozo militar, ordenes de Mastroff cree que pasando la noche en una prisión de verdad le infundirá respeto**

**- Y que crees tu?**

**- Que Dios cuide a las pobres mujeres que metan en su celda; esa chica es de cuidado, imagínate una mezcla de Rick y Lisa y entenderás porque te lo digo…**

Después de unos momentos en silencio

**- Voy a llamar a Ben quiero conocerla**

**- Bien pero llámalo mañana, compartir mis inquietudes contigo siempre me tranquiliza y ya me dio sueño**

**- Ok, **Claudia se voltio y apago la luz de la lámpara para volverse a acostar al lado de su esposo

**- Roy y si la Hija de Lisa es también hija de Rick?**

**- Pues Rick va ha entrar a la paternidad por la puerta grande… porque hasta ahora puedo describir con varias palabras a Catherine Hayes, pero ninguna de ellas es Dócil**

Claudia se acostó a dormir más intrigada de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida…

La mañana Claudia se dirigía con Ben y Josh a la comisaría 5 de Macross… Josh estaba loco por conocer en persona a la famosa Kate y Claudia tenia que admitir que ella también… Entran y piden en información hablar con Kate, a lo cual el oficial les pidió que esperaran que el Jefe quería hablar con ellos… se sentaron en una banca extrañados a esperar que llegara el mencionado personaje; el oficial de información término de hablar por teléfono se levanto y les pidió que lo siguieran; entraron en una oficinal que decía Jefe de Comisaría 5to Distrito 1era División

**- Buenos días**

**- ****Buenos días le paso algo a Kate?**

**- A la Teniente Comandante Hayes? No para nada, para nada no se preocupen y tomen asiento si gustan**

Ben y Claudia se sentaron con algo de desconfianza, Josh se quedo para al lado de la puerta

**- Algo que desee comentarnos **se aventuro a preguntar Claudia

**- Bueno en realidad si, no se como decir esto…**

**- Escuchamos**

**- Bueno el Almirante Mastroff nos informo de la situación que se presentaba y pidió que metiéramos en la celda de la Teniente Comandante la peor calaña de la ciudad que cayera esta noche**

**- Maldito… **Claudia tomo la mano de Ben para sostenerla tratando de tranquilizarlo

**- Le ocurrió algo? **Pregunto Josh mas centrado en la situación

**- Bueno, ocurrió algo pero no sabemos que… por favor acompáñenme **pidió mientras se levantaba del escritorio tomaba las llaves de las celdas, los otros 3 lo seguían…

**- Tía claudia te juro que si le paso algo a Kate mato a Mastroff**

**- Ya le dije jovencito que no le paso nada… solo síganme**

Llegaron a una celda y se consiguieron a Kate con su uniforme blanco impecable, estaba leyendo una vieja edición de Crónicas de una Muerte Anunciada, obviamente propiedad de la Comisaría, recostada con todas las almohadas de la celda, se veía supercómoda; mientras que todas las otras reclusas las cuales se parecían de la peor calaña estaban arrumadas unas sobre otras en una esquina opuesta; apretujándose hasta mas no poder para estar lo mas lejos de Kate posible, con el rimel totalmente corrido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

**- Aun no sabemos que les hizo, solo sabemos que le tienen terror, intentamos interrogar a una y dijo que prefería suicidarse a hablar en contra de la Teniente.**

**- Jajajaja, por Dios solo a Mastroff le pasan estas cosas**

**- Josh no te rías**

**- Pero mama si es comiquísimo**

**- Bueno cuando la dejan salir** pregunto Ben que no le veía ninguna gracia a la situación

**- Inmediatamente, Teniente Comándate vinieron a **buscarla dijo dirigiéndose a Kate

Kate se levanto con elegancia y miro al grupo de mujeres que estaban en la esquina para decirles…

**- Nos volveremos a ver…**

Claudia, Ben, Josh y el Jefe de la Comisaría pudieron ver como las mujeres se estremecían y comenzaban a llorar desesperadamente… Kate salio de la celda con un porte militar impecable; quien la viese jamás se imaginaria que durmió en una celda, retiro sus objetos personales; firmo su salida, prendió su celular y salio del recinto seguida de Claudia Josh y Ben al final de la escalera voltio y los enfrento

**- Bien pregunta**** ahora pero que no tengo intenciones de traer este asunto a colación mas nunca en la vida… **le dijo a Ben

**- Bien que les hiciste?**

**- A ellas nada**

**- Bien que hiciste? Porque algo hiciste… **inquirió Ben

Suspiro fuertemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a narrar con voz de derrota

**- Recuerdas la Tiza que te mostré en el laboratorio de Isaul?**

**- La que se evapora unos minutos después de haber escrito con ella y hace falta un químico especial para poder leer luego el mensaje?**

**- Si esa misma… bueno tenía un pedacito de ella en la gorra y tenia un poco de sangre truqueada y bueno…**

**- Bueno que? **Pregunto extrañado Ben que aun no entendía a que iba esta extraña conversación

**- Tú sabes dos mas dos es cuatro…**

**- No entiendo**

**- Ok… serás lerdo… tome la Tiza y dibuje un pentagrama en el piso comencé a recitar un poema en Latín mezclándolo con Celta, fingí que me cortaba las venas de la muñeca derecha con las unas de mi mano izquierda y comencé a beber sangre falsa, dejando chorrear un poco por mi barbilla; para terminar hable como posesa a la nada y prometí cumplir con el sacrificio ofrecido; esperando a que la "entidad" me hablara y me dijera cual de las mujeres de la celda escoger; mientras hacia todo el rito, el pentagrama comenzó a desaparecer, expidiendo humo mientras se evaporaba… el efecto quedo genial que te puedo decir, es mi culpa que una serie de mujeres adultas sean tan sugestionables? **Pregunto con inocencia pero acompañada de una sonrisa torcida que mostraba un ojuelo en la mejilla derecha…

Allí de pie riendo llena de vida, con sus ojos azules brillando y su cabello oscuro al viento; Claudia no pudo evitar que le recordara a Rick…_ Mierda_

**- ****Kate ella es mi tía Claudia Fokker Grant y mi primo, su hijo Josh Fokker**

**- Así que a ti fue al que humille ayer?**

**- HEY… donde quedo que no le dirías a nadie**

**- No le diría a nadie si era empate cielo y en esta ocasión estuvo muy lejos de serlo**

**- Auch eso dolió **respondió Josh

**- Algo **agrego Ben **te llevamos a tus barracas?**

**- No****; primero vamos a desayunar y luego me llevas a la casa era de mi abuelo me quedare allí; ya los enanos deben esta instalados allá les pedí que prepararan la casa para habitarla… creo que es mejor que la convirtamos en la central de trabajo; principalmente mientras Mastroff sigue molesto**

**- Creo que es bueno que tengan su propio espacio de trabajo principalmente considerando lo poco ortodoxos de sus horarios**

**- ****Ya vas a comenzar a regañar papa? tu sabes que somos responsables no te pases**

**- Si lo son, pero tu eres nocturna cielo, estas despierta hasta las 300 horas para comenzar a trabajar a las 1100 **

**- Si soy una sinvergüenza que le vamos a hacer, con todos mis defectos tú me quieres, y me quieres tanto que me vas a alimentar…**

**- Por supuesto; es mas te voy a llevar al paraíso**

**- Pero que exagerado has salido primito, además dejen de coquetear que mi mama esta presente**

Se sonrojaron un poco y Ben para evitar la incomodada comento

**Ya**** verán que la llevare a su paraíso…**

Después de 10 Minutos se bajaron en una cafetería donde vendían 50 tipos diferentes de café y daban muestras gratis… Kate parecía niña el 24 de diciembre en una juguetería sin límites de crédito… Claudia se acerco a ella algo preocupada_…_

**- Kate cielo no crees que ya bebiste suficiente café**

**- Nunca es suficiente café**

_Definitivamente es hija de Lisa_

**- Entiendo cielo pero tienes a tus… enanos están solos, no crees que deberías ir a ver si están trabajando?**

**- Ellos saben que hacer en las minas**

**- Si pero 5 de ellos no conocen Macross tal vez estén mas cómodos si estas a su lado**

Kate puso una cara triste; provocaba abrazarla para consolarla

**- Pero me prometen volverme a traer aquí? **Pregunto como niña pequeña que llevan al zoológico y no se quiere ir…

Ben y Josh solo reían desde una mesa cercana viendo la escena

**- Definitivamente para ella este es el paraíso**

**- Te lo dije**

Kate comenzó a darle una serie de instrucciones a Ben

**- A donde vamos?**

**- No lo se, en verdad nunca he estado en esta casa solo conozco su direccion…** hasta que llegaron a la casa de su abuelo… Una dirección que Josh, Ben y Claudia conocían a la perfección…

**- Pero esta ****era la casa del Almirante Global?**

**- Si lo es; el era mi abuelo… **Kate bajo del vehiculo debido a que uno de los enanos la esperaba en el porche

**- ****Quien te autorizo a entrar en esta casa?** Pregunto Josh algo molesto

**- Es herencia familiar**

**- El Almirante Global le dejo la casa a Lisa? **Pregunto Claudia, _eso le explicaría muchas cosas_

**- No me la dejo a mí directamente**

Desde dentro de la casa se escuchaban unos gritos y unos ruidos nada alentadores

**- KATEEEEE**

**- YA VOYYYY…. **Se voltio y se dirigió a sus acompañantes **Discúlpenme un segundo creo que si no voy son capaces de matar a tímido… **y corrió a dentro de la casa

**- Mama que demonios ocurre aquí**

**- Se los explicare después, por el momento les pido discreción a ambos, mientras pongo mis ideas en orden…**

**- BEN AYUDAME…**

Con el grito de Kate; Ben, Josh y Claudia corrieron dentro de la casa; sin tener idea de que podían encontrar a dentro…

Espero que les guste… saludos a mis fieles lectores**, Cat**

Les recuerdo que Nat y Tom son los nombres de 2 de los enanos…Fin de semana… **Saludos Cat**


	7. Rick

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia **Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 06

En la casa del Almirante Global o que fue del Almirante Global

Claudia, Ben, Josh entraron corriendo en la sala de la casa para encontrar a todos los enanos unos tirados sobre otros y a Kate sentada encima de la montaña de cuerpos pidiendo que se quitaran a de allí por fin Kate tomo algo que Salió de una mano en la montaña de cuerpos…

**- ****Lo tengo, el control remoto del televisor es mío; así que ya se acabaron las discusiones, se quitan todos de allí y se ponen a trabajar **mientras Kate se bajo de ellos, y apago el televisor con el control, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo

**- Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto****; es que a veces se comportan como niños**

**- Porque tú eres muy madura.**Grito Tontín desde la cocina

**- ****SI LO SOY… O POR LO MENOS MAS QUE USTEDES… **grito en respuesta para Luego pararse delante de sus visitas de la forma mas educada** Desean un Café?**

**- ****Más café niña no tienes fondo? **respondió Josh asombrado

**- No con respecto al café**

**- Es genética Josh no te preocupes; su madre podía tomar mas de 20 tazas de café al día y aun dormir como una niña**

**- Tú conoces a su madre**

**- La conoció por muchos años, mi madre tiene una foto de usted en su recamara, siempre que tiene un problema al cual no le encuentra solución habla con la foto como si le pudiera dar un consejo… es algo extraño principalmente considerando que usted no esta muerta**

**- Es que**** yo era la voz de la conciencia de tu madre…**

**- Algo así me dijo una vez mi abuelo**

**- Veías frecuentemente al ****viejo Almirante?**

**- Mínimo 2 veces al año; en los últimos años pasaba por lo menos 3 meses al año con nosotras, lastimosamente nunca pude venir a Macross de visita, mi mama siempre encontraba una excusa y no me dejaba venir y cuando abuelo murió, estaba con ella en alta mar nos enteramos a los días**

**- Quieres ir a visitar**** su tumba?**

**- Me encantaría ir a mostrar mis respetos y poner unas flores**

**- Bien yo te llevare mañana**

En horas de la tarde Claudia llego a su casa seguida de Ben y de Josh

**- ****Ok nos explicas como es que mi abuelo es el abuelo de Kate**

**- ****No hay mucho que explicar Lisa la madre de Kate era la primera oficial del SDF-1, y era muy cercana a Global, eso es todo**

**- ****Tía Clau porque no nos explicaste eso delante de Kate?**

**- ****Porque cada padre escoge que le cuenta de su pasado a sus hijos, y no quise buscar problemas con Lisa eso es todo… **

**-Y porque el Abuelo**** Global nunca nos habló de ella**

**-Henry tendría sus razones y ahora discúlpenme pero tengo que hablar con Roy**

Claudia se dirigió al estudio dejando a Josh y a Ben en la sala

**-****Le creíste lo que dijo?**

**-****Nop y tu****?**

**-****Ni en un millon de ****años**

Roy se encontraba sentado en el escritorio del estudio parecía enfrascado en unas notificaciones oficiales, sintió cuando Claudia entro en la oficina pero no despego su vista de los papeles

**- ****Y bien? Max y yo sufrimos de algún tipo de locura?**

**- Lisa estaba embarazada cuando dejo Macross**

**- Como lo sabes?**

**- Ella cumple 20 años en 7 días, estamos en Junio lo que implica que Lisa estaba embarazada de 2 a 4 meses en enero cuando se fue**

**-Kate podría ser 7 Mesina**

**- Aun así Lisa tendría que estar embarazada antes del ataque de Khayron**

**- Bueno eso no quiere decir que Rick sea su padre**

**- ****Lo sé y me odio por decir esto, pero creo que deberíamos hablar con Rick y que él tome las decisiones pertinentes**

**- Te nacieron tantas dudas como a mí?**

**- No es eso, pero ponte en el caso de que Rick la conozca por sus propios medios que pasaría allí, tu sabes que con lo boca floja que es, capaz dice una estupidez y arruina su relación o posible relación con ella por el resto de su vida**

**- Tú crees que debemos decirle todo a Rick?**

**- Si****… Kate puede ser su hija o solo hija de Lisa, en todo caso creo que le va a doler**

**- Quieres decírselo tú?**

**- Ah ha es tu hermanito no el mío, no me vas a dejar el trabajo sucio**

**- Voy a llamar a Max a ver que sugiere**

**- Bien solo espero que traten esto con tacto**

Era de noche tarde en la casa del Almirante Global actual central de operaciones del proyecto Laika, Kate estaba tomando una ducha refrescante, le hacía falta después de lidiar con los enanos toda la tarde… cuando siente unas manos abrazarla por la espalda y comenzar a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello

**- Hummm Josh pero que divino****?**

**- ****JOSH, COMO QUE JOSH? **

**- ****Jajajaja, te lo mereces cielo **le respondió para luego voltearse y darle la cara **o crees que no he visto lo celopata que te has comportado hoy?**

**- ****Tu no entiendes, **se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado enviándolo para atrás **no es fácil desde niños todas las chicas siempre lo han preferido a él y bueno con respecto a ti soy egoísta, te quiero solo para mi **

**- Y me tienes solo para ti Ben, soy sola, única y exclusivamente tuya **respondió besando suavemente los labios

**- Sabes ****que eso no es totalmente cierto **en eso tocaron la puerta del Baño

**- ****Kate has visto a Ben?**

**- Me estoy bañando como quieres que lo vea? **Le respondió mientras le tapa la boca a Ben con las dos manos para que no hablara **tal vez este en el estudio**

**- ****Cuanto tiempo más vamos a soportar esto Kate? Ambos somos adultos y ellos tienen que aceptarlo**

**- ****Lo sé pero aún tenemos un poco de tiempo, además ya te ganaste a Sabio y a Bonachón tal vez puedes hacer el esfuerzo y ganarte a dos más de los muchachos, tú sabes para que sean mayoría**, le dijo besando suavemente su hombro y su pecho entre palabra y palabra

**- Amor, ****no me manipules sabes que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ganarme a tus enanos, pero que conste que no me gusta compartirte con ellos **

**- ****Tú no me compartes con ellos, ellos estaban en mi vida primero que tú, así que ellos son los que me comparten conmigo… además es un tipo muy diferente de amor, ellos y yo nos queremos como hermanos, tu y yo nos amamos como hombre y mujer, no hay punto de comparación entre lo uno y lo otro**

**- ****Lo sé y sé que soy el primero y el único para ti, pero aun así siento que te comparto**

**- ****Pues te aseguro que mi corazón es lo suficientemente grande para tenerte a ti, a ellos y a unas cuantas personas más **le respondió poniéndose de puntillas y besando sus labios

**- ****Pues yo sigo queriendo la exclusividad de tus sentimientos **

**- Pues te vas a tener que conformar con la exclusividad de mi amor y de mi cama. **

En eso volvieron a tocar la puerta

**- ****Kate cielo estas segura que no sabes donde esta Ben? su auto está afuera pero no lo encontramos**

**- No lo sé, pero apenas salga de aquí los ayudo a buscarlo…**

**- Esto es frustrante **

**- ****Lo sé pero no durara mucho tiempo más, **comenzó a empujarlos suavemente por la espaldafuera de la regadera** vamos sal de aquí y comienza a vestirte, que ellos te están buscando**

**- ****No, no, no y no como me vas a dejar así? **Dijo mirando así bajo a su entrepierna

**- ****Hey nadie te manda a preferir conversar que hacer otras cosas, ahora fuera y ve al jardín a que te mojen los aspersores sino como justificaras tú cabello mojado… **le dio un beso suave en los labios y cerró la puerta de la regadera para terminarse de bañar

**- Si me resfrío me tendrás que cuidar**

**- Si te resfrías será porque eres una mamita, pero en todo caso prometo cuidarte con todo el amor del mundo mi cielo, aunque por supuesto tendrás que cargar con mis burlas y la de los enanos**

**- ****Solo te lo aguanto porque te amo **

**- Lo sé, yo también te amo**

Después de unos momentos Ben salió totalmente vestido del baño… _las cosas que uno hace por amor _

A mismo tiempo en la casa Fokker el ambiente era un poco diferente, Max y Roy habían citado a Rick a tomarse unos tragos con ellos, Claudia decidió quedarse cerca por si acaso su marido hacia una de las suyas, ósea la cagaba, desde la cocina donde estaba podía oír toda la conversación, ellos estaban sentados en el jardín con vista a la piscina, Roy en la silla de extensión del lado derecho, Max en la del lado izquierdo y Rick en la del medio al lado de la cava, a esa hora ya se habían tomado dos cajas de cerveza, Roy decidió que era tiempo de poner el tema sobre la mesa

**- ****Rick te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**- Pregunta lo que quieras Roy sabes que estoy más que feliz de responder todo lo que quieras, **le respondió mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza

**-**** Alguna Vez te tiraste a Lisa Hayes? **Rick se ahogó con su trago yClaudia desde la cocina solo pudo negar con la cabeza _ese es el tacto que se puede esperar de mi maridito _

**- Roy ****pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

**- Solo responde Rick **respondió Max

**- Pero se volvieron locos porque traer a colación algo que paso hace más de 20 años?**

**- Entonces si paso?**

**- Roy tu casi me criaste, conociste a Pop tanto como yo y sabes que él nos educó para ser unos caballeros, yo nunca hablaría de lo que hice o no hice con una mujer y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora, si eso era todo me retiro**

Rick se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina para poder salir de la casa antes de que Roy y Max pudieran reaccionar, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Claudia de pie con los brazos cruzados y con un porte bastante imponente

**- ****Siéntate, necesitamos hablar**

**- ****Claudia no quiero hablar sobre el pasado**

**- Pues lo lamento porque el pasado ha vuelto a morderte el trasero así que vas a tener que hacerle frente y vas a tener que hablar de el**

**- ****No te entiendo Claudia a que te refieres? **

**-**** Sera mejor que te sientes, Max, Roy ustedes también, no me van a dejar sola en esto**

Max, Roy y Rick se sentaron en los bancos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de los Fokker mientras que Claudia se quedó de pie preparándose para atacar

**- Bien?**

**- ****Rick ya tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa Kate, tu sabes la novia de Ben**

**- No son novios… **respondió Max

**- ****Eso es discutible **le respondió a su vez Claudia

**- ****Chicos creo que se están desviando del tema **agrego Roy

**- Bien, Rick el nombre de Kate es Catherine, para ser más específicos Catherine Hayes… ella es hija de Lisa… **Claudia callo un momento dándole chance a Rick de asimilar la información

Rick se levantó tumbando la silla donde está sentado hacia atrás, se había puesto muy pálido de repente, Max tuvo que tomarle la mano para que no se cayera

**- ****Roy tráeme un vaso de agua con azúcar creo que se le bajo la tensión**

**- Lisa, una hija de Lisa, **dijo en un murmullo,estuvo sentado unos 5 minutos, hasta que al fin reacciono

**- Era lógico que Lisa tuviera hijos una mujer tan perfecta como ella no puede estar sola mucho tiempo… chicos me voy quiero estar solo un rato…**Rick se levantó del piso donde lo había sentado Max, saco las llaves de su camioneta del bolsillo y dio la vuelta para salir de la casa de Roy

**- Rick aun no te lo hemos dicho todo, **le dijo Roy suspirando resignado, **te pregunte si alguna vez habías dormido con Lisa porque quería saber si cabía la posibilidad de que Kate fuese tu hija… **Rick solo se volteo con los ojos sumamente abiertos** los tiempos cuadran, cuando Lisa se fue de aquí estaba embarazada, la pregunta es Richard Hunter, la hija de Lisa es también hija tuya?**

Sorry se me va a acabar la batería de la laptop y no cargo el cable…Espero que les guste… saludos a mis fieles lectores**, Saludos Cat**


	8. Reaccionando

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia, espero en este Capitulo aclarar donde esta Lisa porque ya varias personas me lo han preguntado… **Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 07

En la casa de los Fokker horas de la mañana

Rick comienza a despertar el sol le da directamente a la cara y el dolor de cabeza es insoportable; voltea y no reconoce la habitación cuando se incorpora puede ver una figura sentada en un pequeño sofá, con el periódico en mano tomando un café…

**- ****Ya despertaste bello durmiente?**

**- ****Roy que me paso? Donde estoy?**

**- ****Estas en mi habitación para visitas y con respecto a que paso que tanto recuerdas?**

Rick comenzó a echar cabeza hasta que todo volvió a su mente o bueno casi todo **Recuerdo hasta que me dijiste que Lisa tenia una hija y que podría ser también hija mía; que paso después de eso?**

**- ****Bueno corriste al baño y estuviste vomitando por mas de media hora; de allí Claudia se preocupo y llamo a un medico que dictamino que con la impresión se te bajo la tensión te dio algo para el malestar y te sedo; entre Max y yo te trajimos aquí, para que descansaras… Como te sientes? **

**- ****Como si me hubiesen pasado 20 camiones por encima, todos al mismo tiempo**

**- ****Bien, Max fue a tu casa y te trajo ropa esta en ese bolso; toma un baño descansa y baja a desayunar**

**- Roy porque piensan que la hija de Lisa puede ser mi hija?**

**- Respóndeme tu primero a mi enano; existe la posibilidad de que sea tu hija? Tu sabes alguna vez compartiste cama con Lisa Hayes? **

**- ****Si **respondió Rick bajando la cabeza

**- Bien, eso ocurrió en los 3 meses anteriores al ataque de Khayron?**

**- ****Si**

**- Bien y como demonios no nos enteramos yo o Claudia, o si quiera Max?**

**- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso**

**- Como es eso?**

**- Bueno, yo no estaba muy bien, había peleado con Mimey otra vez y ella se fue con el idiota de su primo a un espectáculo,** allí se levanto y comenzó a pasear por la habitación,** el punto es que decidí ir a visitar a Lisa…**

**- Tu paño de lágrimas como siempre**

**- Mi mejor amiga Roy; **le respondió molesto;** bueno ella me abrió la puerta y por primera vez desde que la conozco llevaba puesta su pijama, un pantalón ¾ con corazones rosas y rojos en fondo blanco y una franela de tiritos rosa con un corazón en medio, se veía tan tierna; tenia la bata de baño puesta sobre los hombros y una copa de vino en la mano… **Rick sonrió para si solo antes el recuerdo…

**- ****Heee Rick en verdad no quiero oír los detalles bochornosos...**

**- Jajaja, no Roy****, no es como piensas, Lisa estaba tomando, le habían entregado unas pertenencias que habían sido de su padre que fueron rescatadas en los escombros de Base Alaska, ella se encontraba bastante mal anímicamente, necesitaba un amigo, un hombro donde llorar y yo en lugar de ser su mejor amigo; me aproveche de la situación, me sentía solo y creo que ella se sentía igual que yo… esa noche fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos…**

**- Un minuto las primera vez que durmieron juntos? ****Tu y Lisa tenían un romance?**

**- Éramos amantes, si necesitas darle un nombre Roy**

**- Y que paso?**

**- Mimey pasó**

**- Dios hay que ver que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba…**

**- No, soy peor que eso; perdí a una mujer buena que me amaba contra todas las cosas y la cual yo también amaba; por seguir con una ilusión, un espejismo que quedo en nada; vez porque nunca conté esto a nadie… como decirle a mis amigos que fui feliz, mas que feliz que estuve en la gloria, y que yo mismo bote todo a la basura, porque el pequeño Hunter quería dormir con la belleza de Ciudad Macross, la mujer deseada por todos…**

**- Sabes que es lo mas triste Roy, Mimey nunca me lleno ni siquiera la mitad de lo que me llen****o Lisa en ninguno de los aspectos de mi vida; por Lisa yo siempre quería ser un Mejor Hombre, una mejor persona para estar a la par con ella, para valer la pena ante sus ojos; con Mimey solo tenia que estar allí y lucir bonito, para ella era un accesorio como un bolso o unos zapatos nuevos, no importaba que hubiese en mi cabeza o que hiciese con mi vida mientras luciéramos bien juntos en las fotos… una vida totalmente vacía que soporte por 5 años mientras pensaba en Lisa**

**- En el fondo creo que me estaba castigando al estar al lado de Mimey, por ser tan idiota y por haber dejado escapar mi felicidad al lado de la mujer que amaba, de la única mujer que he amado a decir verdad**

**- Eso explica porque aguantaste tanto al lado de esa odiosa mujer**

**- Ella era mi castigo**

**- Porque demonios nunca me comentaste esto Rick, pude estar contigo, apoyarte, ayudarte a superar todo esto…**

**- Roy siempre estuviste allí, todos ustedes siempre estuvieron allí; pero esta pena me la infringí yo mismo y era mi deber cargar con ella**

Por primera vez en su vida Roy vio a Rick con otros ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo torturada que estaba su alma…no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su hermanito

**- Roy cambiando un poco el tema, porque creen que ella puede ser mi hija?** Pregunto volviéndose a sentar en la cama dándole el frente a Roy

**- ****Ella cumple años 20 años el 21 de Junio ósea en 6 días lo que implica que Lisa ya estaba embarazada para el ataque de Khayron y bueno pensamos que puede ser tú hija por varias razones…**

**- Pensamos? Quienes piensan eso?**

**- Bueno yo, Clau, Max y creo que Mastroff**

**- Mastroff?**

**- Si bueno****, eso es algo largo de explicar, el punto es que la chica se parece a ti, en realidad me recuerda a Pop en muchas cosas… no digo que no tenga cosas de Lisa porque tiene su porte elegante y su carácter de los mil demonios; pero su habilidad para volar es Wow, me recordó tanto a Pop**

**- Sabe volar? Es piloto?**

**- No, por lo que se es Ingeniero aerodinámico asimilado, pero vuela como los demonios**

**- Que sabes de Lisa?**

**- Ella es Almirante de la UNN; esta a cargo de una división de buques de guerra; reside en Rusia y Vanesa es muy cercana a ella, eso es lo único que he podido sacar en limpio.**

**- No se pudo alejar de la milicia, lo lleva demasiado en la sangre**

**- Al igual que todos nosotros a estas alturas**

**- Lisa, ella esta en Macross?**

**- No****, por lo que pudo sacar Claudia a Kate, Lisa esta en Rusia descansando de su último periodo en Alta mar, esta de vacaciones.**

**- Bien… **suspiro** quiero conocer a Kate…**

**- Ri****ck no es seguro que sea tu hija son simples suposiciones**

**- Lo se, pero no creo que puedas imaginarte la alegría tan grande que sentiría de tener una hija con Lisa; ella se convertiría en lo mas importante para mi… Un hijo Roy, una Hija con la mujer que ame toda mi vida… que mejor regalo podría recibir…**

**- Rick por favor no te ilusiones hasta no estar seguros, no quiero que salgas mas herido de lo que estas… **Suspiro** por el momento será mejor que te bañes, después de desayunar veremos que vamos a hacer… **por primera vez en su vida Rick decidió ser obediente y se dirigió al baño para refrescar su mente

45 minutos después Rick bajo las escaleras, y entro en la cocina, allí estaban Roy y Claudia únicamente, se sentó y Claudia le sirvió el desayuno

**- ****Lamento mucho las molestias que pude causar ayer Claudia**

**- No tienes que disculparte no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Roy que no tiene ningún tipo de tacto para decir las cosas**

**- Hey yo lo hice lo mejor que pude **

**- ****Claudia tu también la conociste, a Kate me refiero, también crees honestamente que puede ser hija mía?**

**- Honestamente Si…**

**- Se parece a mi?**

**- Mucho…**

**- ****Bien, entonces hablare con ella para hacer la prueba de ADN, así saldremos todos de la duda **

**- ****QUEEEE? Eres idiota o te haces Rick? **

**- ****Roy pero si eso es lo mas lógico por hacer, para sacarnos la duda de una vez por todas**

**- Y que le vas a decir? Mira creo que soy tu padre porque hace 20 años me tire a tu madre y la deje botada para casarme con la que yo creí que era el amor de mi vida; así que quiero una prueba de ADN solo para estar seguros… eso le vas a decir?**

**- ****Roy no tenías que ser tan irónico…**

**- Y TÚ, por una vez en tu vida podrías no ser tan idiota**

**- Dejen de discutir que eso no los va a llevar a ninguna parte… Rick, por muy extraño que parezca Roy tiene razón **

**- ****Entonces que quieren que haga?**

**- ****Simple eres encargado de la Seguridad para el evento que se esta llevando acabo y Kate digamos que tuvo unos problemas técnicos… así que puedes pedir una prueba anti-doping de allí tomas la muestras de sangre y haces la prueba de ADN; de acuerdo al resultado veremos que hacer**

**- Esa es una solución inteligente Claudia**

**- Bien, creo que el primer paso es conocerla, ella se encuentra en Base Macross en una reunión con Mastroff y va ha salir algo tarde, que te parece si esperamos a que salga para presentártela…**

**- Voy a llamar a Macross para que le soliciten los estudios para esta misma mañana, cuando la reunión entre en receso le tomaran la muestra mientras más pronto mejor… yo ire al Hospital militar y dejare mi muestra en persona**

**- Y quien ****hará el estudio?**

**- Cuento con mi querida Claudia Fokker para que hable con Dra. Jean Grant por algo es tu cuñada**

**- Eres un manipulador, pero por esta ocasión te tenderé la mano**

**- Gracias Clau**

Rick llamo por teléfono y dio una serie de instrucciones; al colgar solo había una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

**- ****Se imaginan una hija mía y de Lisa?**

**- Hace una semana no me lo hubiese podido imaginar pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, hermano solo te pido que no te ilusiones hasta estar seguro y por favor ve con cuidado, cuando te dije que tenia el carácter de Lisa no exagere… en realidad me quede un poco corto…**

**-Roy durante años los he visto a ustedes formar una familia, jugar con sus hijos y solo ser un espectador, el tío bueno; no me mal entiendas, me ha encantado ser el mejor tío que pueda ser; pero si ella es mi hija, si ella es mía; por fin voy a tener lo que ustedes han tenido por años voy a tener un pedacito de mi por quie****n velar, por quien emocionarme; como no hacerme ilusiones Roy, eso es simplemente imposible…**

Llegaron a la Base en horas de la tarde, Jean le había prometido mandarle un mensaje apenas tuviera los resultados de la prueba, los cuales podían tardar un poco porque no tenían la muestra materna únicamente la de Rick y Kate... iba caminando por los pasillos de la Base hace unas poco le informaron que la reunión de Kate con Mastroff había terminado, a su lado iba su cuñada Claudia Grant…

**- ****Allí esta Rick, es la chica que esta rodeada por los 7 enanos digo Tenientes **

**- 7 enanos?**

**- Esto no te lo debería decir; a ella la llaman Blanca Nieves y trabaja con 7 ingenieros en el proyecto Laika a esos 7 muchachos los conocen como los 7 enanos y la muy rata se dirige a ellos por los nombres de los enanos no por sus nombres reales…; son como sus hermanos mayores sumamente protectores por lo que he podido escuchar **

**- Tengo que ser honesta Rick yo no conozco los nombres reales de los tenientes; así que no me pidas que te los presente; solo se que el alto es tontin; bueno a bonachón lo conociste; el amargado es gruñón, el que bosteza es dormilón, en realidad no son tan difíciles de identificar si alguna vez leíste la historia**

**- Claudia eso es lo más Cruel que has dicho en años**

**- Rick aun no conoces a Kate así que no me juzgues; estas listo para conocerla?**

**- Mas listo no podría estar.**

Rick y Claudia se colocaron detrás de Kate esperando que terminara de hablar

**- Es que ese tipo es un maldito, bastardo, desquiciado, como va a decir que existen fallas en mi diseño; si lo hice yo, el carajo no sabe nada de ingeniería es un simple militar sin estudios**** especializados ni experiencia con aviones; y ante ese inepto tengo que responder?… pero es que verlo me saca la … uhmmmmm **dijo con impotencia mientras ponia sus manos en puño y hacia una pataleta

Rick y Claudia estaban asombrados la chica se veía realmente molesta su melena negra recogida con una cola alta bailaba cada vez que daba un brinquito de impotencia

**- Es que hoy ha sido un día de mierda****…**

Kate voltio y sonrió al ver a Claudia Grant, no sabia porque pero ella le caía realmente bien; a su lado estaba un tipo buen porte, no muy alto por lo menos no como el señor Fokker, cabello oscuro, ojos azules algunas canas que lo hacían interesante tenia que admitir eso, un tipo atractivo con uniforme militar de General, _algo joven para ese cargo_ pensó, pero quien era ella para criticar eso… extrañamente le recordaba a alguien, pero en ese momento no pudo ubicar a quien…

Por su parte Rick estaba mas que asombrado, ella se parecía a su Lisa no podía negarlo pero había tanto de él en ella que le asombraba, sobre todo sus ojos, los ojos de los Hunter estaban allí en ella, pero con esa llama de furia y pasión que solo podía lucir Lisa y ahora Kate

**- Señora Fokker que gusto verla**

**- Estamos en la Base Kate deberías llamarme por mi rango y saludarme militarmente; si te ve Mastroff podría llamarte la atención**

**- Que me venga a decir H el desgraciado ese, para que sepa como me pongo cuando se me atraviesa el Hayes…**

Rick pudo apreciar el brillo, si ella era igual que Lisa cuando se ponía en modo matar… no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita, siempre disfruto molestar a Lisa y ahora es que se daba cuenta lo mucho que ha extrañado ese tipo de mirada… el sonido de la Risa de Rick alerto a Claudia

**- Kate quiero presentarte a alguien, el es mi buen amigo y ****tío de Ben, el General Richard Hunter**

**- Rick ella es la Teniente Comandante Catherine Hayes hija de Lisa…**

Rick extendió su mano la cual Kate dejo en el aire

**- ****Usted es Richard Hunter, el Richard Hunter que es encargado de la seguridad de las reuniones de Gobierno, ese Richard Hunter**

Rick la miro extrañado antes de responder _será que Lisa le hablo de mi?_

**- ****Si soy yo**

**- El mismo Richard Hunter que me mando a someterme esta mañana a los exámenes antidoping?** Pregunto inocentemente

**- ****Si soy yo, porque algún problema?**

**- No para nada, solo estaba asegurándome de no equivocarme de persona…** en ese momento Kate mando el puño cerrado hacia atrás y le conecto un solo derechazo a la mandíbula a Rick, tumbándolo al piso, sin que ni los enanos ni Claudia Grant pudieran intervenir al respecto

**- La próxima vez que quiera hacerle exámenes de sangre a alguien mándeselo****s a hacer a su abuela**

**- CATHERINE HAYES **le gritaron los 7 enanos y Claudia Grant

**- No lo defiendan que se lo merece… en ninguna parte del reglamento dice que me tenían que someter a ese examen**

**- Kate por Dios como va ha saber el General que le tienes terror a las agujas? **Le dijo Sabio

**- YO NO LE TENGO TERROR A LAS AGUJAS… NO SOY UNA NIÑA**

**- Noooo; si solo les tienes pánico, por eso te tuvimos que sujetar entre los 7 para que no mataras al pobre medico **le dijo Gruñón

**- Ese no es el punto… el asunto aquí**** es que ÉL **grito señalando a Ricken el piso** abuso de su poder… seguro el Mal nacido de Mastroff leyó algo en mi expediente y lo mando a que me torturara con agujas**

**- Estas siendo ****melodramática y lo sabes… **Les dijo dormilón en medio de un bostezo

**- Ustedes no me entienden; pero sepan y entienda que no me voy a disculpar por esto…**

**- Cielo acabas de agredir a otro oficial superior llamo a tu abogado otra vez?** Pregunto tímido con algo de miedo

**- Eso no será necesario,** respondió Rick desde el piso, se veía forzado a admitir que la tripona tenía un muy buen gancho de derecha **yo no presentare cargos**

**- Gracias****, aunque eso no quiere decir que lo disculpo; con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer… Hasta luego señora Claudia…**

**- Chao princesa…**

Rick aun estaba en el piso sobando su quijada y viendo como Catherine Hayes furiosa y altiva se alejaba de la escena, seguida de sus 7 enanos sin siquiera una vez voltear atrás; _Wow ella me golpeo y se supone que yo debe disculparme;_ en ese momento suena su celular, y revisa el mensaje de texto que le acaba de llegar, el cual comienza a leer…

_De acuerdo con el análisis del ADN, El presunto padre Richard Hunter no puede ser excluido como padre __biológico de Catherine Hayes, Porque ellos coinciden con los mismos marcadores genéticos. La probabilidad de parentesco indica lo siguiente:_

_Índice combinado directo__: 41,729,772_

_Porcentaje de Probabilidad: 99.999%_

_Por lo tanto, asumiendo la probabilidad a priori de 50%, la probabilidad de paternidad es de 99.99% __*_

Te traduzco al español Rick, Prueba de ADN positiva.

Rick cerró su celular para voltear a ver a Claudia aun sentado en el piso…

**- ****Felicítame Claudia, soy papa…**

Lo lamento no pude evitarlo siempre pensé que a Rick le hacia falta una buena patada en el trasero; no se quejen mis capítulos casi siempre son de 5 a 7 paginas, son cortitos pero con sustancia… ** Besos y Saludos Cat**


	9. Conviviendo

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia… **Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 08

Rick y Claudia llegaron a la casa Fokker últimamente pasaba mas tiempo allí que en su casa. Al entrar los esperaba Max, Miriya y Roy; Rick los había llamado al salir de la base, tenía algo importante que contarles… Claudia entro y los llamo al estudio; Matt y Aurora que estaba en la sala se quedaron intrigados por esto… pero no se movieron del sofá y Matt con el control en la mano suyo cambiando canales para luego comentar…

**- Es demasiado extraño que se encierren en el estudio **

**- ****Será que vendrá una guerra**

**- Lo único que sé; es que esto no es bueno y uno de nosotros debe estar en serios problemas**

**- Pues no soy yo**

**- Ni yo, crees que se hayan dado cuenta de la relación de Ben y Kate?**

**- Si no se han dado cuenta es porque son idiotas; en estos días los conseguí besándose en mi cama, y no se trataban de besos inocentes te lo aseguro**

**- Eso es porque no los viste en el auto… Dios ****deberían madurar e irse a un hotel en lugar de andar dando espectáculos en la vía pública**

Y con esos comentarios se encogieron de hombros y siguieron viendo la película en la televisión como si nada pasase en el mundo…

Los viejos en el estudio

**- ****Y bien Rick que averiguaste? **Pregunto Roy sin mucho preámbulo

Rick volteo a mirar a Claudia y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

**- ****Es tu hija; Kate es tu hija, tuya y de Lisa**

**- ****Así es Roy, confirmado con prueba de ADN**

**- Felicitaciones hermano se cuanto querías esto **le dijo Max mientras le daba un abrazo

**- No creen que alguien me ****debería explicar que pasa aquí? **Los miro Miriya que en todo este asunto no entendía nada

**-**** Mir la Kate de Ben es hija de Lisa, mejor dicho de Rick y Lisa; es hija de ambos; no te comente nada para no preocuparte, además que has estado muy ocupada adiestrando a nuevos pilotos **_Y te pondrías histérica como tu sola _pensó Max pero eso no tenia intenciones de decirlo en voz alta**… **

**- Pero Maximiliam para tener un bebe Rick y Lisa no tendrían que estar casados y tu sabes hacer lo que nosotros hicimos anoche 3 veces…**

Todos se pusieron rojos yRick comenzó a reír sin parar no podía dejar de adorar a sus amigos con todo y sus indiscreciones

**- Mir el estar casado no es necesario para tener un bebe y creo que ya hemos discutido lo de comentar nuestras intimidades en publico cielo…**

**- Entonces puedo ser abuela sin que ninguno de mis bebes se casen?**

**- Si se puede, pero espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que no pase**

**- Cada día entiendo menos a los micronianos… yo solo quiero un nieto, que tan difícil puede ser…**

**- Bien ****volvamos al motivo de esta reunión está aquí para decirme; como le digo a ella que soy su padre**

**- Principalmente después del grandioso inicio que tuviste a la paternidad con un buen gancho de derecha **agrego Claudia

**- Le pegaste Rick?**Pregunto Max asombrado

**- Ella me pego a ****mí y me odia por someterla a un examen de sangre, parece que le tiene aversión a las agujas.**

**- No crees que deberías hablarlo primero con Lisa digo ella es la madre, tal vez entre ella y tu puedan hablar con la niña **aporto Miriya a la discusión

**- Aun no quiero hablar con Lisa, ella tiene demasiado que explicar y la verdad es que estoy tan molesto con ella no se como reaccionaria ****de tenerla en frente**

**- Bien si me preguntas a mí, te recomendaría que aun no le dijeras nada, deja que te conozca y dedícate a conocerla; tal vez te agarre cariño, recuerda que ella ya es un adulto y que además tiene un carácter bastante fuerte según tu mismo pudiste comprobar… creo que es importante que le des la oportunidad de formarse un juicio propio sobre ti; el momento adecuado se presentara para que le digas que eres su padre…**

**- Wow cielo tienes tus momentos de sabiduría y madures**

**- No se si alegrarme por impresionarte o ofenderme por hacerlo…**

**- Te amo Roy**

**- Bien entonces esta decidido, comenzare a acercarme a ella poco a poco, intentare conocerla; la pregunta es por donde comenzar?**

**- Bueno yo tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta, hoy van a salir en la noche, Kate, Ben y los enanos, creo si no me equivoco que Josh también esta invitado, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirles que tambien quieres ir con ellos**

**- Max un viejo como yo saliendo solo con unos adolescentes de 20 años no creo; para que eso funcionara tendrían que venir tu y Roy conmigo como mínimo**

**- Ellos irán contigo, verdad Mir, alguien tiene que controlar que con tu bocota no metas la pata**

**- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Clau además creo que le haría bien a Maximiliam salir a distraerse un rato…**

**- Bien voy a llamar a Josh, Max llama tu a Ben y dile que saldrán desde aquí y que ustedes van a acompañarlos**

Claudia llamo a Josh le dijo que salían en 3 horas

**- Rick tu tienes ropa arriba.**

**- Maximiliam tu si tienes que ir a casa a arreglarte, nos vemos en 2 horas **

**- Bien Mir besos nos vemos en un rato…**

En la casa de la familia Fokker comenzaron a llegar los chicos listo para salir, solo faltaban Ben y Kate que no estaban con ellos, pero que llamaron diciendo que no tardaban en llegar

**- **** A donde vamos Josh **le pregunto Roy

**- Bueno papa veras… existe un pequeño problema y es que los enanos, Ben, Kate y yo apostamos sobre el sitio donde iríamos hoy y bueno Kate gano… **

**- Aja**

**- Si ****señor apostamos a que iríamos al sitio que escogiese el ganador. **Agrego mudito de forma nerviosa

**- En realidad era una apuesta bastante simple solo decir el mejor invento de la humanidad y justificar porque es el me mejor invento, si la respuesta y la justificación era aceptada por la mayoría esa persona ganaba **explico Sabio

**- Me imagino que gano la protocultara **

**- O la robotechnologia Mir**

**- Los Varitech **

**- Que raro Roy con sus aviones…**

**- En realidad gane yo****, con los anticonceptivos… **dijo Kate con toda la naturalidad del mundo que en ese momento iba entrando en la sala seguida de Ben

Claudia y Max comenzaron a reír al ver el descaro y la desfachatez de Muchacha

**- C****reo que necesito sentarme un minuto, me duele un poco la cabeza de repente, **dijo Rick, analizando el comentario inocente de su recién descubierta hija

**- Porque lo anticonceptivos, **pregunto Roy con una sonrisa ladeada, estaba pasando el rato de su vida torturando a Rick

**- Es simple, los anticonceptivos permitieron la planificación familiar, si antiguamente la población femenina tenia que quedarse en casa criando a los hijos, los anticonceptivos permitieron que esta población que se encontraba marginada de la fuerza salarial****, produjese y contribuyese al crecimiento de los países y de la tecnología; no es lo mismo ser la madre de 2 o de 3 que de 12**

La sala quedo en silencio un momento mientras analizaban las palabras de Kate y Rick solo respiro mientras sentía como le volvía el alma al cuerpo, _solo Dios sabe porque me preocupe si a ella la crió Lisa quien mas honesta y respetable que ella; es simple Hunter porque también es tu hija y solo Dios sabe que fuiste en tu juventud un sin vergüenza incorregible… Mierda maldita conciencia_

**-**** Con esa justificación es obvio que ganaste así que dígannos donde escogió la señorita pasar la noche? **Dijo Max sacando a todos de sus reflexiones

**- La verdad es que quería ir a un sitio donde los hombres no me molestasen, ni se me pegasen como moscas**

**- Bien, entonces donde vamos a pasar la noche? **Pregunto Roy

**- Dale Kate dile a mi padre donde vamos a pasar la noche**

**- Vamos a pasar la noche en un Bar Gay, **les dijo con su mejor cara de inocencia; **si no quieren venir lo entiendo…**

**- COMO?**

**- En un Bar Gay; es un sitio espectacular, la pasas fenomenal y no hay ningún tipo baboso intentando abordarte para llevarte a la cama**

Claudia ya se encontraba en el piso revolcándose de la risa de solo ver la cara que tenían Max, Rick y Roy**,**_ Dios esa niña valía su peso en oro_

**- Nos das 5 minutos**

**- Claro señor Fokker**

**- Richard Hunter quiero hablar contigo ahora**

Roy arrastro a Rick al estudio allí los siguió Max, el destino de uno era el destino de todos; Claudia y Mir se les pegaron atrás no se perderían esto por nada del mundo…

**- Sabes que te amo como si fueres carne de mi carne, siempre has sido como un hermanito para mi, pero Rick no te parece que me estas pidiendo mucho; vamos a mi edad en un Bar Gay, por Dios Ricky**** tu sabes la sangre que tengo para los maricos de allí mínimo salgo con novio y Claudia me mata.**

**- Pero Roy ya esta viejo y si mientras estas allá te das cuenta que ya no eres atractivo; tal vez nadie te moleste**

**- Estas diciéndome que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para levantarme un tipo?**

**- Roy pero quien te entiende?**

Claudia estaba apunto de orinarse de la risa, podía jurar que nunca se había reído tanto en su vida

**- Yo no tengo problemas para ir estoy muy seguro de mi sexualidad…**

**- Ese es mi Maximilian**

**- Bien Roy contamos contigo?**

**- El va a ir así tengo que obligarlo Rick no te preocupes…**

**- Bien**

**Salieron todos de la sala… **

**- Los acompañamos**

**- Genial ir con mi padre y mis tíos a un Bar Gay, después no te quejes cuando te lleguen las facturas de la Psiquiatra…**

**- Vamos Josh que tal ves no sea tan malo…**

**En el Bar Gay **

Kate llego rodeada de 9 Tipazos, sus 7 enanos, Ben y Josh; y 3 tipos maduros que estaban bien buenos según la opinión general de la población del Bar, era noche de barra libre y tenían Show en vivo y Striper… O.O leyó Roy con los ojos desorbitados…

**- Me quiero ir**

**- Si te vas se lo digo a Claudia y duermes mínimo una semana con el perro**

**- Entra papa no te pases de cobarde…**

Se acomodaron en una mesa redonda de la siguiente manera, Rick, Kate, Ben, Josh, Sabio, Gruñón, Mudito, Dormilón, Tímido, Tontin, Bonachón, Max, y Roy al lado de Rick… Pidieron bebidas mientras se calaban como los miraban, como si fueran piezas de carne

**- Kate no creo que pueda soportar esto nos miran como si nos fuesen a brincar encima y arrancar la ropa con los dientes**le dijo Gruñon

**- Ustedes no me obligaron a ir a un Bar de putas; ahora se la calan**

**- Cuando te obligaron a ir a un Bar de Putas?**

**- Es una larga historia Ben, que no quiero volver a recordar nunca en mi vida…**

Después de recibir los chicos varias invitaciones a bailar las cuales rechazaron; bueno menos mudito que cuando se pone nervioso no habla y no pudo encontrar palabras para decir que no… pero esa es otra historia; el grupo se relajo y comenzaron a pasar una noche tranquila entre anécdotas, chiste y uno que otro trago; Estaban cuadrando para el día de mañana ir a los simuladores; Kate tenia un compromiso pendiente con Josh desde el día que llego a Macross y varios de los chicos se estaban auto invitando incluyendo entre esos a Max a Rick y a Ben; en eso suena el celular de Kate, el cual contesta inmediatamente

**- Bendición, **Rick tenso sus músculos casi inmediatamente Roy que estaba mas cerca de el le poso una mano en su brazo no fuese a decir una estupidezo hacer una estupidez como quitarle el teléfono a Kate y ponerse a pelear con Lisa,** Si **pausa,** no, **pausa;** por Dios no es tan tarde aquí en Macross y además estoy acompañada; **pausa,** si el esta conmigo; **pausa…** toma, **le dice Kate a Ben pasándole el teléfono

**- Alo****, Buenas noches como esta?** Pausa,** muy bien gracias a Dios, **pausa,** si no se preocupe Bonachón y Tímido no están bebiendo son los conductores designados, además no estamos siendo irresponsables, estamos con mi papa, mi tío Rick y mi tío Roy** pausa**, si como no, no se preocupe le paso a Kate, un gusto hablar con usted…**

**- Bien, conforme? **Le pregunto con ironía volteando los ojos,** dame un segundo… **

**- Quiere alguno de ustedes hablar con ella?**

Rick estaba que le arrancaba el teléfono de las manos, pero se contuvo cuando ya no soportaba mas la tentación hablo Max

**- A mi me gustaría saludarle**

**- Kate le paso el teléfono y continúo una conversación privada con Ben**

**- Hola aquí Maximilian Sterling **pausa** HOLA como estas tu? **Pausa,** muy bien **pausa **ella también esta bien; **pausa** me encantaría que vinieses, Kim y Sammy aun te extrañan **Pausa** en serio, que bueno te esperamos por acá; **Rick gruño ante este comentario aunque tenia demasiado que preguntarle a Lisa, quería tener un tiempo mas con Kate solo, para poderla conocer mejor**; si lo se el audio aquí no es muy bueno, **pausa** me encanto oír tu voz te quieres despedir de Kate, **pausa **ya te la paso, saludos por allá, espero que la próxima vez podamos hablar de que es de tu vida, **pausa** Adiós; Kate toma para que te despidas**

**- Alo, si ya viste que estoy bien y que Jack el destripador no vino a visitarme anoche **pausa**, Yo también te amo Tía Vanesa cuídate y dale una vueltita a mama por mi **pausa** Chao…**

**- Algunas veces mi tía puede ser realmente intensa**

**- Eso porque no conoces a mis otras tías y a mi madre…**

**- Exageras si tu Tía Claudia es un amor**

**- Es que ella es la única cuerda de la familia**

Rick estaba en silencio; se levanto de su asiento para salir del Bar necesitaba respirar aire fresco; ni siquiera era Lisa la que hablaba con Kate aun asi se alteraron todos sus nervios, como es posible que después de 20 años aun lo afecte tanto…

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y los muchachos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre el modelo Varitech que estaban diseñando y sus diversas propiedades, Max estaba bien involucrado en la discusión, tanto que no evia para los lados; Roy se levanto a buscar una cerveza y ver que retenia tanto a Rick, sabia que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pero a estas horas y en este lugar no era muy conveniente…

Cuando ya iba a salir a buscar a Rick; Roy vio como Kate y Ben se daban un beso en los labios o mejor dicho se comían en público para luego desaparecer tras las puertas de un baño juntos… En ese momento Rick se acerco a Roy…

**- ****Como estas?**

**- Bien, más tranquilo a decir verdad, necesitaba calmarme un poco**

**- Me lo imagine…**

**- Por casualidad no has visto a Kate? Me gustaría terminar de cuadrar para mañana y no la veo sentada en la mesa**

**- Nop porque no le preguntas a los enanos, tal vez ellos sepan**** donde esta…**

_No soy tan mierda, para decirle donde esta__ Kate; el pobre ya a aguantado demasiadas emociones en estos dos día;, pero lo único que puedo pensar es que mi hermanito esta entrando en la paternidad por la puerta grande, jajaja; _se reía internamente Roy mientras veía a Rick sortear a tres proposiciones nada decorosas para llegar a que los presuntos enanos y preguntar por Kate… _espero que no trate de matar a Ben pensó luego algo preocupado;_ _Gracias Dios mió, porque no tengo hijas hembras a quien cuidar_

Les recuerdo que es una comedia; por lo que me alegro si les saco aunque sea una risita chiquitita… ** Besos y Saludos Cat**


	10. Compras

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia… **Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 09

Era una mañana hermosa; Al final lo habían pasado muy bien en el Bar; a eso de la 1 de la mañana ya todos estaban de vuelta a sus casas; al otro día tendrían que trabajar; quedaron en que se verían en los simuladores a las 9 am buena hora para practicar un poco y ver que tan buena era su hija en el aire…

Lastimosamente Rick y Max tuvieron una reunión a las 800 y no se libraron hasta las 1000; se cambiaron, se pusieron los uniformes de vuelo y se dirigieron a los simuladores…

Allí se entraban reunidos varios pilotos y Josh viendo en las pantallas del simulador dos VTs uno Verde y un Blanco que estaba en una batalla encarnizada, a su lado se paro Josh con cara de frustrado…

**- Nos cuentas **pregunto Max mientras cruzaba los brazos a su pecho

**- Ben y yo contra Kate; la muy perra me derribo a los 6 minutos y ahora esta tras el trasero de Ben pero el no se la pone fácil…**

**- Como te derribo?**

**- Me confié por idiota, es lo único que voy a decir al respecto**

**- No preocupes sobrino después veremos la grabación en tu casa**

**- Te odio Tío Rick**

Los tres hombres de pie siguieron viendo los movimientos de los Vts; la verdad es que era un Show digno de vender entrada, cada 30 segundo o menos un Vt hacia una transformación, se acercaban y se alejaban, peligrosamente

**- Creo que van a terminar estrellándose el uno contra el otro**

**- Lo dudo Tío Max la verdad es que llevan algún rato haciendo esa danza y ambos son muy buenos en ello**

En eso se abrió la comunicación entre los 2 VTs

**- Ben cielo podemos apurarnos y ponerle un poco de ****emoción a la cosa, en un rato me tengo que ir y quiero disfrutar de esto al Máximo y tu lo estas volviendo un poco aburrido**

**- Como?**

**- Tu hermana me acaba de enviar un mensaje que en 1:45 min. va ha ver una oferta en el centro comercial de Macross y aunque tu no lo creas soy una mujer como cualquier otra…**

**- QUEEEE? **Preguntaron todos los que estaban oyendo la transmisión ** esta loca como que la batalla esta aburrida si tenia años que no veía algo como esto, **comento el operador de simulación

**- Que me voy de compras y que este vuelo esta tan aburrido que ****preferiría estar matándome con Mastroff en la oficina que seguir esto contigo **respondio haciendo un giro cerrado alrededor de Ben

**- Discúlpame su alteza, pero si estas tan aburrida y soy tan predecible DERRÍBAME… **disparando intentando derribarla a toda costa

En las pantallas apareció el siguiente mensaje:

Final de la simulación…

Vt Verde derribado por Vt Blanco, impacto directo…

Kate bajo de la cabina de simulación y se quito el casco; mientras Ben a su lado hacia lo mismo

**- ****Eso te ganas por retarme Benjamín Sterling; a ver si la próxima vez eres mas educado…**

**- Yo no fui educado? ****Tú fuiste una perra que dijo que estaba aburrida con mi forma de volar**

**- Y es mi culpa que seas predecible Sterling; eres aburrido en vuelo, creo que un piloto comercial es mas arriesgado que tu en tu VT**

**HUUUUYYYY** se escucho al fondo, **eso dolió y no fue conmigo**… **yo la mato…**

Kate no necesitaba oír los comentarios de los presentes para saber que había pasado una raya… Lo acababa de humillar delante de toda la base; merecía que la mandara por un tubo; no se atrevía a levantar la mirada no quería ver odio hacia ella en sus hermosos ojos verdes; de repente sus zapatos se habían vuelto de lo mas interesantes….

A Ben le parecio tierna verla con las manos detrás de la espalda y la mirada gacha, aprecia niña regañada frente a la oficina del director…

**- Ve****n acá…** la tomo por la cintura y la beso de forma no muy decente de acuerdo a los presentes…La sonto repentinamente y comenzó a caminar hacia las duchas… **con eso estamos en Paz princesa**, le grito mientras que con la mano izquierda le decía adiós

Kate que aun estaba en el limbo después de eso reacciono solo para decirle

**- Eres un idiota Ben Sterling**

**- IDIOTA Y TODO ME QUIEREN**

**- Ugggg a veces eres insoportable…** completo Kate pateando una piedra imaginaria en el piso; pero Ben ya no la oía; Kate por dentro estaba feliz y tranquila Ben no estaba molesto con ella; Gracias a Dios; _voy a tener que aprender a controlar mi arrogancia si quiero que mi relación con Ben dure…_

Josh, Max y Rick miraban asombrados la escena… Max al mirar la expresión de Rick decidio intervenir

**- Yo ****hablare con él**

**- Eso espero Maximilian… ese tipo de conducta es inaceptable**

Max sabia que cuando Rick lo llamaba de esa forma es porque estaba realmente molesto, era mejor hablar con su hijo para prevenirlo de que no jugara de esa forma con Kate o se iba a ganar una buena patada en el trasero de su tío favorito…

**- Y bien quieres una segunda vuelta Josh?**

**- Nooo princesa ya me han humillado suficiente por el día de hoy**

**- A mi s me gustaría acompañarte**

**- Y yo me les uno**

**- Bien ustedes dos contra mi…**

**- No lo creo yo y Max somos expertos en combate aéreo, te derribaremos en segundos**

**- No me lo puedo Creer, existe una persona más arrogante que yo Wow… me impresiona General; pero creo que tomare mis riesgos**

La simulación comenzó con Kate en el Vts Blanco, Max en un Vt Azul y Rick en Vt naranja; Rick y Max hicieron equipo como siempre y Kate tenia que admitir que estaba sudando la brocha gorda… sabia que si no eliminaba a uno de ellos ahora ira al piso con su Vt y su orgullo y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar; se dio cuenta por las técnicas y los giros que el Coronel Sterling era mas rápido que Hunter por ende mas peligroso a su juicio, así que el era el primero que tenia que caer; aprovecho las directrices del simulador para meterse en un gran nube y en lugar de salir en línea recta hizo un giro y regreso por sus paso encontrando el Vts azul de frente derribándolo en un tiro certero directo a los 12 minutos de simulacro; ahora tenia que irse con cuidado el General no estaría muy confiado después de esta pequeña derrota…

**- Te sientes bien ****tío Max**

**- Me siento viejo**

**- Bien vamos a ver si tío Rick venga tu muerte…**

Si la batalla de Kate y Ben había sido un show, la batalla entre Rick y Kate era un poema; una obra de teatro… ninguno de los dos se había podido dar el tono; Rick estaba cansado y sabia que ya no aguantaria mas el ritmo a Kate; pero no se quería dejarse vencer por ello, se quito el casco pensante estaban volando solo por instinto… su instinto nunca le había fallado y esta no seria la primera vez… finalmente el diablo sabe mas por viejo que por diablo y Rick pudo volar a Kate por los cielos a los 26 minutos de simulación… Estaba cansado, sediento y feliz; nunca en su vida se había sentido mas vivo; ni más orgulloso, su hija tenía su sangre y su instinto en las venas, tenia dos días de conocerla y ya la adoraba…

Kate y Rick bajaron de los simuladores y se dieron la mano

**- Felicitaciones General eso fue maravilloso**

**- Gracias tu no estuviste nada mal**

**- Tio te adoro, vengaste nuestras muertas y probaste que Blanca Nieves no es invencible**

**- Tal vez no sea invencible, pero si soy mejor que tu imberbe**

**- Hey eso sonó a insulto**

**- Porque lo fue, debería regalarte un diccionario te hace falta Josh… ahora que vaya de compras voy a ver si lo adquiero… Mierda se me hace tarde… fue un placer compartir con ustedes pero me tengo que ir**

**- Me gustaría ir contigo yo también tengo que comprar unas cosas**

Kate miro extrañada a Rick y solo se encogió de hombros

**- ****En 20 minutos en la salida de la base le parece bien, tengo que bañarme y cambiarme el uniforme de vuelo**

**- Si yo también tengo que hacerlo antes de salir vamos en mi camioneta te espero allí**

**- Ok**

Las compras fueron algo fuera de lo común; aunque ya había ido de compras con amigos esto era una experiencia diferente para Kate; en alguna parte del recorrido el General le había pedido que lo tuteara y la estaban pasando espectacular conociéndose y contándose historias mientras almorzaban; esta había sido su primera parada en el Mall ambos tenían hambre después de sus vuelos; Kate tenia que admitir que tenia nunca había conocido a una persona mayor con la que tuviese tantas cosas en común...

La tienda de música que fue la primera que visitaron Kate tomo varios Clásicos y se dirigió a la caja para cancelarlos; cuando Rick se acerco y le dijo que los pagaba el

**- No es necesario General…**

**- Hija pero deja que te regale algo; se siente tan bien tan correcto llamarla de esa forma**

**- No se preocupe General; tengo una tarjeta de crédito negra… ve…** le dice mostrándosela y entregándosela a la cajera una señora mayor que parecía dueña de la tienda; **que me la paga mi mama sin preguntar en que compro; además antes de asimilarme cree unas mejor a los sistemas de navegación aérea que vendí a varias aerolíneas en realidad el dinero no es un problema en mi vida gracias por el gesto**

**- De nada; pero creo que tu mama no debería darte tanto dinero a manos llenas, eres muy joven y sumamente influenciable…**

Ese discurso ya lo había oído Kate un par de veces así que solo rodó lo ojos y decidió ignorarlos… la cajera la miro y decidió intervenir

**- ****Niña deberías hacerle caso a tu padre el sabe lo que te dice y cuando el ofrezca pagar no lo desprecies que lo haces sentir mal… el hecho de que tu madre te pueda dar de todo no implica que tu pobre padre no te pueda dar nada…**

Kate miraba a la señora como extraterrestre… _y a esta loca ahora que le pico?_

**- ****Muchas gracias señora no se preocupe;**_ es mejor que nos vamos antes de que la señora salga con otra indiscreción o con otra verdad… _pensó Rick

Esa fue la primera de las tiendas donde los confundieron como padre e hija al principio eso molesto a Kate un poco; luego en una tienda de ropa se comparo en el espejo con el General y era hasta lógico que pensaran que eran padre e hija, si hasta se parecían… luego de llegar a esta conclusión comenzó a disfrutar las compras mucho mas relajada, y se alegraba; estaba casi segura que el General también disfrutaba del paseo con ella… _pero porque se incomodaba cada vez que pagaba algo_, eso era algo que Kate no entendía, pero seguro que su cabecita loca tarde o temprano sacaría una teoría del asunto…

Al terminar se dirigieron a casa de los Fokker allí la estarían esperando todos sus amigos reunidos comiendo la comida de la señora Claudia… Kate estaba segura que desde que habían llegado todos sus enanos a Macross la cuenta de la despensa de la familia Fokker había aumentado mínimo en un 50% que vergüenza…

En la noche Kate se encuentra en la cocina de los Fokker donde la mayoría están reunidos comentando las experiencias del vuelo de simulación... Kate esta sentada en la mesa tomándose una taza de café...

**- En serio, donde aprendiste a volar ****así? **le pregunto Ben otra vez

**- Instinto y Genética cielo**

**- Tu madre sabe volar? **le pregunto tontin desde el sofá

**- Hasta donde se mi padre es o era piloto**

**- Tu padre? es primera vez que te oigo hablar de el, **le dice Ben

A todas estas los viejos que estaban en la sala comenzaron a prestarle especial atención a la conversación...

**- No se mucho de é****l de lo que pueda hablar**

**- Que sabes? **le pregunto Claudia como quien no quiere la cosa

**- Veamos; creí que me había traído la cigüeña hasta los 11 años y que mi mama había estado sola para recibirla**

**- ONCE? **la miraron asombrados los enanos

**- Hey tuve una niñez muy protegida, pero bueno ese no es el punto, cuando supe de donde venían los bebes, de verdad; enfrente a mi mama... ella me dijo que era producto de inseminación artificial porque ella quería tener un bebe; quería a alguien a quien amar... considerando que mi madre no tiene familia viva me pareció hasta lógico en ese momento**

Rick solo apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza, mientras que Max y Roy se le paraban al lado para que no dijese una idiotez; hoy había tenido un buen día con Kate y no quería que lo arruinase

**- Pero? **pregunto Ben**; porque hay un "pero" en esa historia**

**- No le creí, por primera vez en mi vida a la edad de 11 años sentí como mi madre me mentía a la cara, en verdad fue decepcionante y hasta ese día confié en ella**

**- Nunca pudiste confirmar que te mentía?**

**- Mi abuelo lo hizo cuando cumplí 15; ese día le pedí de regalo que me dijese algo, lo que fuese sobre mi padre, que no quería nada más**

**- Y que te dijo el viejo Almirante? **pregunto Roy intrigado en la conversación

**- Que mi padre era un excelente piloto Vt, militar condecorado de la Guerra Robotech un gran tipo y que mi madre esta viva en mas de una manera gracias a el; no pregunten no se que quiso decir con eso; **agrego tomando un sorbo de su taza de café,** veamos que mas dijo; que mi abuelo paterno también era piloto pero civil y que había participado en la guerra del Golfo y que por muy irrespetuoso e insubordinado que era mi padre en su familia también tenían bien clavada la vena militar; aunque según él, en verdad lo que tenían era una gran vocación al servicio, salían a luchar para proteger lo que aman**

**- Esta muerto tu padre? **Le pregunto Gruñón siguiendo la conversación

**- No lo se, se lo pregunte, pero no quiso responderme eso, me dijo que eso era algo que Mi madre tenia que conversar conmigo algún día**

**- Entonces esta vivo**

**- No lo se Josh, solo se que no esta conmigo; nunca lo estuvo y lo mas probable es que nunca lo este; lo único que me tranquiliza es que mi abuelo lo describió como una buena persona; y para mi eso es mas que suficiente... que les parece si cambiamos el tema y alguien me rellena la taza de café, que se me acabo... **pido haciendo un puchero

**- Dios me imagino que si te cortan las venas te sale ****café **

**- Si son exagerados, si solo llevo 9 tacitas el día de hoy**

**- Kate esa tacita, mete 600 mililitros; ósea que te has tomado 5.4 litros de café el día de hoy**

Mientras los chicos hablaban de la adicción del café de Kate, los viejos jalaron a Rick al estudio

**- ****Tranquilízate no puedes perder el temperamento así**

**- Nunca le hablo de mi, nunca... ni una palabra; inseminación artificial, Mierda**

**- Pero el Almirante le hablo de ti**

**- El muy**** maldito si no estuviese muerto iría a asesinarlo yo mismo... porque demonios nunca me hablo de ella; me la oculto por años, por que maldita sea**

**- Rick puedo aceptar que estés molesto pero en mi casa no acepto que hables mal de Almirante Global, Jamás entendiste, Henry es sagrado en esta casa, gracias a el estamos vivos, gracias a el la humanidad persiste; no te acepto ni a ti, ni a nadie que juzgue sus acciones y mucho menos en frente de mi persona**

**- Lo siento Claudia, pero es que esto es tan grrrrrr no consigo palabras para describirlo**

Claudia salio del estudio dejando a los chicos solos; no soportaba la forma que hablaba Rick pero sinceramente no podía criticarlo; allí afuera dando vueltas se encontraba Kate

**- Señora Fokker puedo hablar con usted un momento…**

**- Si claro princesa dime**

**- Vera no se como preguntarle esto sin que suene extraño, pero le juro que no tengo a mas nadie a quien preguntarle**

**- Dime sin pena; solo suelto**** y ya; yo no te juzgare en nada**

**- Bien** tomo un poco de aire y soltó lo que pensaba sin chistar en un solo aliento**… El General Hunter usted sabe… tiene alguna inclinación por chicas jóvenes; usted sabe chicas como yo?** Pregunto con los ojos azules muy abiertos con algo de temor esperando la respuesta

Claudia no sabia si reír o llorar;_ Dios solo habían salido juntos una tarde y ya Rick dio la impresión que no era… Jajajaja_

**- No****; el no se siente atraído hacia las chicas que podrían ser sus hijas, ahora dime sin pena de donde sacas eso **le pregunto en un tono confidente… mas tarde Roy y ella se iban a reír de esto en su recamara hasta la muerte

**- Bueno que el General hoy cuando ****estábamos de compras se empeño en pagar unas cosas de mi compra a decir verdad el quería pagar todo y se molesto un poco cuando yo no lo deje; y bueno siempre oí de mis amigas que cuando un hombre quiere pagar tus gastos es porque esta interesado en ti, y eso me incomodo y me aterro un poco; porque sabe el General me esta comenzando a caer muy bien como persona y no quisiera que confundiera las cosas**

**- Tranquila el no confunde las cosas****, el te ve y piensa que si hubiese tenido una hija seria igual a ti; tu representas la hija que nunca tuvo; en serio confía en mi palabra el no te va ha ver de otra forma… **y con una sonrisa en los labios se alejo… pensando que tenia que hablar con Rick el no podía sucumbir a los impulsos; es lógico querer darle todo los gustos que nunca le ha dado, pero no puede hacer eso sin confundir a la pobre niña…

Kate se dirigía otra vez a la sala mucho mas tranquila; aunque no pudo evitar pensar… _Lo que me falta es levantarme al tío favorito de Ben allí si se me escoñeta mi vida; y lo pero es que el tipo me cae hyper bien… en serio podría llegar a quererlo como a un padre… con tal… nunca he tenido uno…_

_**S**_**aludos Cat**


	11. Defendiendo

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia y Gracias particular a Fer28 por su colaboración y aportar ideas nuevas todos los días…**Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 10

En la Base Militar Macross…

Kate se encontraba desayunando con Ben y Josh en el comedor de oficiales…

**- ****Princesita, donde dejaste a los enanos?**

**- ****Trabajando en las minas Josh, alguien tiene que llevar el sustento a la choza**

**- Jajaja eres una ****explotadora**

**- Pues estoy sometida al régimen monárquico y la princesa del cuento soy yo**

**- Dios si fueses un poquito más ególatra y arrogante no cabríamos nosotros en la habitación…**

**- Tu presencia no es requerida Josh**

**- Primita te estas pasando**

Kate lo miro extrañada

**- Primita?**

**- No eres la novia de mi primo, bueno eso te convierte en mi primita putativa**

**- Ben que le has estado diciendo?**

**- Nada cielo lo juro**

**- Vamos si es más que obvio que ustedes están juntos**

**- Si pero no queremos que los enanos se enteren, Gruñón aún tiene amenazado de muerte a Ben si intenta meterse en mi cama**

**- Y Ya has intentado meterte en su cama?**

Ben golpeo a Josh detrás de la cabeza lo conocido como un lepe

**- Auch eso duele fue solo una pregunta inocente **

**- Dios como serán tus preguntas no inocentes?**

**- Sera algo como así **Josh se aclaró la garganta humm hummm,** Mi primo es bueno en la cama Kate, tu sabes te hace llegar donde se debe?**

Kate se pudo roja como tomate al igual que Ben

** - Maldito ahora si te mato**

**- Que paso primo, si ese solo era un ejemplo inocente**

**- Jajajaja Josh estoy casi segura que tu concepto de inocente y el mio, no es el mismo**

**- Bueno que le vamos a hacer se encogio de hombros Josh y se sento mas relajadamente en la silla**

**- Chicos les puedo hacer una pregunta**

**- Pregunta todo lo que quieras cielo**

**- Bueno es acerca de su tío Rick**

**- Todavía piensas que te está echando lo perros?**

**- No ya sé que no lo está haciendo, es solo que me gustaría saber como es el**

**- Bueno tío Rick es un buen tipo y el mejor tío que puedes pedir **comenzó a decir Josh

**- Como militar ha dirigido siempre desde el frente, es un jefe decidido, firme pero también justo y se preocupa por sus soldados, se molesta cuando ellos comenten errores pero no los humilla con sus correctivos y les permite otra oportunidad para recuperar su respeto, los apoya en todo lo que puede tanto en nivel personal como laboral, en verdad tío Rick es un buen tipo **completo Ben

Kate se queda pensando un poco en lo que le han dicho los muchachos

**- Porque preguntas princesita? **le pregunta Josh curioso

**- Porque me gusta **respondió Kate distraídamente

**Josh escupio su café manchando todo el saco de su uniforme, Ben que conoce mas a Kate, espera un poco a que explique**

**- Como que te gusta? Cielo pregunta cauteloso**

**- Me gusta como papa, mientras mas lo pienso mas me gusta como novio de mi madre…**

**- No me miren asi, yo nunca he tenido un padre y el llena todas mis expectativas**

**- Kate cielito no debería llenar las expectativas de tu madre?**

**- eso déjamelo a mi**

**- Princesita esa misión en que estas embarcando es casi imposible, tío Rick no ha tenido una relación seria desde que se divorció hace 15 años dudo mucho que deje su libertad de lado por ninguna mujer**

**- Es cierto, escucha a Josh cielo, tío Rick no es del tipo estable, te aseguro que más de una mujer ha intentado pescarlo pero él es más del estilo de una noche y por necesidad más que por darse un gusto**

**- Hey que también se da sus gustos recuerdas a la pelirroja de hace 6 meses como se llamaba… Wind… Wen… Que culo de mujer, solo recordarla me produce una erección**

**- Wendymar, **respondió Ben soñadoramente** recuerdo que tío Rick siempre dice que todas las mujeres con nombres que comienzan por W son unas perras en la cama**

**- Y tú has intentado comprobar esa teoría Ben**? Pregunto Kate bastante seria

**- YO? **Trago grueso,** por supuesto que no cielo, para que me voy a poner a comprobar una teoría si te tengo a ti a mi lado**

**- Bien de todas formas mi madre no es un ángel y tampoco le gustan las relaciones muy serias, así que creo que podría funcionar… van a ver antes de que termine el año voy a tener a tu ****tío Rick de papa**

**- Es mejor que nos vamos ya es tarde y tengo vuelo**

**- Josh yo voy a escoltar a Kate a su oficina, te veo en el hangar**

**- Ok**

**- Besos Josh y feliz vuelo… Bye**

Ajeno a todo esto Rick caminaba por los pasillos de la Base, tenía en mano el informe de actividades ilícitas por llamarlas de alguna manera de Kate, con el Mastroff tendría se daría un banquete… _esa niña es una irresponsable poniéndole todo en bandeja de plata a ese animal rastrero_

**- ****Rick hermano estas bien?**

**- Estoy bien, pero bien furioso Max, tu sabias que Kate estuvo detenida en un precinto civil al llegar a Macross y que yo como jefe de seguridad del evento no me entere, Mastroff escondió todo para que yo no pudiese intervenir**

**- Honestamente Rick, la niña se merecía una corte marcial, y lo sabes, ****así que dime que es lo que en verdad te molesta**

**- No la vi ayer, y no tuve una excusa válida para visitarla, después de lo que me dijo Claudia no quise dar una impresión peor**

**- Hey pero alégrate hermano, feo seria si ella se sintiese atraída hacia ti, No?**

La mirada de Rick a Max fue más allá de asesina aun así siguieron caminando por el pasillo en silencio

**- ****La llame ayer en la noche de igual manera preguntándole si tenía todos los pases y protocolos de acceso en regla**

** - Si, y que te dijo**

** - Que estaba muy bien, que ya había comido algo de ****cena y que no tenía que preocuparme que ya había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas y que no creía que viviendo con 7 hombres hechos y derechos, un ratero o algo se arriesgaría a meterse en casa**

** - C****hica lista**

** - Si bueno, que podríamos esperar de una hija de Lisa…**

** - Vamos Rick, tú también tienes tus méritos y has madurado mucho atreves de los años y eres un buen oficial, un general sumamente respetado, has crecido para ser un buen hombre hermano**

** - Vaya si no te conociera más pensaría que quieres un favor**

** - Tal vez necesite que pases por la casa en la noche, para que me ayudes con la asignación de los novatos a los escuadrones tu sabes no todos pueden ser Skull**

** - Aunque todos quieren serlo…**

** - Jajaja hermano, tienes razón, entonces te espero en la casa en la noche? los Fokker también van a ir, y tranquilo voy a encargar comida, Miriya no va ha cocinar**

** - H****ermano es una muy buena idea, tal vez así me distraigo de todo el asunto de Kate**

** - Por cierto ****dónde vamos?**

** - A visitar a Mastroff me preocupa el expediente de Kate y que pueda intentar hacerle algo, he oído rumores de que ellos dos no se llevan muy bien… además tal vez vea mi hija y la pueda invitar a almorzar**

** - Hasta donde sé, ella almuerza con Ben o los enanos, tal vez ambos deberíamos unirnos a almorzar con ellos, para que no se vea tan extraño**

** - Creo que es una muy buena idea Ben**

Kate y Ben iban caminando hacia su oficina ella iba algo distraída pensando en la posibilidad de tener a Hunter como padrastro mientras se tomaba una taza de café cuando accidentalmente se tropezó con Mastroff. Quemándole y ensuciándole todo el uniforme

Rick y Max estaban en el pasillo de la oficina de Mastroff comenzaron a oír unos gritos…

**- Tu pedazo de inepta ****tenías que ser, es que no puedes caminar, y tomar una taza de café al mismo tiempo?**

**- Vicealmirante Mastroff ya le pedí disculpas y le aseguro que esto fue un accidente**

**- Es que no**** dudo que fuese un accidente eres tan tarada como la zorra de tu madre, es más con lo estúpida que es debería quitarle el proyecto Laika y mandarla derechito a Rusia**

**- Vicealmirante Mastroff está pasando la línea, sé que está**** molesto pero la Teniente Comandante ya se disculpó **le hablo Ben lo más respetuosamente que pudo debido a la circunstancia** no hay necesidad de meterse con su madre**

**- Pe****ro si ha salido a la defensa San Sterling defensor de las causas perdidas, maldito traidor, te asigne al proyecto para que velaras por los interés de Macross y que hiciste te? aliaste con Hayes y su equipo, que paso? intercambiaste lealtad por favores sexuales Sterling… No me digas que la teniente salió tan zorra como su madre que es capaz de acostarse con quien sea con tal de ascender de puesto**

Kate estaba pálida al lado de Ben parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento de la impresión, se veía débil y sumamente vulnerable mientras Mastroff continuaba barriendo el suelo con su nombre y el de su madre en frente de un pequeño grupo de personas que se comenzaba a aglomerar por causa del espectáculo

**- Vicealmirante Mastroff no le permito****…**

**- No me permite que Sterling? yo no he dicho ninguna mentira, la muy zorra de su madre se fue de Macross con el rabo entre las patas preñada solo Dios sabe de quién, porque estoy casi seguro que ni ella misma sabe quién es su padre Teniente Comandante Hayes**

**- Vicealmirante Mastroff no le parece bastante infantil estar molestando a la Hija de la actual Almirante Hayes, sé que lo hace porque en su momento Hayes era la persona de más confianza de Global y usted siempre estuvo relegado a un segundo plano cosa que nunca supero…**

**- General Hunter…**

**- Aun no termino Vicealmirante puedo entender su molestia e incomodidad pero eso no le da derecho a atacar personalmente a un oficial de la RDF es más que yo recuerde la vida privada del personal de la Base es eso privada, aun así me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que la Capitana Hayes en el tiempo que estuvo aquí en servicio mostro una conducta intachable, se dedicó a su labor con honor, exponiendo su vida en la línea del deber en más de una ocasión por la seguridad y necesidad de los habitantes del SDF-1, cosa que más de uno de los presentes en este momento no tuvieron la capacidad de hacer dedicándose a ser oficiales de escritorio únicamente… **

**- General Hunter usted…**

**- Sigo sin concluir Vicealmirante, si es necesario algún correctivo a algún oficial por problemas de conducta es mi deber aplicarlo, por algo soy el oficial a cargo de la seguridad y cualquier situación irregular que le moleste debe ser notificada a mi persona por los canales oficiales y yo aplicare el correctivo respectivo, no hay necesidad de armar espectáculos de pasillo, somos oficiales y estamos en una base militar, nuestro comportamiento debe ser intachable ante los ojos de nuestros subordinados… espero que lo haya entendido. Por ultimo aunque no le guste Vicealmirante, Elizabeth Hayes fue una heroína y una compañera de armas y solo por eso le debemos respeto. **

**- Es usted un maldito Hunter**

**- S****i un maldito que en esta ocasión tiene razón y el reglamento a su favor, le agradecería que dejáramos esta conversación hasta aquí, principalmente porque no deseo seguirlo escuchando, y no creo que usted desee que llevemos esto ante el Almirante Reinier…**

Mastroff se alejó molesto lanzando maldiciones, terminando asi con el terrible episodio

Max que estaba al lado de Rick estaba asombrado, todo el cuerpo y la forma de hablar de Rick destilaba frialdad y profesionalismo pero si conocía a su amigo como lo hacía, sabía que estaba a punto de brincarle a Mastroff encima y destrozarle la yugular… _definitivamente Rick ha madurado atreves de los años _pensó Max

Kate seguía como ida, estaba comenzando a preocupar a Ben…

**-****Kate cielo estas bien?**

Ella se comenzó a mover sin responder a lo dicho por Ben, se paró frente a Rick con la mirada perdida lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Rick un poco sorprendido la envolvió en sus brazos, la recostó en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla

**-****Tranquila mi niña, mientras yo esté nadie te hará daño… tranquila no hay porque llorar ya paso,** le decía Rick en un susurro mientras la mecía de un lado al otro como en un arrullo…

Max decidió que era mejor alejar a los mirones y mandarlos a trabajar… mientras que Ben se quedó mirando la conducta de su tío favorito, preguntándose que había en ese cuadro de extraño que él no estaba viendo

Un poquito de drama prometo hacerlos reír en el próximo capítulo** Saludos Cat**


	12. Descubriendo

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia y Gracias particular a Fer28 por su colaboración y aportar ideas nuevas todos los días…**Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 11

En la Base Militar Macross…

Rick se encuentra revisando unos pendientes en su escritorio, cuando entra Max en su oficina sin tocar…

**- ****Donde esta Kate? **Pregunta Max mirando el sofá de la oficina de Rick donde esta una almohada con una manta doblada en una de las esquinas, en eso escucha el sonido de la regadera del baño de la oficina de Rick cerrandose

**- ****Cuando despertó decidió darse un baño para despejarse, uno de los enanos le trajo un bolso con ropa mientras dormía**

**- Y como esta ella?**

**- ****Aun no ha dicho mucho pero creo que esta mejor, le dije que no se dejara influenciar por Mastroff, pero tengo la extraña impresión que aún no vomita lo que en verdad le molesta **

En ese momento sale Kate del baño casi totalmente vestida solo le falta abrochar la chaqueta del uniforme encima de la franela reglamentaria secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca pequeña, camina y se sienta en el sofá de la oficina

**- Buenas tardes señor Stering**

**- Por favor llámame Max o tío****, eso me haría sentir más cómodo**

**-**** Prefiero llamarlo Coronel o señor por los momentos de todas formas gracias por la oferta… **_si es mejor así de Coronel a suegro…_ **si señor está bien para mi**

**- Kate necesitas un peine?**

**- Tranquilo General, mi cabello es un desastre la mayor parte del tiempo, así que dudo mucho que lo pueda dominar hoy **

**- ****Te entiendo como no tienes idea… **

Kate se quedó pensando un momento como viendo a la nada.

**- ****Suelta que te molesta? **

**- General, Coronel, ustedes conocieron a mi madre en el SDF-1?**

**-**** Si ambos la conocimos Kate**

** - Y que opinan de lo que dijo Mastroff?**

**- Todo lo que dijo de tu madre es una vil mentira**

**- No todo General, mi madre se fue embarazada de Macross siendo soltera y eso no es una mentira**

**-**** Kate un error lo puede cometer cualquiera **le dijo Max

**- Consideran que soy un error de mi madre, que nací para arruinar su carrera en la RDF?**

**- Jamás… un hijo nunca es un error siempre es una bendición Kate, y tu madre no arruino su carrera es Almirante de la UNN cuantas personas conoces tu que haya cambiado de rama en la milicia y aun así tenga esos méritos… Tu madre es una mujer brillante y de una honra intachable en ninguna forma atraso su desarrollo profesional el tenerte**

**- Gracias General Hunter, aunque ya lo sabía, necesitaba oírlo en voz alta, solo para darle un poco de tranquilidad a mi alma… Disculpe todo el tiempo que le quite y Gracias por defenderme y cuidarme, en verdad se los agradezco a los dos**

**- No hay nada que agradecer Kate quiero que ****sepas que cuentas con nosotros para todo, en verdad me agradaría que me pudiese ver como un padre y Max como un tío, fuimos muy amigos de tu madre y solo queremos estar cerca de ti… si Mastroff se vuelve a meter contigo nos informas, nosotros lideraremos con él, tenemos experiencia de muchos años en eso**

Kate le regalo a Rick una de las sonrisas lentas tan famosas de su madre era primera vez que la veía en cara de su hija y tenía que admitir que le lucia

**- ****Gracias de verdad… es mejor que me vaya en 5 días es la presentación final de mi proyecto y tengo que hacer todas las correcciones que se le ocurren cada minuto al equipo de Lang, además quiero terminar pronto mi madre debe estar cerca de venir y quiero tiempo libre para compartir con ella**

**- Tu madre está por venir? **Pregunto Rick asombrado, pensó que Lisa le sacaría el cuerpo a Macross como un vendedor de drogas a un policía

**- Me imagino,**** faltan 3 días para mi cumpleaños y siempre los hemos pasado juntas sin importar donde ella este, así que asumo que esta no será la excepción más estando de vacaciones**

**- Has hablado con tu madre desde que estas en Macross** esta vez fue Max quien pregunto

**- No, digamos que la desobedecí al venir a Macross y ella aun esta algo molesta por eso, es por ello que me llama tía V, sé que mi madre está pegada a la oreja del teléfono para saber cómo estoy y si me estoy cuidando pero mi mama es muy tozuda para dar su brazo a torcer y hablarme**

**- ****No te preocupes por eso, me imagino que a lo que tu madre venga harán las pases**

**- Eso espero señor Sterling, bueno con su permiso, me retiro y Gracias por todo**

**- Por amor a Cristo deja ya de agradecer y sal de aquí**

**- Jajaja Chao Hunter… **y con eso salió de la oficina, dejando a Max y Rick dentro…

**- ****Me alegra que por fin se estén llevando bien **

**- A mi también, hablaste con Ben acerca del respeto que debe tener hacia Kate? **

**- Listo, pero creo que el discurso hubiese sido más efectivo si se lo hubiese dado su tío favorito**

**- Dime tu con que moral, les puedo yo hablar acerca del respeto hacia las mujeres**

**- Jajaja, me imagino que ahora que tienes una hija veras las cosas diferente **

**- Solo digamos que pienso ser más recatado con respecto a mis andanzas **

**- ****Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor eso, los muchachos son muy perceptivos a lo que hacen sus padres a esa edad o se te olvida lo que me hicieron Dana y Aurora el mes pasado **

**- Jajajaja… solo me imagino la cara de Miriya cuando tus hijas los interrumpieron en el hotel y me dan ganas de cagarme de la risa, como demonios se les ocurrió citarse como si fuera un encuentro clandestino en primer lugar**

**- E****so fue cortesía de la Maldita revista Macross Actual, 10 consejos para avivar tu matrimonio, como si nosotros necesitáramos avivar nuestro matrimonio, Maldita revista y maldita Miriya con sus locas ideas…**

**- Jajaja hermano pudo ser peor, aunque no sé cómo?**

**- Tú solo tienes 4 días de padre aun te faltan muchísimas cosas por ver y sobre todo aguantar, los hijos son una alegría muy grande pero también son una patada en el trasero que terminan con tu paz mental**

**- ****Vaya hablo el padre del año**

**- Hay hablo la voz de la experiencia, apenas acabas de pasar el primer tropiezo con Kate, y los que te faltan,, te lo pongo asi, muchacho quito problema chiquito, muchacho grande problema grande y Kate te vino crecidita **

**- pero muy bien educada Max, no creo tener problemas mayores con ella**

**- Ya veremos Rick… y dimo cómo te sientes con respecto a la presencia próxima de Lisa**

**- ****Lo he estado pensando y creo que primero oiré sus razones antes de juzgarla, aún tengo un tiempo para prepararme mentalmente e intentar llevar todo lo más civilizadamente posible **

**- Una postura muy madura felicito a Claudia por hacerte llegar a ese razonamiento**

**- Gracias Max**

**- De nada, yo también me voy a trabajar, recuerda que te espero esta noche en la casa**

**- No te preocupes que allí estaré…**

Kate esta con Ben y Josh en la salida de la Base…

** - Todos en mi familia se van a reunir en mi casa quieres venir aunque sea un rato?**

** - Me gustaría, pero solo si prometes ayudarme a revisar el diseño de los propulsores**

**- Hecho**

Se retiraron de la Base en el auto de Josh, debido a que el de Ben estaba en el taller, de camino a casa de los Sterling

**-Tu ****tío me pidió que lo viera como una hija y tu papa me pidió que lo llame tío**

**- Y que les dijiste?**

**- A tu tio Rick nada, a tu papa le dije que preferia llamarlo señor, seria muy extraño llamar tío a tu suegro…**

**- Buen punto Kitty Cat**

**- Como demonios me llamaste Fokker?**

**- Kate, no me oíste solo te llamaba Kate**

**- Eso me pareció escuchar… Chicos su tío Rick nunca tuvo hijos?**

**- Según en una ocasión pude oír, su esposa estuvo embarazada una vez**

**- Y que paso?**

**- Bueno que le ofrecieron filmar una nueva película y su embarazo le impedía aprovechar esa gran oportunidad**

**- Josh ****ella perdió él bebe intencionalmente? **Pregunto Kate con asombro

**- Y con eso se ganó el divorcio, no que en su matrimonio hubiese mucho amor, según he podido oír**

**- Las pocas veces que recuerdo haberlos visto junto, siempre fue peleando y gritándose, la vida de tío Rick al lado de la cantante fue un infierno** agrego Ben

**- Y lo único que quería tío Rick era un hijo, formar una familia propia y Mimey lo privo de esa oportunidad, el no pudo hacer nada se enteró de lo que había hecho pasado unos años cuando ella tuvo un embarazo ectópico y la historia del aborto salió a la Luz. Al momento de que se enteró introdujo el divorcio y se fue de la casa**

**- Nunca le pidió explicaciones?**

**- Ella le dijo que primero estaban su carrera y sus fans, y que él lo sabía**

**- Ben no te puedo creer tal descaro**

**- ****Pues créelo la vida de tío Rick no ha sido fácil**

**- Yo creo que tío Rick no le perdona a la cantante el matar a su propio hijo, ni siquiera ahora después de tantos años, deberías oírlo hablar de ella, es tan frio e indiferente como si no hubiese existido nunca nada entre ellos**

**- Y no es para menos la tipa es un monstro, una cosa es perder un hijo por razones ****médicas o porque se tienen 112 hijos y no tienes con que darle de comer, y otra muy distinta matar a tu hijo pudiéndole dar un hogar y teniendo todo el dinero del mundo… **

**- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo enana**

**- Y cuantos años tendría su hijo si hubiese nacido?**

**- Nuestra edad si no me equivoco**

**- Crees que por eso tu tío Rick quiere que lo vea como un padre, tu sabes para reponer él bebe que no pudo conocer?**

**- He pensado mucho en ese en estos días Kate, y creo que sí tío Rick hubiese tenido una hija hubiese sido igual a ti, por eso creo que se ha creado esa extraña afinidad entre ustedes**

**- Yo también creo eso…**** tú y tío Rick tienen demasiadas cosas en común gestos, reacciones en realidad creo que por eso te ha agarrado tanta estima en tan poco tiempo**

**- Bueno por lo menos esa teoría es ****más lógica que la otra de que me estaba echando los perros, porque hablemos claros tu tío Rick para estar madurito esta Wow, pero no es mi tipo, a mí me gustan más los tipos jóvenes de cabello y ojos verdes… **le dijo aben guiñándole el ojo

**- Ahhhh, no comiencen a hacer sus cochinadas en mi carro o los bajo, Ben deja ya de comerte a Kate, no respetan que yo estoy presente****… Ya llegamos bájense del carro antes que los vea tu madre Ben y comienza a planear la boda y el aspecto de sus futuros hijos**

**- Solo por eso me bajo corriendo…**

**- Jajaja cobarde, pero si tu madre es un ser muy dulce…**

**- Dulce contigo porque te quiere de madre de sus nietos, pero puedes preguntarle a quien quieras, mi madre es todo menos dulce…**

La casa Sterling se comenzó a llenar desde tempranas horas de la tarde, casi toda la familia estaba reunida, solo faltaban Kim y Sammy que tenían un recital en el colegio de sus hijos pequeños a lo cual Roy y Max dijeron etapa superada, no más recitales para nosotros… Jajajaja… (Para poder escribir la respuesta de Kim y Sammy a esto tendría que convertir el Fic en uno clase M… disculpas de la autora)

Rick llego a eso de las 8 pm vestido de civil llevando un galon de helado de chocolate para compartir con los chicos y una botella de ginebra para compartir con Max o los más grandes ya que Roy solo bebe Whisky o cerveza…

En la sala estaban Aurora y Matt viendo un reality show, basura Tv según pudo apreciar Rick, se dirigió a la cocina y allí estaban Claudia, Miriya, Josh y Dana conversando acerca de las nuevas tecnologías presentadas en estos días de exposiciones, dejo lo que había comprado en la encimera de la cocina y fue a buscar a Roy y Max, aunque no hubo necesidad, ellos ya estaban entrando a la cocina en busca de un aperitivo

**-Si llego el desaparecido**

**- Vamos Max yo dije que venía, mas no dije cuando**

**- No importa aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer, esta vez mas de 35 pilotos presentaron el examen de admisión**

**- Y me imagino que todos pidieron Skull**

**- Así es mi querido Josh**

**- Tal vez Ben y yo les deberíamos echar una mano, ustedes saben cómo sangre fresca que somos**

**- Para que puedas escoger a los pilotos de tu escuadrón de acuerdo al tamaño de su trasero, no lo creo hijo**

**- Vamos papa que existen otras cosas importantes como bonita cara y buenas… **

**- Roy Fokker recuerda que estoy presente**

**- Si mama**

**- A todas estas donde esta Ben no lo vi cuando entre**

**- Esta en su cuarto con Kate tio Rick, revisando el bendito diagrama de los propulsores, de verdad no sé qué más quiere el equipo de Lang con eso**

**- Kate es demasiado perfeccionista eso es lo que pasa, pero bueno porque mejor no nos ponemos a practicar con el Kareoke?**

**- Mama deja que nos bajemos la botella que trajo tío y Rick y tres botellas más y te acompañamos**

**- Vamos Dana que mama quiere cantar**

**- Ok mama, **respondió en su tono más resignado **tío Rick buscas a Ben, no es justo que seamos solo nosotras las torturadas **

**- Ok ya voy por el**… Rick comenzó a subir las escaleras, llego al cuarto de Ben iba a tocar la puerta cuando comenzó a oír unos murmullos, unas voces…

**- Ben no creo que sea conveniente, no me siento a gusto****, es la casa de tus padres cielo y tus familiares están abajo**

**- Vamos Kate no me digas que no, yo sé que lo deseas tanto como yo… **

Abajo todos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo cuando se escuchó un grito de mujer, seguido de un** Vístete Kate **en el tono más frio que nunca le habían oído a Rick Hunter y el cerrar fuerte de una puerta, todos corrieron a asomarse en el marco de la puerta de la sala donde se vio a Rick traer a Ben jalado del Brazo a rastras por las escaleras...

**-**** Que te pasa tío Rick te volviste loco? **Le preguntaba Ben mientras trataba de ponerse la franela gris cuello V en su lugar

**- Rick hermano recuerda que es Ben mi hijo, tu sobrino favorito… no lo mates**

Rick termino de arrastrar a Ben al estudio en donde antes de cerrar la puerta le dio chance de entrar a Max, Mir, Clau y Roy…

Los jóvenes quedaron afuera con los ojos desorbitados intentando captar algo del estudio, lastimosamente para ellos los Sterling habían creado esa habitación prácticamente a prueba de ruidos

**- Sera poco idiota tu hermano Dana**** como hacer ESO con Kate en la casa de tus padres teniendo un apartamento propio, ni yo que soy el pendejo del grupo lo haría en la mía con mis padres abajo**

**- Josh dale una oportunidad tal vez solo estaban haciendo un juego previo**

En eso ven a Kate bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, con la chaqueta del uniforme abierta intentando de abrocharla, repitiendo una y otra vez mientras bajaba

**-****Qué vergüenza, pero que vergüenza, con qué cara los voy a ver mañana? ahhhh, que vergüenza… **

Y con esto salió de la puerta frontal de la casa de los Sterling sin que nadie la pudiese detener

Josh miro a Dana como el que se las conoce todas

**-Ok lo reconozco mi hermano es un idiota**

**- Matt, no te recordó Kate al conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, tu sabes… voy tarde, voy tarde, voy muy tarde**

**- Jajaja aurora eres una rata pero tienes razón y vestida de blanco se vio igualita**

**- Ya cállense que estamos tratando de oír… **les gritaron Josh y Dana mientras pegaban el oído a la puerta del estudio

Dentro del estudio de los Sterling

**-Rick ****cálmate viejo que parece que te va a dar un infarto**

Rick paseaba de un lado a otro mientras se jalaba el cabello hacia atrás

**-Ben no te dijo tu padre que respetaras a Kate?**

**- Qué demonios te ocurre tío Rick, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no hay falta de respeto si hay consenso**

**- Ella es una niña, una bebe y tú casi la estabas obligando**

**- En 3 días tendremos la misma edad y no la estaba obligando la estaba seduciendo y tú siempre has dicho que no me quede con un No, si puedo tratar de seducir y conseguir un Si, y por lo que viste estaba a punto de obtener un Si cuando interrumpiste**

**- Si pero ella no tiene la misma experiencia que tu**

**- Cuando carajo eso te ha importado, Josh y yo hemos estado llevando tipas al Motel Hunter desde los 15 años y nunca te ha importado con quien nos has visto, hasta Dana ha llevado novios allá y tú nunca has dicho nada**

**- EL MOTEL HUNTER **gritaron los adultos

Afuera se escuchó ese grito

**- Si Ben soltó el Yo-Yo yo lo mato**

**- Pues vas a tener que hacer cola Josh porque es mí hermano y yo voy primero… **dijo Dana sonándose los dedos

Adentro continuaban con la discusión

**-Tío R****ick no entiendo qué carajo te importa lo que le pase entre Kate y yo**

**- No quiero que juegues con ella, si no vas en serio déjala en paz**

**- Que sabes tú de lo que siento yo por ella**

**- Yo lo único que sé es que estabas apunto de hacerla tu mujer en casa de tus padres sin si quiera ser tu novia**

**- Tú no sabes qué relación tenemos ella y yo**

**- Solo sé que no la respetas Ben, si lo hicieras te preocuparas por defender y cuidar su buen nombre no andarla exponiendo como lo estás haciendo ahora**

**- ****No digas eso tío Rick, yo la quiero y la quiero bien**

**- ****Demuéstralo**

**- Ben**** no me quería meter en su discusión pero tu tío Rick tiene razón, cuando un hombre quiere bien a una mujer la cuida y la trata con respeto**

**- Lo se tía Claudia, lo que no se es que hacer… ella no quiere que hagamos publica nuestra relación, porque los enanos me amenazaron de muerte**

**- Aun crees que te harían daño**

**- Estoy seguro de que lo harán tío Roy pero no me importa Kate vale la pena**

**- Entonces expón tu relación y que todos se lo aguanten incluso tu**

**- Hey no tan rápido Roy, yo creo que Kate está muy niña para eso de estar teniendo novio y esas cosas**

**- Lo dice el tipo que le presto su casa a mis hijos teniendo 15 años para hacer solo Dios sabe qué cosa? Hijo, puedes traer a Kate cuando quieras a tratar de hacerme abuela, nadie te va a interrumpir, lo que es bueno para mis hijos es bueno para los tuyos Hunter **

**- La venganza no es buena Miriya, y si, tus hijos usaban mi casa yo siempre cuide que no hubiese consumo de alcohol o de drogar y que siempre hubiesen suficientes preservativos como para evitar una enfermedad o un embarazo… tú le estas diciendo a Ben que se tire a mi hija hasta dejarla preñada y eso no es correcto Mir**

**- Y si es correcto lo que tu hiciste? Claudia tú crees que es justo lo que Rick hizo?**

**- Rick la orientación sexual de nuestros hijos era deber de nosotros impartírsela no tuyo**

**- Y que pretendían que hiciese que dejase a los pobres en la inopia**

**- Pues pudiste hablar con nosotros para que habláramos con ellos Rick, sabemos que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero ahora que tienes una hija, estás viviendo en carne propia lo que es que tu hija haga algo para lo cual tu consideras que no está lista, solo entiende porque estamos molestos**

**- Eso es cierto Rick, ****por lo menos tú sabes que Kate esta con Ben que es de tu entera confianza, pero nosotros que sabemos de Dana? no sabemos ni quien era su novio la primera vez, ni nada**

**- La primera vez de Dana fue con Jonny Wolf y si te sirve de consuelo, no fue en mi casa**

**- Rick yo no sé a quién hay que matar aquí, si a ti o a Ben, todavía lo estoy pensando…**

**- Heee ya que se acordaron que yo existo, les puedo preguntar porque me da la impresión de que Kate es hija de mi tío Rick?**

**- Porque lo es Kiddo, tu tío por andar en unas andanzas como las que tú tenías arriba, tuvo a Kate y no se enteró sino hasta ahora…**

**- ****Kate lo sabe?**

**- No y ella no se va a enterar hasta que Rick o Lisa se lo diga y** **Ben hijo no le dirás nada por el momento o créeme que si abres la boca tu padre y yo solo tendremos hijas, TRES hijas BEN, entendiste? **Le hizo la seña de corte

**- Si mama **respondió Ben tragando grueso

**- Bueno por lo menos explica todo el comportamiento de Tío Rick… Tengo que admitir que el que Kate sea su hija no me impresiona, ya Josh y yo lo habíamos pensado, pero lo habíamos descartado pensando que no es de esos hombres que dejan a sus hijos regados**

**- He****y que la historia no es así**

**- Tío Rick de verdad no quiero saber… no creen que debería subir y hablar con Kate, después de la escena que hizo el padre posesivo aquí presente debe necesitar ayuda**

**- Tal vez sea mejor que y****o hable con ella**

**- Rick no sé qué tan comprometida era la situación que interrumpiste pero creo que Kate se debe sentir lo suficientemente avergonzada como para no quererte ver**

**- Creo que puedes tener razón en eso Max**

**- Ben n****o tienes más preguntas que hacer?**

**- Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer Tío Roy, principalmente como hizo tío Rick para tener un culo tan bueno como el de la mama de Kate teniendo a la perra de Mimey a su lado, pero creo que mientras menos sepa, menos tendré que negar…**

**- Esa es una postura inteligente hijo…**

**- Bien voy a salir**

**- Si y cuando lo hagas llamas a tus primos queremos hablar sobre el famoso Motel Hunter, el cual ha cerrado sus puertas desde el día de hoy**

**- Si tía Claudia…**

Afuera lo esperaban sus primos y sus hermanas…

**- ****Ha bajado Kate?**

**- E****lla se fue hace un buen rato**

**- Tengo que buscarla y hablar con ella, eso me recuerda los esperan a todos en el estudio**

**- No te creas que te vas a ir Ben **le dijo Josh agarrándolo del brazo ese definitivamente no era el día de Ben

**- Nos vendiste, les dijiste lo que hacíamos en casa de ****tío Rick, escuchamos desde aquí afuera**

**- Juro que solo se me salió**

**- Ben estas muerto**

**- Si pero será cuando vuelva Dana, tengo que hablar con Kate**

**- A no primito, si hay zafarrancho y discurso eso es para todos, ****así que prepárate porque de aquí no sales si no es con nosotros… **Le dijo Josh mientras lo empujaba otra vez hacia el estudio, seguido de Dana, Matt y Aurora

Ando en modo drama sorry** Saludos Cat**


	13. Angustia

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia y Gracias particular a Fer28 por su colaboración y aportar ideas nuevas todos los días…**Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 12

En la Base Militar Macross… 1000 horas aproximadamente

Josh se encuentra caminando por los pasillos de la Base acaba de regresar de un vuelo latoso de rutina que comenzó a las 3 am y termino a las 9 am, quiere ir al comedor de oficiales a desayunar algo antes de ir a su casa a dormir en eso ve una figura vestida de Blanco dando vueltas de un lado a otro en el corredor, y cada vez que daba la vuelta sobre sus pasos daba como un pequeño brinquito en señal de exasperación se veía de lo más cómica…

**- ****No me lo puedo creer, es que no lo creo, que mierda, no puede ser… como Mastroff supo, esto es una mierda, de verdad una mierda… **

Viendo a Kate en su discurso decidió que sería bueno interrumpirla un poco

**-**** Sabes mi prima aurora piensa que cuando te comportas así te pareces al conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas… te lo han dicho antes?**

**- Aunque tú no creas si me lo han dicho, más cuando me recojo el cabello con dos coletas a los lados, se me ven igualitas a unas orejitas… **le respondió con ironía,** Ya terminaste de joder Josh?**

**- Vamos solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, ven desahógate con el viejo Josh, que estoy disponible para escucharte…**

Rick viene caminando por los pasillos de la base conversando con Claudia, sobre un cambio de última hora en el protocolo y el arribo de personal de la UNN en horas de la tarde, cuando se consiguen a Kate recostada a una pared con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Josh, mientras el está en frente de ella con un brazo apoyado en la pared mientras que con el otro le acaricia la cabeza, susurrándole solo Dios sabe que cosa…

**- Pero bueno, es que no existen mas mujeres en esta hijo e puta Base?**

**- ****Calmate Rick tal vez las cosas no son lo que parecen **

En ese momento Rick, Claudia deciden acercase a interrumpir tan cariños encuentro

**- ****No creen que una Base Militar no es un sitio correcto para semejantes muestras de afecto **le dijo Rick hunter mientras los miraba serio parecía que botaba llamitas por los ojos

**- Maravilloso, te acabo de decir que mi vida no podía estar peor y ahora viene tu tío Rick y piensa que soy una puta que me estos acostado contigo y Ben, porque carajo me pare de la cama esta mañana? Dios mío porque haces esto conmigo? **A todas estas Kate no ha despegado la frente del pecho de Josh, no le hacía falta mirar para saber que era Rick el que le reclamaba de su comportamiento

Claudia voltea a mirar a Rick con cara de pocos amigos, como diciéndole la cagaste, y voltea a hablar a Kate

**-**** Kate cielo en ningún momento Rick a dicho o insinuado nada por el estilo, el solo está preocupado por el decoro que hay que guardar en las instalaciones militares, recuerda que cualquier incidente que se reporte es su responsabilidad**

**- También está en la capacidad de negarle la entrada a alguien a la Base?** Pregunta alzando la cabeza y mirando a Rick con mucha ilusión

**- Si, técnicamente ****eso está en mi poder**

**- Incluso a un Almirante de la UNN? **Se le queda mirando con esos ojazos azules inmensos esperando una respuesta…

**- ****Creo que es tiempo que nos expliques que pasa Kate… **le pido Claudia debido a que vio en Rick la intensión de concederle lo que quisiese así fuera una locura que le costase la carrera, tenía que hablar con Rick acerca de la capacidad de los hijos de hacer ojitos de perrito abandonado y conseguir lo que quieren… _estos padres primerizos son unas mierdas…_

**- Esteee, esteeee, no es fácil de explicar** respondió Kate mirando sus zapatos 

**- Mastroff cito aun ex amante de su madre para que revise el proyecto Laika en nombre de la UNN y ellos no están en buenos términos**

** - JOSH eso no es así, se los juro que no es así**

**- A ver Kitty Cat explícanos entonces cómo es?**

**- Josh van dos veces que te pesco llamándome así, luego no te quejes de mi venganza**

**-**** Kate hija, que ocurre? cuéntale a tu tía Claudia **

**- Podemos ir a otra parte a conversar, no me gusta hablar de esto en el pasillo**

En la oficina de la Coronel Claudia Grant-Fokker… después de sentarse nuestro 4 personajes con sus respectivas tazas de café…

**- ****Bien comienza a contar… **

**- El Vice-Almirante Mastroff pidió una consulta externa de la UNN… antes de venir de Rusia ya habíamos conseguido cubrir los estándares solicitados por la UNN y su respectiva aprobación, al igual que los de la UNA (Aviacion), solo necesitamos la aprobación de la UNS y de la FUZ (Fuerza de Union Zentraedi) para que el proyecto sea una realidad.**

**- Entiendo sigue…**

**- Mastroff sabe que no puede negar su voto si consiguo la aprobación del equipo de Lang, cosa que está casi en la bolsa… y bueno Exedor a jodido como el solo, pero el tipo tiene razón en lo que pide y más que criticar aporta mejoras para cubrir las distintas necesidad que se pudieran presentar en una batalla contra culturas alienígenas que no conocemos, sus opiniones han sido tomadas en cuenta e introducidas dentro de los planos principales, por ende creo contar con la aprobación de la FUZ…**

**- En la reunión en 5 dias?**

**- Así es Josh. Pero si Mastroff logra que la UNN me retire su voto, el podrá tomar los fundamentos de la UNN y negar su aprobación a pesar de las opiniones de Lang y del Coronel Sterling como asesores y allí todo se iría a la mierda… o en el menor de los casos retirarme del proyecto y tomarlo todo para él, que es lo que él quiere según me ha expresado de forma muy poco amable**

**- ****Entiendo cielo, pero aunque Rick pudiese negar el acceso al Almirante de la UNN eso no solucionaría tu problema, porque podrían mandar a otro, o emitir una respuesta negativa a tu proyecto en represaría**

**- ****Es allí donde está el detalle, a mí no me importa que la UNN revise el proyecto nuevamente, estaría encantada de contar con una voz objetiva que evaluara las nuevas aplicaciones incorporadas por solicitud de la RDF y de la FUZ, el problema es que el Almirante Sims no es objetivo, por lo menos con lo que respecta a mi…**

**- ****Porque piensas eso?**

**- Bueno por dos cositas Hunter. Primero: **Suspiro **El Almirante y Mastroff tienen una amistad reconocida, así que es posible que apoye a su amigo, y Segundo: porque me odia a muerte**

**- ****Porque te odia a muerte…**

**- Porque hice que mi mama le cortara las patas… **respondió Kate en voz muy baja, mirando el piso…

**- Cielo que fue lo que dijiste?**

**- Quieren todo el cuento, verdad?**

**- Pues sí, preferiría oír el cuento completo Kate**

**- Bien Hunter, si eso quieres… **suspiro y cara de resignación,** solo les pido que no pienses mal de mi mami por lo que te voy a contar**

**- Conocemos a Lisa es imposible que pensemos mal de ella**

**- Ok, como explicar… desde que nací mi madre nunca ha tenido novio, o por lo menos novio, NOVIO me entienden? **

**- Creo que sí, **respondió Rick con algo de irritación, no sabía porque pero no le gustaba para nada por donde venía la historia

**- Bueno, eso no significa que allá estado sola toda la vida… sino que es mas de parejas ocasionales, nunca los lleva a la casa y nunca me los presenta, pero sé que en determinados periodos de su vida ha habido alguien más, por lo que he podido notar en sus actitudes sus relaciones no duran más de 3 meses, y si no me equivoco es ella siempre quien las termina; ojo no estoy diciendo que hacia eso frecuentemente es solo que ese es su **_**modus operanti**_** en cuanto a relaciones de pareja… En verdad creo que la experiencia con mi padre le impide confiar en alguien, teoría de tía V, no mía**

**- Donde entra el Almirante Sims en esta historia?** Pregunto Rick más que serio

**- Bueno cuando entre**** en la RDF, la primera persona que me recibió en la Base Katrina fue el Almirante Sims, el cual se auto presentó como novio de mi mama, eso me dejo intrigada porque si en 17 años de existencia nunca le he conocido un novio a mi mama este tipo debe ser algo serio pensé, pero bueno de idiota en la noche le comento que conocí a su Novio en la base ese día, no se para que fue eso, juro que nunca había visto a mi madre más endemoniada, sus ojos verdes parecían rojo sangre y se podían apreciar las llamas… **

**- Sé que pueden pensar que miento y exagero; y que ningún ser humano puede hacer eso pero les juro que mi madre si…**

**- Kate cielo creo que te volviste a desviar del tema…**

**- A si señora Grant… donde iba, aja mi mama se endemonio y salió de la casa, y yo no me entere de lo que hizo, sino tres días después que Tom, ustedes saben el Sabio, se le salió y me lo conto… **

**- Y que le hizo tu madre al Almirante Kate**

**- Bueno… enfrente de todo el que quisiera oír, le dijo que el ser compañeros de cama no significaba ser novios, que se ubicara y que no se volviese acercar a mí, que si existía algo entre ellos ya se había terminado, y otras cosas más que no creo prudente repetir, como que no se creyese la 8va maravilla en la cama porque no lo era, el punto es que fue una ruptura muy fea y el me echa la culpa a mí, cree que si yo no existiese en la vida de mi madre, ellos estarían juntos y felices**

**-**** Alguna vez ese tipo intento volver con Lisa**

**- Hunter si intentar volver es arrastrarse pidiendo perdón, pues si intento volver con mi mama, pero ella es una persona de carácter muy fuerte y no quiso saber nada más de él, solo trato laboral…**

**- Entonces el tipo te odia porque no se pudo seguir tirando en paz a tu mami por tu culpa Hayes… ahora dime en que difiere esta explicación a la que yo les di cuando llegaron al pasillo**

**- Bueno en que así no suena tan feo… No les parece? **Pregunto Kate con un toque de esperanza,** entonces me van a ayudar?**

**- Kate lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de que el Almirante cuente con todos los hechos para contar con su objetividad y que este feliz en su estadía en Macross… encarga de presentar el proyecto al Sabio y minimiza tu contacto con él al máximo, así la rabia que te tiene no se trasmitirá a tu trabajo… de resto solo puedes rezar a que todo salga bien… **respondió Rick

**- Yo soy la encar****gada de recibirlo en la tarde, tranquila que me encargare que reciba las atenciones de un rey tal vez con eso este más tranquilo**

**- Gracias ****Claudia y gracias por escucharme y por los consejos Hunter hablare con el sabio para que el me represente frente a la UNN **

**- ****De nada pequeña, ve a trabajar nosotros nos encargamos y cualquier cosa pasas por la casa y hablamos con más calma, le puedes decir a Josh que te lleve, con tal no puede ir a ninguna otra parte a lo que salga de la Base… recuerdas eso hijo**

**- Si mama, pero me parece injusto tengo más de 20 años no tienen por qué castigarme**

**- Mi casa mis reglas, no te gusta múdate y ahora salgan los dos de aquí yo también necesito trabajar**

**- Pues para que sepas ya me voy a la casa, ya termine mi turno dictadora, vuelvo en la tarde, soy la escolta designada para recibir a tu esperado Almirante**

**- Bien ve a dormir cielo nos vemos en la noche, cuídate Kate y no te metas en problemas**

**- Si señora **

**- Kate tenemos una conversación pendiente por lo que paso anoche…**

Kate automáticamente se sonrojo

**- Si señor**

Y con un saludo militar Kate y Josh se retiraron de la oficina de Claudia, dejándola sola con Rick

**- Epa y porque te castigaron****?**

**- Te juro Kate que no quieres saber…**

En la oficina de Claudia

**- Me haces el favor Rick Hunter y dejas esa cara de indignado que no te luce**

**- Ves a lo que ha expuesto Lisa a nuestra hija?**

**- Ah absolutamente nada, ella ha defendido la burbuja en la que crio a Kate a capa y espada, por eso es tan inocente y tan confiada y a la vez tan segura de sí misma que dice todo que piensa **

**- Pero tú no entiendes Claudia…**

**- Claro que entiendo, te duele el ego que Lisa allá tenido alguien más en su vida, y qué? Tú me vas a decir que te has mantenido virgen desde que te divorciaste de Mimey?**

**- Yo no he expuesto a mi hija, a mis NOVIAS**

**- Por Dios Rick no seas hipócrita, apenas tienes 5 días de ser padre y dudo que no te hayas acostado con una tipa en este tiempo**

Rick se sonrojo hasta lo último y no respondió

**-****Quien calla otorga cielo, te has vuelto casi tan puto como Roy antes de casarnos**

**- Claudia exageras, tampoco así**

**- En serio, propietario del Motel Hunter**

**- Cuando me van a perdonar?**

**- No próximamente cielo… es más agradece que Josh te habla**

**- Hey que no fui yo quien los delato**

**- Eso sonó tan maduro**

**- No estábamos hablando de mí, hablamos de Lisa**

**- Y de que tú no eres quien para juzgarla, es más deberías besar el piso donde pasa, por criar a tu hija, tan pura y de tan buenos sentimientos y nunca hablarle mal de ti**

**- Pero si Nunca le hablo de mí**

**- Mejor eso a hablarle mal, por lo menos tienes la cuenta en cero, no en negativo**

**- No comparto tu punto de vista**

**- Pregúntame si me importa? **

**- Me voy a mi oficina**

**- Sal de aquí Troglodita, Machista…**

Sorry ayer me sentía mal voy a dejar hasta aquí para comenzar un nuevo capítulo que voy a tratar de publicar hoy, ** Saludos Cat**


	14. Llegada

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia y Gracias particular a Fer28 por su colaboración y aportar ideas nuevas todos los días…**Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capítulo 13

En algún lugar cerca del espacio aéreo de Macross… horas de la tarde

Lisa y Vanessa platicando en el avión lo que les ha contado Kate de su estancia en Macross, Vanessa decide abordar _inocentemente _un tema algo engorroso

**- ****Lisa, tu sabes que he estado hablando con Kate estos días y tal parece que ella y Rick sean acercado mucho, y por lo que dice Kate le ha tomado mucho cariño "al tío Rick" de Ben…**

**- ****A dónde quieres llegar V?** le respondió Lisa más seria y cortante que lo de costumbre…

**- ****Bueno, crees que alguno de ellos se haya dado cuenta ya? **

**- Cuenta de**** qué? **

**- Tú sabes el parentesco entre Rick y Kate, y que por eso Rick se ha acercado tanto a ella**

**- No lo sé, pero no creo que eso sea importante por ahora, será mejor que nos pongamos a revisar el archivo referente al proyecto, no queremos llegar en el limbo a Macross… **Lisa fingió ponerse a leer el expediente donde se especificaban las nuevas modificaciones, mientras pensaba _Dios y si Rick sabe va ha haber guerra, bueno los Hayes nunca huimos de una batalla…_

**- Pues yo esto loca por ver a las Chicas**

Lisa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

**- Yo ****también**

**- Lisa no te da un poquito de miedo, tú sabes ver a Rick y que la vieja llama se encienda**

**- Rick está casado con la estrellita del canto, debe tener un hogar feliz, no entiendo cómo se mantuvo en servicio activo en lugar de dedicarse a seguir a al canarito a todas partes… además han pasado 20 años debe estar gordo, viejo y calvo**

**- Pues yo lo dudo… principalmente lo de clavo.**

**- Ya veremos eso V…**

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando el piloto avisa que se están aproximando al espacio aéreo de la base y que llega escolta aérea…

Lisa mira por la venta para ver el Skull 1, con su típica calavera en el ala lo cual hace que Lisa viaje al país de los recuerdos, _Siempre el Skull 1 a mi lado, _recuerda cuando Rick la rescato de camino a la tierra, cuando iba a Base Alaska para reunirse con su padre…_ es tan extraño verlo ahora en otro modelo tan diferente _

**-**** V dijiste que Josh es el nuevo piloto del Skull 1…**

**- Si así es, según entendí es algo Fokker tener que tener el Skull 1**

**- Bueno, tal vez un hijo de Rick logre sustituirlo cuando llegue el momento, como paso entre Roy y Rick **

Se escucha un comunicado del piloto de la nave transporte que las lleva

**- ****Almirante señora el piloto del Skull 1 quiere hablar con usted**

**- ****Pasa la comunicación**

**- ****Buenos días, **Josh se queda viendo la pantalla de su monitos intrigado, en la misma aparece una mujer madura pero muy bella con uniforme obviamente de Almirante de la UNN, _pero no se supone que debería estar el Almirante Sims y que el tipo es Hombre_ decide no complicarse la existencia, saludar y cumplir con lo que su mama le mando a decir… no quiere más castigos** Almirante le damos la bienvenida a Macross fuimos asignados expresamente por el General Hunter, para velar por su seguridad, cualquier requerimiento especial solo háganoslo saber… **la cara de Lisa se pone más pálida, _ya Rick sabe que estoy aquí pensé que iba a tener un poco más de tiempo antes de enfrentarme a él, mierda no me siento lista, y desde cuando Hunter es General?…_ **Señora estamos a punto de aterrizar en Macross la esperan para ser recibida en la pista… espero que haya sido un vuelo agradable**

**- Si Josh gracias, **Lisa corto la comunicación violentamente, dejando a Fokker confundido,_ y como sabe ella mi nombre?_

En la pista de Base de Macross, Claudia Grant espera la llegada del trasportador VC-13 proveniente de Rusia, y aunque no lo quería admitir estaba loca por echarle un ojo al ex amante de Lisa… pero quedo muy sorprendida cuando ven a en la puerta de la aeronave a Lisa, podía reconocerla donde fuera, su cabello largo extremadamente Liso volando al viento, con su uniforme negro de Almirante de la UNN, la visera tapaba parte de su rostro pero ella sabía que era ella y detrás la inconfundible Vanessa Leeds hablando hasta por los codos, Lisa y Vanessa se pararon frente a Claudia y todas se dieron un saludo militar tal como lo exigía el protocolo

**-Esa es la mejor forma que tienes de saludar Hayes?**

Lisa brinco sobre Claudia abrazándola con mucha fuerza para luego darle la oportunidad a Vanessa de hacer lo mismo

**-**** Claudia como estas?**

**- No tan bien como tu según puedo ver, consiguieron la fuente de la juventud en Rusia?**

**- Exageras Claudia**

**- Pero yo sé que yo me veo bella Lisa**

**- Vanessa tu no cambias**

**- Vi a Josh por el tacnet, es un chico muy apuesto**

**- Y estoy casi segura que no le recordaste que eres su madrina**

**- Una madrina de pacotilla si te pones a ver**

**- No digas eso, solo porque te desapareciste, y más nunca preguntaste por él, no significa que seas una mala madrina**

**- Wow, solo 3 minutos tardo en reclamarte tu ausencia yo creí que iba a tardar más…**

**- V te aseguro que Kim y Sammy serán más rápidas que yo cuando te reclamen a ti el haberte perdido del mapa**

**- Teníamos buenas razones**

**- Si una muy buena razón de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y un carácter muy similar al de su padre…**

**- Conociste a Catherine?**

**- Ella esta con Ben trabajando en el proyecto**

**- E****so es un Si**

Claudia se acerca en la mejor pose de madre a punto de nalguear a un niño malcriado y le dice quedamente

**-Lisa ya sabemos que Rick es el padre de Kate,**** y creo que nos debes unas explicaciones pero no aquí antes te llevare a que realices tus trámites en la base y después te llevamos a casa para que la veas a Kate**

**- Rick no puede estar seguro de que Catherine es su hija**

**- Lisa cielo y para que existen las pruebas de ADN**

**- Kate se sometió a una? **Pregunto Lisa con susto

**- Rick obtuvo las muestras de otra forma, ella aún no sabe nada**

**- Gracias a Dios**

**- Lisa recuerda que esa situación no la vas a poder mantener eternamente, no creo que Rick lo permita**

**- Así es Vanessa, Rick se ha pegado mucho a Kate**

**- Que conviva con sus otros hijos y deje a la mía en paz**

**- Lisa;**** Rick no tiene otros hijos pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento**

**- Mierda, con razón se le ha pegado como una lapa **se dirigieron a admisión para darle sus claves de acceso y asignarles una oficina de trabajo

Rick está en una muy aburrida reunión con Mastroff revisando los detalles de la seguridad cuando Mastroff interrumpe la reunión para contestar el teléfono

**-****Disculpen pedí que me informaran cuando el Almirante Sims llegara…**

_Se nota que hay otra gente en la sala si estuviésemos solo, no pediría disculpas…_ piensa Rick en medio de su obstine,_ estaría mejor mirando el techo que aquí_

**-**** Como que el Almirante Sims no se reportó? **Pausa, **QUE DEMONIOS HACE HAYES AQUÍ?** Todos en la sala se lo quedan viendo discretamente después de ese grito... **si se que ella también es Almirante de la UNN…** pausa **MALDICION**

**- Mastroff algún problema?**

**- Ninguno General Macgregor Ninguno…**

**- Disculpe que haya escuchado parte de su conversación Vicealmirante pero entendí que Elizabeth Hayes está en Macross**

**- Así es Almirante Reinier**

**- Jajaja seguro vino a meterle carácter a esa bestia que llama hija**

**- Lang como va a decir eso…**

**- Vamos General Hunter si conoció a Catherine debe saber que es un poquito indomable, por no decir rebelde como ella sola… a decir verdad me he preguntado a quien esa muchacha salió así, siendo su madre y su abuelo tan serios y formales en el deber**

**- Lo rebelde y cabeza loca de la Teniente Comandante yo me doy una idea muy clara de donde lo saco, estoy casi seguro que es pura herencia paterna…**respondió Mastroff mirando a Rick

**- Vaya no ****sabía que usted conocía al padre de Kate**

**- Si hubiese sabido que lo que veníamos a discutir era la vida personal de Hayes hubiese traído también Te y Galletitas.** En el tono más serio que tiene** Me parece que nos deberíamos centrar en la reunión y no en la vida personal de un Almirante de la UNN.**

**- E****l General Hunter tiene razón mientras más pronto terminemos con los protocolos mejor**

_Así__ que ya llegaste, debería salir de aquí y sentarte en mis piernas a darte las dos buenas nalgadas que te mereces y decirte hasta de mal que te vas a morir perra; Hunter respira hondo cálmate y no hagas una locura, recuerda que quedaste esta tarde en hablar con Kate sobre Ben y si ella va ha estar allí te tienes que controlar, todo por tu hija Hunter, solo por tu hija_

**- General Hunter que opina**

**- Todo muy bien excelente… **ojala sea coherente mi respuestaya quiero salir de aquí

A todas estas Vanessa, Claudia y Lisa se dirigen al comedor de oficiales, el cual a esa hora usualmente esta solo…

-Ya llame a Sammy y Kim nos van a estar esperando en mi casa cuando salgamos de aquí…

Cuando entran se consiguen una escena muy alentadora… Kate esta sentada en las piernas de Ben comiéndoselo a besos mientras Josh que está sentado en frente con uniforme de vuelo se tapa los ojos y los llama exhibicionistas…

**-Hija**** Dudo mucho que la UNS haya relajado tanto los protocolos en estos años como para que sea correcto que tú te estés comportando así…**

Kate solto la cara de Ben y se escondió en su pecho**… dime que no es quien yo pienso que es…**

Josh se queda viendo a su madre, al lado de la Almirante y una Coronal de la UNN que él no había visto; Ben mira a las recién llegadas rojo de vergüenza para responder

**-No es tu madre**

Kate alza la cara y ve a su madre, con cara de pocos amigos, los brazos cursados, zapateando el piso con el pie izquierdo esperando una explicación, detrás de ella están V y la señora Fokker… _Mierda_

**- Tal vez no sea mi madre pero se ve igualita a ella no te parece****?**

**- CATHERINE ESTEFANIA HAYES TE BAJAS DE LAS PIERNAS DE STERLING Y TE SIENTAS EN TU PROPIA SILLA AHORA**

**- Si Señora**

Kate se sienta, al lado de Ben frente a ella se sienta su madre al lado de Claudia la cual se ha sentado al lado de Josh, Vanessa busco una silla y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa…

**- Y bien, que es ese espectáculo que estaban dando?**

** - Solo estábamos molestando a Josh un rato mami**

** - Y si no hubiese sido yo sino uno de los enanos o un oficial superior**

** - Acepto que estábamos siendo un poco imprudentes**

** - Solo un poco?**

** - Tal vez mucho mami. Ok, prometemos ser más prudentes de ahora en adelante…**

** - Bien, Miriya sabe que están saliendo?**

Ben recordó todo el incidente de ayer con una gota de sudor en la frente y viendo a la madre de Kate no pudo dejarse de preguntar qué carajo le vio su tío a Mimey

**- Si mi madre sabe algo…**

** - Bien no me gustan las cosas escondidas y mal echas **

Hipócrita pensó Ben pero decidió callarse el comentario

**-**** Mama pero que haces tú y tía V aquí vestida de uniforme?**

**- Vamos a sustituir a Sims, se fracturó una pierna jugando Polo y no pudo venir**

**- Genial**

**- No te alegres tanto Jovencita, porque si Sims te iba a exigir yo lo voy a hacer el doble, no quiero que nadie nos acuse de favoritismo**

**- Entendido**

**- Cambiando el tema, puedes explicarme esto?**

Le enseño en su celular un mensaje del Banco por un descuento de 12000 créditos en la tarjeta negra en una zapatería

**- 12 mil créditos en zapatos? Estas loca? **Gritaron Ben y Josh al mismo tiempo

** -Shhh ustedes no se metan; Mama estaba algo depre esta mañana y necesitaba un incentivo algo que me hiciese sentir bie****n**

** - Cuantos pares de zapatos compraste Kate?**

** - Uno **dijo en un susurro

** - Kate hija los zapatos no dan la felicidad**

** - Lo sé pero te hacen sentir tan, pero tan bien, como si con ellos pudieras aplastar el mundo; míralos y dime si no son bellos**

** - Wow se ven genial con el uniforme, los hay en negro?**

** - Lisa te estas desviando de tema estabas regañando a Kate **le dijo Vanessa en un susurro

** - Ah sí… hija y que me puedes explicar las facturas de consultoría jurídica que me llegaron a la casa?**

** - Bien de aquí salimos mañana… vamos a pedir café **concluyoKate resignada

Por fin llego Lisa a Macross capitulo interesante en el otro… Reencuentros/ Bye** Saludos Cat**


	15. Reencuentro

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia y Gracias particular a Fer28 por su colaboración y aportar ideas nuevas todos los días…**Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capítulo 14

Después de discutir Lisa con Kate acerca de sus gastos exorbitantes a lo cual Ben y Josh casi les da un infarto… decidieron que sería bueno salir de la Base e ir a casa de Claudia, ya Mir, Sammy y Kim deberían estar allá

Cuando están en la entrada de la casa de los Fokker Kate no se puede contener de preguntar

**- Son ideas mías o Josh no te habla?**

**- Cielo no preguntes, pero antes de que lo notes en realidad ninguno de mis primos ni mis hermanas me habla**

**- Que hiciste?**

**- Eso jovencita es material clasificado**

**- Bien pero tarde o temprano me enterare**

**- Ok pero no por mi boca**

Todos entraron en la casa de los Fokker y si… allí ya estaba Kim Sammy y Miriya, cuando las vieron gritaron y saltaron para abrazarse, comenzaron a conversar sin tocar el teme que más les intrigaba, que era el que implicaba a cierta jovencita de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que no se despegaba del pantalón de su mama; en el salón de estar de los Fokker estaban Aurora y Matt viendo tele, Ben y Josh se sentaron con ellos pero no muy lejos de sus madres para no perder la conversación… Dana llego más tarde ella si se acordaba de Lisa y estaba loca por verla

Después de 45 minutos de ser ignorado, golpeado disimuladamente, bañado en vino y pateado en la espinilla, todo en frente de su abnegada madre, Ben no se pudo contener de preguntar

**- Cuanto me va a costar que le levanten el silencio?**

**-"12 monedas de plata" **respondieron Dana y Josh al unísono

**- Yo no soy judas**

**- Pero actuaste igualito hermanito**

**- Aurora Sterling y se puede saber porque tú no me hablas? Tú nunca usaste la casa de tío Rick y no estas castigada**

**- Solidaridad, yo también quería estrenar la casa de Tío Rick y tú me quitaste la oportunidad**

**- Mierda y si les presto mi departamento?**

**- Y donde meterás a Kate si haces eso? ah Einstein? **Le pregunto Dana

**- Bueno jodanse y búsquense una casa, permiso** se levantó para ir a la cocina en busca de Kate

**- Ben amor me voy**

**- Y eso?**

**- Tengo un compromiso en casa y estoy algo cansada**

**- Compromiso?**

**- El discurso de: te portaste mal, con regaño incluido por parte de Rick Hunter**

**- Te llevo**

**- No te molestes, ya llame un taxi y me espera afuera; Chao mama bendición y saludos a todas**

**- Hasta luego hija y descansa**

Le da un pequeño beso a Ben y sale por la puerta de casa de los Fokker no sin antes pedirle que hiciese las paces con sus familiares, _como si fuese tan fácil… _pensó Ben, _de donde voy a sacar 12 monedas de plata_**  
><strong> **- Hasta que por fin se fue, ahora vamos al estudio allí podremos hablar mejor **grito Kim dando brinquitos

Dos horas y media más tarde…

**-Motel Hunter no puedo creerlo; Bueno pero es que ese hombre jamás va a cambiar? Y como Mimey pudo aceptar eso en su casa? **

Todas guardan silencio por unos momentos y Claudia toma el mando

**- Rick y Mimey solo duraron casados 5 años, no tuvieron hijos y está técnicamente solo desde entonces; no voy a tocar más ese tema contigo, solo lo digo para aclarar las cosas, si quieres detalles pregúntale a Rick**

**- No estoy interesada en los detalles, lamento lo de su divorcio, no lo sabía y en verdad deseaba que fuese feliz con el canarito, pero tengo que admitir que nunca me preocupe en lo más mínimo por saber que era de la vida de ninguno de los dos; Gracias a Dios ella no era una celebridad en Rusia… **suspiro**, divorciado y todo sigue siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre… Motel Hunter, solo esperen a que Kate se entere, mínimo manda a Ben al hospital**

**- Bueno es cierto que Rick aún posee ciertas actitudes que dejan mucho que desear, pero después de 20 años lo hemos aprendido a aceptar con todo y defectos… **justifico Claudia a hermanito de su esposo

**- Ahora Lisa ya que tocamos el tema de Kate cuéntanos sobre Rick y como terminaron teniéndola… **pregunto Kim curiosa

**- Terminamos teniéndola suena a poliedro, yo la tuve y la crie por mí misma…**

**- Porque tu quisiste, si se lo hubieras dicho y el no asumía la responsabilidad hace rato que Kate sería huérfana de padre por mi propia mano… **

**- Mir basta, no fue esto lo que acordamos, Lisa cielo las explicaciones si tienes que darlas, se las darás a Kate y a Rick **Lisa hace una mueca de disgustode solo pensar que después de 20 años le tiene que rendir cuentas a Rick** nosotras solo queremos saber cómo paso... **interviene Claudia

**- Cuando, donde y cuantas veces; que tal es Rick en la cama? olvidaron usar preservativo? O fue que se rompió… **

**- SAMMMMYYYY**

**- Como si ustedes no tuviesen curiosidad… hipócritas**

Era algo tarde, Ben seguía en casa de los Fokker negociando el precio del perdón de Josh, las viejas ya se habían ido, Leeds iba a dormir en casa de Kim por hoy, querían pasar el resto de la noche juntas y la madre de Kate se había ido a casa de Global hacía más de media hora, cuando repentinamente sonó su teléfono…

**-Alo… Kate?** Pausa, **Kate cielo cálmate que no te entiendo… **pausa** trata de tranquilizarte… **a estas alturas Claudia que estaba despierta lavando las tazas de café y las copas de vino se había parado a su lado pendiente de la conversación al igual que Josh…** Amor quédate tranquila ya voy para allá, no te muevas de allí…**

**- Que ocurre Ben?**

**- No estoy seguro tía Clau pero parece que Kate está en problemas**

**- Te acompañamos**

**- Por favor, creo que tal vez los necesite…**

Ben llega a antigua casa de Global con Josh y Claudia

**-Qué pasa? **pregunta Ben entrando cuando escucha vidrios rompiéndose desde el estudio y el sonido de caída de cosas

**- Kate? **Ella estaba parada viendo hacia el estudio bastante asustada…

**- Kate cielo que ocurre aquí? Donde están los enanos?**

**- Ellos están trabajando horas extras, es más yo tengo que ir a la Base en un rato… No sé qué pasa Ben, **se acercó a él para abrazarlo **mi mama llego y tu tío Rick estaba aquí, mi mama me pidió que le buscase un vaso de agua en la cocina y cuando volví ya se habían encerrado en el estudio y solo se escuchan esos ruidos, como si se estuviesen matando desde hace más de media hora, en realidad estoy preocupada y ninguno de los dos me deja entrar, cada vez que les toco la puerta dicen que todo está perfecto que ya salen… **en eso se escuchó otra cosa partiéndose,** eso les suena perfecto y normal a ustedes?**

**- Kate hija ve a buscar algo de ropa te quedaras en mi casa esta noche  
>- Se puede quedar en la mi apartamento o en casa de mis padres tía Claudia<br>- Te quieres exponer nuevamente a tu tío Rick?  
><strong>Ben trago seco

**- Ok pero Josh, duerme esta noche donde yo duerma**

**- Bestia pero que confianza primo; recuerda estoy castigado por tu gran bocota y tengo que dormir en mi hogar**

**- Cuando serás hombre y te mudaras de casa de tus padres  
>- Cuando tú dejes de dormir 6 días a la semana en casa de los tuyos<br>- Chicos vayan a ayudar a Kate ahora... y dejen de discutir**

Los chicos se retiran y Claudia se dirige al estudio en el cual se escuchan los siguientes gritos

**- Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE DESPUÉS DE 20 AÑOS ESTARÍAS DÁNDOTE LA GRAN VIDA CON TU ESTRELLITA MINMEI, Y MIRA QUE ME ENCUENTRO… ERES GENERAL; DIME HUNTER ESTABAN TAN DESESPERADOS QUE ASCENDIERON LO PRIMERO QUE ENCONTRARON? QUE PASO CON TU QUERIDÍSIMA MINMEI TE CAMBIO POR UN MODELO MÁS NUEVO? POR TU CARA ESO DEBIÓ SER, ASÍ QUE REGRESASTE CUAL PERRO QUE ERES CON EL RABO CON ENTRE LAS PATAS Y SUPLICASTE AL ALMIRANTE GLOBAL TU ANTIGUO PUESTO... AH?**

**-VAYA HAYES SINO TE CONOCIERA DIRÍA QUE REGRESASTE MÁS AMARGADA, VIEJA Y PARLANCHINA, PERO DE NUEVO YA ERAS UNA COMADREJA AMARGADA, VIEJA Y PARLANCHINA...**

Afuera se escuchó el sonido de una bofetada si Claudia no se equivocaba

**- LISA NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME PEGARAS, LAMENTO SI TE OFENDÍ PERO TU EMPEZASTE Y YO SOLO RESPONDÍ A TUS OFENSAS**

**- Lo sé, y lo siento perdí un poco el control **dijo Lisa un poco arrepentida y apenada, **PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE GOLPEADO TE LO MERECIAS RICK…**

Claudia decide que es tiempo de parar esa locura toca la puerta fuerte y agresivamente

**- Kate hija no pasa nada ya salimos…**

**- Elizabeth Hayes, abre esta puerta AHORA**

Rick era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta abrió pasando su cabello hacia atrás y tratando de acomodar su uniforme el estudio parecía un campo de batalla, tenía una marca muy roja en la mejilla izquierda pero no decía nada

**- Hola Claudia**

**- Asustaron a su hija… **grito mirando alrededor** Por Dios maduren, me llevo a Kate conmigo, los dejamos solos... Por favor intenten hablar como gente civilizada e intente arreglar sus diferencias... y dejen de romper todo lo que se les atraviesa,**

Claudia salió llevándose a una muy preocupada Kate, Josh y Ben con ella

**-Bien aprovecha que Kate no está para sacar todo lo que llevas dentro rata** le dijo Lisa a Rick en el tono más despectivo que consiguió

Afuera mientras iban en el vehículo de Josh… Claudia, Ben, Josh y Kate

**- Señora Claudia usted creo que fue conveniente dejarlos solos?**

**- Pequeña si durante la guerra no se mataron ya ahora no lo harán, ellos siempre se han tratado así, a las patadas es su forma de demostrarse cariño y decirse hola, no te preocupes por eso**

**- Nunca pensé que el General conociese tanto a mi mama**

**- Eran los mejores amigos, de esos que odias un día y amas la siguiente…pero es mejor que dejemos que ellos te cuenten eso, dijiste que tenías que ir a Base Macross**

**- Así es, si me pueden dejar allá?**

**- No hay problema, Josh dale tus llaves de la casa a Kate para cuando llegue no tenga que tocar la puerta, te preparare la habitación de invitados es la tercera puerta a la derecha**

**- Mis llaves?**

**- No es como si las fueses a usar horario restringido recuerdas…**

**- Te odio Benjamin **

**- Yo también te amo Josh**

**- Ya llegamos a la base pequeña… Suerte**

**-Rick creo que es mejor que comencemos a hablar como los adultos que somos**

**- Como siempre tienes razón Lisa… porque demonios me negaste el derecho de estar con mi hija, porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada antes de irte?; Venganza Lis? Todo porque estaba viviendo con la perra arrastrada maldita de Minmey?**

**- Antes no pensabas así de ella y No Rick, no fue por venganza te lo aseguro… en realidad me fui de Macross porque me enamore de Vanesa; la amo y quería estar con ella sin que nadie nos juzgara... Aún estaba confundida con mi sexualidad cuando estuve contigo y la existencia de Kate fue el mejor regalo para las dos, una hija a quien criar juntas...**

**- Disculpa pero…. QUUUUEEE?**

**- Jajaja Rick sigues tan inocente como siempre; la Verdad Me ofrecieron el mando de mi propio porta aviones el UNS EFIGENIA antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada, ese era mi sueño y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, mi familia es de marines y yo estaba volviendo a lo que me entrene con el rango de Capitán y buenas posibilidades de ascenso; tú ya estabas viviendo con Minmei; si te hubiese dicho de Kate me abrías pedido que rechazara la designación e incluso pudiste dejar a Mimei por mí y yo nunca hubiese aceptados las sobras de otra mujer, sabes lo orgullosa que puedo llegar a ser…**

**- Lisa no tenía yo derecho a elegir? y si te hubiese dejado aceptar la designación sin dar problemas? no crees que esa era mi elección?**

**- Por supuesto que era tu elección, pero el riesgo de pérdida para mí era muy alto y no quise afrontarlo; si tú lo hubiese sabido pudiste haber pedido la custodia compartida y tiempo con Kate, valiéndote que alta mar no es un buen lugar para criar un hijo y me hubiese visto forzada a ver como el canario criaba a MI HIJA 7 meses al año… Lo lamento Rick puedes decir lo que quieras, gritar y llorar cuanto te dé la gana pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión, y si te has dado cuenta crie una hija maravillosa y muy segura de sí misma... sin la necesidad de un hombre a mi lado, ni la inestabilidad de un hogar de padres separados, donde posiblemente seria maltratada por las ínfulas de tu estrellita...**

**- No tenías manera de saber si yo intentaría quitarte a Kate, siempre he creído que el lugar de un hijo es con su madre; además yo no hubiese permitido que Minmei se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían, y si ella intentaba rechazaba o maltrataba a Kate yo siempre la hubiese protegido, cuidado, tomando las medidas necesarias para verla feliz… Sabes no soy el hombre más inteligente del mundo pero al igual que tu sé lo que es crecer sin una madre, nunca hubiese alejado a Kate de tu lado Lis… **

**- No podía estar segura de eso, es fácil decir yo hubiese hecho esto cuando ya paso la oportunidad**

**- Lisa reconoce que te equivocaste, que aunque no fuera lo ideal para la niña tener a sus padres separados, al menos hubiera contado con ambos. Porque nunca le hablaste de mí, porque el absurdo cuento de la inseminación artificial?**

**- Veo que has hablado mucho con Kate, la verdad es que no supe manejar la situación me puse nerviosa y eso fue lo primero que salió de mi boca Rick, lo lamento en serio…**

**- Porque estás sola Lis? porque no te volviste a casar y darle a un padre a Kate como Dios manda ya que me privaste a mí de ese privilegio  
>- Primero mi hija tiene su padre que eres tú aunque ella no lo sepa, no tengo que andarle buscando nada. Segundo; yo esto sola porque soy feliz así… Rick quien te dijo que una mujer necesita un hombre al lado para ser feliz; estar pendiente de su ropa de su comida de sus cosas, de no poder salir porque esta alguien allí; por Dios Rick me gusta mi libertad, me gusta poder tomar mis decisiones sin que nadie me molesta me gusta estar meses y meses en alta mar, sin tener que preocuparme por un hogar aquí en tierra<strong>

**- Entonces eres feliz sola y consiguiéndote patanes en el camino como el dichoso Almirante Sims**

**- Celoso? **Le pregunto Lisa alzando la ceja izquierda…**Rick tuve a mi hija y ella ya creció; ahora disfruto de mi libertad y no creo poder renunciar a ella por nadie pero...**su mirada mostraba ahora algo que Rick no veía en ella en mucho tiempo pasión, fuego e incluso lujuria** eso no significa que no podamos "conversar hasta la madrugada" **dijo Lisa en un tono sumamente sugerente pasándole el dedo índice por el prendedor en forma de alas de la chaqueta de Rick** como lo hacíamos antes, que dices Rick recuerdas nuestras platicas.  
><strong>Rick tomado completamente por sorpresa y con la cara sonrojada se queda sin habla por un momento hasta que nota la sonrisa pícara de Lisa y le devuelve una de sus famosas sonrisas

**- Es una idea interesante Almirante Hayes de hecho tengo experiencia previa con cierta Capitana y han sido las mejores charlas que he tenido en mi vida...**mientras se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura quedando cara a cara sin dejar ambos de sonreír  
><em>Mierda había olvidado lo apuesto que luce cuando hace eso<em> mientras la toma de la cintura ella esta embelesada por los ojos azules del piloto que brillan con la intensidad de esa primera noche hace 20 años _Hayes contrólate, casi lo tienes no pier..._ siente sus labios rozar los suyos _Mierda Hayes se supone que ya lo olvidaste, está ya no eres t_… el toque de sus labios se hace más profundo y justo cuando comenzaban ambos a disfrutarlo él se separa y le susurra al oído

**-Es una idea más que tentadora, pero vera Almirante, hace 20 años cometí un error con dicha capitana y aunque soy de lento aprendizaje, he aprendido a no volver a cometer el mismo error...**se separa de ella y se va de la casa; dejando a Lisa perpleja por lo que ha pasado…

Lisa reacciono a los minutos y dibujo una de sus sonrisas lentas en su rostro... se lanzó al sofá del estudio subió las piernas al escritorio y comenzó a jugar con el bolígrafo que estaba allí...

**-Hay Richard Hunter si quieres jugar con fuego yo jugare contigo, sabes cómo me gustan los retos y ahora si te quiero en mi cama vamos a ver cuánto tardas en caer, **y con este objetivo Lisa Hayes se fue a su cuarto a acostarse a dormí mañana será un día intenso

Hasta aquí el Capitulo, **Saludos Cat**


	16. Manias

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia…Capitulo no apto para amantes de Minmei… **Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 14

Kate salio de la Base con los enanos a las 430 de la mañana y estaba totalmente agotada, pero ese tipo de agotamiento que estas tan cansada que sabes que no vas a poder dormir… así supo que no debía ir a casa de Claudia a dormir, pues no podría, estaba demasiado intrigada por el tipo de relación tan extraña que tenían su madre y el galante General… ella sabia que su madre venia de una familia de marines pero nunca se imagino que conociera su léxico tan profundamente… es mas sino se equivocaba, nunca la había escuchado maldecir hasta ayer… _Que tendrá el General Hunter que saca a mi mama de sus casillas? _Pensaba Kate mientras se amarraba las botas

Salio a trotar por las calle de Macross a penas eran las 500 horas y aun no amanecía pero estaba feliz, se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta hacia algo de frió a pesar de estar en primavera, cuando iba girando una esquina de la plaza se encontró con una figura familiar que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella…

**- Bu****enos días General Hunter,** saludo mientras se hincaba apoyaba las manos en las rodillas y jadeaba, estaba algo agitada

**- Buenos días Kate, no sabia que te gustaba trotar en las mañanas**

**- Es una de mis dos formas de liberar el stress**

**- Y cual es lo otra?, **pregunto Rick con bastante curiosidad, esperando cualquier respuesta de la loca, alma libre de su hija; el también había salido a liberar stress después de no dormir en toda la noche pensando en Lisa…

**- Bueno se lo diré si promete no decirle a nadie **se paro erguida, tomo la botella de agua que el General le tendía y se sentaron los dos en una banca en la plaza** Gracias**

**- Bueno cuéntame tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, palabra de Boy Scout… **le dijo Rick alzando la mano y jurando

Kate sonrojada comenzó a responder

**- ****Bien, **se mordió el labio y dijo,** me acuesto a mirar el techo… **Rick la miro asombrado;** lo se es estupido y una perdida de tiempo, pero a mi me ayuda a pensar… es mas, las ideas mas brillantes en mi vida las he tenido mirando el techo… hacer eso de alguna forma extraña me infunde paz**

**- Aunque tu no lo creas Kate te entiendo yo tengo la misma maña**

**- En serio? Yo creí que era el único caso clínico que existía**

**- Jajaja, no princesa no es así, es mas si te pones a buscarles los vicios ocultos a la gente te puedes llevar una sorpresa… por lo menos… sabias que a tu madre no puede leer los informes a menos que este mordiendo un bolígrafo y tenga una taza de café en la mano?**

**- Ya me había dado cuenta**

**- Si, pero sabes para que en verdad usa el bolígrafo?**

**- Nop, me imagino que para morderlo únicamente**

**- Ella busca todos los errores ortográficos que consigue y los marca; lleva un registro en una libreta, la llama "la libreta de los horrores ortográficos", y cuando llevas muchos te llama la atención**

**- No te creo… mi mama no es tan obsesiva**

**- Kate te impresionaría que cosas obsesionan a tu madre, yo tome un curso de redacción y ortografía en Macross solo para quitármela de encima, te juro que era terrible cada vez que llegaba al hangar con mi informe en su mano para jalarme aparte y corregirme como si fuese mi maestra de primer grado… **Rick se estremeció…

**- Sigo sin podértelo creer **le dijo Kate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**- Es en serio pequeña, yo solo le gritaba que estábamos en guerra, que no le prestara tanta atención a las formalidades; y ella siempre me respondía, piloto bobalicón, bocón, ignorante… Le podía aceptar lo de piloto bocón, pero bobalicón e ignorante jamás, por eso mejore mi ortografía para así no escucharla quejarse más. Kate yo era huérfano de madre y con el circo aéreo de mi padre nunca tuve estabilidad, ni nadie que se preocupaba por como escribía o que leía; la primera y creo que única persona que se preocupo porque incentivarme a mejorara mi nivel cultural fue Elizabeth**

**- Alguna vez t****e felicito por tu progreso e iniciativa?**

**- Nunca, pero no hizo falta, cuando le entregaba los informes y me sonreía, sabia que estaba bien hecho… luego comenzó a prestarme libros… los clásicos los llamaba ella, allí comencé a aprender que ****existían otras cosas en le mundo que los aviones y los dibujos animados…**

**- No te imagino viendo los dibujos animados…**

**- Por Dios si aun soy fanático de los dibujos animados; es mas el sábado en la mañana nadie me saca de mi casa hasta que no termino de ver Tom y Jerry**

**- Jajaja, sigo sin imaginármelo a mi me gusta mas el Pato Lucas, ahhh y pato aventuras, y bueno Donalds también me gusta**

**- Tienes una debilidad con los patos no te parece?**

**- Algo, pero es que son tan lindos, cuando era pequeña mi madre me llevaba a un estanque a verlos nadar y alimentarlos todas las tardes, antes de ir a jugar en los columpios; claro, cuando no era invierno o estábamos en altamar… eran horas maravillosas, las mejores de mi vida hasta ahora**

**- Me alegra que hayas podido disfrutar de épocas de Paz, Sabes, tengo una casa de campo y tiene un estanque con muchos patos y un hangar con mi aeroplano civil, El Mongomerith Bird IV; tal vez algún día podríamos programar un viaje entre varios he ir a disfrutar de la naturaleza, volar, incluso acampar si te gusta…**

**- Me encantaria… Rick**** y es muy lejos?**

**- Estas solo a 45 minutos de Macross cerca de un pequeño pueblo estilo colonial…**

**- Perfecto, Rick… **Kate se mordió el labio nuevamente Rick se estaba dando cuenta que era un gesto nervioso antes de decir algo, que posiblemente no le iba a gustar…** aun no entiendo porque tu y mi madre se gritaban ayer**

**- Lo de Gritarnos se nos da al natural, como pudiste ver… no quiero que te lleves una impresión errónea, Gritarnos e insultarnos es nuestra forma de comunicarnos; algunas personas pudieran pensar que nos odiamos por tratarnos así; pero es todo lo contrario a veces pienso que es nuestra manera de mostrarnos cariño…**

**- Ósea que tu y mi madre son un caso clásico de amor apache?**

**- Algo así… Lisa fue mi mejor amiga durante la guerra, la única persona con la que contaba incondicionalmente, la que siempre estuvo allí para mí y si te soy honesto me siento culpable; nunca la valore como se lo merecía.**

**- Bueno ahora mi madre esta aquí, esperemos que no caigas en el mismo error**

**- Trato de no repetir mis errores…**

**- Me alegro por ti, sabes se me hace fácil hablar contigo, es incluso mas fácil hablar contigo que con mi mama**

**- Si a mi también se me hace fácil hablar contigo**

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio

**- Rick… **se comenzó otra vez a morder el labio y Rick solo pudo pensar _Ohhh Dios y ahora que otro tema engorroso va a tocar esta niña_

**- Dime Kate**

**- Será que me podrías prestar tu casa de campo para ir con Ben?**

Rick quedo frió unos segundos hasta que reacciono

**- Muchachita hay que ver que tu eres precoz… no hablamos de tu relación con Benjamín ayer?**

**- Si, dijiste y cito textualmente "deben respetar la casa de sus padres" y bueno tu no eres mi padre; y además ayer me entere de lo del Motel Hunter así que no será la primera vez que prestas tu casa; anda di que si… que mi mama esta de visita y seria encantador podernos alejar el fin de semana solos… y relajarme un poco antes de la defensa del proyecto, solo la usaríamos el sábado y el domingo ya estaríamos de regreso, me comprometo a dejar todo mejor de lo que lo encontremos**

Rick no daba crédito a lo que oía, el Karma es una perra…

**- ****Como demonios te enteraste de lo de mi casa?**

**- Los enanos se enteraron por los pilotos tu sabes el castigo de los Sterling y los Fokkers… Base chiquita infierno grande **

**- No se ni siquiera que decirte… ****déjame pensarlo por favor**

**- Ok eso ****no es un "No" rotundo; lo que implica que puedo negociar**

**- No guardes muchas esperanzas, mira que conozco a tu madre muy bien y no me voy a exponer a su ira asesina**

**- Vamos Rick… de mi madre me encargo yo… me vas a negar la única cosa que te he pedido? **Le pregunto poniendo los ojitos de perrito perdido que le partían el alma

_Mierda, Lisa va ha matarme…_es lo único que alcanzo a pensar Rick mientras miraba los hermosos ojos azules de su hija

Kate llego a la casa de Global a las 730 am, después de su conversación en la plaza, Rick invito a Kate a desayunar y ella, lo acompaño amablemente en verdad le gustaba mucho hablar con el Joven General… bueno joven para ostentar ese cargo… otra vez quien es Kate para criticar…

**- Jovencita se puede saber donde estabas?**

**- Mama llego con un mono de deporte, con una camisa de deporte, con unas gomas en los pies y todas sudada; y tu todavía no puedes adivinar donde estaba… Wow y yo que creía que tú eras Bruja…**

**- Catherine no busques lo que no se te ha perdido… además no soy bruja, solo hechicera…**le respondió guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa** por cierto, los enanos llegaron a eso de las 4 am y están durmiendo; tu también te vas a costar a dormir?**

**- No puedo si me acuesto a dormir no me voy a parar sino hasta las 3 y Mastroff llamo pidiendo mi presencia en una reunión a las 1000 horas**

**- Si a mi también me pidió estar allí, porque no te bañas, desayunamos y nos vamos a la Base juntas**

**- Mama ya desayune**** en compañía del General Hunter, lo conseguí mientras trotaba, sabes tiene las mismas mañas que yo; a el también le gusta ver el techo…**Lisa seguía en silencio**… me explico que tu relación con el es amistosa, pero que acostumbran pelearse todo el tiempo… tal vez deberían dejar de hacerlo, el es un buen hombre, por lo que he podido ver**

**- ****Ósea que tomas su lado, mi propia hija me traiciona y todo por un simple desayuno… **le dijo falsamente indignada

**- Y una casa en el campo con lago**

**- Como?**

**- Después te explico… me voy a bañar, nos vemos en un rato…**

Kate bajo las escaleras casi una hora después con las pilas puestas…

**- Bien nos vamos a la Base?**

**- Aun tenemos un poco de tiempo, **le dijo Lisa examinando como llevaba el uniforme su hija, como siempre buscando la perfección, otra de sus manías pensaría Rick si estuviese allí

**- Me encantan como se ven esos zapatos con el uniforme**

**- ****Mama pero si los hay en negro, porque no vamos a la tienda es super de lujo, tenemos tiempo**

**- La verdad es que tengo tiempo que no me doy un gustito… Vamos**

Lisa fue con Kate al centro comercial de Macross y entraron a la tienda exclusiva a comprar los zapatitos en negro, en verdad le quedaban encantadores con su uniforme de Almirante a Lisa…

**- Te Juro Kate que si no fuera por el precio, solicitaría que fuesen parte obligatoria del uniforme femenino de la RDF**

**- Te entiendo yo me sentí igual la primera vez que me los vi puestos y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?**

**- Que? **Pregunto Lisa descuidadamente mientras se seguía mirando al espejo

**- Que tú y yo tenemos la misma talla en calzado…**

**- No Kate estos son míos, míos míos y míos, tu usa los tuyos nada mas****, Aunque quiero que mes prestes los tuyos blancos un ratito en la tarde pero yo te aviso**

**- Para que los vas a usar…**

Tan enfrascada estaba en la conversación con Kate que no se dio cuenta de una figura pequeña con sombrero y lentes grandes entraba en el local donde se encontraban

**- Ahora aquí atienden a todo tipo de gente, hasta militares**** y yo que pensaba que esta tienda era exclusiva**

Lisa no pudo evitar voltear y enseguida reconoció a su rival por tantos años

**- Si, tienes razón… también atienden estrellitas del canto fracasadas, en verdad que la clientela ****ha desmejorado mucho en este lugar en los últimos 5 minutos…**

**- No sabia que con un sueldito de Capitana se pudiera comprar unos zapatos como esos**

**- Minmey te aseguro que con un sueldito de Almirante me puedo comprar unos zapatos como estos y muchos mas… **Kate miraba esta situación con cara de What? _Que es esta pelea de gatas que mi madre tiene con… con Minmey, esa no es la ex de Hunter?_

**- ****Disculpe Señor, me los llevo puestos… **

**- Acompáñeme a la caja por favor **Lisa se dirigió acompañando al tendiente y Kate se levanto de donde estaba sentada para ir tras ella… allí fue que Minmei la vio y pudo detallarla, al principio quedo muda, pero luego le hirvió la sangre en ira…

**- ****Vaya así que Rick consiguió contigo lo que yo no pude darle, hay que ver que si eres zorra acostándote con él por migajas de afecto cuando sabias perfectamente que el solo me quería a mi**

Lisa le dirigió la mirada mas fría que tenia… Kate estaba muda… _esa mujer esta insinuando que mi madre se acostó con Hunter…_

**- ****En esa época Rick no sabia que quería con su vida; pero si te quería a ti… te tuvo o no fuiste su esposa? aunque por muy corto tiempo, se dio cuenta que no servias y te boto** **como el pedazo de basura que eres, **le dice Lisa recibiendo el ticket de la tarjeta de credito

**- Eres… grrr eres una maldita perra y tu **le dijo agarrándole el brazo a Kate** eres una Maldita Bastardita como tu madre…**

Lisa le brinco a Minmei y en un solo movimiento le volteo la cara, alejando a Kate de ella y poniéndola a su espalda; esta quedo fría, la estrellita nunca se espero ese comportamiento de la recatada e Inglesa Lisa

**- Kate nos vamos**

Kate se va jalada del brazo por su madre; cuando se montan en el auto pregunta**  
>- Wow Mama, esa es la Ex del General Hunter… Oh por Dios… Te acostaste con el verdad?<strong>

**- Kate hija, ****Tu te has acostado con Ben?**

**- No tengo intenciones de responderte a eso**

**- Yo tampoco tengo intenciones de responder acerca de Rick, estamos claras?  
>- Nítidas mami, pero si te lo tiraste te felicito, definitivamente el General es un muy buen culo<strong>

**-**** Catherine Cielo que es esa forma de expresarte? Estar rodeada tanto tiempo de hombres y pilotos cabeza duras te esta afectando**

**- Lo siento**

De repente se formo una sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Lisa que Kate no pudo pasar por alto

**- Que?**

**- Kate Linda tu crees que ahorita Rick es un muy buen culo; Cielo debiste verlo de joven…**

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus zapatos nuevos madre e hija se dirigen a la base...

Cinco Paginas como siempre, **saludos cat**

P.D: Creo que me mudo de casa en los próximos días lo cual puede afectar el tiempo de las próximas publicaciones… Neow


	17. Calor

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia…Capitulo no Lemon pero casi… o si será Lemon? Capitulo casi redactado en su totalidad por Fer28… feliz dia en México **Saludos Cat**

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 15

Son las 1145 am del mismo día, Base Militar de Macross… Sala de reuniones 4-FG 1:45 minutos en reunión

**- Vamos Almirante Hayes por lo menos sea honesta y reacúsese a este encargo, usted no puede ser objetiva cuando se trata del sueño dorado de su ****hijita**

**- Esta acusando de falta de objetividad a un Almirante de la UNN?**

**- No Hayes para nada, es solo que si en General Hunter no ha podido ser objetivo con ella, he imponerle el castigo que ella merece por todas sus locuras, como podrá hacerlo usted que la ah criado toda su vida a diferencia de él…**

**- El General Hunter no tiene nada que ver en esta reunión y mucho cuidado Vicealmirante Mastroff con insinuar cosas de las que no son, le recuerdo que esta hablando con una Almirante de la UNN y aunque no pertenezcamos a la misma rama de la milicia sigo tengo un rango superior al suyo… por ende le exijo el respeto que mi rango ostenta**

**- Pero si mi comentario fue totalmente inocente Almirante, no tiene porque alterarse; o no ah oído por allí que quien no la debe no la teme…**

**- Así es VICEALMIRANTE, espero que usted no comience a crear deudas, porque le aseguro que yo me las se cobrar… y es mejor que volvamos a la discusión del diseño… **le responde Lisa haciendo hincapié en la palabra Vicealmirante para recordarle que él no es superior a ella, por lo menos no ahora…

_IDIOTA__… Gracias a Dios Kate salio casi tan despistada como su padre además tiene mucho sueño y cansancio como para prestarle atención a los comentarios de Mastroff... _pensó Lisa dando un suspiro de alivio mientras veía a Kate sentada en la mesa de reuniones con unos lentes oscuros; definitivamente dormía… tuvo que darle Gracias a Dios otra vez por eso…

Al salir de la reunión la cual se prolongo hasta las 1200 horas, Kate y Lisa se separan…y cada una se dirige a sus respectivas oficinas

**-Kate, te veo para almorzar en el comedor de la base dentro de una hora**

**- Esta bien mamá, le responde mientras se dirige a los talleres del proyecto Laika donde ve a Ben**

**- Hola cielo**

**- Hola amor estoy tan feliz de verte te tengo maravillosas noticias,**

**- Aja cuéntame princesa**

**- Conseguí que tu tío Rick nos preste la casa de campo que tiene**

**- Nos preste?** -en un tono nervioso-

**- Si, bueno no en realidad le comente que queria hacer algo especial por mi cumpleaños y el me hablo de su casa,** Ben trago seco

**- Ósea que no sabe que la quieres para mañana?**

**- No exactamente, es decir puedo pedírsela hoy por la tarde y mañana después de la fiesta podemos tu y yo desaparecernos por un día entero en ella, que dices? **el tono picaron de Kate solo hizo que la cara de Ben perdiera todo rastro de color

**- ****Kate cielo estas segura? digo recuerda que estoy en la cuerda floja con mi tío y mis padres, además que hay de tu madre? segura que no se molestara;**_ Dios como salgo vivo de esta…_

**- ****Puedo hablar con ella, salvo la identidad de mi padre; mi madre y yo tenemos una relación bastante abierta, no hay temas prohibidos, además acabo de descubrir que mi madre y el General fueron más que amigos en el pasado**

**-Sí en serio?** Ben sentía que su corazón se iba a detener de un momento a otro

**-****Si en serio, en palabras de mi madre -el mejor culo que ha tenido- jajaja, eso hace las cosas más fáciles no crees, digo mi idea de que el General se convierta en mi papa es más fácil ahora, no crees?**

Ben se iba desmayar si la conversación continuaba por suerte Josh apareció y le dio una excusa para salir corriendo de ahí,

**-Hola Kitty Kat**

**-Hola extraño**

**- Josh tengo tus monedas de plata en mi oficina ven te las voy a dar…**tomando a Josh del brazo Ben se despide de Kate con un beso en los labios y diciéndole **Cielo no creo que te alcance para comer tengo vuelo de patrulla y debo alistarme, te veo en tu casa después, ok**

**- Uhh..esta bien, adiós amor** Kate responde sorprendida por la actitud de Ben **-Creo que en verdad le preocupa lo que piense el genera, pero también puedo arreglar eso **piensa kate dibujando una sonrisa **Ben y yo solos por un dia, si...**

En el comedor de la Base una hora después…

**- Kate, hija aquí, se saludan con un beso en la mejilla **

**- Mamá, hola te molesta invite alguien a comer con nosotras** Lisa meneando la mano

**- ****Hija Ben puede comer con nosotras cuando...**

**- Uhmm..Hola Lisa, Kate creo que mejor como en otro lugar, digo no quiero...** Kate toma a Rick de una mano y lo hace sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa ante la mirada incrédula de Lisa...

**- Tú nunca molestas…**

En la oficina privada del Skull

**- ****Esto es increíble así que técnicamente te estas tirando a una de nuestras primas, jajaja Dios odiaría ser tu Ben jajaja",** la respuesta de Josh no hizo sino más que preocupar a Ben que por nerviosismo había abierto de más la boca y había terminado por contar toda la historia sobre el origen de Kate a este esperando desahogarse, hasta ahora se da cuenta de su grave error

**- ****Maldición Josh, prométeme que no hablaras de esto, con nadie, ni con tus amiguitas, ni con mis hermanas, Matt y especial con nuestros padres, Kate o el tío Rick, mi madre ya amenazo con castrarme sino me quedaba callado y sabes que ella no habla a la ligera**,

Josh ponderando la situación

**- ****Esta bien no diré nada, solo por que se que no me gustaría que amenazaran con separarme del pequeño gran Josh hijo, pero te voy a cobrar más de 12 monedas de plata, jajaja** Ben no supo si reír o llorar _Genial ahora estoy en manos, de este idiota, mierda odio ser yo_

De regreso en el comedor

**- Comadreja parlanchina jajaja** Kate estaba a punto de las lagrimas después de escuchar la historia de como se conocieron su madre y el General Hunter,

**- ****Kate hija por favor, nos están mirando** dijo su madre llevandose una mano para tratar de taparse el rostro _Maldita sea Rick Hunter pero espera que le cuente la anécdota de la tienda de lencería y veras lo que se siente que tu hija se burle de ti_… a pesar de todo no pudo ocultar una sonrisa por alguna razón se sentía correcto estar en la mesa con su hija y Rick hablando de su historia anterior y por la mirada y sonrisa de Rick el también se sentía de la misma forma, odiaba admitirlo pero Rick le había tomado un cariño verdadero a Kate…

La escena fue interrumpida por un comentario nada cortes, en otra mesa, pero con la expresa intención de que Lisa, Rick y Kate lo escucharan:

**- ****Pueden creerlo, después de 20 años regresa como si nada, vaya descaro, lo que Global hizo para protegerla y nadie conociera sobre eso, no lo hubiera hecho yo ni por mi hija; si es que la hubiera tenido; terminar embarazada y ni siquiera conocer al padre...** la lengua viperina de Maistroff aún no se recuperaba de la sacudida de la vez anterior pero ya arremetía con toda su fuerza...Rick solo contrajo sus las labios, Lisa apretó los puños y agradeció que Kate estuviera ocupada mandándole un mensaje a alguno de los enanos y fuese tan despistada como su padre a su edad… por eso no escucho las ofensas de Mastroff, en un principio ambos pensaron en ignorarlo pero eso solo hizo que lo intentara con más ahínco

**- ****Cielos algunas gentes no aprenden que con sus actos solo dañan el prestigio y la honra de la RDF...pero bueno es un alivio el Almirante Hayes no este vivo, para ver la clase de descendencia que le dio su hija, todo por involucrarse con un cirquero...**

**- Sabe VICE almirante Maistroff hay pocas cosas que mi padre el ALMIRANTE Hayes detestaba en la vida, los burócratas, los terroristas que asesinaron a su esposa, mi madre y los "militares de profesión" en especial a los lamebotas que estaban más interesados en los chismes de pasillo y en fastidiar la labor de los militares que si trabajan cumplían con su deber para beneficio del mundo y que ni siquiera se comportan de acuerdo a la dignidad de sus cargos…** Lisa hablo con mesura pero Rick sabia la ira que estaba a punto de desatarse si la discusión continuaba y Kate se daba cuenta y comenzaba a unir los puntos…

**- Dignidad del cargo, algo cínico de una mujer cuya con conducta en las semanas previas a su partida dejaba mucho que desear con las constantes resacas y los diferentes acompañantes nocturnos, pero bueno si después de 20 años consiguió que un viejo "conocido" se interese en adoptar a ese desastre que llama hija...**

**- ****Mamá de que está hablando** Kate había alcanzado a escuchar la última parte miraba a Lisa que no sabia como responder con otra cosa que no fuera un puñetazo directo a la cara y después comenzar a patearlo en las partes bajas y arrancarle la lengua y convertirlo en una mancha sanguinolenta en el suelo

**- Escúcheme**** bien pedazo de porquería disfrazado de oficial no vuelva a dirigirse a mi hija de esa manera o le juro que... ** Kate estaba a punto de saltar al cuello de Mastroff, no iba a permitir que hablaran así de su madre otra vez así en su presencia

**- ****Qué termina en una corte marcial, VICE almirante Maistroff, recuerde que la ALMIRANTE Hayes es su superior en rango, usted puede trabajar como un sub algo en la oficina del Estado Mayor, pero ella tiene más estrellas en su hombros** Rick contesto antes de que Lisa cometiera un error del que pudiera arrepentirse, sin que el lo notara coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Lisa solo lo hizo por reflejo pero Lisa respondió automáticamente colocando una mano encima de la suya sin notarlo Rick continuo, pero Kate si lo noto ese gesto

**- Las ****estrellas que se gano en el frente de combate durante estos 20 años y cuyos méritos la llevaron a ser la persona en la que Henry Global buscaba consejo gracias a su inteligencia y sagacidad, además de ser jefe de un Comando Regional entero y desde su transferencia no ha tenido mancha alguna en su expediente así que será mejor que deje este asunto por la paz o...**

**- O que Hunter si cree que una corte marcial le dará mayor peso a un piloto de circo que solo llego al Generalato por su ser del circulo de Global que a un militar de carrera que si fue a la academia y... **por alguna razón Kate deseaba romperle todos los huesos a Mastroff por amenazar al General Hunter pero ahora fue su madre quien intervino

**- ****Si cree que una corte marcial le dará más peso a las palabra de un "oficial" que solo se distinguió luchando contra los papeles de su oficina, no aprendió las normas más básicas de respeto entre rangos y que definitivamente no sabe guardar el decoro que merecen las estrellas que clama haberse ganado gracias a su dedicación, por la de uno de los oficiales más condecorados por su valor, meritos y servicios en toda la historia de las RDF, entonces VICE almirante, no se quien es el ignorante aquí**

**- Escúcheme bien Hayes...**

Lisa lo interrumpe

**- ****Es ALMIRANTE Hayes "señor Mastroff" no puedo llamarlo por su rango por que de los 3 aquí usted es el único que lo ha deshonrado es usted esta a una palabra de que mande a ordenar su arresto retírese ahora mismo o créame que pediré que lo esposen cuando lo lleven al calabozo, además no se cuenta que todos están mirando como hace el ridículo...** Lisa señala a la gente en el comedor en el cual hay varios oficiales de rangos considerables e incluso personal del Senado de la UN y Mastrof se da cuenta del espectáculo que ha dado gracias a su deseo de venganza, sin mediar palabra solo se levanta y se retira, pero Lisa no lo deja ir sin antes añadir un golpe más a la herida

**- ****Vice almirante, haría bien en dirigirse al General Hunter por su rango completo, Major General Richard Hunter ya sabe, usted que es tan respetuoso de los lineamientos de la RDF** suelta Lisa en un modo tranquilo y casi casual que le gana una mirada sorprendida pero amistosa de Rick que solo hasta ahora se da cuenta de donde tiene la mano; no era apropiado que se tocaran en publico y mucho menos en frente de Kate… podría prestarse a malas interpretaciones y rumores

**- ****Lo siento yo no… **le dice retirando la mano

**- ****No te preocupes gracias por tu apoyo** le contesta Lisa que le sonríe, Kate solo observa la escena gritando, saltando y festejando mentalmente, tanto que no repara en lo que Mastroff ha dicho, ella esta feliz…

**-Si definitivamente tengo pos****ibilidades de que mi mama y el General Hunter sean pareja antes de que termine el año**

Después de un almuerzo tan interesante Kate se retira de la base pero antes le lleva los famosos zapatos blancos a Lisa, Vanesa que esta presente se queda extrañada _Para que demonios Lisa va ha usar unos zapatos blancos…_

En Horas de la tarde se ve una figura atlética caminando por los pasillos de la Base con unos zapatos Blancos y un sobretodo, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y elegante algo bajo y un gorro que la identificaba como una Almirante de la RDF, específicamente de la UNN…

**-**** Buenas tarde me gustaría una corta audiencia con el General Hunter…**

La vieja asistente del General es bastante quisquillosa… ha tenido que lidiar con varias admiradoras del General lo cual no es nada bonito, ni parte de su deber… por lo cual no mira a Lisa con muy buenos ojos…

**- ****Usted es?**

**- ****La Almirante Elizabeth Hayes**

**- ****Un momento por favor ya la anuncio…** toma el teléfono y luego de unos minutos la guía a la oficina de Rick…

Entra y se lo consigue sentado en su escritorio revisando unos archivos, no se a levantado a saludar ni ha hacer la venia, _parece que ha decidido ignorarme como que solo va ha ser cortes cuando este Kate presente_ concluyo Lisa

**- Muy buenas tardes Rick**

**- Buenas tardes Almirante que puedo hacer por usted?**

Así que nos vamos a mantener formales… bien, ese es un juego que se jugar

**- Lamento molestarlo General pero tenía un asunto que tratar con usted**

**- Solo uno? Yo considero que usted y yo tenemos varios temas pendientes**

**- Tiene Razón General, pero primero quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mí frente al Vicealmirante Mastroff, si no me hubiese contenido y apoyado, creo que en estos momentos me estaría preparando para mi corte marcial**

**- Lisa no hay nada que agradecer, sabes que yo estuve igual de tentado de partirle la cara al idiota ese… y me encanto lo que dijiste de mi, me hizo sentir bien**

**- Sabes que siempre te he admirado, mi querido piloto cabeza dura…**

**- Jajaja, tenia años que no me llamaban así, piloto cabeza dura, extraño los viejos buenos tiempos Hayes…**

**- Yo también Rick… **suspiro **y Bien, como están las cosas entre tu y yo? No la pantalla que montamos ante los demás, lo que realmente ocurre entre nosotros me refiero… **_Eso es Hayes, ve al punto que realmente te trajo aquí_

**- No lo se Lisa, en este punto no se como están las cosas entre nosotros… se que me equivoque y se que tu también lo hiciste… me gustaría pensar que podemos ser otra vez amigos… pero aun estoy molesto contigo y lo peor es que… **Rick callo un momento

**- Lo peor es que te atraigo, aun te atraigo como la abeja al néctar, como tu me atraes a mi**

**- No es correcto Lis, no es correcto que después de 20 años nos sintamos así**

**- Lo se****, pero no creo que podamos evitarlo… por lo menos se que yo no deseo evitarlo**

**- ****Yo tampoco… pero creo que necesito algo de tiempo y tenemos que hablar de Kate**

**- Lo se, pero no aun; aun no estoy lista para hablar de Kate contigo…**

**- Eso fue todo lo que te trajo por aquí Hayes?**

**- No en verdad… anoche me intrigaste** **y me preguntaba si habías mejorado y ganado experiencia con el tiempo…** le dice en un tono sugestivo

**-**** Lisa que quieres de mi? **

**- Bueno ****tú anoche querías jugar y ahora yo quiero jugar contigo…**

Lisa se quita el abrigo y muestra un conjuntito de enfermera maliciosa de los años 40, tira su gorra de Almirante y saca del bolsillo el sombrerito con el logo de la Cruz Roja para ponérselo; tenia los labios pintados de vino fuerte al igual que las uñas algo muy extraño en Lisa y que Rick no había notado hasta ahora...

**- ****Vine para ver si te gustaría jugar un poquito al pilotito herido de la segunda guerra mundial y su querida enfermera… se que ese juego te encanta**, le dice mientras le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta y una pose sexy…

**- Todo para ti tiene que ser un reto****, verdad Hayes? estas molesta porque te rechace ayer**

**- Algo así… no lo voy a negar, se que me conoces bien…**

**- Ven acá…** Rick le hace señas con el dedo para que se acerque a él, con una cara que reflejaba toda la malicia del mundo... cuando la tuvo cerca casi sus labios rozándose la giro con fuerza, la puso sobre sus piernas como a una niña pequeña y le dio dos buenas nalgadas… dejando todo su trasero rojo

**- PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?****,** le grita Lisa, que se levanta espantada de las piernas de Rick

**- **** Te las mereces y los sabes; no debiste ocultarme a Kate y ahora estas actuando como una chiquilla caprichosa, si en la base conocieran tu verdadera naturaleza nunca te hubiesen llamado Reina del Hielo eso te lo aseguro… **

**- Eso no te da derecho a pegarme no eres mi padre**

**- Lisa deja ya el numerito; recuerdo perfectamente cuales son sus gustos y una nalgada ocasional nunca te ha hecho daño, es mas, si mi memoria no me falla te encantan**

**- Eso es en otra circunstancia, en la cama todo se vale… bueno casi todo **agrega un poco sonrojada

**- Lisa estoy muy, pero muy molesto contigo**, le dijo Rick mientras se acercaba a ella, lentamente y la tomaba de la cintura… **no estoy de humor para un encuentro lento, suave y delicado; si en verdad quieres estar conmigo de esa forma, va ha ser duro, agresivo, y sumamente violento… **le dice mientras la toma fuertemente del cabello deshaciendo el moño que le recoge el cabello y dejándolo caer sensualmente a su espalda** Crees que puedes resistirlo? **la besa pasionalmente mordiendo la parte inferior de su labio hasta sacarle un poco de sangre

**- Si hubiese sabido que ****así querías las cosas Hunter hubiese traído mis esposas… **le responde Lisa mirándolo con lujuria

**- En otra ocasión, hoy no Lis… **Rick, tira todos los archivos que tiene en el escritorio y sienta a Lisa en el mismo mientras comienza a Besarle y morderle el cuello sin delicadeza alguna

**- Rick, cuidado con dejar morados, no quiero que Kate los vea… **mientras comenzaba a suspirar

**- Lisa para eso existe el maquillaje… **le responde mientras le hace un inmenso chupón en el cuello…** Maldición como extrañaba esto… el estar así contigo**

**- No eres el único**

**- No hables L****is aun estoy muy molesto… **Rick le rasgo la chaqueta blanca de uniforme de enfermera agresivamente para dejar ver un abdomen aun plano y un sostén vino casi transparente sumamente sexy, que hacia juego con el color de su labial y de sus uñas…** Me encantan tus pecas y como se ve tu piel dorada por el sol** le dice mientras la obliga a recostarse totalmente sobre el escritorio y comienza a lamer su ombligo para ir subiendo hasta su cuello…

**- Dios Rick…**

**- Te**** pedí que no hablaras si lo haces te voy a tener que castigar pequeña, y yo se como te gusta que te castigue… **ella no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, en el fondo odiaba que Rick supiera exactamente donde tocarla, como tocarla y que decir, para hacerla llegar al climax…_porque este maldito hombre tiene que ser una bestia en la cama…_

Lisa se levanto un poco y lo beso en los Labios buscando unir mas el contacto de sus cuerpos…En ese momento se escucha el repique del teléfono de su oficina

**- No contestes**

**- Tengo que hacerlo y lo sabes… Hunter…** respondió tratando de sonar lo menos agitado posible, mientras Lisa le desabrochaba la Chaqueta, entrelazaba las piernas a su espalda, moviéndose de forma excitante; era su asistente le informa que él Coronel Sterling desea verlo un momento… _Maldición_

**- Puede decirle que pase mas tarde****;** pausa unos segundos después, mientras Lisa le besaba el cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos en la mandíbula ** El Coronel dice que será Rápido y que no le quitara mucho tiempo que es importante**… le respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea cosa que Lisa alcanzo a oír… _Maldito seas Maximiliam_

Agarrados con las manos en la masa, Rick solo atina a decir

**- E****n un momento lo hace pasar**, se levanta toma a Lisa y todas sus cosas abrigo, gorra, etc. y la deja en el baño de su oficina sin que ella pueda siquiera protestar solo le dice **por nuestro bien, será mejor que nadie sepa lo que estuvimos por hacer** y le cierra la puerta del baño... _Dios la muy perra conoce todas mis debilidades y yo apunto de caer como un imbecil, Mierda…_

En eso se abre la puerta de su oficina…

**- Hola Rick, como estás viejo vine por que me entere del pleito entre...** Max nota que Rick estaba agitado y con la chaqueta desabotonada, **Estas bien?**

**- Si Max sólo con un poco de calor**

**- Calor? hay 15°C afuera y no has prendido la calefacción y donde esta Lisa tu asistente me dijo que estaba aquí** el tono que usa Max da entender que sospecha algo…

**-Estoy aquí le pedí a Rick que me permitiera usar su baño,** Lisa habla saliendo del baño

**- Hola Lisa **

**- Hola Max, Rick continuaremos con nuestra… charla después, **dice ella en tono neutro aunque Rick entendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras

**- ****Yo no apostaría a ello Lisa…**

**- Yo si…Adiós Max un placer verte** les dice saliendo de la oficina sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos

**- Que demonios fue eso Rick?**

**- Que fue que Max?** Pregunto Rick con toda la inocencia que podía fingir

**- Bien****, si así quieres jugar… que estaba haciendo Lisa aquí? y por que usa un abrigo?... se que hay frió afuera pero nuestras chaquetas reglamentarias hacen el trabajo**

**- Primero estábamos hablando sobre que y cuando decirle a Kate y segundo ella derramo ****café sobre su chaqueta, no pudo quitarle la mancha por eso esta usando su abrigo** Rick contesto en tono fastidiado

**-**** Mmmh... y por eso lleva puestos zapatos de un color que no corresponden a su uniforme, bajo el abrigo no se ve el pantalón reglamentario… y para rematar tu tienes pintura labial del mismo color que el de ella en el cuello de tu camisa, eh Hunter? **

**- Max no es lo que...ahh no te voy a mentir**** maldita sea **con la sonrisa traviesa... **cuando te volviste tan observador…**

**- Siempre lo he sido Rick, pero tengo que admitir que es primera vez que te pesco con los pantalones abajo**

**- No habíamos llegado hasta allá**

**- Es bueno saberlo, podría volver a tu oficina a tomar café o a almorzar en caso contrario**

**- Bien… ha que demonios viniste Max?**

**- Bueno aparentemente a interrumpir****…**

P.D: Creo que me mudo de casa en los próximos días lo cual puede afectar el tiempo de las próximas publicaciones… Neow **Saludos Cat**


	18. Jugando

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia… Capitulo casi redactado en su totalidad por Fer28… Cat únicamente editora…

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 17

Rick y Max salen de la Base y deciden tomarse unos tragos para liberar tensiones y conversar un rato como en los viejos tiempo, después de un rato…

**- Así**** que eso fue lo que paso en la oficina ehh? con razón no querías decirme nada** Máx en un tono irónico no dejaba de reprocharle a Rick su comportamiento

**- Sexo fetichista en la oficina de un General, me cuesta imaginarlo de Lisa, aunque bueno esta toda la situación de los rumores previos a su partida y que...**

**- Si Max lo sé, yo también los escuche...** le interrumpe evidentemente hastiado como solo lo hace cuando el tema reaparece. Estudiando la expresión de su amigo

**- Y**** entonces como están Lisa y Tú?**

**-Viejo honestamente no lo sé, por momentos pareciera que nunca se fue, es decir peleamos hasta casi sacarnos los ojos y a la hora nos**** estamos riendo o recordando los viejos tiempos, pero solo nos estamos engañando sabes? han pasado 20 años, ella crío la hija de ambos que yo no conocía y nunca me dijo nada, yo...yo estuve con esa zorra de Minmei y después me convertí en una copia exacta de Roy antes de conocer a Claudia **mhff...dice suspirando y clavando su mirada en su trago de whisky...

**- Piensas retomar donde lo dejaron eh Rick****?**- meneando la cabeza en desaprobación

**- Max dame algo de crédito, a pesar de lo tentador que es y de que esa mujer se conserva en extremo hermosa, no pienso caer de nuevo en todo eso de amigos con derechos, esa fue la estupidez que nos metió en esto...no Max lo primero es hablar con Lisa sobre el porque no me dijo de Kate y después hablar con Kate y después será lo que mi hija decida que sea y...**

**-Y si sus respuestas no te gustan Rick?**

**- Pues... No lo se Max, veremos cuando pase...** después de una pausa larga Rick decide cambiar el tema **Kate me pidió la casa de campo, quiere darse una escapada con Ben ahora que su cumpleaños se aproxima; dada la cantidad de trabajo que han tenido en estos días, quiere relajarse un poco, la verdad es que lo necesita, pero no tengo intenciones de que mi bebita ande de cabeza loca con tu hijo por allí**  
>Max entendiendo lo que su amigo le ha dicho y un poco ofendido responde<p>

**-**** Que pretendes hacer? porque la ultima vez que revise tanto Kate como Ben son mayores de edad y no creo que te convenga negarte a prestarles la casa, tu sabes no quieres quedar mal con tu hija y que te odie antes de tiempo…**

**-Ya estoy trabajando en algo que me dejara bien parado y evitara ese viaje romántico de mi beba** se detiene y una expresión de molestia se dibuja en sus labios; Max suspira y comienza a hablar resignado...

**-Rick Tu conoces a Ben desde niño y sabes que puedes confiar en el ciegamente, así que nada de amenazar a mi cachorro o la loca que tengo por mujer tendrá a alguien más con quien practicar los cuchillos nuevos que me hizo comprarle jejeje…**

**- Otro juego de cuchillos Max, son los terceros de este año, que le pasa a Mir?**

Max sin poder ocultar una expresión burlona y llena de orgullo

**- L****e recuerdan nuestra primera cita y entra en modo nostálgico, tu sabes la menopausia que le llego temprano cuando Dana nos dijo que prefería los Tanques a los VTs y esas cosas, así que cuando le regalo un juego nuevo, bueno digamos que me lo agradece diariamente durante todo un mes cuando yo… **

**- Suficiente Max, en verdad no quiero saberlo o imaginarlo **Max torturando un poco más a su amigo

**-Bueno Hunter solo te ****diré que mis niños no fueron los únicos que usaron el Motel Hunter jajaja…**

**-Par de ****perros...jejeje…**

Rick deja a Max en su casa y pasa a saludar al resto los Sterling; Mir le recuerda que quedaron de verse en la Casa de Kate y Lisa mañana por la mañana por el cumpleaños de Kate.

Maneja cansado hasta su casa, pasa a su cocina donde toma una cerveza del refrigerador y sube a su habitación dispuesto a ver la Tv por unos momentos antes de acostarse a dormir necesita descansar y pensar lo que hará con Lisa y Kate; pero descanso y paz será lo último que consiga esta noche, al entrar a su habitación queda congelado por una visión; no más bien con una imagen que no creyó ver nunca más en su vida…

Entre las penumbras y la poca luz que se filtra en su habitación consigue distinguir a Lisa en su cama con una de sus gorras de general, la chaqueta abierta sin brasier y una pantys color salmón la luz de la luna la iluminaba se veía como un ángel, no como una Diosa del amor y sensualidad dispuesta por la expresión en su rostro a hacer lo necesario para conseguir lo que ella quiere y lo que quiere es a él, meneando la cabeza y contrariado consigo mismo Rick se le acerca a un costado de la cama y le dice

**- Deja de evadir**

**-A que te refieres****?**

**- D****eja de tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo necesitamos hablar**

**- No quiero hacerlo**

**- El pasado ya paso Lisa, no podemos hacer nada al respecto pero te****nemos que hablar antes de que Mastroff o alguien mas saque otra bomba**

**- Que quieres que te diga que me equivoque? que fui una inmadura?**

**- Mierda Hayes! siempre es todo o nada contigo verdad? Escucha se que tuve parte de la culpa de lo que paso, ****metí a Minmey a vivir en mi casa y no te busque para explicarte que era solo como amigos, ella estaba mal y necesitaba un amigo, tú y yo, estábamos peleados por mi estupidez del picnic y no nos hablamos ni siquiera por trabajo y no trate de aclarar la situación**

**- Si claro, "Solo Amigos"**

**- Lisa no ****dormí con Minmey hasta que supe lo que hiciste al salir del Bar; la verdad es que Kate sea mi hija es casi un milagro; con cuantos dormiste 10? 20? **

**- Con cuantos fuese necesario para olvidarte**

**- No te salio muy bien eh? ****además te conozco Hayes y no creo que lo hicieses por eso...**

**- Que demonios quieres que te diga Rick? que me lastimaste? si l****o hiciste; que fui una idiota inmadura? que no cuide mi reputación? que quise competir contigo? que necesite sentirme deseada debido a que el gran amor de mi vida me rechazo para irse con otra... eso es lo que quieres oír?**

**- Quiero ****oír la verdad Lisa, aunque duela, merezco al menos eso, porque? porque, porque no esperaste a hablar conmigo, porque no me dejaste explicarte**

Un tiempo de silencio

**- Por miedo Rick... preferí golpear tu ego antes de que tú terminases de destruir el mió**

**- ****Así que por ego, tengo una hija que no conozco, y un matrimonio que fue un infierno... genial, ser yo es perfecto...**

**- Quieres hablar de tu matrimonio con Minmei****? Aparentemente es un tema bastante complicado… **le ofrece cordialmente Lisa, no con odio o rencor eso esta en el pasado, mas que todo con curiosidad

**- Tengo años que no hablo o pienso en ****ella y cuando estoy contigo Lis **Le dice mientras juega con uno de sus cabellos, y Lisa se estremece en todo su ser y continua **lo que menos quiero pensar es en ella, me gustaría hablar de Kate, cuéntame de sus primeros años, de tu embarazo, de todo… sabes que me gusta oír tu voz para dormir... como te enteraste que estabas embarazada? cuando te comenzaste a dar cuenta? por favor Lisa, háblame de mi Hija, como lucia cuando nació?, cuando aprendió a caminar, cual fue su primera palabra, por favor quiero conocer a mi hija **Rick se acostó en el regazo de Lisa en la cama y comenzó a oír como Lisa le detallaba la vida de su hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello...

Eran casi las 3 am y a punto estaba Rick de cerrar sus ojos cuando siente unos labios que lo besan con ansia, necesidad y deseo, manos que le desabrochan la camisa y una lengua que recorre su abdomen disparando sensaciones tan placenteras que es difícil de resistir por mucho más tiempo _Mierda Hunter_ piensa contemplando su entre pierna que con sólo un beso de Lisa ha conseguido la mayor erección que recuerde en años _sólo con sus labios y manos te ha puestos así, acéptalo Hunter es la única que te ha puesto así_ reaccionando al fin la toma entre sus brazos la acerca y le corresponde con besos en sus labios y cuello que hacen que ella comience a gemir, se detiene y le dice

**-**** Si vamos a hacer esto no vamos a involucrar sentimientos y mantener a Kate apartada de todo, pero debes prometerme que hablaras conmigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto Kate**

**- A estas alturas yo no quiero algo diferente **mientas que con una sonrisa lenta y triunfal le enseña unas esposas...

A la mañana siguiente Kate busca a su madre por todas partes es su tradición desayunar juntas cuando es su cumpleaños

**-**** Tía V no has visto a mamá no la encuentro y se hace tarde para desayunar**

**-** **No pequeña, se que se quedo con Claudia en su casa a dormir y cuando se levanto seguro que salio a trotar, ya sabes como es con sus rutinas, en Rusia ni siquiera 1 metro de nieve la detenía** dice nerviosamente Vanessa que hace poco había recibido un mensaje de Lisa con la clave NH, lo que significaba que había salido de "cacería" anoche con éxito y lo que requería era que Vanessa entretuviera a Kate por unos minutos hasta que ella llegara… _Seguro fue con él, Dios Hayes lo de no dejar que ningún hombre te vuelva a joder la vida fue sólo de dientes para fuera según parece_

En eso suena el timbre Vanesa va ha abrir la puerta se consigue a Claudia, en el lumbral

**- ****Tía V quien es**

**- Ya voy a ver…** le grita Vanesa mientras esconde a Claudia en un closet

**- Te volviste loca?**

**- Tienes que inventar algo se supone que Lisa esta durmiendo en tu casa**

**- Ahhhh?**

**- A mi no me preguntes yo no se nada**

**- Y donde se quedo a dormir?** El ver la cara de Vanesa es todo lo que Claudia necesito para llegar a sus propias conclusiones **Es en serio Vanessa?... Mierda es que esos dos jamás piensan aprender** exclama Claudia llevándose ambas palmas al rostro

Mientras Rick despierta al escuchar el sonido del lavamanos, aún no puede creer lo que paso la noche anterior, no puede ocultar una sonrisa y cuando trata de levantarse se da cuenta de que no puede mover las manos mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta que esta esposado

**-**** Pero que Mierda es esto?, Lisa esta ahí?, Qué pasa?**

**-**** Que bueno que ya despertaste, se me hizo tarde y me tengo que ir, todavía tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para preparar el desayuno con Kate** Lisa se inca y lo besa en los labios

**- ****Suéltame**

**- Nop, pero prometo que si al medio ****día no has llegado a la casa te vengo a liberar**

**-¡Carajo Hayes! suéltame, no te vayas!...regresa!...te juro que si te vas!**... sus gritos son contestados por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose **¡Mierda Hayes, esta me la pagas, mujer!**

Lisa llega a la casa con unas frutas...

**- Donde estabas mama****?**

**- Estaba comprando unas cosas para nu****estro desayuno especial, **le responde a Kate dándole un Beso, Kate se queda analizando unos segundos a su madre…

**- Te ves extraña parece que brillas, no te lo parece ****tía V?**

**- Si lo parece- **responde Claudia con una taza de café lanzadole una de sus miradas clínicas y Lisa sabe que el día no ha hecho más que comenzar

**- Kate hija vete a arreglar que Ben puede venir en cualquier momento y conseguirte en esas fachas**

**- Tienes razón tía V ya vengo… **Kate sale de la cocina y deja a su madre con sus amigas de lo más entretenida… Cuando se encuentran totalmente solas, antes de que la interroguen, Lisa prefiere atacar…

**- Si dormí con Rick y no pienso discutir nada de ese asunto, no tengo porque darles explicaciones**

**- Pero si nosotras no hemos preguntado nada… **respondió V en un tono falsamente ofendido

**- Es mas**** en ningún momento hemos dicho que pensamos que es la mayor idiotez que pudiste cometer…**

**- Rick y yo solo estábamos… Jugando un poco eso es todo…**

**- Esos no son juegos, por lo menos no entre ustedes dos; lo único que falta es que Kate se entere o que vuelvas a salir embarazada de Rick, **le responde Claudia tomando otro sorbo de su taza de café

Lisa repentinamente palideció…

**- Esa no es una posibilidad tengo 46 años, eso a mi edad no pasa…**

**- Si tú lo dices amiga… por lo menos esta vez si usaste preservativos? asumo…**

Lisa se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a cortar las naranjas para el jugo natural que iban a desayunar, sin responder a la pregunta a quemar ropa que Claudia le había lanzado…

Mientras que en su casa y después de forcejear un buen rato, a un Rick frustrado de lidiar con las esposas le suena el celular y pudo presionar el botón con el pie para activarlo, era Roy

**-**** Oye enano como eso de que tu y el cuatro ojos se van de farra a "El Marinero Borracho" y ni siquiera me invitan eh? par de malagradecidos, pero claro desde que me asignaron a la sede de gobierno, no llaman, ni comparten conmigo par de cabrones…**

**- Roy viejo! gracias a Dios que eres tú, necesito tu ayuda hermano… puedes venir a mi casa, te necesito aquí URGENTE**

**- Hermano paso algo estas herido? Llamo a una ambulancia?**

**- Noooo, no Roy no es eso, es solo que… **suspira resignado y rojo de la pena,** que… **suspiro,** Lisa me dejo esposado a la cama, me puedes venir liberar?**

**- QUE? COMO? ****Jajajaja**

**- Para Roy que no es gracioso…**

**-**** Uhmmm...Dios y pensar que hace 25 años me acusabas de que solo pensaba con mi pene... jajaja-**

**-**** Mierda Roy vas a ayudarme o no?**

**-**** Esta bien pequeño solo paso por el regalo de Kate que Claudia encargo… no te muevas de ahí**

**-**** Púdrete, Roy **sólo se escucha una risa malsana del otro lado de la línea.

Después de ser Liberado por Roy, y soportar más de media hora de bromas, Rick logro bañarse y vestirse… llego a casa de Lisa a eso de las 1000 horas; ve a Kate antes de tocar el timbre, le entrego su regalo de cumpleaños; una recopilación de películas viejas de aviones; que Ben ya le había comentado que le encantaban y las llaves de la casa de campo, le da ciertas recomendaciones sobre el cuidado de la misma y hace una inocente y sencilla pregunta:

**-Dime hija tu mamá sabe que planeas ****viajar hoy?**

**-No General, todavía no, bueno sabe algo pero no todo;**** pienso explicarselo más tarde** dice retirándose con una sonrisa al ver llegar a Ben con un arreglo de rosas; lo saludan ponen las flores en la mesa de la entrada y salen de la casa, se dirigen a los jardines para estar un ratito solos; por lo que no ven la sonrisa traviesa de Rick…

Rick decidido a cobrarse el ridículo y todas las burlas de Roy; entra, se acerca a la cocina donde consigue a Lisa, Vanessa y Claudia terminándose su 4 taza de café del día si no se equivoca… las saluda y por las miradas que le dan sabe que Lisa ya les contó, _Bien esto lo hará más fácil_; hace su jugada, mirando con ojos no disimulados de deseo a Lisa suelta a quemarropa…

**- Sabes Hayes? lo que me hiciste no fue justo, yo si te dejaba las llaves cuando ****jugábamos en tu casa **mientras le pone las esposas en la mesa a la vista de todas y dejando a Lisa pálida del shock, jamás creyó que Rick pudiera ser así de atrevido en frente de otras personas, lo que no sabia era que para Rick sólo había comenzando el desquite, así que aprovechando la confusión.

**-**** Alguien ha visto a Kate, se me olvido darle algunas instrucciones sobre la casa ahora que la va ha utilizar**

**-**** Casa? que casa?**

**-**** Kate me pidió prestada mi casa de campo, para mañana, no te dijo Lisa?**

**-No, no me lo ****había dicho**, observa que gruñón, sabio y bonachón entran a la cocina y dan los buenos días,** Chicos pueden hacerme el favor busquen a Kate, que debe estar con Ben que acaba de llegar; díganles que quiero hablar con ambos...**

**- Como no Almirante… **Los chicos salen de la cocina como un rayo…

Lisa no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho sino hasta que ve la expresión maquiavélica de Rick y une las piezas;_Casa de campo, una escapa de un día, con su novio...mierda los enanos todavía no lo…_sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por los gritos de Kate…

Sale disparada al origen de los gritos, seguida de Claudia, V y Rick; al llegar al Jardín; Kate y Ben se encuentran rodeados por 3 de los enanos aparentemente Gruñón, Sabio y Bonachon los habían encontrado en un plan más que cariñoso…

**- TE DIMOS NUESTRA CONFIANZA NUESTRA AMISTAD Y ASI NOS TRAICIONAS?**Eran los gritos de sabio

**- ES QUE NO HAY SUFICIENTES MUJERES POR ALLI QUE TIENES QUE METERTE CON NUESTRA HERMANITA **opinaba bonachón

**- TE VAMOS A GOLPEAR TANTO QUE VAS A APRENDER A RESPETAR RATA… **Esta vez fue Gruñón

**- CHICOS TRANQUILOS LAS COSAS NO SON ASI, NO SON COMO PARECEN **Kate trata de tranquilizarlos, pero aparentemente nada funcionaba… hasta que se escucha la voz de Lisa

**- Suficiente, deténganse todos, nadie va a golpear a nadie en esta casa, así que ya basta**

Rick aprovecha y se acerca a Kate y Ben empieza a hablar

**-**** Ben creí que hablamos de esto antes cuando abusaste de la confianza en casa de tus padres, recuerdas me dijiste que lo habías entendido y ahora lo haces en la casa de Kate, con su madre a unos pocos pasos de aquí... **Rick en tono serio continua, mientras que un congelado Ben no alcanzaba a entender lo que había pasado o el porque su tio actuaba como actuaba _Mierda _**dime fue tu idea el prestarme la casa de campo, Verdad Ben?**

**- Que paso en casa de los Sterlings? **Pregunta Bonachón

**- Que casa de Campo **pregunto gruñón mirando a Kate,** aquí nadie va a una casa de campo y mucho menos solos, si van; van con todos nosotros, ni creas que te vas a ir de viaje solo con Blanca nieves, Rata…**

**-**** Ya cálmense y vayan para dentro de la casa, después de arreglar las cosas aquí hablare con ustedes**

**- Kate te esperamos a dentro todos nosotros, tenemos que conversar, **fueron las palabras de sabio antes de irse arrastrando a Gruñón y Bonachón con él

**- Genial un problema mas; **suspiro…** General, no piense así de Ben, le juro que fue mi idea, él no tuvo que ver en esto, Solo fui yo…**

**-**** Bueno Kate, mira no es justo que te eches tú la culpa, Ben sabe que no está en buenos términos conmigo o sus padres y que te tiene que respetar; él y yo ya hablamos de eso… **

**- Lo se General, pero no me esta faltando el respeto solo pensé que Ben y Yo podríamos estar juntos al menos 1 día totalmente solos, nada de esto es idea de Ben en serio…**

**-**** Mmh Kate, pequeña, escucha si ese era el caso por mi no hay problema, Ben es un buen chico y se que con él estas segura pero pudiste haberle dicho la verdad a tu madre, y evitar todo esto; ella quería hablar contigo y mando a los enanos ha buscarte; aun sabiendo que tu estabas aquí con Ben…**

Lisa solo ve la mirada confundida de Kate que poco a poco se transforma en enojo y se da cuenta de que acaba de quedar como la villana_Maldito seas Hunter, esta me la paga, _Mientras que Rick dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo salio exactamente como planeo y su hija esta mas de su lado que nunca… En esoRick se acerca a Ben y le dice en voz baja

**-**** Lo siento Ben se que no fue ni tu idea o tu culpa, pero Lisa me debia una y te toco ser daño colateral, pero te lo voy a compensar, te lo prometo**

**-**** Esta bien Tío Rick, pero te va a costar **dice en tono serio hasta que dibuja una sonrisa leve no quiere ser descubierto

**-**** Lo que quieras Ben**

**- Te va a costar, créeme lo hará **dice Ben tocándose una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul en su bolsillo derecho, que había logrado mantener oculta durante el zafarrancho.

Aun de mudanza… ya me arreglaron las paredes, el techo y las lámparas… falta pintar las tuberías etc… etc… etc… a menos que Fer28 me ayude no esperen más publicaciones esta semana,Disculpen las molestias causadas…** Saludos Cat**


	19. Cumpleaños

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia… Otro Capitulo casi redactado en su totalidad por Fer82… Cat únicamente editora…

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 18

Kate entro en la casa estaba hecha una furia; _es que es idiota como se le ocurre mandar a los enanos a buscarme cuando estoy con Ben, es que quería que nos encontraran juntos?_

**- Kate es tiempo de que hablemos...**

En la sala estaban todos los enanos reunidos esperándola no muy pacientemente, todos parecían realmente molestos...

_Esta va ha ser un larga Charla..._es lo único que atino a pensar

Mientras Kate intentaba explicarle a los enanos que se enamoro de Ben; Lisa tomaba a Rick del Brazo y se encerraba con el en el baño...

**- Eres una rata inmunda...**

**- Yo? pero se puede saber de que me acusas Lis?**

**- Miserable me tendiste una trampa**

**- Jamas, yo solo... ****desvié un poquito la atención de todos, para que mi beba no ande pegando brincos con Ben por allí; además si lo analizas te hice un favor, ya era hora que los enanos se enteraran**

**- Rick se les pudo decir de otra forma, una mas ****fácil para que lo aceptaran mejor**

**- Si pero si aceptaban Ben esta noche solo Dios sabe que le ****haría el a mi bebe**

**- Lo mas probable es que lo mismo que te hice yo a ti anoche**

**- Mi hija es muy pequeña para ese tipo de cosas, por Dios Lisa ella no es capaz de hacer algo como eso...**

**- Te impresionaría de lo que Kate es capaz**

**- Esta bien Lisa, quieres escuchar que me equivoque, lo hice, de acuerdo, pero no estoy listo para aceptar que la hija que apenas ****conocí hace una semana, tenga relaciones, con un muchacho que de todos mis sobrinos, es a quien considero el hijo que no tuve, digo no es una imagen agradable y ya se que estoy siendo hipócrita pero aún no puedo aceptarlo **dice exaltado

Lisa Suspira

**- ****Cielos Hunter, Kate ya no es una niña, si tuviera tiempo, te contaría como perdió su virginidad **Rick hace una mueca de disgusto y Lisa considera hacer más grande la herida** pero se me hace tarde para desayunar, creo que le diré a Kate que te lo cuente alguna vez **Rick ahora sí disgustadotenia contraídos todos los músculos de la mandíbula se veía intimidante** además creo que le debes una disculpa Ben**

**-**** A Ben ya le explique el porque y quede de compensarlo, Lisa, por eso no te preocupes.**

Tratando de salir del baño, Rick resbala y va a caer encima de Lisa que a su vez termina sentada en el WC, ambos se miran sorprendidos y se sonrojanpor la situación tan incomoda en la que se encuentran

De vuelta con Kate en la Sala

**- Entonces han salido desde Rusia?** Pregunta Sabio intentando de obtener toda la información posible

**- Si;** responde Kate con la cabeza baja

**- Cuando nos lo ibas a decir?** Le reclamo Dormilón que no por se vago estaba menos molesto…

**- ****Bueno yo...este**

**- Si nos lo ibas a decir Catherine, verdad?** Le dice Tímido con toda la rabia del mundo

_Mierda __están encabronados, solo me llaman así cuando están enojados, como la última cuando corrí el rumor de que gruñón era bisexual, mierda…_

**- Kate estamos esperando...** Reclamo Gruñón

**- E****sta bien chicos, les contare todo, pero deben creerme Ben es un buen muchacho, y no me ha forzado a hacer nada...**

Kate procede a contarle los detalles de su relación hasta el episodio de la casa de campo.

**- Bueno Kate, esta bien por el momento, pero vamos a hablar con esa rata después** Le dijo Sabio después de haberle bajado los humos un poco al resto

**-**** Gracias por entender chicos yo...** se siente mal con la cabeza mareada ya tenia días sintiéndose así, los trasnochos por atender el proyecto le estaban pasando factura; **Chicos necesito mi café URGENTE, nos vemos**

Se levanta y se dirige a la cocina ve a Josh o Dana y no repara que pudieron haber estado escuchando todo; y no mira sus caras, que si fueran gatos se estarían relamiendo sus bigotes, Dana se acerca a los enanos 

**- Hola chicos, me entere de lo que paso y tenemos una propuesta de negocios para ustedes**

Rick con la cercanía de Lisa la Besa, ambos comienzan a disfrutarlo y Rick comienza a bajar sus manos por la espalda pero antes de que lleguen al trasero de Lisa ella lo empuja, para decirle

**- Ni lo sueñes Hunter, ahora soy yo quien esta molesta; no quiero...**

Rick la mira con ojos de perrito perdido

**- Ese truco no funciono conmigo antes no lo hara ahora ¡No es no Hunter!  
><strong>

En eso Vanesa les toca la puerta Rick abre y V los observa acomodándose los uniformes:

**- Maldición con ustedes, ya son adultos y todavía se comportan como adolescentes **

- Vanessa no es lo que…

**- D****ejen su calentura y "juegos" para después que su hija esta aquí, maduren por amor de Dios!, ya salgan, Lisa… Kate te espera para desayunar** se retira meneando la cabeza, sin poder creer que después de 20 años todavía esos dos se presten para jueguitos en el baño…

Kate esta en la cocina esperando a Lisa para su desayuno tradicional allí estan V, Claudia, Los enanos que miraban con odio contenido a Ben, Josh, Dana y pare usted de contar… Lógicamente Kate le insiste a Rick desayune con ellas, con tal él si le cae bien no como su madre en estos momentos…

**- ****No deberías estar tan molesta Hija todo ellos se consideran tus hermanos mayores y solo quieren protegerte, y claro que están un poco molestos por que les guardaste el secreto; pero te prometo que ya se les pasara**

Rick solo puede sonreír de forma irónica por las palabras de Lisa, siguen desayunando, Lisa mira a Rick con ganas de sacarle las tripas, aun no olvida lo del baño…

**- Hija ****cuales son los planes para el resto del día? **Le pregunta Rick intrigado

**- General me gustaría que mi mama me acompañara ****a visitar la tumba de mi abuelo Global desde que estamos en Macross he tenido intenciones de ir y aun no he sacado tiempo para ello, le gustaría acompañarnos?**

**- N****o puedo debo regresar a la Base** la verdad es que aun no me siento cómodo con la idea de que Global le ocultara a Kate, estoy molesto con un muerto… Lisa nota la incomodidad de Rick pero decide no decir nada…

**- Bien al terminar aquí**** vamos al cementerio a mostrar nuestros respetos...**

Kate le sonríe a su madre por mas que quiera nunca puede estar mucho tiempo molesta con ella… Después de la visita al cementerio Kate se recostó un rato a dormir tenia mucho sueño; mientras que el resto de la casa estaba en movimiento… Antes de subir a su cuarto vio un movimiento extraño entre lo enanos, Josh, Dana, Matt y Aurora; cosa que le extraño que todos estuvieran allí; pero en verdad tenia mucho sueño para andar indagando…

Mas tarde; Kate se estaba pensando en arreglarse para la reunioncita de la noche ya era tarde entre hacer la torta con su mama, decorar la casa, y vigilar que los enanos no le hicieran nada a Ben estaba totalmente; no había tenido tiempo de nada, y a pesar de haber dormido dos horas en la tarde estaba cansada, estresada y según cree enferma… No hay nada que le caería mejor que un baño de agua Caliente… Cuando va a subir las escaleras suena el timbre, era el General Hunter, _Gracias a Dios solo él la consiguió en esas fachas_

**- Buenas noches General, pase mi mama esta por allí; yo me voy**** a bañar y arreglar**

**- ****Ve tranquila, recuerda que yo conozco esta casa**

Kate le sonríe grande a Rick y sale disparada por las escaleras… Rick sonríe y comienza a buscar a su presa, al fin la consigue en la cocina estaba preparando unos pasapalos, se veía hermosa con su delantal; llevaba una falda estilo hindú color turquesa y una franelilla blanca su cabello suelto y un maquillaje ligero; a los ojos de Rick se veía tan Joven hermosa y sobre todo tentadora… volteo a ambos lados de la cocina y la vio sola…Se le acerco sigilosamente por la espalda y le quito el cuchillo…

**- Aunque admito que la pelea con cuchillos le funciono a los Sterlings creo que en nosotros funcionan las cosas mas tradicionales… **le susurro Rick al oído haciendo a Lisa estremecer

**- ****Ni lo sueñes Hunter, te lo dije temprano y te lo digo ahora; estoy Molesta contigo; NO QUIERO JUGAR… así que si quieres querido juega tu solito… estoy segura que recuerdas como se hace...**

Rick la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la fuerza al closet que queda debajo de las escaleras…

**- En serio crees que no te puedo convencer?**

**- Estoy segura de ello**

**- Bien, después no te quejes**

Vanesa Bajo cuando sonó el timbre y le extraño no ver a Lisa en su papel de anfitriona… los primeros en llegar fueron los Sterlings para luego llegar los Fokker entre otras personas, pilotos y amigos de la base…

Mientras en el Closet

**- Ya te dije que no quiero Rick**

**- ****Mientes…**

Rick tenía sujetas ambas muñecas de Lisa sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba los muslos… le besaba el cuello…

En eso sienten que alguien abre la puerta

**- Mierda Hermanito… es que no aprendiste nada en la mañana cuando te dejo atado con las esposas quieres mas?... por cierto, Hola Lisa no te ****había visto**

Lisa roja como un tomate intentando de arreglarse la falda

**- ****Hola Roy como estas?**

**- Roy que demonios quieres?**

**- La caja de cerveza que esta a tu Izquierda**

Rick se la pasa a Roy y antes de que Lisa diera el plan de fuga cierra la puerta casi dándole en la nariz

**- Rick déjame salir**

**- En unos minutos… Lis te voy a dar dos opciones: primera vas a mi casa al terminar la fiesta para Jugar un rato…**

**- Y si no quiero**

**- O Segunda: me esperas aquí… y no importa si trancas la puerta y cierras las ventanas yo llegare hasta ti y prometo hacerte gritar esta noche de tal forma que no quedara duda a ninguno de los habitantes de esta casa que es lo que estamos haciendo… Tú escoges Lis, te deseo y sabes que no estoy jugando…**

Lisa miro los ojos de Rick y tembló por dentro solo de imaginar las intenciones que él tenia… aun asi intento buscar una salida

**- No**** lo haras, no con Kate aquí en la casa**

**- ****Lisa, Lisa, Lisa; mi querida Lisa **le dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla;** Mi niña ya no es una niña inocente como te esforzaste en recalcarme esta mañana así que no creo que le haga daño saber que su mama disfruta de unos momentos de entretenimiento adulto**

**- ****Eres un sucio**

**- ****Si y eso te encanta**, la besa suavemente en los labios y abre la puerta

**- ****Ya estas avisada no lo olvides…** es lo ultimo que dice Rick antes de salir del Closet…

En la fiesta todo iba sobre ruedas, kate notaba que su madre estaba un poco intranquila pero decidio no prestarle atención… sale un momento de la fiesta ha caminar por el jardín últimamente ese lugar le trae paz y el olor a cigarrillo le estaba haciendo daño… allí consigue a Clau y Mir hablando en voz baja...

**- Es en serio, Lisa pasó la noche con Rick**

**- Si Mir, lo hizo, ella misma nos lo dijo y Rick lo confirmo cuando llego a la casa, dice que sólo estaban "jugando"...** la interrumpe Mir

**- Cielos! que les pasa a esos dos idiotas, después de 20 años y sólo les tomo 2 días para volver a cometer la misma estupidez que trajo a K...**

**-** **Baja la voz,**

**- P****ero... **

**- Te pueden escuchar las paredes, además es mejor que ellos sean los que le den la noticia a la niña... **

Kate no puedo escuchar mas de la conversación sin arriesgarse a ser vista se aleja pensando _Vaya asi que mi madre no llego a casa por estar durmiendo con Hunter, Wow; ahora solo tengo que lograr que vuelvan su relación seria…Hummm Que carajo me tienen que decir mi mama y el General? será que son novios?… Hummm no creo que sea eso; que dijo la señora Sterling… la misma estupidez que trajo a quien?_

Decide entrar en la casa en el living nota un espejo y se acerca; mirándose tranquilamente comienza a notar las similitudes entre ella y Rick y a hacer las cuentas, recuerda lo que su abuelo Henry le contó sobre su padre, lo cual coincide perfectamente con Hunter además esta el hecho que Rick es un viejo amante de su madre… _Dios además me le parezco mucho; Será que el General… No, No creo; pero y si lo es?... necesito averiguar la verdad; necesito pruebas…_

En la fiesta Ben le pide a Rick unos momentos a solas quiere hablar con el; lo lleva a la puerta trasera, la cual es transparente y se ve todo de adentro hacia fuera… Era tiempo de que Rick lo compensara por el trago amargo de la mañana…

**-Y bien Ben de que quieres hablar, que es tan importante... **mira como Ben saca la cajita de Terciopelo y se queda mudo...

******- Se lo que estas pensando, pero he tomado una decisión y quería pedírselo a ella primero, pero dado que seguramente encuentre resistencia, quiero pedirte tu apoyo Tío Rick y si es posible tu bendición, se que conoces a Kate desde hace muy poco y la idea de que vaya a casarse te puede llegar a molestar pero tío Rick** contiene las lagrimas al mirar a este**...has sido un segundo padre para todos nosotros, el tío favorito, al que acudíamos cuando nos portábamos mal para que nos defendiera cuando nuestros padres querían lincharnos, al que le planteábamos los problemas de los que estábamos avergonzados de hablar con nuestros padres, el que siempre ha estado para apoyarnos en algún problema en el servicio ... por eso yo...yo.. te pido que me des tu bendición y aprobación, pero sino me las das no importa pienso seguir adelante...porque yo amo a Kate y quiero pasar mi vida su lado…**

Rick tomando aire y suspirando

**- ****Cielos Ben en verdad lo harás?...**mira a Ben y ve la determinación en él** bueno supongo que al menos se que mi pequeña se consiguió un sujeto decente...**

Ben sonríe como solo un Sterling sabe hacerlo

**- ****¡Ven acá, comemocos! **Le grita mientras lo abraza

**- ¡Tío Rick, ya no tengo 5 años**

**- Esto es algo que Max debería decirte, pero para un padre sus HIJOS siempre serán unos bebes, créeme también te pasara **ambos se ríen

Max lo ve abrazándose y sonríe, se acerca a ellos

**- Me alegra que hicieran las paces**

**- Sabes que tu hijo siempre ****será un hijo para mí…**

Ben termina de hablar con Rick y Max y se acerca un rato a compartir con Josh que esta con Dana; se toma unos tragos y se comienza a sentir mal… Josh y Dana discretamente lo separan del grupo y con ayuda de los enanos se lo llevan a "pasear"… Mientras Rick ve a Kate sola parece abstraída en sus pensamientos parada en un rincón…

**- Pequeña pasa algo?**

**- No nada**

**- Sabes que me puedes contar todo, estoy aquí para oírte**

Kate pensó por un momento… pero prefirió averiguar por si misma

**- Tu cerveza esta vacía, me permites que te busque otra?**

**- Si gracias**

Kate toma la cerveza de Rick la envuelve en una bolsa platica y decide mañana llevarla a algún laboratorio privado de Macross; retorna a la Sala con una cerveza fría y se la da a Rick; le extraña no ver a Ben o a Josh ni a los enanos por ninguna parte, pero en estos momentos tenia otro Objetivo en mente, quería conocer todo lo que pudiera del General Hunter y ver que tanto coincidía con lo que su abuelo le había contado sobre su padre…

Hasta aquí este capitulo cortesía de FER82… Saludos Cat


	20. Propuesta

Robotech no me pertenece… este capitulo fue editado y redactado casi en su totalidad por Fer82 muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de escribir para entretenernos un poco… **saludos Cat**

**-Dialogo**

- Narrativa

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 18

Rick esta en su cama son las dos de la mañana y aun esta esperando por Lisa...

_Ja, Si ella cree que no soy capaz de irla a buscar, esta loca, ella sabe que yo nunca falto a mis promesas le voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz..._Rick se pone un Blue jeans una franela Blanca y su chaqueta de aviador... sale de su casa a esa hora en una mision, estaciona su camioneta a una cuadra de casa de Global, salta la cerca y se adentra en los jardines ubica la habitacion que le debe corresponder a Lisa; trepa un arbol y entra por la ventana que estaba abierta... la habitacion estaba sola...

**-Donde demonios estara?...** Sale de la habitacion sigilosamente va la cocina y a la sala... _nada ella no esta en ninguna parte_ comienza poco a poco a revisar el resto de las habitaciones tratando de no despertar a nadie; _es extraño los enanos no estan en casa, eso no es mi problema yo no soy su papa_ abre la puerta de la habitacion de Kate y alli consigue a Lisa dormida abrazada a su hija...

Repentinamente Lisa abre los ojos _la muy... esta despierta! _lo ve por el trasluz de la puerta que ilumina parte de su rostro Lisa le guiñe el ojo y le saca la lengua con descaro, para volverse a acurrucar con su hija, puede leer claramente lo que articula Rick

**- Me las pagaras** le dice divertido pero sin Voz...

**- Maldita me ganaste esta batalla pero la guerra sera mia... **en voz baja con esa amenaza Rick cierra la puerta, no puede evitar pensar lo tierna que se ven su hija y Lisa durmiendo juntas y con una sonrisa en los labios decide retirarse de la casa, solo Lisa lo reta y lo pone a maquinar las mil y un formas de conquistarla y por eso le encanta...

_Pero antes me asegurare de que no tengas excusas para no verme jejeje_ regresa a la habitación de Lisa y en el mayor silencio posible revisa los cajones hasta encontrar lo que busca un pequeño medallón de plata y oro regalo de su madre, que el sabe que lo usa todos los días debajo de cualquier ropa asi sea su uniforme y lo guarda en su pantalón pero no satisfecho toma tambien todas sus memorias USB y también se las lleva _como se que te levantas más temprano que todas las personas que conozco se que te daras cuenta jejeje_ solo le escribe una pequeña nota que dice "se lo que se te perdio, la llave está debajo del tapete, no tardes" y se dispone a salir

**-Así que con ellos estaban...**ve a Dana llegar con Josh; para dejar a los enanos en casa...

**- Bien no me esperaba eso, pero sérá mejor que me vaya, no tengo una excusa válida para estar rondando la casa de Lisa a estas horas…**

Lisa se despierta y despotrica sobre Rick hasta en Japones, se llevo la cadena de su madre, en esos momentos se ve perdida, pero ella como buen militar y estratega sabe que siempre hay una salida... decide usar un comodin, llama a Claudia...

**- Amiga necesito un favor**

**- Hayes son las 630 am**

**- Se que ya estabas despierta asi que no te hagas**

**- Que quieres?**

**- Que me acompañes a un sitio**

**- A esta hora?**

**- Sip, te paso buscando en 10 minutos esta lista**

Asi Lisa pasa buscando a Claudia para que la acompa;e cuando estacionan frente a la casa de Rick no puede evitar su asombro

**- Elizabeth Hayes que tramas?**

**- Es el quien trama, se llevo unas cosas de mi casa sin mi consentimiento y las he venido a buscar**

**- Y que se supone que hago yo aqui?**

**- Simple si en 15 minutos no he salido toca el timbre y venme a buscar**

**- Estas loca, tu sabes lo que me hara Rick por interrumpirlos?**

**- Si, pero en verdad necesito este favor... si me acorrala como el solo sabe, no se si pueda decirle que no..**

**- Bien me voy a prestar de cabrona, pero que sea la ultima vez Lisa**

**- Gracias amiga por eso te amo...**

Lisa entra sigilosamente a casa de Rick... y comienza a buscar por todas partes sus cosas  
>Rick se estaba duchando escucha ruidos en su habitacion y solo sonrie, sale secandose el cabello con la toalla de baño y nada mas<p>

**- Lis conseguiste lo que buscas?**

Lisa estaba arrodillada buscando debajo de la cama conocedora que es el sitio favorito de Rick para esconder cosascuando sube la mirada se consigue a Rick desnudo,con todo su cuerpo bronceado goteando, con una sonrisa totalmente descarada

**- Te gusta lo que vez?**

Lisa estaba muda, como es posible que un hombre de su edad aun se le marquen los abdominales... pensaba

**- No seas tan exhibicionista Rick y vistete, ponte una toalla algo**

**- Lisa, no es primera vez que me ves asi ni sera la ultima, ademas tu sabes que me gusta secarme al aire**

Lisa gruñe, maldito hombre, Rick mientras sonrie picaramente y se acuesta en la cama pasando sus brazos por su cabeza

**- Rick donde esta mi cadena?**

**- No la ves acaso Lis?**

Rick tenia puesta la cadena en el cuello en verdad era lo unico que traia puesto

**- Damela por favor**

**- Si la quieres quitamela**

Lisa molesta se acerca a Rick a quitarle su cadena

**- No seas niño y damela**

**- Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no soy niño**

La tomo de los brazos y la dejo debajo de el para comenza a besarle el cuello

**- Rick tengo una reunion con Mastroff en media hora** le dice Lisa ya suspirando a punto de rendirse a sus caricias...

**- Prometo ser rapido solo por hoy**

Lisa comenzo a acariciarle el cabello aun mojado, pasando los brazos por su cuello y su espalda, cediendo poco a poco a sus instintos cuando suena el timbre

**- Es Claudia**

**- Que demonios hace Claudia aqui a esta hora**

**- Es mi plan de respaldo o creiste que te iba a poner las cosas tan faciles**

Lisa se separa de Rick, se levanta de la cama donde la tenia acostada y antes de salir le muestra la cadena que tiene en las manos... **estas lento Hunter**  
>Con eso tranca la puerta y baja corriendo las escaleras de casa de Rick antes de este se olvide que esta desnudo y salga detras de ella; Lisa sale de la casa corriendo y sube agitada al auto como una colegiala…<p>

**- Lisa que paso, porque vienes asi?**

**- Solo digamos 2 Hayes, Hunter 0,** y le guiña el ojo a su amiga con una sonrisa

La cabeza le dolia, tenia la garganta reseca y necesitaba desesperadamente agua, tenia demasiada sed, _Dios que demonios paso anoche_ ahí es cuando Ben repara que no esta en su casa, ni siquiera esta en algún edificio, no, esta al aire libre y no en alguna vereda del camino, basurero de la ciudad o barrio de mala muerte,reconoce los alrededores, son las areas verdes de la Base Macross y súbitamente comienza a recordar aunque por fragmentos lo que paso anoche

**-Este es el lugar seguro **escucha decir a una voz

**-Si lo es vamos bajenlo, **dice otra…

**-Fondo, fondo, fondo, vamos Ben!** una voz muy parecida a la de Dana, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro

**- Vamos Corazón, hay es tan lindo...**le decia una "mujer" que bailaba muy pegada a él

**-Bien quitenle toda la ropa y dejemoslo ahi, Lo tienes todo verdad **

**-Si todo de hecho dejenos en casa y comenzaremos ha editar las cosas...**

**-Toda la ropa? se mira y hasta ahora nota que esta desnudo... **_Ni siquiera me dejarón ropa interior, malditos degraciados, seguro fueron Dana y Josh y los enanos, bastardos_

**-Bien arreglare eso después ahora necesito llegar al hangar y tomar la muda de ropa de mi casillero, sin que me vean o me encuentre la PM, después ajustare cuantas con esos dos...**

En Casa de Lisa temprano por la mañana

**-Tia V, donde está mama ya salio a correr?... **pregunta Kate a lo que una Vanessa que llego temprano y recuerda a ver visto una tromba de ojos verdes, saliendo disparada tomando el auto asignado para ella y sin decir nada arranco

**- No hija dejo unos pendientes en su oficina y salio temprano no quiere que se acumule el trabajo en especial tan cerca de que comienzen las evaluaciones del proyecto.**

**- Ok Tia V **_Mamá ya termino su trabajo, lo hizo ayer en mi habitación, mmh será que fue con el general? Bien mama ya se fue, ahora tengo que encontrar un lugar donde realizen los analisis, obvio no puede ser uno militar según recuerdo la cuñada de la señora Claudia es Dra. y los puede poner sobre aviso_...marcando de nuevo a Ben y de nuevo no lo consigue...

**-Bueno mejor no le digo nada hasta estar segura...**

Ha alcanzado a llegar al hangar, claro todo sució y apestoso, tuvo que "bucear" en alguno que otro bote de basura para que no lo vieran, y llega agotado de su odisea pero en su estado, Ben habia olvidado que sus vuelos de patrulla comenzaban a las 0800hrs hoy, _Mierda Dios! porque me odias?_ cuando llega todo el lugar está en actividad, más cuando gracias a Josh, sus escapada de la noche anterior esta siendo reproducida por pantallas en el hangar y era un éxito entre sus compañeros de escuadrón

**- Jajaja no puedo creelo mirenlo bailar...**

**-Me sorprende que pueda hacerlo en su estado...**

**-Olvida eso, el milagro es que no haya vomitado**

**- En serio se ligo a esos, esos lo que rayos sean…**

**-Bueno pues "Jazmin" se lo quería llevar a casa... **fue el comentario venenoso de Dana Sterling, quien a pesar de pertenecer al Ejercito habia decido pasar hoy por el lugar "por que le dieron ganas"...solo se escucha un grito lleno de ira...

**-Tú Maldita Perra...Donde esta el otro? Josh "Maldito pedazo de MIERDA" Fockker donde estas? **dijo Ben practicamente lanzandose a poner pausa la grabación sin reparar que estaba todavía desnudo, lo que motivo todavía más risas entre sus compañeros  
>En la clinica Kate es atendida por una Dra que le explica en términos generales como se realiza la prueba de ADN<p>

**- La prueba de paternidad genética se basa en comparar el ADN nuclear de ambos... El ser humano al tener reproducción sexual hereda un alelo de la madre y otro del padre. Un hijo debe tener para cada locus un alelo que provenga del padre. Esta comparación se realiza comparando entre 13-19 locus del genoma del hijo, del presunto padre y opcionalmente de la madre, en regiones que son muy variables para cada individuo llamadas STR**

**- Entiendo en este caso solo son 3 muestras la del hijo y la de ambos padres... **entrega la botella y en otras 2 bolsas de plástico mechones de cabellos

**- El cabello tiene algún producto químico, como colorante con base de peróxido...**

**- No sólo un shampoo regular y la saliva de la botella no tiene más de 12hrs de colectada y ha estado en refrigeración...**

**- Perfecto, es más sencillo extraer el ADN de muestras lo más puras posibles, la prueba que usted requiere demora aprox. 48hr debido a que... **una ansiosa Kate la interrumpe

**-Se que hay pruebas que pueden estar el mismo demoran unas 6-7 hrs y se que su clínica puede realizarlas...**

**-Si eso es cierto pero no son nada econó...**de nuevo Kate la interrumpe

**-Creame el dinero no es problema...después de mirarla con ojos curiosos la Dra contesta**

**-Bueno si ese es el caso, puede proporcionarnos sus datos para contactarla... Kate procede a llenar la plantilla de información y se retira de la clínica**

Ben Sterling jamas se habia sentido más humillado y avergonzado en su vida, antes de que pudiera destruir el reproductor de video la cinta habia reiniciado y mostrarba algo de lo que seguramente era preferible no poseer ningún recuerdo, era él ya desnudo y completamente bajo los efectos de las sustancias orinando varios vehículos que el reconocio, eran los vehículos de varios oficiales de alto rango que vivian en el barrio militar _Si alguien ve esta cinta mi carrera se término_ el espectaculo habia acabado cuando Josh habia retirado a la multitud y junto con Dana se habian asegurado de que solo hubiera ida copia de la grabación…

Un encabronado Ben se habia dirigido a las duchas donde por fin se habia dado un baño y se habia vestido se disponia a salir cuando fue detenido por Josh

**- Y ahora que quieres no te parece que ya fue...** Ben se queda helado al ver que Josh sotiene la caja con el anillo de compromiso de Kate en toda la agitación no habia reparado en el y ahora se siente culpable...

**- Escucha tal vez exageramos un poco...**

**- Solo un poco...**

**- No cambies el tema que esto fue tu culpa, deberias agradecerme Dana, Matt, Aurora y los enanos quería enterrarte en el desierto después de tu exhibición de puntería jejeje... **Ben se sonroja y solo puede decir

**- Gracias, viejo...**

**- Hey de que, por si te lo preguntas ninguno lo ha visto, alcance a esconderlo cuando te desvestimos...**

**- Josh, en serio no se que decir yo...**

**- No digas nada primo, además los chicos y yo decidimos que ya fue suficiente y te levantamos la ley del hielo...**

**- En verdad?... no mas bromas pesadas ni intentos de venganza**

**- Si digo, despues de todo creo que necesitaras todo el apoyo, no es verdad... **ambos sonrien Josh entrega el resto de sus cosas entre ellas su telefono celular y nota un mensaje de Kate quiere que le espere en la base.

Las horas no pasan lo suficientemente rápido para Kate que regreso a casa, no se siente bien, sus mareos se han hecho más intensos pero decide no llamar a nadie se encuentra en el estudio de Global, para pasar el tiempo comienza a hurgar en los libros de su abuelo, sabe que a él no le importaría, abstraida como se encontraba se topa con su caja fuerte y no puede resistir la curiosidad _recuerdo que poco antes de morir el abuelo envio una carta con una llave, siempre me he preguntado para que serviria…_

Después de buscar la llave entre sus cosas y de probar varias combinaciones logra abrir la caja fuerte y nota un fondo falso en la misma, lo levanta y encuentra una pequeña bitacora _su bitacora personal, mamá hablo de ella pero es la primera vez que la veo_ comienza a hojearla, algo llama su atención se trata de una pagina donde se ve una foto de Rick recibiendo su estrella de General con un comentario al pie de pagina, ella lee en voz alta

**-Rick fue promovido a brigadier este dia, todos estaban orgullosos de él, yo mismo lo estaba, ha llegado tan lejos, el mismo estaba feliz... pero durante la fiesta pude verlo, fue sólo un instante pero lo vi, ese deseo esa, súplica por regresar y cambiar los últimos 13 años de su vida, lo solo que se siente y no puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que pensaria mi hija si lo viera en ese estado, tuve deseos de contarle sobre la niña, pero recorde mi promesa, solo espero que si alguna vez se entera pueda perdonarme por no decirselo...  
><strong>

Por unos momentos Kate se queda atonita, su abuelo desde el más alla le respondia la pregunta más grande que se habia hecho en toda su vida, ya no necesita la prueba de ADN, ya tiene su respuesta, antes de que pueda hacer algo recibe una llamada se trata de la clínica ya tienen los resultados.

En los pasillos de la sede de gobierno de la UN solo se ve una furia encarnada en una mujer de uniforme negro que esta a punto de lanzar rayos y centellas por sus ojos verdes

**- Pero que se ha creído ese desgraciado! sabe que en esas memorias tengo información importante sobre el proyecto y como no me pude dar cuenta que faltaban... **

**-Tuvimos suerte de que hoy no nos tocará hacer la presentación de resultados parciales...**

**- Ese no es el punto Vanessa...** se lo dice mientras que entran a una de las oficinas que habian sido acondicionadas y toma el teléfono...

**-Si tu lo dices pero según lo que me contaste la culpa es tuya por seguirle el juego, como dije antes maduren ya no son unos niños... **Lisa la mira con ojos de furia no necesita que le recuerden la "relación" que mantiene con Rick desde que llego de Rusia antes de poder decirle algo la linea se abre

**- Con la oficina del enlace de la UNSF por favor de parte de la Almirante Hayes... **al cabo de unos segundos

**- Fockker al habla que en que puedo ayudarla Almirante...**

**- Roy que bueno que te encuentro necesito que localices a Rick y lo hagas venir hacia aca necesito hablar con el muy desgraciado...**

**- Hey Hayes, que te dije sobre los insultos eh?...**

**- Rick que demonios haces...**

**- También tuve una reunión sobre la seguridad de la cumbre ante algunos delegados y bien dime que puedo hacer por tí...**

**- Sabes muy bien que quiero de tí Hunter...**

**- Así las memorias que no encontrarte cuando irrumpiste en mi casa, bueno las tengo no conmigo pero cerca **dice en un tono de voz traviesa que sólo hace que la furia de Lisa vaya en aumento... **ven a la oficina de Roy en 10 min no tardes y será mejor que vengas sola eh? Claro si quieres volver a ver tus memorias Hayes... **Antes de que Lisa pueda protestar escucha como cuelgan el telefono _Maldito animal, esta vez si lo mato_

**-V como estamos en la agenda?...**

**-Tenemos 3 hrs libres, que dices vamos a la base por Kate y salimos a comer las 3, o podemos invitar a Claudia y al resto de las...**

**-No ve tú sola, Kate me dijo que se sentia mal y estaria en casa y yo, yo voy a matar a una RATA...**dice saliendo de la oficina Vanessa solo puede menear la cabeza _Sus juegos solo han servido para que terminen ambos lastimados Lisa, maldicón que pueden verlo_

**- Rick es estupido lo que están haciendo y lo saben, mira como salio todo la última vez...**dice con una voz preocupada Roy

**- Ella empezo Roy, yo sólo lo voy a terminar...**

**- Si claro hermanito...**

**- Es verdad además acordamos que ambos hablariamos con Kate cuando llegara el momento...**

**- En verdad te tragas tus propias mentiras eh? Rick, bueno no digas que no te lo dije, me voy para mi reunión, cuando regrese por favor...**

**-Todo va estar en orden no pasará nada Roy…**

**- Si Claro Rick, se retira meneando la cabeza**

Ben consigue a Kate llegando a la base la nota casi histérica y ella le cuenta todo desde la conversación que escucho, sus sopechas, su viaje a la clinica, la bitacora de su abuelo, los resultados y no puede más, Ben decide llevarla al hangar del Skull para que se desahogue y le pide a Josh tiempo a solas

**- Sueltame Sterling! te digo que me sueltes...** comienza a darle manotazos y pisotones pero Ben la mantiene abrazada...**Maldita sea! como pudierón burlarse de mi de esa manera! y encima estan repitiendo lo mismo que hicieron hace 20 años, que creen que toda esta mierda de situación es una comedia de televisón, Diablos los odio!... los odio a todos **Kate ya no puede contener las lagrimas

**- Amor escuchame, estas enfadada, herida, no diré que se como te sientes, porque no lo sé, pero tienes que entender para el Tio Rick fue un shock enterarse que tu existias y bueno tu mamá, bueno tuvo sus razones, yo lo siento se que debi haber dicho algo en cuando lo supe...** se escucha el sonido de una bofetada

**- Tu lo sabias? y no me dijiste nada, tu maldito mentiroso, Rata traicionera, **tu...continua dandole manotazos y otra cachetada, Ben no se defiende pero tampoco la suelta...** Sueltame maldita sea!**

**- No mi amor no pienso hacer eso **otra cachetada** ya te dije que no pienso soltarte Kate así que puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, no lo voy a hacer **dice con voz firme.Kate poco a poco se va tranquilizando y deja de sollozar y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Ben

**- Porqué Ben? por me mintierón, por que no dijiste nada...**

**- Quise decirtelo mi amor, no sabes como me duele verte llorar, pero no era mi lugar, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero creo que era apropiado que hubieran sido tus padres los que te revelaran tu verdadero origen, yo no soy quien para juzgar a tus padre por decirtelo hasta ahora o por las razones que hayan tenido para separarse, conozco a mi Tio Rick de toda la vida y si bien no es el hombre más inteligente del mundo siempre ha estado ahí para aquellos que considera su familia, en cuanto a tu madre bueno no la conozco tanto como me gustaria pero si te crío sola a tí es justo decir que es una mujer excepcional, porque tu eres única Kate...**

**- Quisiera estar sola por unos momentos Ben, necesito pensar, asimilar esto yo necesito...creo que necesito un tiempo libre, tal vez regrese a Rusia antes de tiempo... **Ben la interrumpe

**- No...**Kate lo mira sorprendida... **No te dejare sola, ni ahora ni nunca Catherine, yo no pienso repetir el error de mi tio Rick, escuchame bien si tu regresas a Rusia yo ire contigo o tras de tí, no pienso perderte ni este día o cualquier otro...Kat**

**- Ben escucha lo que estas diciendo, estas siendo irracional...**

**- No Kate, estoy tomando la decisón más grande de mi vida, mi futuro cualquiera que este sea te incluye a ti Kate, por que te amo, por que no imagino la vida sin ti a mi lado y por sobre todo porque no tengo la intención de vivirla sin ti a mi lado**

**- Que estas dicien...** Lo ve arrodillarse y sacar una caja azul de terciopelo del bolsillo del pantalón y se queda muda...

**- Debo confesar que no era así como lo tenía planeado, pero que demonios, ahora estan buen momento como cualquier otro, Katherine Hayes eres la mujer más exasperante, molesta y arrogante que he conocido en la vida, posees un humor insoportable y una actitud de sabelotoda que hace que en ocasiones quiera arrancarte la cabeza...** Kate lo esta mirando con los ojos desorbitados y esta a punto de molerlo a golpes... **pero también eres la mujer más inteligente, dulce a tu manera, decidida y cariñosa que he conocido puede que no seas la mujer perfecta, pero a mi eso me importa un soberano carajo, quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, pelear por estupideces como que ver en la televisión o quien es mejor piloto, quiero despertar todos los dias a tu lado y ver esos ojos azules que me han hecho su prisionero, pero sobretodo cuando llegue el momento quiero formar una familia contigo y solo contigo, por que que tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y me pasará en la vida, así que Catherine Hayes me harias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y terminar de volvernos locos los dos juntos...** Kate Lo mira una sonrisa lenta comienza a dibujarse en su rostro

**- Tienes mucho valor para hablarle asi a una mujer de la que se supone estas enamorado, en especial cuando tu tampoco eres una blanca paloma, pero tienes razón en una cosa Sterling, soy lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida y mas vale que lo recuerdes antes de que comiences a quejarte con tus amiguitos en un bar de mala muerte, me entendiste...**

**- Fuerte y Claro Hayes, entonces?...** le dice mirándola ansiosamente...Kate extendiendole la mano a Ben para que le coloque el anillo...

**- Acepto Ben, digo se que puedo tener algo mejor pero me conformare contigo...** le dice mientras el le coloca el anillo...

**- Y yo agradezco que lo hagas mi amor, te amo...** dice mientras se incorpora ambos se abrazan de nuevo se miran a los ojos y se dan cuenta de la mirada de amor con la cual estan llenos los ojos de cada uno de ellos, y no son necesarias más palabras, saben la verdad y sellan su declaración con el beso más apasionado y emotivo que se hayan dado hasta la fecha y que sin embargo augura momentos todavia más felices..

Los minutos pasan y no hay señales de movimiento en el hangar los gritos que antes se escuchaban han dado paso al silencio y para Josh Fockker eso es sinonimo de problemas asi que armandose de valor, decide entrar al hangar

**- Ben, Kate estan ahí? Qué paso esta todo...** consigue a su primo y a Kate besandose como si no hubiera un mañana...**bien eso contesta mi pregunta, disculpen tortolos, pero necesito las instalaciones de mi escuadrón por que tenemos trabajo que hacer y...**

**- Callate y Largate Josh regresa en 20 min…** le contesta Ben

**- Oh si bueno, vuelvo en 20 min...** se retira no puede esconder una sonrisa ha notado el anillo que Kate lleva su mano

**- 20 min, amor no crees que es mucho tiempo,que vamos a hacer? además tengo que hablar con mis padres y aclarar todo este asunto de una buena vez...** este la toma de la mano y la lleva a la oficina del lider de escuadrón y la idea de que hacer con los 20 min le queda más que clara

**-No mi amor, además siempre he querido hacer esto...** le dice después de cerrar y asegurar la puerta de la oficina Kate le devuelve una sonrisa

**- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, ven aca…**

En la oficina de Roy en la sede de Gobierno de la UN

**- Con un demonio Rick Hunter! maldita ra... **Lisa no puede terminar, no cuando una mano le desabotona la blusa del uniforme y le retira el sujetador que revela sus pechos al aire, mientras la otra le sube la falda y le acaricia su rincón más íntimo _Como termine recostada en el escritorio de una..._ siente una lengua que le recorre desde el cuello hasta los lobulos de su oreja y no puede controlar sus gemidos

**- Oye sin insultar Hayes, que tu fuiste la que comenzo con todo este jueguito **_le dice con una voz burlona_

**- Eres una rata, tenias que actuar como un acosador y llevarte mis memorias, encima mi medallón, sabes lo importante que es para... **Unos besos apasionados la interrumpen de nuevo y Lisa sabe que su resistencia es a punto de ceder...

**-Bueno Lis, te di opciones para evitarlo, si sólo hubieras ido a mi casa a noche, y no te hubieras escondido en la habitación de mi bebe, yo no hubiera tenido que recurrir a medidas extraordinarias...** dice con esa sonrisa burlona y traviesa típica de él, que Lisa habia llegado a extrañar todo este tiempo y continua de nuevo su ataque a su cuello y pechos...

**- Rick no tengo tiempo para esto, debo estar en una conferencia a las 1700hrs y necesito terminar con los pendientes... **dice poniendo unos ojos tristes a diferencia de él, sabe que su truco siempre le ha funcionado _bien esto lo conseguira, nunca se ha resistido_ Rick la mira preocupado y por un momento ella piensa que cederá

**- Buen intento Hayes, pero tu reunión es a las 1800hrs, soy jefe de seguridad y tengo copias de todos los itinerarios, y ambos sabemos que tu nunca has dejado tu trabajo pendiente...**

**- Rick es en serio necesito llegar temprano... anoche deje cosas pendientes **

**- Lisa estoy seguro que te metiste a la habitación de Kate llevando tu laptop para trabajar ahí...**_ Maldito desgraciado, piensa en otra salida Lisa... _los besos se hacen todavía más intensos _Mierda que bien lo hace, mmmh..._ Lisa Hayes decide rendirse y entregarse a su instintos de nuevo pero antes de eso formula una última petición

**-Rick...**dice en una súplica

**-Sí... **

**-No aquí, por favor...** Rick la mira ya no con burla o arrogancia sino con otro sentimiento muy diferente al deseo, que Lisa no logra ni quiere decifrar que es…

**- Esta bien, Lisa...**y procede a cargarla y llevarla hasta el mucho más cómodo sofa de la oficina de hermano...tan comodos están que no notan que sus telefonos reciben varios mensajes:

**- Mamá tengo que hablar contigo y con el General Hunter, es URGENTE MAMA...Kate**

**- Tio Rick, Kate ya lo sabe que eres su padre...Ben**

Fin de Capitulo…** Saludos Cat**


	21. Aclarando

Lamento mucho las molestias causadas pero hoy por fin comence a mudar las cosas y arreglar detalles dia infernal... lo siento me disculpo formalmente con Fer82 porque este capitulo es practicamente su bebe... Sorry...** Cat apenada**

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia… Otro Capitulo casi redactado en su totalidad por Fer82… Cat únicamente editora…

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capítulo 19

Kate y Ben ya más relajados, salen del hangar del Skull, un Josh aliviado es el primero en felicitarlos…

**-Ben primito te felicito encontraste una gran mujer, una fiera con garras y dientes, algo temperamental y gruñona, pero una gran mujer después de todo**

**- Geez gracias Josh por lo que me toca**

**-Vamos Kitty Kat que estoy más que feliz de que estés en la familia, bueno aunque siempre has sido parte de esta familia, ese es tu derecho por nacimiento… **

**-A ti tampoco te asombro lo que le dije a Ben, de que Rick es mi padre**

**-Ben me lo había comentado en una oportunidad y la verdad es que se parecen demasiado como para no notar que son familia**

**-Gracias por recordarme lo idiota que he sido**

**-Kat no creo que seas idiota solo distraída…**

**- Josh en serio no quiero hablar de eso****, por lo menos no ahora…**

**-Bien**

**-Josh necesito tiempo con Kate puedes cubrirme**

**-Claro ve tranquilo**

**-Voy a la oficina a anotarte todo lo que necesito que hagas, se voltea a ver a Kate, dame un minuto amor ya vuelvo**…Ben corrió y anoto algo en el papel que le dio a Josh antes de desaparecer con Kate le dice que necesitan hablar con la madre de Kate y con su tío Rick y que van a estar ocupados localizándolos.

Josh abre la nota que decía: localiza a tío Rick y lo ponlo sobre aviso, que aun no he podido hablar con él, y Kate esta de un humor que es capaz de arrancarles las cabezas a ambos y servírselas en el desayuno… habla con tia Claudia, con Roy con quien sea pero diles que se preparen, porque no me hago responsable de Catherine cuando se le atraviesa en Hayes…

Josh se queda pensando unos instantes… antes de reaccionar _mierda..._ toma su telefono y comienza a marcar, tiene que encontrar a alguno de los viejos

Rick y Lisa continúan en la oficina de Roy, están acostados en el sofá...desnudos, cansados él está debajo de ella con sus manos rodeando su cintura y ella con su cabeza descansando en el pecho de él, jugando con los cabellos de el y recorriendo uno de sus costados, no han dicho nada, pero saben que lo que acaba de ocurrir en ese lugar fue mucho más que solo sexo sin compromisos...pero como siempre son expertos seguir con los rodeos...

**-Rick en serio debo irme mi reunión ya comienza y necesito...**él le besa los labios y le ayuda a levantarse a regañadientes...

**-Está bien Lisa...** mientras se levanta y comienza a buscar su ropa...

**-Oye mmh...**dice con voz titubeante Lisa lo observa pero sin dejar de vestirse...**Podrías venir a cenar hoy a mi casa, hare pechugas asadas con ensalada Cesar, se que te gustan y**...ella lo sigue mirando sin decir nada...-**hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte además de Kate...**

Lisa nerviosa...

**-Bueno no se, digo la reunión se puede prolongar y no...bueno no he visto a Kate en todo el día...**

**-Si entendiendo, bueno...la cena puede quedar para otra ocasión, pero de todas maneras hay cosas con re****specto a Kate de las que quiero hablarte y yo...** _es mejor que le comente de la propuesta de Ben_

**-Claro Kate, si creo que es hora de que le digamo****s la verdad antes de que comience a imaginarse cosas que no son...**

**-Si cosas que no son...si te entiendo...**le contesta bajando la cabeza _No cometer el mismo error, tu no aprendes verdad? Hunter_...

**-Bueno **_porque me siento...desilusionada… no de nuevo...no por él, Maldita Sea_...antes de que alguno diga algo sus teléfonos suenan casi al mismo tiempo

**-Bueno...Vanessa...espera no te entiendo, habla despacio... que Kate que?...**mira a Rick y nota que el también es presa del mismo temor y ansiedad.

**-Roy...estas seguro?...como lo...Josh? y sabes donde estan?...la base...No salgo para alla ahora mismo, yo ya termine y Lisa bueno...** la mira esperando su decisión...

**-Vanessa asiste en mi lugar, presenta mis disculpas diles que tuve una emergencia familiar o lo que se ocurra, gracias V...** cuelga el telefono y mira a Rick no es necesario decir nada más pero de todas maneras el lo pone en palabras...

**-Estan en la base...bien creo que llego el momento de dejarnos de juegos y tomar al toro por los cuernos...**Lisa solo asiente de forma silente, ambos se arreglan y salen de la cede del GTU

En la Base Macross más específicamente en las oficinas de la Capitana Claudia Grant-Fockker

**-Entonces ya lo sabe Kate? pregunta ponderando la situación...**

**-No Josh ya hiciste suficiente, si desean retirarse ****permíteselos...**

**-Si se lo que hago, este es un problema de Kate y sus padres, Ben aunque involucrado solo va a ser ****espectador...si Josh no podemos forzar las cosas, tu despreocúpate, no yo hablare con tus tíos Max y Mir, con tu papa y con Rick y Lisa esta bien tesoro...bien te veo en la casa...horario restringido aún Josh y se que se escaparon en la fiesta… tengo una ligera idea del porque..si claro tu trataste de detenerlos, créeme ajustaré las cuentas con tus primas y tu hermano también, lo que suma otro mes más jovencito...mamita querida nada...cancela tus planes o yo misma llamare a tus "amigas"...bien te veo en la casa adiós, Hijo...** _Muy Bien Claudia como siempre te toca limpiar el desastre de esos dos...en verdad Dios, algún día aprenderán?_

Llegando al estacionamiento de la base Kate estaba más relajada y no se soltó de la mano de Ben pero al llegar hasta su auto súbitamente

**-Sabes Ben?...**

**-Dime amor...**

**-Si tanto me hicieron esperar para hablar conmigo ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar con ellos, me quiero alejar de todo y me quiero ir contigo... ****vámonos Ben vamos un día a la casa de campo de Rick aun tengo las llaves y tu sabes donde queda, por favor, solo por hoy quiero alejarme de la realidad y estar a solas con mi prometido... **le pide poniendo los ojitos como perrito abandonado...

**-Y como queda tu exposicion ante el GTU?...**Le pregunta un Ben preocupado...

**-****Aún quedan unos días, anda solo una noche... si**

**-Esta bien, aunque no me gusta huir creo que seria bueno para descansar un rato de todo y te ayudara a pensar la ****situación en frio**

**-Ben lo que menos quiero es pensar... lo besa de forma muy sugestiva**

**-Bien lo que tu quieras cariño...**le corresponde el beso anterior...**vamos a comprar comida antes de salir, empacamos algo de ropa pasamos primero a tu casa y después a mi departamento y nos vamos**

**-Bien ****vámonos que no quiero saber de esta Base por lo menos por unas horas...**así emprenden el camino

El sonido de una puerta que se abre de forma intempestiva, pero salvo el personal de la guardia nocturna no hay señales de Ben y Kate en el hangar del Skull y las esperanzas de Rick y Lisa de encontrar a Kate y hablar del tema se desvanecen por completo...no contesta el teléfono y ya la buscaron en sus oficinas del proyecto Laika, en las áreas comunes de la base, en los despachos de Rick y Lisa no la encontraron tenían la esperanza de hallarla aquí pero también fue en vano.

**-Se ****retiraron hace una Hora de la base...** les dice una voz que los sorprende por detras y provoca que ellos giren y se encuentren con la imponente figura de 1.85mts de Claudia Grant-Fockker y por su postura y sobretodo por su mirada, ambos saben que la mujer a la que apodan "Puño de Hierro Grant" o "La Gran Jodedora" (Grant-Fokker) va hablar o mejor dicho se dispone a barrer el suelo con ellos 2...

**-Claudia, buenas noches, mira en verdad estamos apurados y queremos ver a...**La mirada que le lanza a Rick hace que este instintivamente se calle y se oculte detrás de Lisa y esta toma la batuta

**-Clau, amiga...** le dice tratando de aplacar la furia nota en sus ojos...como dijo Rick necesitamos verla y hablar con ella y...

**-Hayes...**el tono con el que dice su nombre indica que no esta de humor para rodeos... **Bien, síganme tenemos que hablar ustedes y yo...** Rick y Lisa saben que no tienen otra opción más que obedecer...

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad y con la obscuridad ya cayendo Ben aprovecha una parada para cargar gasolina a su auto y que Kate se bajo a estirar las piernas y conseguir algunos bocadillos para el camino, para hacer una llamada

**-Josh dime como salio todo...mmh en serio...bueno creo que se lo dejaré todo a tu mama entonces...bueno lo siento mucho pero eso no ya no es mi culpa de acuerdo...esta bien de acuerdo trataré de interceder por ti primo...bueno ya en serio escucha dile a tu mama y solo a tu mama que estaremos en casa de campo de Tío Rick de acuerdo regresaremos entre medio día y comienzos de la tarde esta bien, de acuerdo adiós**

-Ben con quien hablabas

**-Con Josh, tus papas te están buscando cielo, de hecho ****pusieron toda la base de cabeza por encontrarte y según Josh casi declaran emergencia militar Nivel 1 jejeje...**una Kate algo pálida y melancólica apenas sonríe, Ben lo nota...

**-Estas bien amor...**

**-Si disculpa Ben ****recuerda que me mareo al viajar en auto y además está el asunto de mis papas...**

**-Sabes que podemos regresar...**

**-No quiero Ben, no deseo verlos hoy...**

**-De acuerdo como quieras Blancanieves...**Kate le sonríe...

**-Oye Sterling...**

**-Dime cariño...**

**-Adonde ****fueron tú y todos los demás después de la fiesta?**...un Ben sin habla solo mira sorprendido a una Kate con la mirada curiosa de una gatita _Oh grandioso!_

La puerta de la casa de Rick Hunter se abrió para revelar 2 figuras abatidas y drenadas emocionalmente por solo recordar la discusión, más bien regaño propinado por Claudia Grant...

Hace una hora aproximadamente oficinas de la Capitana Grant-Fockker

**-Ambos son adultos tienen más 40 años, Con un demonio!...andan jugando como un par de adolescentes, a pesar de saber muy bien que sus jueguitos "inofensivos" pueden perjudicarlos, porque seamos honestos sino fuera por su reputación en el servicio, sus aventuras fuera de la base hace tiempo que hubieran sido la causa de que los hubieran hechado del mismo hace tiempo...**intentan protestar... pero Claudia no les da tiempo siquiera...

**-Por todos los cielos irrumpir por la noche en casa de un almirante, sustrayendo material clasificado y encima usarlo como pieza de cambio para favores sexuales...** mirando a Rick...

**-Portar un di****sfraz en medio de una base y buscar a un general para tener sexo en su oficina...**dirigido a Lisa...

**-T****ener peleas de pasillo con otro oficial que a pesar de ser un imbécil sigue teniendo mucha influencia en la RDF, tener sexo en las oficinas del GTU, pero sobre todo arrastrar a terceros con su comportamiento y ni siquiera he tocado el asunto de su hija, la recuerdan, vivaz, inteligente, pequeña de ojos azules y cabello negro, que además es el resultado sus "jueguitos" anteriores...**lo dice en el tono más duro y frío que alguien le haya escuchado...

Solo hay silencio por parte de los aludidos que solo atinan a mirar el cuarto, esta lleno de izquierda a derecha están Roy, Max, Mir, Vanessa, Sammy y Kim, afuera esperando el veredicto están Josh, Dana, Matt, Aurora e incluso los enanos, Josh les conto todo en nociones muy generales lo que ocurría; cuando vieron al General y a la Almirante volverse locos buscando a Kate… A los enanos no les gusto para nada que Kate desapareciera con Ben; y Josh notando sus disgustos prefirió obviar lo del compromiso, recordó que en tiempos romanos también se mataba al mensajero… y ni pendejo que fuera…

La experiencia es totalmente nueva para Lisa, pero Rick sabe muy bien que la Corte de La Inquisición se ha llamado al orden, y ellos son los acusados; _No, sacrificados es un termino más adecuado_ piensa algo irónico considerando que su papel por lo general era de abogado para sus sobrinos, cuando eran ellos los acusados en la misma.

**-De todas las estupideces que les vi cometer hace 20 años, nunca me imagine, que algo bueno pudiera salir de todo eso, tienen idea de como se ha sentido Kate durante su estancia en Macross, primero se preocupo de su padre fuera un pervertido que le gustaban jovencitas de la mitad de su edad...** Lisa no puede ocultar una sonrisa irónica y pensar _deja vú, eh Rick_

**-No es gracioso Lisa...** le contesta como si le leyera la mente...

**-Tú no lo hiciste mejor Hayes, Inseminación artificial Hayes? en serio? sabes que tu hija no se trago esa mentira o también decidiste ignorar como se ****sintió después de saber que su madre le mintió...**

**-Claudia ****tú no sabes por...**

**-****Ahórrate la historia triste, cualquiera que hubiera sido el resultado entre tú Rick no era razón para que desaparecieras sin decirle nada a nadie, Lisa estábamos nosotros, tu familias y por sobre todo involucraste al Almirante Global en tu pequeño acto de desaparición, sabias que te buscamos por todo un año, hasta Rick a pesar de que el canario le pedía que desistiera, ahora sabemos que Global te ponía sobre aviso cada vez que una pista de tu paradero aparecía...** Lisa lo mira de reojo, Rick le devuelve la mirada tímida y se muerde los labios...

**-Tal vez no lo sepan, pero después de su pelea del día cuando llegaste Lisa, le contamos la historia entre ustedes 2, obvio solo detalles generales...mmmh pobre niña ella se ilusiono al pensar que ****podía hacer que ustedes podrían hacer una pareja estable y casarse, ella de verdad creyo que podría tener un padre finalmente, todo por culpa de sus "juegos atrevidos"... **de las todas las cosas que pudo haberles dicho nada dolió más que esto último Lisa no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca y apenas contuvo las lágrimas, Rick al verla tan frágil la abrazo y trato de encontrar apoyo en Max Y Roy, si bien encontró simpatía también vio desaprobación en sus miradas... a partir de allí las cosas solo empeoraron

Casa de Campo Hunter

**-Amor, este lugar es maravillo...**Kate estaba fascinada por la casa de campo de su padre, ubicada a la orilla de era de una sola planta, con cocina, sala, estudio, baño y 2 habitaciones, afuera había un cobertizo donde se encontraba el avión del que le había hablado...estaba simplemente encantada...

**-Si lo es, sabes veníamos a este lugar los fines de semana, en muchas ocasiones solo mis hermanas, yo, Matt y Josh, el tío Rick nos traía para que acampáramos, recorríamos los senderos, nadábamos en el lago y nos enseñaba los principios de vuelo en su Mockingbird...**una sonrisa ilumina su rostro imágenes de Ben de niño recorriendo los alrededores y subiéndose al avión de su tío Rick, su padre y la sonrisa se desvanece...

**-Ben, amor voy al cuarto a desempacar...**

**-De acuerdo yo ****veré la cena, podemos usar el de mi tío, es el del fondo sigue recto, tu descansa...**

**-Ok te veo en unos momentos...y se retira a la habitación.**

**-Quieres tomar algo? tengo jugo, petit cola, agua, o prefieres un té, creo que tengo algunos...**

**-Whisky o Ginebra, tienes Rick?...**Rick busca dos vasos con hielos y lleva la botella a la mesita de la sala donde esta ella, los sirve...

**-Bien y por****que brindamos...**

**-Que te parece por dos idiotas que simplemente no aprenden de sus errores...alza su vaso y espera que Rick se una a ella pero no lo hace**

**-Creo que mejor ****deberíamos brindar por Kate y porque pueda perdonarnos o al menos entendernos...**

**-Entender que Rick, que le mentimos, que una situación incomoda, la hicimos todavía peor porque no supimos controlar nuestros impulsos...**

**-Si creo que tienes razón, Lisa...yo...bueno se que tal vez no sea el momento pero cuando ****estábamos en la oficina tú no...**

**-No lo hagas Rick, fui clara cuando empezamos con todo este desastre, solo era sexo sin...**

**-Compromisos? Hayes lo que paso allí fue todo menos eso...**

**-Que crees? Que después de 20 años y tras solo 3 cogidas me vuelva a enamorar de tí, para que? para que me vuelvas a dejar? Rick ya no soy la misma mujer de hace 20 años, madure, cambie...**

**-Lisa yo si me he enamorado de ti, nunca he dejado de estarlo, cuando te fuiste yo me sentí abandonado, mi mejor amiga aquella que conocía todo sobre mí, mis secretos, temores, defectos bueno esos son de sobra conocidos...logra hacerla sonreír aunque sea por unos momentos… y yo también he cambiado se lo que quiero...**

**-No te creo, Rick que caso tiene ahora, aún si lo que dices es cierto hemos llevado vidas diferentes...yo...** es interrumpida por un beso apasionado al que ella contra todos sus instintos responde de igual manera por un momento parece que las cosas llegaran a más pero ambos se detienen y se miran a los ojos

**-Lisa, no te pido, que me creas, ni siquiera te pido que me aceptes, estoy consciente que ya no somos los mismos de hace 20 años, lo único que te pido es que consideres darnos una oportunidad, no la oportunidad de hace 20 años, esa ya paso y yo la desaproveche, no podemos retroceder en el tiempo, pero si podemos aprovechar el que tenemos Lisa...**

**-No lo sé, Rick tengo que pensarlo...**

**-Eso no es problema para mi Lisa, ****créeme espere 15 años por la posibilidad, puedo esperar algunos días más**

-**Algunos días más? que te hace creer que...**otro beso la interrumpe pero este es más corto

**-Esto me hace creer que tengo una oportunidad...** le dice con una sonrisa...

**-Ven vamos te llevare a casa**

**-Rick...**

**-Sí**

**-Te puedo dar una respuesta pronto pero antes necesito saber algo...pero estoy segura que no te gustara**

**-Que cosa Lisa?**

**-****Háblame de ti y Minmei quiero saberlo todo Rick...** se lo dice con la mirada ansiosa por respuestas, respuestas que ha necesitado saber desde hace 20 años...

Rick tomando aire...

**-De acuerdo que quieres saber?**

En la casa de Campo Hunter

La cena fue ligera a los emparedados horneados con jamón, queso y ensalada, los acompañaron con jugos de naranja con agua mineral y se dirigieron a la habitación ahí Kate había encontrado un tesoro, diversos álbumes de fotos muchas de Ben y el resto de los chicos mientras iban creciendo, otras de eventos oficiales donde su padre, Mir, Max o Roy y Claudia eran el centro de atención, también estaban las clásicas fotos sobre cumpleaños, bautizos, días de escuela, etc.

**-El ****Tío Rick es el fotógrafo oficial de la familia...** le dice Ben... **cualquier evento importante que sucede y el tendrá su cámara ya sea fotográfica o de video a la mano**

**-Si lo vi tomando fotos en mi fiesta...** tomando otro álbum las sorpresas no cesan...

**-Ben sabes quienes son estas personas...** dice señalando a una fotografía a color ya algo desgastada tomada durante el día que mostraba a 2 parejas una de ellas con un niño rubio de no más de 10 años y la otra con un bebe de no más de unos días de nacido los hombres vestían uniformes de la antigua Fuerza Aérea de los E.U. y las mujeres estaban vestidas con vestidos claros y sin mangas todos sonríen al fondo puede apreciarse un avión antiguo un F-15D Eagle según reconoce Kate...

**-Claro que los reconozco, dime amor como se llamaban tus abuelos maternos...**

**-Bueno mi abuelo adoptivo era Henry Global, a él creo que debes recordarlo...**Ben solo asiente con la cabeza...**los padres de mi mamá se llamaba Donald y Sarah Hayes, mi abuelo Donald llego a estar en el consejo supremo del GTU durante la guerra, antes de eso fue oficial de la armada británica y mi abuela Sarah, era una antigua concertista de piano, muy famosa en su tiempo según mamá...**

**- Q****ue paso con ellos?**

**-Mi abuela Sarah ****murió cuando terroristas anti unificación plantaron una bomba en el auto de mi abuelo, solo que en lugar de él, terminaron por matarla a ella, mi abuelo murió en el Gran Cañón, durante la Lluvia de Muerte...**

**-Lo siento Kate, ****discúlpame...**

**-De nada Ben, a mi mamá le incomoda tocar un poco el tema, por lo que se ella y el abuelo Donald no se ****llevaron muy bien después de que mi abuela murió, pero porque lo preguntas?...**

**-Tienes alguna foto de ellos, Kate...**

**-Muy pocas, la ****mayoría están en Rusia en nuestra casa**, Kate extrañada por la pregunta de Ben...

**-Bueno amor, pues resulta que en esa foto están tus abuelos paternos y tu papa...**

**-Eh? quienes son...**Kate observa con detenimiento la foto observa como la pareja con el recién nacido posee rasgos muy familiares, ambos son de estatura media, piel morena, de cabellos negros ella y el posee ojos azules de su misma tonalidad _abuelo, abuela y el bebe debe ser mi papa_...

**-Creo que la tomaron unas semanas antes que tu abuelo se retirara de la Fuerza Aérea y regresara al Medio Este de los E.U. a volar en el circo aéreo de la familia de tu papa Kate...**

**-****Tenían un circo aéreo?...**

**-Si de hecho creo que es la primera foto que le ****tomaron al Tío Rick...** Kate mira de nuevo la foto y sonríe al ver al bebe esta envuelvo en una manta blanca y salvo sus manitas no se puede distinguir gran cosa de él...

**-Tus abuelos paternos se llamaban Mitchell y Grace, y no son los únicos mira la foto, el niño rubio a quien te recuerda...**

**-Tú tio Roy?...**

**-Jajaja...si mi ****tío Roy esa otra pareja son sus padres, tu abuelo Mitchell y Josh el papa del Tío Roy volaron juntos por 6 años, volaron en la Guerra del Golfo y poco después Mitchell se retiro del servicio, un par de años después, Josh y Jesse su esposa, murieron en un accidente de auto y Roy fue a vivir con la familia de tu papa, tu abuela Grace también falleció cuando el Tío Rick era pequeño solo que ella murió de leucemia...después de eso los Hunter-Fockker fueron un clan pequeño de solo hombres, bueno hasta que la tía Claudia logro domar al Tío Roy, mi papa recuerda que durante sus votos, ella dijo "y recuerda que pudiste terminar peor y aún me debes el costo de la alfombra que arruinaste, cuando se te ocurrió desmayarte por pérdida de sangre, grandísimo idiota"**

**-Jajaja...en serio dijo eso tu Tía...cielos, creí que tu madre era tremenda pero...**

**-La tía Claudia siempre ha sido la cabeza del clan, la sabia, la que brinda consejos y oídos, en esencia la única voz de la razón en la familia, de hecho es quien lleva los pantalones en su casa, pero eso nunca lo repetimos delante del Tío Roy… jejeje...**

**-****Pero también es juez y verdugo cuando nos hacen la corte de la inquisición...**

**-Corte de la Inquisición?...**

**-Si como la que debe haberle hecho a tus padres hace unas horas o como nos la hicieron a nosotros por el...**

**-Motel Hunter…** le dice dándole un golpe a la cabeza…

**-Oye Hayes ya te dije que yo deje de hacerlo mucho antes de salir para Rusia...**

**-Si le pregunto a Josh y Dana seguro me dirán otra cosa...** Ben tratando de cambiar el tema

**-Creo que por aquí hay otro álbum del Tío Rick de joven...** La mirada de Kate era acompañada por una expresión que reflejaba la incredulidad ante dicha declaración pero entonces nota un álbum blanco, que desentona con los anteriores, este esta bien cuidado y hasta cierto punto oculto del resto...

_Que habrá aquí_ para su sorpresa era un álbum de fotos tomadas durante y después de la guerra, pero no eran solo fotos de su padre también eran fotos de su madre y en muchos casos fotos de ellos dos ya sea juntos o muy cercanos, una foto le llama la atención eran su madre y su padre con un bebe en los brazos, una niña de acuerdo al color de la manta la leyenda que acompañaba la foto decía Dana Sterling 8 de abril de 2011 1.232 kg, no puede evitar desprender la foto y nota un escrito en el reverso de la misma "Este pudiste haber sido tu Hunter, lo arruinaste como siempre"...Kate no puede evitar volver a llorar al leer dicha línea, lo que hace que Ben prontamente la tome entre sus brazos y trate de calmarla...

Al día siguiente… Base Macross

El agua fría del lavábamos del baño de su oficina en la Base, con la cual trataba de lavarse la cara no podía calmar los pensamientos de Lisa _Que se supone que haré ahora, Kate podras perdonarme o al menos entenderme_... por unos momentos su mente viajo hasta días más sencillos de su pasado cuando una pequeña y vivaracha Kate dibujaba ángeles en la nieve junto con ella en el patio de su casa en Rusia durante el invierno, pero los recuerdos duran poco, en especial cuando son reemplazados por las aún vividas memorias de lo que sucedió la madrugada de hoy.

Paso la noche en casa de Rick, hablaron de todo no se reservaron nada esta vez, desde lo que habían hecho durante estos 20 años, tanto personal como profesionalmente, como de las razones por las que se separaron e inevitablemente ella surgió... _Como pudo esa maldita hacerle eso...Rick_ no pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviera cuando él le comento las causas de su divorcio, algo de lo que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido para Rick aún le costaba hablar y sobre todo contener lágrimas de impotencia, rabia y desengaño.

Y ella misma sintió como si alguien le arrancara una parte de ella y no pensara devolvérsela, después se dijeron buenas noches, ella dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes de su casa, pero al cabo de una hora sin poder dormir, escucho como la puerta se abría y vio como él se recostaba a su lado y eso fue todo ninguno de los 2 necesitaba decir nada más, ella se quitó la camiseta que a manera de ropa de noche él le había prestado y le había revelado su desnudez, él la beso con pasión desmedida y entonces hizo algo que ella nunca se imaginó…

Volvió a cargarla y la llevo a su habitación y la deposito en su... _No, es nuestra cama ahora; solo si yo lo quiero así_... se dijo más para tratar de convencerse a si misma...y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lisa Hayes se entregó en cuerpo y alma a un hombre, si ya no puede seguir engañándose, Rick Hunter le había hecho el amor y ella a él pero lo que debía ser uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, no puede sino estar plagado de incertidumbre

_Rick realmente crees que esta vez será diferente?_

Lisa procedió a terminar de bañarse y arreglarse con la muda de ropa que Vanessa le había pasado a dejar más temprano, V les informo que Claudia hablaría con Kate y que se aseguraría de que esta volviese el día de hoy, que no se preocuparan de más y que se relajaran, Rick le había ofrecido desayunar juntos pero ella se negó, en lugar de eso le pidió que le llevara a la base, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada y se separaron como en antaño, como dos buenos amigos aunque por dentro los 2 supieran perfectamente que estaban siendo unos hipócritas...

El olor a tocino friéndose, llego hasta el cuarto donde una Kate aún adormilada se encontraba, instintivamente lo busco con su mano izquierda en el otro lado de su cama, pero era inútil sabía que él no estaba ahí, aun recordando la noche anterior desde su tristeza inicial a la posterior tormenta de amor que le siguió, decidió darse una ducha y arreglarse, sabía que él lo había hecho antes de pasar a la cocina donde preparaba el desayuno, y quería corresponderle de la misma manera, después pensaba en hacerlo suyo en la misma mesa de comedor y mientras ella comenzaba a bañarse no puedo evitar sonrojarse y exclamar

**-Ben**** Sterling te amo…**

Mientras en la cocina

**-Así que eso ocurrió Tía? sabe si la almirante esta todavía en la casa del tío Rick?**

**-Si Ben, y por lo que me dijo Vanessa ella ya se ****retiró a la base...** fue la respuesta que dio Claudia mientras tomaba una taza de café a ambas preguntas, ella había aparecido poco después de que Ben llegara a la cocina y estaba esperando a Kate, iba a hablar con ella no para convencerla de regresar y hablar con sus padres, no ella iba a hablarle de quienes eran sus padres y cuál era su historia

**-Supongo que lo que pase ahora dependerá de Kate no es verdad...**

**-****Así es cariño, nosotros realmente no podemos...**

**-Hola Amor...**dijo súbitamente Kate que apareció en el umbral de la cocina y se había abalanzado a él dándole un beso cargado de sentimientos, tal había sido su ansiedad de verlo que no había reparado en la otra persona en la habitación

**-Oh hola señora Fockker como...**

**-Es Claudia pequeña, o mejor dicho Tia Claudia, digo si de verdad piensas ser miembro de la familia.****..** le dice al tiempo de señalarle el anillo que Ben le había entregado... Kate solo puede sonrojarse y darle una tímida sonrisa, que consigue que Ben le bese en la mejilla y Claudia sonríe... después procedieron a desayunar las tostadas con miel y mantequilla, los huevos con tocino y el jugo de naranja y Claudia procedió a relatarle a Kate lo sucedido

**-Bueno se que tengo que hablar con ellos pero aún no se como hacerlo, digo yo...**Ben le toma de una mano y Claudia de la otra...

**-Escucha Kate es tu decisión el como enfrentar esto, pero tengo algo que decirte...**

**-Conozco a tus padres desde hace más de 20 años a tu madre incluso desde mucho antes de la guerra, te sorprenderá saber que ambos tienen más en común de lo que crees, ambos como sabes son huérfanos de madres, criados por sus padres, ambos son militares de carrer****a destacada e intachable, con sus manías y ocasionales errores de juicio… **

**-Tú madre fue la mejor estudiante de la academia militar y pudo escoger cualquier asignación gracias a sus capacidades y no por la influencia de tu abuelo Donald pero que se decidió por el SDF-1; tu padre era un joven piloto acrobático civil que decidió enlistarse para proteger lo poco que tenía en la vida y se llegó a convertir en un héroe de guerra, ninguno de los dos a pesar de la fama y prestigio que se han ganado a pulso se han sentido cómodos con toda la atención que reciben, pero sobre todo ninguno de los dos a pesar de ver los horrores de una guerra que devasto la Tierra se han permitido ceder a los impulsos de odio y venganza que florecieron después en muchos camaradas y personas alrededor del mundo, es sorprendente que sean tan parecidos a pesar de sus diferencias...**

Kate solo puede asentir con la cabeza, Claudia Grant le está dando la oportunidad de conocer a facetas de sus padres que ella no había imaginado que existían

**-Supongo que Lisa te ha contado la historia de tu familia, los Hayes por generaciones han servido en la milicia dedicadas a servir a su país, primero y después de la Lluvia de Muerte a la humanidad, en el caso de tu padre su familia la constituían granjeros, nómadas modernos, artistas aéreos, en fin gente acostumbrada al trabajo duro si querían sobrevivir y sin embargo volar para ello era como caminar para el resto de nosotros, supongo que debo agradecerles por eso después de todo, así pude conocer a mi Roy y tener a mis hijos no crees Kate?**

**-Si señora, digo Tia Claudia...**se corrige rápidamente y vuelve a sonrojarse hay algo en la mirada de la mujer enfrente de ella que simple sencillamente es capaz de ver lo que ocurre dentro de Kate, pero no se siente intimidada o en peligro antes bien sabe que puede confiar en su vida a ella.

**-Sabes tus abuelos Donald y Mitchell trataron de criarlos lo mejor que pudieron, con amor y genuina preocupación por su bienestar pero poca demostración del mismo en el caso de Lisa; con amor y cariño pero sin un auténtico plan a futuro en el caso de Rick, sabes ellos también sufrieron por amor pequeña. Karl Riber quizás solo haya sido enamoramiento juvenil pero que la marco para siempre, te puedo decir que su muerte le afecto a tal grado que se encerró emocionalmente, se ató a su recuerdo y no permitía que otros se acercaran, vivía única y exclusivamente para la milicia, la nave y la misión y demandaba la perfección absoluta y el mismo grado de compromiso en todas las tareas que realizábamos "La Reina del Hielo" así la llamábamos sin darnos cuenta que también contribuíamos a fortalecer dicha coraza...**

**-Sabes pequeña de hecho yo iba a recomendarle al ****Capitán Global que la transfiriera a otra parte porque temía que algún día ella simplemente iba a perder el control y terminaría explotando, pero mi sorpresa descubrí que tu madre era probablemente la persona con el corazón más desinteresado, cálido y amoroso que hubiera conocido, un corazón que volvió a latir cuando conoció a tu padre, no que haya sido amor a primera vista Kate, pero tu padre sabe el cómo dejar una primera impresión memorable, mala pero memorable, recuerdas el puñetazo que le diste y como te preocupaste porque él quisiera conquistarte...**Kate en un principio se sonroja pero después todos se ríen por unos segundos...

**-Tu madre lo supo mucho antes que él, yo creo que por eso antagonizaba con tu padre casi a diario por que buscaba encontrarle el más mínimo defecto para poder desechar lo que comenzaba a sentir por él...**

**-Máma se ****enamoró de papá verdad? **le pregunta una ansiosa Kate

**-Sí pero ya sea que lo creas o no jamás tuvo el valor de decírselo o de luchar por él y si bien tuvo gran parte de la culpa en que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron, eso último no es culpa de tu padre, tal vez fue por miedo o inseguridad pero nunca lo hizo y tu Madre puede negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero yo la conozco pequeña y en el fondo sé que aún se reprocha por eso...**

**-Y que hay de Minmei...**le pregunta de nuevo Kate...Claudia solo suspira

**-**** Hija, tu padre la conoció en su primer día en Macross el primer día de la Guerra y se las arregló para perderse con ella dentro del SDF-1 por más de 3 semanas, más de una vez nos aseguró que él fue un caballero y yo le creo, tu padre puede ser muchas cosas pero nunca ha sido un buen mentiroso Kate, Minmei fue para tu padre no solo su primer amor o al menos eso creyó por mucho tiempo, sino más bien su ancla emocional aquello que lo mantuvo cuerdo en la guerra, algo en que aferrarse, creo que lo sabes Kate, después de un tiempo los soldados en batalla comienzan a ser afectados por la violencia y la muerte y comienzan a ser afectados en sus hábitos y mentes y Minmei fue para tu padre algo en que aferrarse durante la guerra**

**- Veras hija todos enfrentamos la muerte en la misma día con día era nuestro trabajo después de todo, pero él no solo la enfrentaba, debía vencerla si quería regresar a casa día con día y por eso yo creo que idealizo a Minmei y la convirtió en el símbolo de lo que deseaba proteger, del futuro que deseaba tener y tan ciego estaba por ese ideal que no se dio cuenta que ya había alguien que estaba dispuesta darle lo que él anhelaba si sólo le hubiera dado la oportunidad, al final se dio cuenta de su error ya cuando fue tarde y tu madre hacía mucho tiempo que se había marchado...**

Claudia termina con su relato Kate solo baja la cabeza y comienza a digerir todo lo que le ha dicho y revelado, entonces se da cuenta de que a pesar de sus logros, fama y reputación sus padres son solo personas de carne y hueso, con virtudes y defectos, capaces de tener éxito en cualquier tarea que se propongan como de equivocarse en grande de la misma manera como cualquier otra persona, si bien la idea es hasta cierto punto tranquilizadora, no deja de doler por alguna razón, duele y duele mucho, Kate trata de que Claudia y Ben no la vean llorar es inútil ya que Claudia se acerca y la abraza...

**-****Déjalo salir pequeña, déjalo salir!, **Ben le toma de las manos y le besa la frente

**-****Aquí estoy amor! aquí estoy**

**Saludos Cat**


	22. Conversando

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia… Otro Capitulo casi redactado en su totalidad por Fer82… Cat únicamente editora…

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capítulo 20

Base Macross poco antes del mediodía, oficinas provisionales de la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes

Rick se había aparecido en su oficina a eso de las 11:45hrs, diciendo que necesitaba un descanso y cargando dos platos con ensalada de frutas con granola y yogurt así como jugo de manzana, era una ofrenda de paz a lo que Lisa correspondió aceptando tomar su descanso con él en su oficina, de nuevo evadieron los temas complicados y se dedicaron a conversar de nimiedades hasta que el teléfono de la oficina sonó y Lisa contestó

**-¿Mamá?**

**-¡Kate!…cariño dónde estabas? Me…nos tenías preocupados a mí y a tú…**una Kate con voz fría la interrumpe

**-El General Hunter está contigo verdad…**Lisa ve a Rick levantarse del sofá para tomar el teléfono… si hija él está conmigo

**-Bien, llegaremos a la ciudad en unos 20 min, dejaremos las cosas que llevamos y en 1 hora, pasaremos por allá, necesito hablar contigo…no con ustedes**

Llegaron a Macross poco después del mediodía, Claudia les había facilitado uniformes limpios cortesía de Vanessa y Miriya y se dirigieron a la Base después de bajar al estacionamiento Kate le pidió a Ben

**-Amor…**con voz decidida

**-Si **

**-Voy hacerlo…sola…**le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin poder evitar darle una mirada preocupada Ben le contesta

**-De acuerdo pero llámame si me necesitas de acuerdo…**le dice dándole un prolongado beso en los labios que hace que más de un transeúnte voltee a verlos Kate no puede evitar sonrojarse y provoca una sonrisa en Ben

**-Cielos Hayes, cualquiera diría que eres tímida cariño**

**-Jejeje…payaso…** dice mientras le propina un golpe fingido a la mandíbula…**te veré en mi casa a las 21hrs, cariño recuerda lo que hablamos tienes que decirle a tus papas y a los enanos…**

**-Cielos porqué me toco la parte difícil en esto, de nuevo Hayes?...**en tono irónico y recibe otro beso por parte de Kate…**Ah sí por eso! **ambos ríen por unos momentos y se despiden

Ben tomo su telefono y decidió llamar a su padre; para luego llamar a Sabio y apartar una cita con los enanos…

**-Papa, podemos almorzar todos en casa…no importa que pidamos comida, necesito decirles algo importante…si a las 1530hr., me parece bien gracias papa…no todavía necesito hablar con algunas gentes…te veo en casa**

El trayecto a la oficina de su madre se le hizo eterno pero al fin se paro frente a la puerta…

**-Ambos están ahí, están esperándote…**le dice Vanessa antes de alcanzar la manija de la puerta, pero Kate la detiene antes de que ella la abra…

**-Quiero hacerlo yo tía V…**por unos momentos hay silencio

**-****Esta bien Kate…yo…perdóname hija…**le dice bajando la cabeza, Kate entendiendo a lo que se refiere solo la abraza y le da una pálida sonrisa y abre la puerta

La puerta se abre y Kate ve a sus padre tomados de la manos y sentados en el sofá, ambos se ponen de pie y Lisa va abrazarla y si bien le corresponde el abrazó el tono de su voz y sobre todo la mirada que le dirige a Rick le dice que llego el momento de responder

**-Madre…**

**-Catherine…**

Kate no sabiendo cómo dirigirse a Rick opta por lo seguro

**-General…**

**-Kate **este le contesta

**-Y bien? cual es mi historia? **Pregunta de forma seca y directa y hace que Lisa recuerde por unos instantes a su padre Donald Hayes

**- Bueno supongo que mi deseo de estar en una tumba cuando te enteraras, será solo eso…**dice más para sí misma pero Rick y Kate no pueden mirarla con ojos atónitos… **-Que tanto te dijo Claudia?...**

**-Lo suficiente para darme una buena imagen de su "relación anterior" pero aún así quiero detalles, los merezco y los demando…**

**-Tu madre y yo comenzamos nuestra ****relación de…bueno algo más que amigos unos 5 meses antes del ataque de Khyron y la última batalla del SDF-1…**dice Rick sin dejar de mirar a Kate, Lisa asiente lentamente anoche en casa de Rick quedaron en decirle toda la verdad aunque fue difícil escucharla, curiosamente ya no le produce incomodidad, aunque no puede dejar de esperar que Kate entienda su origen…

**-Ambos atravesábamos un momento en donde nos sentíamos solitarios en el aspecto afectivo y vulnerables, creíamos que no soportaríamos más tiempo las presiones que estaban en nuestros hombros…**

**-Tú padre y yo ya teníamos una relación muy ****íntima y como dijo él ambos estábamos en un periodo vulnerable de nuestras vidas, los esfuerzos de la reconstrucción, la cuestión de la migración Zentraedi, las múltiples facciones que surgieron tratando de hacerse de poder e influencia en lo que quedo del GTU, sin contar las diversas bandas armadas de delincuentes y terroristas que proliferaron después de la lluvia de muerte fueron problemas que teníamos que lidiar…**

**-Ima****gínate un par de capitanes de 21 y 25 años, sin ninguna clase de preparación, porque enfrentémoslo nadie te prepara enfrentar el Apocalipsis y mucho menos sobrevivirlo…**dice Rick y tanto él como Lisa se transportan por momentos a ese Pandemonium que fue la Tierra después de la Lluvia de muerte sus miradas se tornan melancólicas, se miran brevemente el uno al otro y se sonríen, una sonrisa fugaz, que es sin embargo es notada por Kate que una vez más está frente a una muestra del profundo vínculo entre sus padres

**-Nuestros mejores amigos ya estaban casados y tenían familia o la estaban esperando, así que creo que sólo necesitamos un empujón por así decirlo…**le dice Lisa, **ese llego la noche del día que recibí algunas pertenencias de tu abuelo Donald que fueron rescatadas de la Base de Alaska, yo…bueno en casa sola, triste y tenía algunas copas encima, tu padre llego y…**Kate le dirige una mirada rabiosa a Rick está a punto de llegar hasta él y agarrarlo a golpes pero la voz de su madre la detiene

**-No Kat!… no es lo que piensas, tu padre llego y conversamos durante un buen rato, el también se encontraba solo y se excedió con la bebida y bueno terminamos por llevar las cosas demasiado lejos Kate, eso paso…**dice Lisa quien ahora tiene la sensación de que su garganta está seca…

**-Después de eso y en secreto de nuestros amigos y conocidos nos veíamos en su casa o en la mía, para cenar, ver películas, charlar y bueno siempre acabamos haciendo algo mas…**le dice un Rick con voz segura pero temblorosa…

**-Hasta unos 3**** meses antes de que tu madre se fuera porque yo…bueno estropee las cosas**

**-Como?** Dice Kate

**-Invite a tu madre a un día de campo por el Tacnet en frecuencia abierta para que todos lo oyeran, ese día varios pilotos estaban hablando de lo que darían por una cita con Lisa a pesar de ser tan fría y no pude evitar sentir unos celos enormes, tenía que marcar territorio, hacerles saber de alguna forma que Lisa era mía…**

**-Que paso?**

**-N****o llegue…por idiota la deje plantada por Minmei… y todos en la Base se dieron cuenta **Kate le vuelve a dar una mirada dura a Rick

**-****Porque?...**

**-Eso importa realmente**... Kate no contesta… **Lo que importa fueron las consecuencias, tu madre dejo de hablarme, ni siquiera lo hacía por nuestros trabajos, así estuvimos por unas 3 semanas…fue entonces que una noche cerca de navidad…**

**-Después de platicar con Claudia y beber unos tragos con ella en un bar salí decidida a buscar a tu padre pero…llegue tarde…**Kate la mira intrigada y ve como su madre toma aíre y su padre baja la mirada… **Minmei estaba con tu padre y le pidió quedarse por unos días con él mientras tomaba una decisión respecto a su vida y su carrera…ella también atravesaba un momento difícil y a pesar de todo tu padre y ella eran buenos amigos y bueno lo nuestro…**

******-Bueno nunca definimos lo nuestro, nunca tuvimos el valor de definir nuestra situación… **le dice su padre…**Y después de eso tu madre ella…**mira a Lisa con una mirada donde le suplica perdón que no escapa a Kate que se prepara algo le dice que no le gustara lo que va escuchar…

**-Después de eso yo salía una o dos noches por semana a los bares de las afueras de la ciudad o incluso de los pueblos cercanos, necesitaba olvidar a tu padre y el alcohol era un buen método, aunque después de un tiempo dejo de ser efectivo y bueno comencé a…involucrarme con otras personas, hombres si me entiendes Kate…** le dice alejando la mirada y conteniendo las lágrimas, Kate solo se muerde los labios y antes de que pueda decir algo su padre toma a Lisa por la cintura, su madre no lucha y la acerca a él y le susurra al oído

**-****Por favor! Lisa perdóname… **Rick en vista que Lisa no puede continuar se arma de valor y sigue con el relato… **Lo que paso después fue que los rumores sobre el comportamiento de tu madre comenzaron a circular, la mayoría de ellos provenían de fuentes dudosa, pero se acumulaban…y entonces llego el día del ataque de Khyron, conoces el resto, la destrucción del SDF-2, la pérdida del SDF-1, tu madre, el almirante Global y el resto de la tripulación del puente casi mueren en esa batalla…después tu madre y yo acordamos el tratar de recuperar nuestra amistad, Minmei y yo habíamos pospuesto nuestra decisiones, ella quería retirarse de su carrera y quería que yo hiciera lo mismo de la milicia, después del ataque nos dimos un tiempo para poner las cosas en perspectiva…**dice Rick sin soltar las manos de Lisa

**-Un mes después del ataque note los síntomas de mi embarazo y se lo comente al Almirante Global, el me pregunto qué era lo que deseaba hacer y le dije que deseaba marcharme y que nadie supiera adonde había ido, Vanessa había perdido a su prometido durante el ataque y se fue conmigo, ella también necesitaba empezar de nuevo, primero llegamos a Italia de hecho naciste en un lugar llamado Nueva Vicenza, después llegamos a Rusia y te registre ahí, yo le pedí a tu abuelo Global que ocultara nuestro rastro a cambio lo hice tu padrino, supe que tu padre y los demás nos buscaron por casi un año a Vanessa y a mí por todo el mundo, pero yo no quería saber nada de mi pasado y deseaba criarte yo sola…**le dice a Kate y ahora es ella la que con la mirada le pide perdón a Rick…

**- Así que decidí contactar a Claudia unos meses después de que tu naciste, le dije que había sido asignada a proyectos confidenciales y que viajaría alrededor del mundo sin residencia fija por un buen tiempo, llamaba ocasionalmente en aniversarios y fechas así pero nunca les dije sobre ti Kate el resto de la historia bueno ya la conoces…**

Por primera vez todos se sientan y Kate siente una lucha en su interior, quiere gritar, llorar, golpear a alguien, abrazar a alguien pero no puede hacer nada, por alguna razón su cerebro no envía las ordenes necesarias para que su cuerpo se mueva, sus padres están sentados juntos y aún tomados de la mano _De verdad que hacen una buena pareja jejeje…el ciego idiota y la cobarde muda _piensa con malicia y está a punto de hacer un comentario ponzoñoso por el puro deseo de devolverles aunque sea solo un poco del dolor que le han causado, pero ve sus ojos, observa cómo están llenos de arrepentimiento y culpa y recuerda como sintió temprano por la mañana y recordo lo que le dijo su Tía Claudia

**-Jamás he conocido a dos personas que complementen también, que trabajen juntos también y que sean el uno para el otro tan absoluta e innegablemente como tus padres, es una lástima que ninguno de ellos haya sabido luchar por lo que tenían…y tu mi niña fuiste daño colateral…**le dijo mientras se despedía de ellos…

El teléfono de Rick interrumpe los pensamientos de todos…

**-Hunter…está seguro Mayor…no que los escuadrones de guardia se desplieguen y los equipos terrestres estén en alerta llego a la Central en 10 ****minutos…**

**-Que pasa Rick?**

**-Varios contactos aéreos no identificados de acuerdo a los radares, ya se enviaron las patrullas aéreas hacia su dirección y…yo…bueno…**

**-Ve es tu responsabilidad Rick, Kate y yo aún tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar**

**-Bueno está bien las busco luego…Kate…hija…**

**-Ve me gustaría que nos reuniéramos a cenar en la casa a las 21 horas, todos como familia, aun hay muchas cosas de que hablar pero ese seria un buen inicio**

Rick asiente con la cabeza y mirar a Lisa, aún están tomados de la mano, Lisa se da cuenta y con reticencia suelta su agarre y le permite retirarse, después de que Rick se va Lisa se voltea se enfrenta a Kate…

En Casa de los Sterlings la hora de la comida siempre ha sido la oportunidad para que Miriya Parino-Sterling siempre luzca sus atributos culinarios, aprendidos gracias al esfuerzo y tenacidad de la Zentraedi durante los últimos 20 años, el menú de hoy incluía Paella, pasta de Fetuccini y Jugo de Manzana mezclado con jugo de Arándano.

Dana, Ben y Aurora todavía recuerdan las anécdotas que les contaban sus tíos Rick y Roy sobre los primeros días de casados de sus padres, cuando cocino alcohol en la estufa, puso aceite en una tetera, asesino 3 hornos de microondas, fundió 6 parrillas eléctricas, incendio 2 camarotes y usaba las máquinas expendedoras de refrescos como costales de golpes, el cómo sus primeros intentos culinarios provocaban que hasta el estómago más duro y resistente acabase pidiendo piedad después de una cena o almuerzo que incluyera un platillo hecho por las manos de la Sra. Parino Sterling, extrañamente el único inmune a los efectos de dichos "platillos" era su esposo o como Roy lo puso en ocasión de uno de sus aniversarios de bodas "La prueba más grande de que el amor lo soporta todo"…

Pero era justo reconocer que su madre se había superado mucho, ahora su comida no solo era comestible, sino también deliciosa a tal punto que cuando había invitados en la casa estos quedaban genuinamente asombrados por el toque de Miriya en la cocina, hoy sin embargo el asombro era por algo enteramente diferente…

**-Dije que le propuse matrimonio a Kate…**repetía por enésima vez Ben ante una atónita audiencia pero esta vez si hubo una reacción o más bien una saeta de cabello verde se abalanzo sobre él

**-Mi niño! Mi bebe!...**mientras Mir no deja de besarle las mejillas...** Oíste eso Maximilian mi bebe se va a casar, nos va hacer abuelos amor…**decía mientras asfixiaba a Ben cortesía de un abrazo que pondría roja de la vergüenza a la anaconda más feroz que hubiera habitado la tierra.

**-Mir amor, no creo que Kate le guste que mates a su futuro esposo antes de la boda o antes de darnos nietos, querida…**le contesta un mesurado y aún en shock Max a lo Mir afloja un poco su agarre pero sigue junto a él…mientras que sus hermanas tenían diferentes opiniones sobre la noticia

**-Te odio Ben Sterling! Sabes lo que significa esto para mí hermanito? ahora mamá no parara de insistir que me case con el primero estúpido que se cruce por el camino…**le contestaba su hermana mayor… mientras que la menor no cabía de la alegría

**-Ben es grandioso! Cielos! Kate me cae super bien, es linda, lista, no acepta estupideces de nadie…**

**-Aurora ****el lenguaje estamos en la mesa…**

**-Lo siento papa**

**-Dana a tu edad y soltera ya es hora de que encuentres pareja estable, piensa que es hora de que hagas tu parte para repoblar el planeta, yo ya la hice…**** es lo menos que puedes después de que te uniste…**

**-Amor por favor! No es el momento!...**interviene rápidamente Max no desea que la ocasión se arruinada por otra pelea entre Dana y Mir a causa de su elección de carrera militar, el aún recuerda la vez que Dana les notifico que entraba a la academia de las Fuerzas Terrestres y pilotearía Tanques en lugar de seguir la tradición familiar y pilotear VT no fue una situación agradable y más cuando Miriya uso una frase digna de la telenovelas latinas a las que se había vuelto adicta "Como puedes hacerme esto a MI!, yo que te cargue por nueve meses en mi vientre…te di la vida y ASI me pagas…!"

**-Uhmm esta bien Amor…aunque pensándolo más detenidamente hijo no puedes casarte todavía si no han tenido su pelea de cuchillos…así que tenemos que organizarla pronto**

**-Mama te lo hemos dicho cientos de veces una pelea de cuchillos no es ni un paso en el cortejo de los seres humanos o una tradición antigua de los mismos, papa dile que pare, Kate tal vez no quiera casarse con Ben si mama abre su boca…**dice en una súplica Aurora, Max vuelve a intervenir pero esta vez se dirige a Ben

**-Ben estas seguro, completamente seguro de esto? Digo que piensa tu Tio Rick, que piensa la madre de Kate**

**-El tio Rick ya lo sabe fue la razón del abrazó que medio en la fiesta de Kate, el ya me dio su bendición ahora solo necesito la de su madre y claro la de ustedes…**

**-Ben escucha no es que no confié en tu juicio o tú responsabilidad pero no crees que es demasiado pronto van demasiado rápido y…**Ben no aceptara peros …

**-Papá le pediste matrimonio a Mama después de tu primera cita…**

**-Después de la tercera Ben, les hemos contado la historia 1000 veces…**aclara Max...

**-Bueno no creo que una sesión de videojuegos y destrozar 6 cuadras de una ciudad cuenten como citas…** agrega una irónica Dana

**-El punto es que sólo conociste a mama por menos 24hrs antes de saber que era ella la mujer de tu vida, yo la conozco por más de 6 meses y la amo y ella me ama y eso es lo único que importa papa…**le dice completamente seguro a su padre…y recibe el apoyo de su madre que aún lo abraza

**-Mi bebe tiene razón Maximilian…** Ben suspira y menea la cabeza, Max sabe que su hijo no tiene intenciones de ceder y termina por aceptar…**y cuando planeas pedir la mano de Kate hijo porque debemos prepararnos...** Ben contesta

**-Esta noche después de la cena que tengamos con ella y sus padres**

**-Pero eso es muy poco tiempo hay que…**Max, Dana y Aurora tratan de protestar pero Mir tiene la última palabra…

**-Esta bien hijo estaremos listos…**y Miriya Parino Sterling no aceptará un no como respuesta.

En la Oficina provisional de la Almirante Hayes Base Macross

**-Bueno a tu primera pregunta ¿Porque? simplemente diré que no necesite de tu padre o de algún hombre durante estos 20 años, al menos no en los aspectos que realmente importaban en la vida, claro que puedo ser una mujer testaruda, pero genuinamente no se me ocurrió pensar en cómo te sentirías en verdad creí que podría cubrir ambos roles por misma…**

**-No te sentiste sola, alguna vez?** Le pregunta con curiosidad

**-En ocasiones y por eso tuve mi justa parte de relaciones algunas más amables y agradables que otras, pero al final del día renunciaban porque simple y sencillamente no podían aceptar que tú y solo tú eras lo principal en mi vida, algunos trataron con mucho más esmero que otros pero nunca pasaron el corte, digo tengo mis sueños y logros sobre mi carrera que he logrado cumplir, pero tú siempre serás el sueño y el logro más grande de mi vida, sabes que no haría que pudiera dañarte sino creyera que sería lo mejor para ti…**

**-Entonces por qué la historia de l****a inseminación artificial mama? sabias que ese fue el momento en que supe que algo no cuadraba, que me estabas mintiendo, entiendo que no quisieras contarme de mi padre cuando era una niña, pero por qué no después?**

**-Honestamente creí que no tenía caso, que podía decirte que fui lo suficientemente estúpida para convertirme en la amante de un hombre que era un desastre emocional, que cada vez que el nombre de ella, era mencionado ****él se convertía en un manojo de suspiros y comenzaba soñar despierto, o que tu padre fue lo suficientemente desgraciado para dejar lo que teníamos cuando la oportunidad de estar junto a ella apareció, bueno no que tuviéramos algo serio he de reconocer…**dice con un tono lastimoso que pasa al ácido en cuanto prosigue **o simplemente hubieras aceptado un no lo sé cariño casi no lo recuerdo tenía demasiados tragos encima para eso… **Kate comienza a morderse los labios y apretar los puños, Lisa lo nota y prosigue hablando pero esta vez en un tono melancólico y con una mirada perdida como si tratara de mirar al pasado…

**-Pero de nuevo no todo fue culpa suya, yo cometí varios errores con él también, un día estábamos bien, una semana completa tratábamos de matarnos el uno al otro, pero cuando las cosas estaban peor era cuando solo nos ignorábamos, aún no se cómo pero de alguna manera nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, confidentes y críticos de cada uno, nos contábamos todo y respetábamos nuestra respectiva privacidad…**

**- Sabes a pesar de nuestros problemas Rick Hunter siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando lo necesite, ya sea durante el combate, enfrentando a Maistroff y a sus halcones, durante la reconstrucción, me apoyo aún cuando tuvo sus reservas sobre cómo lidiar con los agitadores y extremistas, cuando participe en las políticas para tratar a los refugiados e inmigrantes Zentraedis, y tantas otras cosas que sinceramente llegue a pensar que podríamos ser una pareja que duraría, claro si ambos lográbamos superar nuestros temores hija… **le dice y dejando de mirar al vacio y regresando su mirada a ella

**-Pero nunca le dijiste como te sentías por él o te esforzaste para que él lo notara…**le reclama Kate

**-Si trate de que él me notara pero de nuevo el estaba tan ciego…**Lisa alego defendiéndose…

**-S****eamos francas hija, baja a tu padre de su VT o sácalo de la milicia y no tiene idea de casi nada en la vida, me contaron lo del Motel Hunter… eso t dice lo desubicado que esta en la vida… **dice con una sonrisa lenta en el rostro, que contagia a Kate y continua… **Pero tienes razón no tuve el valor de decírselo y Claudia no dejaba de repetírmelo "Lisa se mujer y ve por él, atácalo con todo lo que tienes, habla con él y dile lo que sientes lo peor es que diga que no…**

**-Fue por eso por lo que te fuiste por él ya estaba con otra?...**meneando la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa su madre le contesta

**-No fue algo tan cliché Kate, aunque no niego que jugó su parte, no Kate cuando perdimos el SDF-2, las demás ramas de la RDF estaban reconstruyéndose y necesitaban gente con experiencia en particular la UNN y se abrió la posibilidad de que yo dirigiera mi propia nave, sólo que ya no sería una nave espacial sino algo más tradicional, El Efigenia, después me ascendieron a Comodoro y me dieron el mando del Grupo de Batalla y bueno ya conoces el resto, hija tenía la oportunidad de cumplir un antiguo sueño...**

**-Los Hayes han sido una orgullosa familia naval por 7 generaciones Catherine…**le dice Kate imitando el tono solemne de Lisa que hace que esta tenga una leve risa y prosigue…

**-Te esperaba a ti, por fin iba a tener una familia propia Kate, ya no estaría sola, aunque si bien no estaba técnicamente sola creo que me entiendes hija… **

**-Si mama lo hago… **

**-Cuando te vi por primera vez me sentí en las nubes, tanto que creí que yo sola podría destruir la flota de Dolza, después tu cabello comenzó a oscurecer y tu ojos adquirieron la tonalidad azul de los ojos de tu padre, que no pude dejar de pensar que era la manera que el destino, la suerte o lo que sea tenían para decirme que tenia asuntos pendientes, pero decidí que era más importante criarte y alc****anzar todo mi potencial primero.**

**- Cuando me dijiste que entrarías a la academia y serias ingeniera me sentí tan orgullosa en especial cuando me dijiste que querías hacer tu parte para proteger a tus seres queridos, después me entere que convenciste a los instructores para que te aceptaran en los cursos de pilotos VT, que no pude evitar el pensar que la herencia Hunter era más fuerte de lo que había creído, que su pasión por volar era algo que ya esta codificado en su ADN y que te lo habían transmitido a ti. ¿Sabes Kate? la familia de tu padre ha volado desde hace más de 5 generaciones, volaron en todos los conflictos del siglo pasado en los que los antiguos E.U. participaron…**

**-En serio, es verdad mama? solo sabia del mi abuelo…**una genuinamente admirada le pregunta a su madre

**-Si hija, en todos desde las Guerras Mundiales a la Guerra Espacial solo que ellos se retiraban del frente una vez que el conflicto terminaba y continuaban sus vidas tranquilas sin hacer aspavientos o considerarse a sí mismos héroes, solo se trataba de proteger aquello en lo que creían, nunca rehusaron el llamado...** su madre habla ahora con voz segura y hasta orgullosa _Sera que a pesar de todo admira a papa_ no dejar de pensar Kate…

**-Ahora que lo pienso te pareces más a tu padre de lo que previamente creí o imaginé, tienes su obstinación, la arrogancia, el temperamento y la lengua desmedida de ese piloto de circo…**le dice sonriendo… **Pero también su humildad, dedicación, idealismo, sencillez y sobre todo su corazón noble en esencia...dice con emoción que amenaza con desbordarse…**

****Kate la interrumpe con lagrimas contenidas…

**-También mucho de ti mamá!**** tengo tu vocación por ayudar a los demás, tu inteligencia, integridad y fortaleza mamá... aún no te he perdonado… **Lisa baja la cabeza…** Pero quiero que sepas no pudiste ser mejor madre de lo ya fuiste para mi Elizabeth Hayes que me enorgullezco de llevar tu sangre y que te amo mama a pesar de todo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare**

**-KATE!… **ambas se abrazan y aunque las lágrimas y sollozos brotan ninguna de las dos pierde la compostura, entonces Kate formula una pregunta para la que Lisa aún no tiene respuesta

**-Mama tú y papa que van hacer?... digo me refiero a ustedes**

**-Hija honestamente no tengo idea estos días si bien han sido como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, no podemos negar que 20 años cambian mucho a una persona…sabes tu padre me pidió considerar una oportunidad y tener una relación seria y estable**

**-Mama tu quieres eso...**

**-Como le dije cuando nos vimos la primera vez desde mi llegada, tu ya eres una adulta y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones y en mi caso no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi libertad…**

**-Pero?** Insiste de nuevo al notar dudas en las expresiones y voz de su madre?...

**-No lo se realmente no lo se hija, estoy clara sobre lo que el siente por mía, pero yo no estoy segura de lo que sienta por él?**

**-Uhmm, Mama?...**

**-Dime Hija…**

**-Será que tú papá puedan averiguarlo para la cena de hoy? o al menos me prometes no matarlo durante la misma…**

**-Kate que clase de pregunta es esa…**Lisa apenas contiene la risa y la curiosidad… 

**-Bueno es que quiero que cenemos todos juntos esta noche, tú sabes como una familia y también si hay espacio para algunas personas más…**le dice con ojitos de perrita perdida…

**-Hay alguna razón para eso Kate? **Las alarmas suenan en la cabeza de Lisa…

**-Sip pero no te la voy a dec****ir, mami! imitando el tono de una niña de 5 años…**las alarmas ahora le dicen a Lisa que ha ignorado algo todo este tiempo…

**-Catherine Hayes que es lo que no me estás diciendo?...**demanda Lisa…

**-Es una sorpresa mama, solo te pido ser paciente de acuerdo…**le dice con una sonrisa…

**-Esta bien hija esperaré…**

**-Gracias mama… **y le besa la mejilla…**ahora debo de ir al centro comercial y comprar las cosas para la cena nos vemos mama…**y antes de que pueda decir algo Kate desaparece por la puerta y Lisa vuelve a quedar perpleja.

En casa de Almirante Retirado Global

Después del almuerzo con sus padre Ben se dirige a la casa de Global a hablar con los enanos…

Todo estaban reunidos en la sala esperándolo... _mala señal_

**- Disfrutaste mucho de tus mini vacaciones solo con mi hermanita Rata...  
><strong>_si muy mala señal_

**-Que le hiciste a la princesita**

**- Si le hi****ciste algo sucio no van a quedar de ti ni los restos**

Lo atacaban de tal forma que ya no sabía quién de los 7 hablaba

**- Tu solo quieres jugar con ella un hombre que se respete y quiere a una mujer no la pone en boca de todos; y todos en la Base se dieron cuenta que te fuiste con ella, te sientes muy hombre rata  
>Ben bajo la cabeza <strong>**consiente que hasta cierto punto tenían razón**

**- Mira bien pedazo de rata... si le tocaste un solo cabello te llevamos a punta de VT al altar... no creas que te vas a burlar de la beba  
>l<strong>**os enanos estaban alrededor de el cada vez más alterados...**

**- Y bien rata algo que nos quieras decir**

**- Bien este... esto no es ****fácil de decir, así que lo diré sencillamente, no hace falta que me lleven a fuerza de pistola al altar yo voy voluntariamente, le pedí a Kate que se casara conmigo y ella ha aceptado**

**- Estas l****oco ella es muy joven es una niña pedófilo**

**- ****Además que le puedes ofrecer tu... aquí tenemos un informe de tus ingresos y con lo que te queda al mes no le puedes cubrir ni si quiera su cuota en calzado**

**- Ya... va que saben de mis ingresos, como tienen eso**

- Nuestro investigador privado no los dio, o creíste que íbamos a dejar a Kate salir con cualquiera

**- Sigo pensando que es muy poca cosa, que podríamos conseguirle algo mejor**

**- Chicos Ben es un buen hombre**** y además lo podemos dominar**

**- Chicos yo creo que este es un chulo que quiere que Kate lo mantenga  
><strong>

**- Si seguro que se ****enteró de los 200 millones de créditos que le pagaron del último programa que vendió y está buscando acomodarse  
><strong>

Ben miraba de uno a otro de los enanos y cada vez entendía menos... _primero era un abusivo que no quería nada serio que estaba jugando con su niña mimada y luego era un chulo vividor que quería vivir a costillas de Kate, encima me investigaron_

**- Chicos por lo menos le ha sido fiel desde que comenzaron a salir  
><strong>  
><strong>- Si fiel y lo del Bar la otra noche con Jazmín<strong>

**- Eso no cuenta, además estaba bajo influjos de sustancias que ingerí sin saberlo gracias a ustedes y a mis primos y hermanas, Kate ya lo sabe****, yo se lo dije y esta molesta con ustedes... además Jazmín ni si quiera era mujer y yo no le monte los cuernos**

-** Chicos deberíamos pensar en lo que Kate quiere**

**-Kate está muy joven para saber lo que quiere**

**-Sigo pensando que debería ofrecerle más**

**- Ben, creo que lo justo es esto... Ben tiene que presentarnos un proyecto de vida para los ****próximos 10 años, realista considerando tus ingresos y posibilidades de ascenso, si lo que vemos nos complace puede ser que te aprobemos para que te cases con Kate en unos 3 años**

**- Disculpen...**

**- 3 ****años es muy poco tiempo que sea en 4, cuatro años es un noviazgo decente... y le dará tiempo a Kate para madurar**

**- y para buscarse a otro**

****Todos los enanos asintieron con la cabeza a ese comentario

_Mierda porque a mi..._ era lo único que pensaba Ben

Kate estaba caminando por el centro Comercial de Macross cuando una figura familiar se acerca…

**-Me buscabas**

**-Tu madre me dijo donde posiblemente estabas… lamento haber salido así de la oficina al final era una falsa alarma se confundieron las señales con un vuelo comercial**

**-Bien vamos a sentarnos para que hablemos**

Rick sigue a su hija y se sientan en una banca cercana debajo de un árbol

**-Y bien cuál es tu explicación, a ella le preguntare por qué no me dijo, pero cuál es tu excusa? porque no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste? para alguien que dice que ser padre sería lo más maravilloso que NO le ha pasado en la vida, no parecías estar muy interesado en que yo lo supiera, Porque la farsa Rick? honestamente no se quien se supone que eres, digo estoy confundida, entre el hombre que todos dicen que eres o el hombre que fue el responsable que mi mama se fuera de Macross, pero sobre todo no creo que pueda confiar en usted…**

**- Kate créeme que se cómo te sientes...bueno no, tal vez no...pero sabes que no puedes culparme por eso, sabes que no fue mi elección...cuando supe que tu madre había tenido una hija yo... **Kate lo mira con intensidad** bueno me dolió seré honesto contigo, aún tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella, pero realmente no puedo reclamarle que ella hubiera continuado con su vida, encontrado la felicidad con otra persona que apreciara la clase de mujer que es, como te dije antes yo no la valore en su momento y ella se fue...**

**-Porque Rick, por que terminaron así?**

**-Eres inteligente Kate, gracias a lo que te hemos dicho y lo que te han contado creo que ya has podido armar tu sola el cuadro, yo era un muchacho todavía cuando la guerra comenzó, conocí a mi...esposa primero que a tu madre, en ese entonces yo era bastante inmaduro y bueno me creí enamorado, tu madre en un principio me pareció la persona más inflexible, testaruda y fría…dice con sarcasmo… que hubiera conocido, me enliste porque no soportaba quedarme sentado y ver como otros arriesgaban la vida para darnos a los demás la oportunidad de regresar a la Tierra, de ahí en adelante solo diré que conforme pasaba el tiempo tu madre y yo logramos superar la primera impresión y nos acercamos mucho durante la guerra y los primeros de la reconstrucción ella fue siempre la persona con la podía contar para aconsejarme y escucharme más que Roy o Max…**hay melancolía en la voz de su padre…

**-Pero de nuevo por andar persiguiendo estrellas fugaces, no supe ver lo que tenía enfrente, y termine por lastimar a tu madre aún más si eso es posible, cuando ella se marcho, todos la buscamos frenéticamente, en mi caso lo hacía para al menos poder explicar mis actos que ella supiera la verdad...después contacto a Claudia y bueno entendimos que no quería que la buscáramos, supongo que ya habías nacido tú y el almirante Global nos ...bueno ya conoces el resto…**le dice y Kate es capaz de reconocer la culpa y el dolor que ha cargado su padre por todos estos años…

**-Qué vas a hacer con respecto a mama? tú y ella al menos podrán llevarse bien... aunque parece que ya lo hacen**

**-Siendo honesto aún estoy un poco enojado con ella por ocultarme tu existencia Kate, cualquiera que fuera sus razones, ella te aparto de mi sin siquiera considerar como me sentiría y eso no es algo fácil de olvidar... pero la vida me ha enseñado lo inútil que es guardar resentimientos en especial con algo que ninguno de nosotros puede cambiar, los hechos se dieron de dicha forma y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, nadie puede y si bien estoy enojado con ella sé que la voy a perdonar algún día...en especial después de conocer a la hija que crio ella sola...**no puede evitar darle una mirada orgullosa a Kate que solo sonríe…

**-Y por qué**** yo aún la amo, amo a tu madre con todo mi ser…aunque sé muy bien que a estas alturas puede ser ya tarde para nosotros, al menos esta vez voy a pelear por ella Kate, lo hare…**le escucha decir con tal decisión y por un momento desea que su padre logre conquistar de nuevo a su madre…

**-****Más te vale papa, porque si vuelves a lastimarla, vas a tener a dos mujeres Hayes encabronadas contigo entendiste papa?...**trata decirlo en el tono más amenazador que tiene pero no logra reprimir una pequeña sonrisa cómplice…

Rick atina a devolverle su propia sonrisa pero se queda pensando por un tiempo hasta que por fin habla…

**-Kate hija bueno sé que es algo que tendrías que decidir tu pero me honrarías si bueno...consideraras llevar el apellido Hunter.**

**-Gracias por ofrecerme tu apellido pero conservaré el Hayes por ahora… **Rick la mira con una mirada que refleja desilusión

**-No me malentiendas estoy orgulloso de mi herencia paterna Tía Claudia me hablo de como la rescataste de la Base Sara, cuando estuvieron en la nave Zentraeidi, la Base Alaska...** Rick interrumpe…

**-****También te dijo que me tomo como un pervertido en una tienda de lencería ó que me derribo accidentalmente sobre el Pacífico ó que me apodaba "piloto bocón insubordinado incompetente" o simplemente "idiota piloto de circo"... **

Kate sonríe y contesta

**-Papá, déjame terminar…**no se da cuenta de lo que dijo…

**-Bueno…**Rick se asombra pero tampoco dice nada

**-Como te dije estoy orgullosa de ti, pero aún no estoy lista para dar ese paso, además no pienso cambiar mi apellido por unos meses si voy a ser una Sterling antes de fin de año...**

Un Rick resignado sólo puede contestar…

**-****Así que Ben ya te lo pidió y aceptaste, me hubiese gustado tener a mi bebe un rato más conmigo, tu sabes sin las responsabilidades del matrimonio y con respecto a lo de mi apellido supongo que tienes razón…**

**-Pero...**Rick la mira esperanzado…**podemos modificar mi acta de nacimiento y poner tu nombre en ella...tu sabes en donde dice padre**

**-Gracias Hija... **Rick está contentopero mirando bien a Kate la nota nerviosa…**Bien dispara sé que algo más te molesta**

**-Bien esto no ****sé cómo decírtelo y no tengo con quien hablarlo**

**-Creo que ya habíamos quedado en que me podías contar todo... **Kate se comienza a morder el labio inferior y a mirar el piso... _Mierda otra vez… esto no me va a gustar_

Kate suspira

**-Papa... Creo, Creo que estoy... embarazada**

Rick se queda unos minutos catatónico antes de responder...

**- Estas segura?...**

**-No, pero tengo días sintiéndome mal, pensé que podía ser por el stress del trabajo pero ya no creo que sea eso**

**-Has tenido sexo sin protección?...**Kate se puso roja como un tomate... **Sabes que mejor no respondas eso... yo, yo voy a solucionar todo, si eso es, papa se hará cargo, lo primero... lo primero es verificar, si... definitivamente lo primero es confirmar si estas em... emba... en ese estado... luego de eso mato a Ben y lo hago parecer un accidente, no te preocupes cielo lo tengo todo bajo control... **se levanta del Banco del centro comercial donde están sentados…

**-Hey a dónde vas?**

**-A ****dónde vamos, vamos a ver a un médico, después voy a planificar el accidente de Ben sin que Miriya se dé cuenta**

**-Papa amo a Ben y si tenemos un hijo sería maravilloso, además Ben me dijo que a nuestra edad sus padres no solo se habían casado ya tenían a Dana y lo esperaban a él y eso que ella es alienígena papa, aunque bueno esto él no lo sabe aún, es solo estoy un poco asustada; creo que estoy muy joven y quería hacer tantas cosas con mi carrera, que ahora no se si podré hacerlas**

**-**** Kate un paso a la vez, primero no me quites el privilegio de lastimar a Ben por em... embara... eso mismo a mi bebe antes de casarse**

**-Vez ni siquiera lo puedes pronunciar**

**-Dame un chance bebe, apenas tengo una semana de ser padre y parece que ya voy a ser abuelo, dame unos minutos...**

******-No quieres ser abuelo?**

**-Por supuesto que ****sí, Kate la mayor felicidad del mundo me la has dado hace unos minutos al llamarme papa, yo seré un maravilloso abuelo, el mejor del mundo; pero hija creo que no has considerado todos los ángulos, piensa que si estas embar... eso digo se que Max va ser un gran abuelo, no mejor que yo obviamente, pero la otra abuela del niño va ha ser Miriya y yo no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo...**

**- Dios, tienes razón... **respondió Kate asombrada ya que ella no había pensado en eso

**- Es mejor que vamos al Hospital en lugar de preocuparnos por teorías sin sentido, no te parece papi? **con los ojos cada vez mas grandes por el asombro

Mientras caminan, Rick vio a Kate muy pálida y nerviosa así que decidió hablar para aliviar un poco la tensión

**-Kate**** beba; te juro que aun no estoy listo para esto… ni lo de tu compromiso con Ben… Sabes que me pidió tu mano formalmente el día de tu cumpleaños… **

**-Si lo sabía, el me conto todo**

**-Tu madre ya sabe lo del compromiso, verdad?**

**-****Nop, esperaba que me ayudaras con ella, digo si esperas que te perdone pronto por estos 20 años de ausencia... **la cara de Kate dibuja una de las sonrisas traviesas típicas de los Hunter y Rick sabe que va a terminar cediendo…

**-****Cómo quieres que te ayude? **Llegan a la camioneta de Rick y la abordan

**-Puedes empezar esta noche durante la cena en mi casa, Ben me pedirá formalmente y debes estar ahí,**** y apoyarnos… eh que dices papa?...**un Rick sin opciones o salida simplemente se rinde

**-****Está bien supongo que es lo justo **suspira resignado** Kate, hija, te das cuenta que me llamaste papá **ahora es él quien sonríe...

Kate solo se sonroja **es que te queda bien el nombre, **Rick solo pudo sonreír más grande.

**-Vamos de una vez...** _vaya si Kate está embarazada voy a ser abuelo primero que Fockker quien me salvara de esta _y con ese pensamiento Rick comienza a manejar rumbo al hospital

**Saludos Cat**


	23. Laika

Robotech no me pertenece, creo que eso todos lo sabemos…

Gracias por seguir la historia… Capitulo redactado en su totalidad por Fer82… Cat únicamente editora…

- Narrativa

**- Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos_

Capitulo 20

Kate llega a la casa para preparar el almuerzo esta cansada obstinada y molesta... se bajo del auto de su padre tirando la puerta… se fue a la cocina con las bolsas de la compra y comenzó a farfullar algunas cosas cuando comienza a cocinar…

**- Yo esperando que los malestares fueran una gastritis, combinada con una otitis y otras itis... pero noooo… yo tenia que ser toda una Hayes y salir preñadota sin estar casada, si señor… nueva tradición familiar…**

**- ****Aunque eso no fue lo malo; lo realmente malo fue el discurso sobre los anticonceptivos y sexo seguro de 2 horas y media que me dio su Rick, sin vergüenza hipócrita… **

**- Si el hubiese utilizado anticonceptivos a mi edad yo no estaría aquí; claro pero allí el muy pero perro alego la voz de la experiencia, rata inmunda le pregunte que si se arrepentía de que hubiese nacido... jejeje estuvo tartamudeando media hora jajaja... y ahora yo soy la doblemente indignada y me tiene que contentar; aunque el muy rata me amenazo que me casaba ya y punto o se desquitaba toditas con Ben por irresponsable... volvemos otra vez hipócrita…**

Por fin llego la noche y era hora para la cena que Kate le había propuesto a sus padres… Lisa se acaba de enterar que es formal y que habrá otros invitados por lo tanto tenía que arreglarse…

**-Mama date prisa…** Kate esta apurada puesto que su madre aún termina de arreglarse…

**-Solo me retoco los labios…**

**-Pero si ****tú casi no necesitas maquillaje mamá…**

**-Kate, no te desesperes o tu maquillaje se correrá además debes de vigilar la comida que está en el horno**

**-No se preocupen yo la vigilo…**Rick estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Lisa mirándolas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, estaba todavía en bata de baño y parecía que aun les faltaba mucho por terminar de arreglarse; suspira y baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina, a pesar de lo mucho que desea pasar tiempo con Kate y Lisa hay ciertas cosas que un hombre no puede tolerar

**-Bueno esto puede que ayude…**ve el pequeño Bar de la cocina y toma una botella de whisky _Valor Hunter, Valor lo vas a necesitar_ se dice a si mismo mientras se sirve un vaso y se lo bebe sin chistar y comienza a revisar el horno…

En el hogar Sterling

**-Papa date prisa…**un cada vez más nervioso Ben le grita a su padre que aún se está terminando de arreglar

**-Ya voy Ben cielos…**dice saliendo Max del cuarto de baño

**-Date prisa Amor o llegaremos tarde y si Kate deja a Ben por impuntuales créeme que vamos a pelear tu y yo, no como lo hacemos siempre eh! Maximilian…**

****Apenas tragando saliva por la advertencia de su esposa que hace que sus hijos solo suspiren Max decide apresurarse

**-Bueno si ya están todos listos vámonos… **

Los Sterling salen de la casa y se suben en sus respectivos autos, Max, Mir y Aurora en el auto de la familia, Ben y Dana en el auto de este y se enfilan a casa de Global

**-Y bien papi como me veo?…**escucha que le pregunta Kate pero no le responde esta fascinado por lo hermosa que es su hija, Kate luce un vestido azul marino sin mangas con un escote generoso, con el cabello recogido, aretes con zafiros que hacen juego con sus ojos y lleva algo que Rick no había visto en mucho tiempo _Eso es de Lisa_ pensó al ver el collar de perlas que traía puesto, _Mierda, Ben demonios, te llevas un tesoro, mi tesoro; mi bebe es hermosa como su madre, no necesita maquillaje, igual que Lisa a su edad ella tam…_ de nuevo Rick Hunter queda sin habla y sin pensamiento coherente pero esta vez ante una visión enfundada en un vestido con mangas largas de color morado, vestía aretes de esmeraldas que le ayudaban a resaltar sus ojos y como Kate solo tenía pintado sus labios y retocadas las cejas y pestañas eso era todo _Tú nunca necesitaste nada más Lisa…maldita sea porque te deje ir_ de nuevo se volvió a patear mentalmente trata de decir algo pero solo logra…

**-Ahh…Uhhmmm…este si bueno…cielos digo WOW!**

**-Siempre tan elocuente, tu no cambias ¿verdad? Rick…**le dice Lisa mientras desciende y le acomoda la corbata…**amor será mejor que revises la cena, no creo que tu padre en su estado pueda hacerse cargo de nada…**lo que consigue que Rick se sonroje

**-Esta bien mamá**

Los minutos pasan y Rick ocupado con la botella de Whisky solo atina a observar como Lisa y Kate terminan de preparar la mesa y revisan la cena que ya está casi lista, afuera se escuchan autos estacionarse y un murmullo de voces que se hace más fuerte cada vez

**-La hora finalmente llego, que comience el espectáculo…**dice mientras se encamina a la puerta

Afuera un nervioso Ben vestido en un traje negro, camisa blanca con corbata roja, sostiene un ramo de rosas, esta sudando, los pies le tiemblan y si no fuera porque es joven y un excelente deportista cualquiera pensaría que le dará un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento

**-Cariño tranquilo todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras…**le dice su madre mientras sonríe, es extraño cuando Miriya Sterling habla de forma tan calmada pero siempre que lo hace tiene ese efecto tranquilizador, su padre solo mueve su cabeza y sus hermanas le sonríen y le enseñan los pulgares, entonces la puerta se abre y revela a su anfitrión

**-Max, Mir, Chicas… Benjamín ¡Bienvenidos, pasen!** dice su nombre en un tono más seco de lo esperado, mientras los hace pasar…

**-Buenas Noches Tío Rick donde esta…**

**-En la cocina Ben con Lisa…**de nuevo más frío de lo que él quisiera _Maldición que me pasa, nada que el muy idiota preño a tu bebe, se pateo nuevamente la conciencia, definitivamente esta no iba a ser su noche_ así que mientras Mir, Ben y las chicas se acerca a saludar y Kate toma a Ben y lo lleva a un rincón Max que nota el comportamiento de su amigo lo toma y se lo lleva al estudio…

**- Que paso pensé que aprobabas esto y que ya habían hecho las pases**

**- Deja que te enteres de lo que hizo tu hijito Max y sabrás porque estoy que lo asesino...**

**- Rick hermano nunca te había visto tan molesto **mientras que de lejos miraba a Kate, saludar a Ben e ir a la cocina para comenzar a servir la comida...

En la cocina están solamente Kate y Ben

**-****Amor te ocurre algo te veo preocupada... se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda, si es por lo del anuncio de nuestro compromiso no te preocupes cielo mis padres están aquí para apoyarnos en todo**

**- No es eso Ben... es otra cosa** Ben comienza a sudar frió... _Será que se está arrepintiendo? fue mucha la presión de los malditos enanos para que me deje_...

**- ****Amor estas bien?**

**- Si no te preocupes estaré mejor después de comer... cielo necesitamos hablar**

****_LA FAMOSA FRASE SIEMPRE QUE UNA NOVIA DICE MIERDA ESO ES MALO_... grita en la mente Ben se le encienden todas las alarmas y se pone a la defensiva...

**- Kate creo que debemos hablar ahora, no me hagas anunciar nuestro compromiso si deseas dejarme**

**- QUE, Que****? Que YO deseo dejarte, quien te ha dicho eso Benjamín Sterling… estás loco? Perdiste la razon?**

**- Tu me lo has dicho, eso de tenemos que hablar... eso solo lo dicen las mujeres cuando te quieres dejar; asi que dime que demonios quieres que piense?**

**- Simple que estoy embarazada grandísimo idiota... **y con las mismas Kate sale de la cocina llevando con ella dos bandejas de pasapalos a la sala...

En el Estudio….

**-Nunca había estado tan molesto en mi vida, ni si quiera cuando Lisa me ordeno seguir a Khairon después de que rescate a Minmei y Kyle me puse tan molesto como lo estoy ahora con Ben,** le dice mientras menea el vaso de Whisky que se ha servido

**- No me vas a decir que hizo mi hijo**

**- No, por ahora solo te puedo decir que traiciono mi confianza, yo que creía que había sido claro con el y que ****había entendido todos los conocimientos que quise impartirle y por un par de ojos bonitos se le olvido todo... porque tenemos que admitir que mi niña tiene unos ojos hermosos... como los de su padre** y le guiña el ojo a Max

**- Rick esta borracho?**

**- No, para nada **le responde enredándosele un poquito la lengua

**- Cuantos llevas?**

**- ****Seis, pero te promeeto que cuando te enteres de lo que hicieron los niños me vas a querer acompañar a beber**

**- Richard Hunter no puede ser tan malo... además ya se sobre el compromiso**

**- Sterling, dime algo,** le dice abrazándolo por los hombros con un solo brazo acercándose a su oído... **como te sentirías si te enterases que vas a ser abuelo a los 41…Ahhh hermano?** Max se atraganta con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser

**-Rick estás jugando?**

Kate dejo los pasapalos y volvió a la cocina donde se encontró a Ben en el mismo sitio en la misma posición que lo había dejado, sino es porque esta de pie pensaría que no respiraba

****_Embarazada…embarazada…Dios, Dios_ _Esos desgraciados me matan, Dios quizá su madre y el Tio Rick me ayudan_

**- ****Ben aun vives cielo? Llamo a un medico?**

_-_ **Amor estás segura? Digo pudo tratarse de un error… recuerdo que me dijiste que no eras la mujer más regular del mundo y…**

**-Fui a la clínica con mi papa**

**- Con el Tío Rick?**

**Si y bueno la prueba salió positiva**

_Mierda SI estoy muerto__!… enterrado y…_ en ese momento Ben nota que Kate lo mira fijamente, está tratando de leer lo que pasa por su mente a través de sus ojos y si antes le pareció que estaba quieta inclusive estoica ahora nota que en realidad esta temblando…

**-Maldición! mi amor perdóname… me encanta la idea de tener un hijo contigo… **la besa desesperadamente tratando de disipar las dudas de Kate y no le importa que dar un espectáculo a quien se le ocurra entrar en la cocina, se separa un poco y une su frente a ella; **Kate cielo esto no cambia absolutamente nada, tal vez solo adelanta un poco nuestros planes, te amo y quiero que estemos juntos desde hoy y para siempre**… después la besa hasta quedarse casi sin aire…

**-Benjamín mi amor, gracias…**solo eso le dice y solo eso es necesario se quedan abrazados por unos momentos hasta que se separan para que Kate ayude a terminar de colocar la comida en la mesa y antes de hacerlo le regala a Ben una sonrisa que lo deja en las nubes…

De vuelta al Estudio…

**-****Seguro que no quieres Whisky Sterling** Max le arranca el vaso de las manos a Rick y se lo toma a pecho

**- Consígueme otro vaso con suerte te he alcanzado antes de comenzar a cenar... y que Mir se entere**

**- Mir se entere jejeje… por lo menos sabes que ella va a estar feliz****, yo tengo que asegurarme que Lisa no estrangule a nuestros hijos**

**-Por Dios! Lisa!...**exclama Max rellenando los vasos

**-Hermano como te metiste en eso...**

**-Kate me dijo que si quería su perdón por no estar presente durante sus primeros 20 años, debía ayudarla a convencer a su madre...**

**-Dijiste que sí verdad?**

**-No estaría tratando de emborracharme si hubiera dicho que no...**dice acabando con su vaso…

**- Chicos vengan la cena esta lista...**se escucha la voz de las mujeres y Rick Hunter y Max Sterling comienzan a sudar frió…

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes y durante todo el transcurso los novios que se sentaron juntos no se soltaron de las manos o dejaron de darse miradas enamoradas, lo que para vergüenza de Dana y Aurora propicio más de un comentario inoportuno acerca de prospectos y nietos de parte de Miriya, pero fue al momento de tomar el postre que la bomba llego para Lisa…

**- Se casan… en un mes? Cómo? Porque?...**una totalmente sorprendida Lisa no deja de mirar a Kate que están sentados juntos y tomados de la mano y la miran con ansiedad y expectativa…

**-Además que me dicen de sus carreras ambos están comenzando, no es seguro que Laika obtenga la aprobación, que harán entonces, Kate deberá regresar a Rusia y…**

**-Bueno almirante Hayes, no queremos esperar sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y creemos que este es el camino correcto… con respecto a lo que pueda pasar con Laika, ya lo hemos hablado incluso yo he considerado pedir mi transferencia a la UNN y a Rusia si es necesario**

**-Mama nos amamos y deseamos estar juntos, además**

**-****No dudo que se amen hija; pero por que tan pronto? Pueden tomarse su tiempo…** La preocupación de Lisa no hacía más que aumentar en especial desde que se dio cuenta que Ben había traído a su familia a la cena…**Rick que piensas tu de esto?** Lisa busca a Rick por apoyo está convencida, de que a pesar de lo mucho que aprecia a Ben y de que quiere hacer las paces con Kate, se dará cuenta que…

**-Yo estoy de acuerdo con que la boda se haga lo más pronto posible… **las palabras salen más fácilmente de lo que esperaba

**-R****ICK! **_que crees que estás haciendo?_ se pregunta Lisa al mirarlo

**- Rick hermano pero si eras tú el primero que piensa que se están apresurando, Yo entiendo la situación pero no hay porque acelerar tanto las cosas**

**- Maximilian nosotros nos casamos en 2 semanas deja que los chicos se casen en un mes**

**- A mi me parece demasiado pronto,** le dice Lisa a Rick

**- A mi no... Kate…** la pronunciación de su nombre sonó a amenaza velada y Lisa se dio cuenta

**- Será en menos de un mes mientras más pronto mejor, yo no quiero esperar**

**- Yo tampoco amor, pero si es así, tu lidiaras con los enanos…**

**- Cobarde** murmura Kate…

No lo saben pero Kate acaba de tentar a la suerte, afuera se escucha el sonido de autos estacionándose y voces; _Bien esto acaba de mejorar, suerte Ben la necesitaras_ piensa Rick automáticamente… se escucha el sonido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose y los enanos entran y dan las buenas noches, han estado ocupados dando los toques finales a la exposición de mañana y vienen cansados, por lo que encontrar la sala llena y a todos vestidos elegantemente y se enfocan en Ben y Kate que están tomados de las manos y notan lo que Kate lleva en una de las manos… _Mierda_

**-Buenas Noche Almirante, General, Coroneles** (Max y Mir) **Dana, Aurora…bien que está pasando aquí?**…los enanos apenas pueden disimular la sorpresa o la indignación al ver que Ben de nuevo volvió a ignorarlos estaban por decir algo cuando Dana y Aurora le compran tiempo a Ben

**-Hola Tímido…**dice Dana juguetonamente mientras le sonríe y le saluda agitando la mano…

**-Hola Sabio…** Aurora repite exactamente lo que su hermana ha hecho y el desconcierto ahora es masivo entre todos…

En la Residencia Fockker o más propiamente en el dormitorio del Señor y la Señora Fokker

**-Así que crees que la niña está embarazada eh Claudia…**le dice Roy mientras le besa el cuello y juega con los pechos ocultos detrás de la bata de su esposa… **Cielos no quiero ni imaginarme como les va a caer esto a Rick y Lisa, digo Rick sabe que Ben le pedirá la mano de Kate a él y a su madre pero dudo que sepa de esto…jejeje**

**-Sí Roy eso me pareció cuando la vi esta mañana y ya sabes cómo soy con esas cosas…uhmm… como dicen el karma es una perra y ahora va a ser su hija la que los meta en otra situación difícil…**dice apenas conteniendo los gemidos y la respiración agitada y decide recostarse

**-Si te entiendo y definitivamente te creo, y si piensas que sus padres van a ser duros de convencer espera a que los enanos se enteren…** y se coloca al lado de Claudia para continuar besándola…

**-Bueno para eso es una fortuna que a Mir le agrade tanto Kate, si Ben termina necesitando apoyo "físico" para convencer a los enanos su madre es capaz de dárselo…**Claudia comienza a desabotonarle la camisa de la pijama a Roy y se maravilla de que a pesar de los años su esposo conserve un físico tan cuidado y comienza a besar el pecho de su esposo

**-Eso es cierto digo el único que es capaz de domar a esa fiera es Max, y no hablemos de combate mano a mano que ni yo con mi 1.98 y campeonato de boxeo o Rick con sus cinturones negros somos rivales para la "Tormenta Verde", si los pobres no sabrán que les paso**, ahora es Roy quien desviste a Claudia y al contemplarla desnuda vuelve a agradecerle a Dios el permitirle compartir su vida con la mujer que tanto ama

**-Tal vez Mir les tenga consideración y solo use una mano o solo sus piernas o…**agrega Claudia

**-No use sus cuchillos,** dice Roy,** pero sabes amor creo que lo resolverán a pesar de todo creo que esos dos se parecen más a Mir y Max que a Rick y Lisa, digo ellos al menos saben lo que quieren y van por ello…**

**-Si mi amor, pero sabes suficiente de ellos, que hagan la guerra si quieren tu y yo**** tenemos otros planes ahora…**le dice pícaramente

**-Oh si! mi muñeca de chocolate,** le dice Roy mientras se coloca por encima y escucha las carcajadas de Claudia suelta cuando escucha uno de los tantos apodos de alcoba que le da su marido, lo que usted ordene Capitana Grant

**-Grant-Fokker, General**

**-Eso tampoco lo dudo…**

**-Payaso piloto cabeza hueca…**le dice con una sonrisa antes de besarlo y entregarse ambos a las delicias del matrimonio, mientras que abajo Josh y Matt están viendo películas a todo volumen aprovechando el Teatro en Casa de sus padres y de hecho esta tan alto el volumen que saben que solo puede haber una explicación por la que alguno de sus padres no ha bajado a llamarles la atención

**-Deben de estar teniendo sexo esos dos…**un fastidiado Matt la réplica de un resignado Josh que solo alcanza a responder

**-****Mmnhmm…**

En la Residencia Global

Las cosas iban como se esperaba Lisa que ahora tenía a los enanos de su parte contra Rick, Mir Ben y Kate; Max y las chicas eran espectadores, de hecho Max ha logrado hacer desistir a Mir de que esta vaya a la cocina y busque unos cuchillos…es entonces que una Kate ya cansada se levanta con Ben a su lado y suelta…

**-Escuchen Bien! nos vamos casar y eso es definitivo y será dentro de un mes, porque después de ese tiempo se notara mi embarazo…** **así que haganse a la idea y punto **todos salvo Rick, Max y Ben se quedan helados, Lisa se siente mareada, Dana y Aurora están incrédulas, Gruñón y Mudo se desmayan, el resto de los enanos se quedan sin habla y Miriya grita de júbilo y corre a abrazarlos…en medio de la estupefacción Kate alcanza a replicar…

**-En verdad chicos, lo amo, sé que no es lo ideal pero piensen en esto dentro de 7 meses serán tíos de un o una bebe y si le hacen daño a Ben no solo dejaré que la Sra. Sterling use sus cuchillos con ustedes, hasta la ayudare...**los enanos en shock solo atinan a mover la cabeza

**-Kate cómo pudiste? Porque no me dijiste?… Un segundo, **voltea mirar a Rick con ira reprimida** Rick tú sabías verdad?**

******-Mamá por favor, se que estas enojada conmigo pero entiéndeme esto es lo que queremos…**los ojos de Kate están llenos de amor y seguridad, aunque hay indicios de lagrimas se mantiene lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lisa entienda que no piensa dar su brazo a torcer, mira a Rick y ve en su expresión que a el tampoco le agrada la situación pero que va a apoyar a su hija y sabiendo la batalla perdida sólo le queda capitular…

**-Oh Kate, vengan a acá…**les hace un ademán a Ben y a Kate para que se acerquen y los abraza, Rick también se acerca y abraza a su hija y a su futuro yerno, la boda es un hecho…

Después de la cena Rick está en su cama costado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo mira el reloj 0137hrs am y aun no ha podido conciliar el sueño, principalmente después de todo lo que le dijo Lisa cuando lo jalo solo al estudio...

**-Que pretendes Richard Hunter, quitarme a la hija que crié por 20 años, que ella piense que no preocupo por su bienestar o felicidad, por que no me informaste sobre el propósito de la cena o del embarazo de Kate**

**-Lisa escúchame yo también me entere de su embarazo esta tarde, si no te dije antes fue porque Kate quería decírselo primero a Ben y después decírnoslo a nosotros, Ben le había pedido su mano ayer y bueno no es como si se lo pensara a decir lo de su embarazo después de 20 añ**…el dolor de una mejilla inflamada interrumpe sus pensamientos y observa como la figura de Lisa Hayes esta furiosa

**-No creas que por aprobar que Kate se case ****tan rápido o tener a Max y a Mir de tu lado Kate te va a considerar como su papa favorito, las cosas no son así marca mis palabras no voy a dejar que intentes robarme a MI hija…**se retira del estudio dejando a un Rick perplejo

_Lo acuso de estar literalmente robándole el cariño de su hija... no nuestra, suya... estaba molesta porque Kate confió en él lo de su embarazo primero que en ella; pero con razón si se volvió loca... hasta a mi me daría miedo decirle algo..._ En eso siente que abren la puerta de su habitación y entra una figura atlética, con un mono de deporte gris y una franelilla, mueve el cubrecama y se acuesta en el brazo de Rick abrazándolo por la cintura _pero miren lo que trajo la marea_

**- Donde quedo todo eso de que me odiabas y en la primera oportunidad me ibas a despellejar**

**- No podía dormir, creo que me hacías falta; pero que conste que estoy muy pero muy molesta contigo por excluirme; además...**Rick la mira ansioso y Lisa todavía duda que decirle, Rick lo nota y decide aligerar las cosas

**- Es el efecto Hunter somos adictivos, además se que no puedes quitarle las manos de encima a estos músculos…**dice a la vez que flexiona los brazos y se toca el estomago

**- Yo creo más que mus"culoso"...**le dice agarrándole el trasero… **Estas gordito y pareces un oso de peluche gigante**

**- YO GORDITO** dice entre indignado, incrédulo y juguetón

**- Si mira de milagro se te ven los cuadritos**

**- Lisa toca es****to**... ves puro músculo…mientras ella toca no solo su abdomen sino más abajo y le revira

**- Exhibicionista y le saco la lengua para darle un besito suave en los labios** solo quería picar a Rick un poco, el sonrió y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras la abrazaba

**- Hayes entonces seremos abuelos**

**- Así parece Hunter... Tengo sueño**** y mañana es el gran dia de Kate**

**- Si ****lo se; y ya es tarde… **Rick le da un beso en la frente a Lisa…** Hayes también me hacías falta para dormir...** y con esto Rick y Lisa se abandonaron abrazados al país de los sueño

Amaneció y el día finalmente llego, la exposición de los diversos proyectos para la elección de las nuevas aeronaves VT de las RDF, al abanico era amplio desde iniciativas completamente civiles o militares como Laika, hasta proyectos conjuntos militares y civiles.

El gran salón de los Cuarteles Generales del Comando Unificado de las Fuerzas de Defensa Robotech en el edifico llamado el Núcleo ubicado en el complejo de la Base Macross estaba completamente abarrotado, no sólo se encontraban la Junta de Jefes del Estado Mayor, también estaban los distintos comandantes de departamentos y divisiones de todo el mundo, la delegación Zentraeidi comandada por Excedore Formo, autoridades de civiles como el Secretario de Defensa del GTU y miembros del senado de la UN en especial de las comisiones de Defensa y Seguridad, Finanzas y Hacienda, Economía e Industría, Ciencia y Tecnología, Exploración Espacial, Administración de Territorios Extraterrestres, los presidentes y/o gerentes generales de diversas empresas militares o de tecnología involucrados en dichos proyecto, etc.

Era una reunión privada y con personajes sumamente importantes, los periodistas con acceso habían acordado el no tomar fotos o grabaciones ya sea de video o audio sin previa autorización del personal de seguridad designado para el evento, además sus notas serían revisadas para evitar que algún dato de naturaleza confidencial sea filtrado al público y a todo aquel con intereses de dañar a la RDF y al GTU.

Era un evento muy importante puesto que el VT escogido será la punta de lanza en la defensa de la Tierra y sus territorios por los próximos 25 años al menos y Rick Hunter no dejaba de estar nervioso, no solo por la importancia de dichos eventos, era su responsabilidad después de todo, que transcurrieran en orden y sin novedades sino porque su hija puede jugar un papel importante en ellos…

**-Ahora por parte de la UNN el proyecto LAIKA, jefa de Proyecto la Teniente Comandante Catherine Stephanie Hayes…**anunciaba la voz de una Coronel encargada de las presentaciones y tiempos de las misma…

Después de caminar hacia el estrado y hacer la venia Kate, Ben y todo el equipo de Laika procedieron a tomar sus asientos en la mesa de exposiciones mientras que Kate pasaba al frente y comenzaba con su exposición…

**-Autoridades del GTU, Senadores, Generales, Almirantes, damas y caballeros el proyecto Laika es el resultado de un trabajo de más de año y medio en repuesta a la solicitud de presentación de propuestas para una nueva aeronave VT…**

Lisa en su asiento no podía sino admirar a su hija, su seguridad y porte, la elocuencia y la determinación que veía en su mirada, quería tomar el crédito por todas esas cualidades pero entonces miro a Rick que como ella estaba totalmente deslumbrado por Kate y apenas podía disimular una sonrisa de orgullo, _Bueno al menos la determinación la heredo de ti…amor_ piensa en los eventos de los últimos días desde que regreso a Macross y se reencontró con él… recordó la noche anterior el embarazo de Kate, su compromiso, como compartió esos momentos con Rick peleando como siempre… y como término pasando la noche con él en sus brazos nuevamente… detallo a su hija y se dio cuenta que ya poseía ese brillo que tenían las mujeres que eran felices porque su vida estaba completa, en ese momento lo supo… que si bien podía vivir sin Rick en su vida como lo había hecho, no estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo…y lo miro con ojos llenos de vida, esperanza y sobre todo de amor

_Dios, se parece tanto a su madre…Lisa criaste a una mujer excepcional_… Rick estaba sorprendido gratamente por la forma en la que Kate se desenvolvía al presentar los pormenores del proyecto y no pudo sino lamentarse nuevamente por los errores que evitaron que la conociera mucho antes, justo en ese momento volteo a ver a Lisa y los vio, esos ojos verdes lo observaban como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo miraban con la promesa de un mejor futuro y supo que tenía su respuesta y no pudo sino devolverle el amor que veía en sus ojos.

Si alguno de los oficiales superiores o políticos tenía dudas sobre el proyecto debido a la juventud de los integrantes de los mismos Kate y compañía se estaban encargando de disiparlas

**-Entonces en esencia se trata de un VT multirol atmosférico todo tiempo? **Pregunta un general de la UNSF

**-Con capacidad para ser utilizado en el espacio también y en orbitas bajas en un planeta sin necesidad de equipo propulsor adicional…se contemplan hasta 6 versiones del mismo, de instrucción, Interceptor/Superioridad aérea, Ataque, Guerra Electrónica, Destrucción de Defensas Enemigas, claro que las versiones tanto de instrucción, Ataque y GE serán biplazas… y conservaran las 3 etapas de transformación… y hasta un 85% de su capacidad de combate respecto a los modelos monoplaza**

Respondía Kate para asombro de los asistentes y desesperación de Maistroff cuyo otro proyecto había sido cuestionado duramente cuando uno de los ingenieros del mismo había asegurado que era imposible tener las 3 etapas de transformación en VT biplazas

**-Bueno esa es una afirmación temeraria Teniente Hayes… **interrumpió ganándose una mirada dura del Almirante Reiner y parte de los Jefes pero continuo con un tono que no dejaba dudas de sus intenciones (_No voy a permitir que otra Hayes o Hunter ó lo que sea me arruine mis planes para acceder finalmente a un lugar en el Estado Mayor_… **pero dado que su proyecto fue una iniciativa más bien producto del mando de la región rusa no disponía de…**

**-Con todo respeto Vicealmirante Maistroff en Katrina, hay instalaciones más que adecuadas para el diseño y prueba de aeronaves, además…** **Si nos permiten esta es una película contiene las pruebas de transformación de los prototipos biplazas volados por el Teniente Primero Benjamín Sterling piloto principal, mi persona y el Teniente Torzón** (Dormilón)** aquí presente**

Gruñón se levanto y comenzó a trasmitir el video…

Las imágenes que mostraban tomas de dentro y fuera del VT, corroboraban las afirmaciones de Kate puesto que a pesar de unos primeros intentos fallidos, las siguientes sesiones mostraban hasta qué punto el proyecto Laika había progresado, sin querer Maistroff había logrado que más de uno de los miembros de la Junta de Jefes se interesara sobremanera en Laika y no solo ellos, diversos senadores y personal de las diferentes corporaciones de defensa…

**-Con respecto a la maniobrabilidad, las Aletas tipo Canard, en cuanto aumentan la resistencia del aire…**pregunta un Almirante de la UNN tratando de superar

**-Las pruebas preliminares arrojaron una maniobrabilidad de hasta +22 G y -14.5 G en atmósferas terrestres estándar, una velocidad de crucero de Mach 2.5 sobre el nivel del mar, que sube hasta Mach 5.0 a 42000mt que es su techo máximo de servicio con su capacidad de carga al máximo 12000kg en la atmósfera sin equipo de propulsión adicional…** **Sterling como el piloto principal de los prototipos durante las primeras pruebas conoces los pormenores del funcionamiento del VT…**

**-En el espacio se tiene estimado una velocidad de hasta 8.5 Mach a confirmar durante la siguiente fase de pruebas…y todavía no hemos hablado sobre su desempeño con los diferentes FAST PACKS…**agrega mientras otra película con las pruebas de vuelo se proyecta detrás de él;  
>Conforme pasa el tiempo la exposición del proyecto les gana todavía más apoyos entre los diferentes involucrados e incluso la admiración de sus rivales…cuando finalmente llega a su fin Kate, Ben y los enanos son despedidos no sólo con aplausos sino con apretones de mano de los diversos Generales y Almirantes que observaron la exposición, y se declaro un receso en la reunión, Lisa que logró acercarse por unos momentos<p>

**-Tenientes! Fue una exposición impresionante, creo que superaron todas las expectativas, los felicito…** mientras les da una mirada de orgullo a todos en especial a su pequeña y a su futuro esposo…

**-Ahora creo que se ganaron un muy buen descanso o al menos un buen tentempié**

******-Gracias Almirante!…**

**-Gracias señora! **son las respuesta que recibe y puede notar como la emoción y la satisfacción se reflejan en sus caras

**-Mama, Ben…**les dice en voz baja Kate…**necesito pasar al tocador antes pero los alcanzo luego…**

**-De acuerdo amor te veremos, ahí, no te tardes aunque nos llevamos bien no quiero arriesgarme con los enanos**

**-Cobarde!…**le dicen al mismo tiempo los enanos

**-Cobarde no, solo precavido…**lo que provoca algunas risas y sonrisas…**además mis papas y Tía Claudia nos van alcanzar en unos momentos, me aviso Josh por mensaje**

**-No perdamos tiempo entonces…**Rick completa mientras abraza a Kate y le da una sonrisa a Lisa que hace que esta se sonroje…**andando pues y todos se enfilan al área de banquetes del edificio...**

En eso Ben ve a Josh que se acerca caminado despreocupadamente tomándose un café…

**-Discúlpenme un momento…** se retira se acerca a Josh…

**- Primo creo que les fue muy bien por los aplausos**

**- Josh quiero hablar contigo a solas **lo jala y se meten en una de las oficinas de conferencia vacía a esas horas

**-**** Bien deja el misterio y dime**

**- Kate y yo nos casamos en menos de un mes y me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi padrino**

Josh se lo queda viendo un minuto

**- Ben primo me honras****; pero no te parece demasiado pronto, digo pueden tener un compromiso mas largo tu sabes de unos 6 años…**

**- Jajaja no es en un mes,** le respondió Ben con una sonrisa mirando el piso algo sonrojado

**- Benjamin Sterling que no me estas contando**

La sonrisa de Ben se hizo mas amplia

**- Kate esta embarazada... de 2 o 3 meses**

Josh se atraganto con el café que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser

**- No me vas a felicitar?**

**- Claro pero primero tengo que preguntarte... DONDE QUEDARON TODAS LAS CLASE DE SEXO SEGURO QUE NOS DIO TIO RICK  
>- Te aseguro que las tome todas en cuenta la mayoría de las veces, <strong>le dice mientras se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente

**-****Mierda Ben eres un idiota con mucha suerte; si yo estuviese en tus zapatos Tío Rick ya me hubiese mandado a la China, o me hubiese despedazado, cortado en cuadritos y arrojado al mar**

**-****Pues yo aun no canto victoria creo que aun esta considerando esas opciones**

En ese momento son interrumpidos por sus familiares…

Mientras que Kate se dirigía al tocador se había sentido un poco mareada por su condición, los enanos terminaban de desmontar su exposición, en el recibidor del gran salón se había acondicionado una sección para comidas y banquetes, un emocionado Ben hablaba con sus padres

**-Debieron ver la Kate mama, papa fue fantástica, cuando comenzaron a preguntarle cómo fue que conseguimos todos esos resultados…no cabía de la emoción**

**-Ves Max te dije que ellos hac****ián muy buena pareja…te lo dije desde que vi a Kate, nuestros nietos van a ser hermosos, es una suerte que vayan a heredar nuestros genes, porque si fuera por Rick y Lisa**…

**-Hey estoy aquí sabes Mir!** Lisa ofendida…Mir le contesta moviendo la mano

**-B****ueno como sea serán más de 7 hijos y…**

**-Amor, aquí no, todavía no se ha hecho público su compromiso…**

**-Detalles Maximilian! de hecho deberíamos averiguar cómo apartar el salón de reuniones para celebrar la recepción después de la boda…**

**-Mir no creo que tampoco alquilen el gran salón para eventos privados…**trata de acotar Lisa, pero Mir la ignora, para fastidio de Lisa, Max y Ben solo menean la cabeza saben lo inútil que es discutir con ella en ese estado… Rick no deja de mirar a Lisa

**-Bien aquí están!… **Roy viene llegando con Claudia, intercambian saludos y abrazos

**-Hola Gente… Lisa y mi sobrina perdida?**

**-Se sintió cansada…**** nos alcanza después**

**-Bien muchacho la verdad es que dejaron a la gente impresionada…**señala Roy orgulloso de sus sobrinos, **es más escuche algo muy interesante antes de venir hasta acá pero será mejor si lo comentamos en privado…**

**-Si creo que será lo mejor Roy, podemos platicarlo todos a gusto en casa durante la cena…**

**-Mamá hoy tengo patrulla nocturna y bueno…**

**-No tienes Josh… **

**-Mama en verdad…**

**-Tu Tío Rick me lo dijo es más tengo un calendario completo de las actividades del Skull por el resto del mes y el siguiente…**

**-Tio cómo pudiste?...**le pregunta Josh en tono indignado

**-Oye Josh yo también estoy castigado…**le contesta irónico y ganándose una mirada de Claudia mientras se acerca a Lisa, necesita confirmar lo que vio en la conferencia, pero antes de que pueda pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo el Almirante Reinier junto con la jefe de la UNAF la General Savastari y el comandante de la UNN Almirante Kirilov le piden hablar en privado a lo que ella naturalmente acepta después de todo cuando 3 de los 5 jefes del Estado Mayor desean hablar contigo no se les dice que no, aunque no sin antes le da a Rick una mirada de decepción, ella también desea hablar con él pronto.

Los minutos pasan y Ben decide buscar a Kate quien se ha tardado demasiado, a punto de llegar a los sanitarios, cuando el sonido de algo cayendo al piso en una oficina contigua al gran salón seguido de varias maldiciones llaman su atención, al acercase distingue la voz de Kate y decide irrumpir en la habitación el cuadro que observa es increíble  
><strong>Maldito desgraciado! eso es para que nunca vuelva a dirigirse a mi madre de esa forma…<strong>le grita Kate con el uniforme desajustado y una cara llena de ira

**-Pequeña perra eres igual a la ramera de tu madre, se creen demasiado buenas para mi!...**el Vicealmirante Maistroff dice mientras se recobra de un puñetazo que lo ha mandado al suelo y la mira y solo sonríe

**-****Ahora si te tengo pequeña zorra, ni tu madre te va a salvar de esta…**

**-Ka****te que está pasando aquí?**

**-Ben?...**

**-Sterling esto es grandioso también me voy a deshacer de ti, no pude deshacerme del inútil de tu padre o la zorra alienígena de tu madre pero al menos tu trasero mestizo saldrá de la RDF…**

****Ben quiere ir sobre Maistroff, pero Kate lo detiene…

**-Espera Ben! No lo hagas no tiene caso, este imbécil ya está acabado…**

**-Que sucedió amor?…**

**-Sucede estúpido que la maldita de tu novia no quiso entender razones y no se largo de regreso a ese hoyo llamado Rusia, en lugar de eso trató de hacerme quedar en ridículo en frente del alto mando y eso no se lo pienso permitir, ahora si no haces lo que te digo te puedo hacer corte marcial por agredir a un oficial y ni tu madre o el imbécil cirquero ese de su novio podrán hacer algo estúpida…**

******-Maistroff ya cállese el hocico Kate dime exactamente que paso?...**le dice mientras se mete una mano al bolsillo

**-Yo estaba saliendo del baño, cuando el almirante Maistroff me ordeno que lo acompañara a una de las oficinas contiguas, me dijo que tenia asuntos importantes que tratar sobre el resultado de las evaluaciones, dijo que su proyecto ya había conseguido el apoyo necesario de varios senadores y oficiales comandantes y que Laika no iba a descarrilar su plan de llegar a convertirse en el nuevo Comandante en Jefe del Estado Mayor y que si apreciaba mi bienestar me quitara del camino…**

**-Desgraciado me su pongo que es cierto pero que piensa negarlo no es así…**Ben se dirige a Maistroff con el desprecio más grande que puede dirigirle…

**-Es Vicealmirante Maistroff y si a grandes rasgos es cierto, esa perra ha interferido por última vez al igual que su madre, sabes lo irónico es que la maldita de su madre le pensaban ofrecer un puesto dentro de la junta del Estado Mayor, con un demonio no pienso permitir que esa maldita PUTA…**les dice poniendo énfasis en la palabra para provocar otra reacción… **Me arrebate lo que por mi trabajo merezco…**

**-Qué? La jefatura suprema, no se la darían a alguien con usted…**atina a decir Kate…

**-N****o a alguien que sería capaz de cometer la estupidez de iniciar otra guerra con los Zentraedi**

**-Es lo que debimos haber hecho desde hace mucho, no dejar que la sangre humana se mezclara con la esas abominaciones…**mirando con desprecio a Ben prosigue…**pero de nuevo Global era un imbécil "La paz hay que buscarla en nosotros primero" y de ahí en adelante el temor ha motivado a los mandos superiores a ser cautos con esos monstruos.**

**-Maistroff está loco o realmente se cree toda la porquería que está diciendo…**molesto Ben no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar los desvaríos de Maistroff

**-Yo soy el más indicado para dirigir los esfuerzos de esta lucha, he esperado por 20 años, soporte que Global pusiera a su gente en puestos de importancia y responsabilidad en especial a la maldita de tu madre y al cirquero de Hunter, mientras que yo tenía que conformarme con estar fuera del circulo de decisiones, permitió que esa alienígena se casara con el imbécil de Sterling y nos alió con el resto de esa raza abominable…**dice escupiendo rabia en cada palabra y con una mirada que le recuerda a Kate lo que Claudia le comentaba sobre ceder al odio y la venganza, aunque al parecer Maistroff ya los poseía desde mucho antes de la guerra

**-No creo que la plana mayor este tan falta de juicio en especial de un oficial que parece perseguir solo su gloria personal…**

**-Tú que sabes Sterling, si la mitad de tu sangre es la misma que la de esos malditos, mmh cuando llegue traeré a gente como yo, si, nos desharemos de la gente de Global y del resto de su "legado", las RDF barrerán con los Zentraedis y con cualquier obstáculo que se presente en la Tierra…**

**-Está loco habla de dictadura militar, imbécil…**

**-No podrá hacerlo, no dejaremos que lo haga…**

**-Dejar que lo haga niña estúpida? Cielos, a pesar de sus defectos, la puta de madre es inteligente, tú debes haber salido al cirquero ese o alguno de sujetos que se la cogían, ya tengo acuerdos con varias gentes y estamos haciendo los planes para deshacernos de Rein****ier y demás pusilánimes de la junta de jefes, pero tu ni tu novio van a estar aquí para verlo, los voy a meter presos por asalto a un oficial, después de eso me asegurare de desbandar a tu equipo y le echare la culpa a Hunter por la agresión y por su negligencia…si eso será el fin de la carrera de ese imbécil…**

**-Maldito desgraciado…**esta vez es Ben quien suelta el puñetazo Maistroff quien tratas tabilla y cae de nuevo,

**-Kate ve y avísale al tio Rick que venga con la PM…** mientras Kate se retira Maistroff se incorpora y la jala por el brazo y la avienta fuertemente sobre la mesa de oficina donde se encuentran; Ben furioso se le va encima y comienzan a forcejear, si bien Maistroff se conserva bien para su edad y tiene experiencia en combate mano a mano, no es rival para Ben o Kate que decide y entre los dos comienzan a golpear Maistroff con esperanza de reducirlo si causarles muchos daños, pero este logra zafarse de ellos y bloquea la salida de la puerta y entonces les muestra un arma que traía consigo en una pistolera de pecho debajo de su uniforme…

**-Bien esto lo hace más fácil en verdad, ahora tengo las pruebas de que ambos me atacaron incluso si le disparo y mato a uno de ustedes nadie podrá acusarme de nada puesto que solo será defen…AHHHH!** Grita cuando siente que lo toman por la espalda lo avientan hacia una de la paredes del edificio y le doblan la mano con el arma con tal fuerza que la pierde, cuando lo voltean logra ver a su represor…

**-Hunter maldito idiota siempre llegando al último momento…**

**-Maistroff será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para tener un arma en este lugar o apuntarle con la misma a dos oficiales, porque estoy seguro que recuerdas que solo el personal de la PM o del grupo de protección para los senadores, son los únicos autorizados para portar armas durante las reuniones y exposiciones en el edificio central durante la cumbre…**

**-Que cree que parece Hunter? Usted hace un pésimo trabajo, si no fuera por esa arma yo podría estar siendo golpeado por esos dos remedos de oficiales que me agredieron sin razón…**

**-Es eso cierto Comandante Hayes, Teniente Sterling?** La voz del Almirante Reinier se escucho en el lugar y no venia solo los miembros del Estado Mayor además de Lisa y el resto estaban tras de él…

A lo que Rick, Ben y Kate responden adoptando la posición de firmes, lo que le permite a Maistroff incorporarse tomar aire y dirigirse hacia ellos…

**-No solo es cierto sino que el General Hunter trato de evitar que presente cargos en contra de ellos…**Rick solo mira _Maldita sucia Rata_, **es más agradezco que todos hubieran llegado y sean testigo de la clase de "oficiales" que hemos permitido que formen parte de la RDF…**lo que suscita una serie de murmullos entre los presentes…

**-Almirante Maistroff dado su pasado reciente con la Teniente Comandante Hayes no seria prudente, el abstenerse de hacer dichas declaraciones o mejor dicho retractarse de las mismas ahora que puede**

**-No extraña su declaración Hunter después de todo se trata de ahijado y de la hija de una vieja amante pero bueno que se puede…**

**-Maistroff cierre el hocico, Richard Hunter ha demostrado mayor integridad y dedicación en el servicio que muchos de nosotros aquí acusarlo de tratar de encubrir un posible delito no****…**

**-Hayes usted también va a defender a Hunter y a la bastarda de su hija, bueno seguro que usted y el General se la deben de…**

**-Maistroff SILENCIO!** Comando Reiner quien estaba a punto de perder el control, fue entonces que todos repararon que se había formado una multitud en los alrededores que incluía no solo a senadores y funcionarios civiles sino también a periodistas que ya estaban regresando porque creían que las exposiciones se reanudarían, antes de que pudiera ordenar desalojar la sala Kate le respondió

**-No señor el almirante Maistroff fue el primero en agredirme físicamente, cuando ****Salí de los sanitarios me ordeno que lo acompañara y me exigió que retirara el proyecto Laika de la convocatoria, que si no lo hacía me sacaría del camino por interferir con sus planes fue cuando me abofeteo e insulto a mi madre fue cuando respondí dándole un puñetazo y ahí es donde Ben, digo el Teniente Sterling llego…**

**-Cuando llegue el Almirante Maistroff empezó a hablar sobre como nadie le impediría llegar a la Jefatura del Estado Mayor y como iba a eliminar los obstáculos, básicamente sedición Almirante Reinier, cuando la Comandante Hayes trato de ir por la PM el la ataco de nuevo y ambos respondimos casi lo teníamos sujetado cuando logra escapar y nos apunta con su arma, fue en ese momento que el General Hunter llego e inutilizo al almirante Maistroff…**

****Eso es mentira señor, es evidente que solo buscan tergiversar los hechos, de hecho reafirmo que Hunter trato de obligarme a callarme…

**-Es Major General Hunter sucia rata…**Kate escupe sin ocultar el mínimo de su desprecio

**-Kate, no estás ayudando…**le dice su madre…

**-Necesitamos pruebas comenta un General que ha escuchado todo el relato**

**-Mi palabra es debería ser suficiente Hayes, tu hija terminará en pri…**Maistrof no puede terminar de hablar…

**"…de tu novia no quiso entender razones y no se largo de regreso a ese hoyo llamado Rusia, en lugar de eso trató de hacerme quedar en ridículo en frente del alto mando y eso no se lo pienso permitir, ahora si no haces lo que te digo, te puedo hacer corte marcial por agredir a un oficial y ni tu madre o el imbécil cirquero ese de su novio podrán hacer algo estúpida"…** la cara de Maistroff esta pálida cuando observa que Ben saca su teléfono celular que ha grabado toda la conversación y se da cuenta que esa fue la razón por que Ben se llevo las manos al bolsillo y se sabe perdido…

**"Dejar que lo haga niña estúpida? Cielos, a pesar de sus defectos, la puta de tu madre es inteligente, tú debes haber salido al cirquero ese o alguno de sujetos que se la cogían, ya tengo acuerdos con varias gentes y estamos haciendo los planes para deshacernos de Reiner y demás pusil**

**-Teniente apáguelo ya escuche suficiente…**le dirige una mirada completamente fría a Maistroff y le da una sonrisa llena de satisfacción…

**-General Hunter arreste a ese hombre y comience a revisar su oficina, casa, si necesita recursos adicionales hágamelo saber a la brevedad quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto**

**-Enterado señor…**

**-Maldita bastarda, todo es tu culpa!...**un golpe seco de Rick lo vuelve a dejar en el suelo

**-Esa es la última vez que te diriges a mi HIJA de esa manera me escuchaste…**Rick sujeta a Maistroff del cuello mientras lo levanta y lo entrega al personal de la PM que lo esposa y lo lleva a los calabozos…Rick nota que todos están mirando la escena y observa que Kate y Ben están rodeados de su familia y amigos

**-Bueno es la verdad, y ya era hora que los supieran…**dice como si nada…

**-Mmmh…Damas y caballeros debo pedirle a todos que se retiren las exposiciones se cancelarán hasta nuevo aviso, Señor Secretario por acompáñeme a mi oficina…**todos obedecen Reinier y los que quedan en el salón solo es la familia… Antes de cerrar la puerta el Almirante Reinier se voltea a mirar a Rick

**- De verdad es tan idiota como para no saber que Kate es su hija… mire que yo me di cuenta**** hace mas de 6 años, a penas lo conocí a usted…** dice Reinier negando con la cabeza mientras se retira de la sala…

En casa del General Hunter unos cuantos días después de la defensa del proyecto LAIKA

**-Bien llegaste, supongo que la investigación va marchando viento en popa…**le dice Lisa mientras termina de preparar la cena y Rick se quita la chaqueta y busca sus pantuflas…**Kate está en casa de Ben, hoy elegimos el vestido de la novia y las damas, jejeje debiste ver a Aurora y Dana cuando Mir dijo que quería también uno de los vestidos…**

**-Dios! Que dijo Kate?** Mientras se acerca a la cocina para tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso en la cocina Lisa responde solo con una sonrisa y sigue con la cena mientras que Rick la mantiene abrazada…

Durante los últimos días han estado intercambiando lugares para cenar ayer fue en casa de los Sterlings, ante noche fue en el departamento de Ben, hoy están en casa de Rick se han comportado como una pareja que no es pareja, se sientan juntos a la mesa, él la lleva hasta su casa o viceversa, almuerzan en ocasiones solos ellos dos en la base e incluso los han visto juntos fuera de ella, pero de nuevo no han hablado

**-Convenció a Mir de que era más apropiado para la Madre del Novio estar en una de las primeras bancas de la iglesia con vestido original de acuerdo a su papel en la ceremonia que con un vestido repetido que lo llevaría una de sus hijas…**

**-Qué bueno que no le dijo que ya esta grande para dichos espectáculos, además la loca ya fue dama de honor cuando lo de Claudia, Kim y Sammy…**

**-Si bueno Kate no podía decirle eso a Mir, pero lo que le dijo fue suficiente para hacerla desistir**

**-Jejeje, es lista la pequeña verdad?**

**-Claro que si Hunter, es MI hija**

**-O sea es tu hija ahora que desactivo la bomba zentraedi y es mi hija cuando sale emba…ouch!** un pisotón impide que Rick termine la frase

**-Es mi hija no importa…**le dice mientras gira para encontrar su rostro...**lo que pase y…**un beso la interrumpe, es breve pero está cargado de sentimientos ambos se miran se dan cuenta que llego el momento aun así

**-Ven vamos a cenar****…** le dice Lisa y Rick accede

La cena transcurre sin muchos incidentes Ben y Kate llamaron durante la misma y quedaron de alcanzarlos después así que tienen tiempo a solas, se dirigen a la sala para conversar, durante los últimos días Rick ha estado ocupando rastreando a los simpatizantes de Maistroff, por fortuna el ahora ex almirante llevaba registros detallados sobre sus contactos y eso facilito la captura de varios de ellos, algunos habían evadido la captura por el alcance de la red había sido descubierta y en todo el mundo se efectuaban arrestos y búsquedas de fugitivos sin embargo había algo que tenía que hacer…

Mientras que Lisa por las mañanas participaba en la discusión sobre la evaluación de los distintos proyectos para la elección del VT de nueva generación y por las tardes ayudaba a Kate con los preparativos de la boda por lo que solo pasaban tiempo juntos durante las noches por unas horas a pesar de haber dormido y solo dormido en el mismo lugar aún no podían definir su relación…

**-Bien suéltalo Hayes, que es lo que te está incomodando y no me quieres decir?** Le suelta sin anestesia Rick

**-Rick creo que voy a tener a Rusia después de la boda de Kate**

**-Es algo lógico, has pasado casi un mes alejada de tu comando, seguro que a tu segundo al mando no le hace gracia…**

**-Si bueno la verdad es que debo regresar y poner las cosas en orden y bueno después…**

**-Te refieres a que no piensas mudarte a Macross de manera permanente, aún cuando Laika es uno de los favoritos para ser el elegido en la competición y si eso pasa Kate radicara aquí por varios años te entiendo…**

**-Lo haces? Digo lo estas tomando mejor de lo que esperaba  
><strong>  
>- <strong>Lisa,<strong> la mira a los ojos, **si deseas regresar al lugar que ha sido tu hogar por los últimos 20 años, yo no puedo impedírtelo antes que eso, encontraría la manera de ir contigo de forma permanente**

**-Rick, que estas…**lo mira y sabe que debe cambiar su pregunta…**es en serio Rick?**

**-Si lo es****; ya sea que pida una transferencia a tu sector algo factible por el reacomodo que habrá después del fiasco de Maistroff o simplemente me retiro y me voy a la casa de mi novia o sea tu casa Hayes…**Rick con total desvergüenza

**-Mi casa? Tu novia? Estas asumiendo demasiado Hunter…**exclama divertida

**-Si tú casa Hayes…**le dice tocándole la punta de la nariz…**veras Hayes aún con mi jubilación temprana no me alcanza para el retiro que he soñado, tu sabes una mansión ya sea frente al mar o un bosque cerca de un lago, con un deportivo del año y varias mucamas con traje francés que atiendan todas mis necesidades…**

**-Hunter tus sarcasmos nunca fueron buenos**

**-Cierto pero mis besos son mejores…**antes de que Lisa reaccione ya la acerco a él y le vuelva a dar un beso que le roba el aliento a Lisa

**-Rick que haces?** Pregunta tratando de pensar racionalmente…**Ni tú ni yo somos jóvenes no podemos cambiar nuestras vidas por un impulso, tu tienes tu carrera y yo la mía, yo no te pediría que dejaras la tuya solo por…**otro beso la silencia

**-Cierto ambos tenemos nuestras carreras, pero Lisa si para estar contigo, debo elegir entre mi deber y mi corazón, elijo lo último…**mientras continua besándola… **por lo que estoy tratando de convencerte de una buena vez de que lo correcto es estar juntos, Lisa yo te amo y si me das la oportunidad te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo**

**-Rick, no puedes hablar a la ligera, no sabes cómo me siento yo, no sabes lo que quiero, tal vez no funcione y después que**

**-Lisa tienes miedo acaso?...**la pregunta la toma por sorpresa, pero decide ser honesta con Rick

**-Si Rick, tengo miedo, hemos cambiado mucho y si bien me agrada estar contigo no deseo hacerme falsas esperanzas, ni tampoco ilusionar a Kate de que sus padres van a estar juntos como pareja, no podemos ver el futuro Rick que garantías hay que estaremos en el mismo sitio esta vez, digo nuestros corazones y mentes pueden estar en 2 lugares diferentes y podemos terminar aún peor de cómo lo hicimos antes…**

**-Lisa sé cómo te sientes, también tengo miedo de que las cosas no resulten, pero esta vez no pienso dejar que las dudas se apoderen de mí y me hagan** **perderte, no esta vez, Lisa esta vez haré los sacrificios necesarios para estar a tu lado, porque se lo que sientes por mi me lo dijiste con tus ojos el día de la exposición de Kate, y por eso es que te pido que seas mi…**Lisa por un momento se pone pálida y sin habla…**NOVIA**

**-Eh? Tú novia? **dice con incredulidad

**- Si mi novia, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo Lisa y si eso implica pasar por la fase de cortejo, noviazgo, cenas, salidas al cine, hacer compras juntos, cuidar de una casa o de nuestro nieto o nieta, lo haré porque tú te lo mereces y porque quiero que te des cuenta que puedo esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que te sientas preparada para aceptar ser mi esposa…**

******-Es un plan bastante ambicioso Rick, como sabes que no lo arruinaremos, sabes que tenemos experiencia en eso**

**-Cierto, pero como dije antes aprendo de mis errores y esta vez no pienso dejarte ir, entonces que va a ser Hayes? **

**-Cielos Rick en verdad crees que podemos lograrlo esta vez?**

**-Sí así que cuál es tu decisión Lisa?** Insiste

Ambos se miran por varios minutos, ninguno baja la mirada o permite que su ansiedad se muestre ambos se están jugando su futuro y es cuando por fin…

**-Muy bien Rick, acepto…**la sonrisa en Rick podría iluminar la noche…**porque tienes razón Te Amo y si bien no se lo que nos depara el futuro quiero que este a mi lado…**

**-Gracias mi amor!** Le dice Rick y proceden a darse un beso cargado de amor y pasión, cuando se separan solo se sonríen ante las posibilidades frente a ellos

_Mi amor esta vez no te perderé, iré a donde sea necesario para estar a tu lado_… _Te amo Hayes_

_Te amo Rick Hunter y todavía te tengo una sorpresa_

Fin del Capitulo Enteramente redactado por FER82**Saludos Cat**


	24. Boda

Robotech no me pertenece la historia si… Capitulo escrito por de FER82… **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**

Día B

El sol comenzaba a despuntar en el cielo de Ciudad Macross y con ello a emanar luz y calor sobre sus habitantes el invierno esta por entrar, pero el frío ya ha llegado a la ciudad, sin embargo una figura solitaria ha decido hacer una visita a una persona a la que por un tiempo llego a considerar como a un padre y que ahora sin embargo apenas tolera escuchar su nombre…Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido sabe que tiene que pasar la página, como se lo ha dicho mil veces a su hija, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar…parándose en frente de su tumba en el cementerio militar de Macross piensa lo que va a decirle a esa persona…

**-Sabe Almirante aún no se cómo termino todo entre nosotros de esta manera…aún no entiendo porque y debo confesar que aún no estoy seguro de poder olvidar-**…menea la cabeza no vino a reclamarle y continua**…-pero supongo que si usted no hubiese sido un hombre de palabra, Lisa jamás hubiera confiado en usted y las cosas tal vez no hubiesen terminado como lo hacen…mi hija se va a casar en unas horas, la entregare y volverá a irse de mi vida por decirlo de una forma-** dice mirando al sol que apenas comienza a elevarse sobre el horizonte en una mañana particularmente fría…

**-Me hubiera gustado que estuviera con nosotros este día, se que ellas lo echaran de menos hoy, pero Almirante Global…-** voltea por unos momentos y la ve…unos metros atrás de él dándole un poco de espacio para decir lo que tiene que decir, esta enfundada en un abrigo negro y guantes, su cabello a pesar de estar recogido es agitado por el viento, sus ojos verdes ahora poseen un brillo que no le había visto nunca en los años que tiene de conocerla, su rostro está adornado con una sonrisa tan radiante que lo deja en las nubes… _Es la mujer más hermosa del planeta…bueno una de ellas apenas sonríe_

**-Almirante Global, yo solo puedo darle las gracias por cuidarlas todo este tiempo y bueno le prometo que desde ahora Ben y yo las cuidaremos por usted, así que no se preocupe…**- siente sus brazos rodeándolo por sus hombros y su cabeza recostándose en su espalda y ese acto le llena de paz y seguridad…

**-No quieres decirle algo-** le dice mientras rompe el abrazo y comenzando a retirarse, una mano la detiene

**-Rick por favor quédate!...yo quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirle…**asintiendo la cabeza Rick se coloca junto a ella…

**-Hola…Papa Henry…**

Residencia Hayes

La casa era un hervidero de actividad desde muy temprano no solo la novia estaba siendo arreglada para su gran evento, sino también las damas de honor y las madres de los contrayentes…

**-Dime otra vez mamá porque aceptaste que Mama Mir no se despegara de las chicas y se instalara con ellas aquí desde hace una semana…-**

Una ya cansada Kate miraba como su futura suegra no cesaba de observar y corregir el vestuario, maquillaje o adornos de sus futuras cuñadas que dicho sea de paso, hacían lo posible para disimular las expresiones de fastidio…

**-Bueno después de la pedida de mano, Mir ha estado observando muy de cerca a Tímido y Sabio, evaluándolos como posibles "candidatos a pareja" de las chicas…aunque debo decir que lo está tomando particularmente bien…**

**-Creo que es porque Dana finalmente parece que sentara cabeza, mama…aunque creo que sólo es en su caso, es Aurora la que se está llevando las palmas con Sabio…**- no puede ocultar la sonrisa o la sorpresa al ver como sus 2 hermanos más reservados lograron conquistar a 2 mujeres aunque en el caso de Aurora era estirar la palabra particularmente extrovertidas como las 2 hermanas Sterling

**-Me sorprende que mama Mir haya tomado tan calmadamente lo de Aurora…-**

**-Bueno por lo que he visto Aurora es muy inteligente para su edad, digo maestría en la facultad de ciencias médicas con apenas 16, dice mucho de los intereses de la niña…-**

**-Tal vez pero Sabio sigue teniendo 23 y bueno Dana con Tímido, de todos los hombres…-**una aún incrédula Kate aún no puede olvidar la respuesta que le dio a sus padres cuando le preguntaron sobre su elección

**"-Tímido, jejeje…sólo de nombre mami, si te contara que incluso me enseño un par de movimientos que no creí que existieran, verdad amorcito"…** el tono de la contestación había hecho sonrojar a todos los presentes incluyendo al aludido, que le había ganado una mirada asesina de Max y tampoco ayudaba a su causa que Dana se haya acurrado a su lado al momento de darla…

Con Sabio y Aurora las cosas habían sido algo más tensas, de entrada la actitud comprensiva de este para con Ben quedaba explicada por su relación con la hermana menor del susodicho **"-Haz lo que digo no lo que hago-" **fue el comentario de Rick cuando recordó los peros que habían dado los enanos al compromiso de Ben y Kate y estaba el pequeño problema de que Aurora es menor de edad aún, por más títulos, reconocimientos académicos e invitaciones a integrarse como pasante a diversos proyectos de investigación médica que esta tuviera…

Max estaba incrédulo ante lo que estaba pasando y solo fue hasta que Ben había intervenido para salvar a sus "cuñados" que Miriya desistió de probar las aptitudes físicas de ambos, lo que claro no impidió de sus padres estuvieran pendiente cada vez que algún par se juntaba, con una actitud que rayaba en la paranoia…

Que solo habían aumentado cuando las mujeres Sterling se habían mudado a su casa para "asegurar" que la tradición de que los novios estuvieran separados al menos una semana se cumpliera al pie de la letra.

Con lo que había forzado a los enanos a buscar refugio con los Fokker, su padre y en el caso de Tímido y Sabio, con los varones Sterling para que se conocieran mejor, por supuesto que nadie estuvo a gusto con la decisión de la Zentraedi pero como toda mujer obstinada no dio su brazo a torcer.

Mir había dicho algo como **"-Evaluar las aptitudes de los candidatos a donar parte de sus genes para la siguiente generación-" **de tal forma que incluso ella deseo acompañar a sus cuñadas al lugar más lejano que pudieran encontrar, las 3 se habían convertido en buenas amigas y para Kate a la que siempre le fue difícil tener amigas, le agradaba pasar tiempo con ellas, con el agregado que le servía para conocer cosas sobre Ben que no hubiera sabido por él.

En el Hogar Sterling

**-Diablos! Quien invento esta cosa…**trata de ajustar su saco de gala, pero simplemente no logra hacer que los botones entre en las ranuras…

**-Ben sería más fácil sino tuvieras puestos los guantes…**

**-Tengo las manos sudadas Josh…además te juro que esta cosa no me cierra-**

**-Teniendo nervios hijo?...**le pregunta jugando Max lo que le gana una mirada poco amable de su hijo pero antes de que pueda decir algo es interrumpido

**-Quién está teniendo dudas?** Tímido alcanza a decir mientras entra al cuarto y no deja de recibir una mirada algo suspicaz del mayor de los Sterlings

**-Nadie está teniendo dudas Miguel **(Timido)…**es solo que Ben está muy nervioso por lo de hoy…**no puede terminar el padre de la novia y Sabio entran en la habitación

**-Hola Tío Rick**- un cada vez más ansioso Ben y un cada vez más hastiado Josh

**-Hola General-** contesta Tímido

**-Hola Muchachos como va todo-** la cara de Ben que estaba hiperventilando, mientras que Max, Josh, Tímido trataban de aparentar normalidad, era todo lo que necesitaba Rick para saber que las cosas no estaban bien, así que tratando de aligerar las cosas

**-Roy llamo, dice que los preparativos en la Iglesia ya están casi listos y creo que será mejor ya adelantarnos…además…**

**-Gruñón llamo y dicen que en el salón ya está todo dispuesto…**Sabio la completa y trata de hacer su parte para ser útil…

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, sería de mala educación si el novio llega después que la novia…**dice Rick tratando de relajar a Ben

**-Además Hijo tenemos suerte, son las mujeres las que tienen que preocuparse por sus vestidos, maquillajes y esas cosas…**

**-Si Ben, nosotros solo usaremos los uniformes de gala y ya estamos, relájate sobrino**

**-Eso trato en serio, pero creo que voy a vomitar y desmayarme….**

**-Cielos Ben… pareces un bebe…**

La Iglesia estaba hermosa, no cabía un flor más y creo que nadie había visto una pareja más feliz; Gracias a Dios la boda trascurrió sin novedades, Mirilla como siempre fue la reina del drama, lloro en la Boda como si la fueran a matar, mientras que Max trataba de calmarla y decir que todo estaba bien; Rick y Lisa no podían evitar reír al mirar a Mirilla y escuchar las bromas fuera de tono de Roy

Durante la Recepción

El Gran Salón de los Cuarteles Generales, estaba decorado de forma simplemente deslumbrante, desde los arreglos de la mesa, los diversos adornos florales estampados en las columnas, hileras de globos, cadenas entrelazadas de papel mache, el área de recepción, la mesa principal donde los esposos y sus respectivos padres se sentarían, la pista de baile, con la banda ceremonial y un conjunto contratado por la RDF y claro el pastel de bodas, mucho de lo anterior había sido un regalo del Almirante Reiner y de los diversos mandos de la RDF, puesto que no todos los días se casaban 2 hijos de algunos de los más famosos héroes de la Guerra Espacial y mucho menos entre sí…

Así cuando los invitados, entre los cuales estaban los amigos y compañeros de las Familias y los novios, los miembros de la junta de jefes, alguno que otro político y funcionario del GTU del cual no se podía prescindir para pesar de Kate y Ben, eso sí a ningún buitre (reportero o paparazzi) se le permitió la entrada le llegaban eran escoltados por edecanes de la UNN o de la UNSF, llevados a sus mesas donde la orquesta amenizaba…

Hasta que las estrellas de la noche hicieron su entrada…

**-Buenas Noches Damas y Caballeros a nombre de las familias Sterling y… Hunter- Hayes-**…lo que provoco que más de uno mirara extrañado al maestro de ceremonias escogido no había sido otro que Roy Fokker, puesto que la historia de los padres de Kate era más que conocida a estas alturas.

Que en sus palabras había dicho "**Ningún hablador rentado me va a quitar el placer de dar el brindis a mis 2 sobrinos…**" y al igual que Miriya al obtener el salón no hubo fuerza que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, aunque en una decisión poco usual Claudia le permitió hacer lo que quisiera por esta ocasión, y claro que Roy había dicho tales palabras adrede, Bien esto debe hacer que esos 2 reaccionen

**-Por favor demos la bienvenida al Señor Benjamín Richard Sterling y la Señora Catherine Stephanie H2 de Sterling los recién casados…**- dice apenas conteniendo las ganas de atacarse de risa Kate definitivamente es tremenda al recordar como Kate le había pedido como presentarla ante los invitados después de la boda, los invitados estaban más que confundidos pero aún así aplaudieron con entusiasmo, también a los padres del novio y de la novia los señores…Mientras las distintas parejas avanzan se suscitan varios intercambios…

**-Oye amor? Por qué hiciste eso Kate?...** Un Ben que apenas se aguantaba la risa al escuchar a su tío Rick, discutir con su suegra

**-Bueno es una manera de decirle a esos 2 que ya es hora de que dejen de perder el tiempo y aten el nudo…**

**-No lo sé cariño, creo que es mejor que se tomen su tiempo y vayan a su propio ritmo…**

**-Amor ya se tardaron 20 años, además no hay garantía de que mi mama no vuelva a salir preñada, olvidas como los encontramos hace 2 semanas, a pesar de les avisamos de que llegaríamos a cenar…**- girando la cabeza mira a sus padres y los mira con un poco de fastidio en los ojos… **Además mi mami apenas si durmió 2 noches en la casa…**

**-En serio cariño…pero eso no es justo, mi mama no hacía más que correrme de tu casa durante los últimos días…**

**-Si llego al menos en 6 ocasiones durante la madrugada y se metía a su cuarto, los muy hipócritas nos tenían en ayuno y ellos se daban gusto en la casa de papa…uy! ojala mi mama este otra vez embarazada, y que el bebe saque el carácter de mi papi a ver si así aprenden la lección!**

**-Los padres de la Novia El General **(ruido de ambiente)** y la Almirante **(ruido de ambiente)** Hunter-Hayes**

**-Hunter-Hayes? Tú sabías algo de esto Rick?**

**-Claro que no Lisa, Creo que fue obra de Roy…me las va a pagar**

**-Yo creo que esto es obra de Kate…**- dice Lisa mientras avanza junto con Rick y no puede evitar las miradas de varios invitados se enfocaban en los novios y para su no placentera sorpresa en ellos, las miradas eran desde curiosas, divertidas, sorprendidas y algunas más atrevidas tenían una expresión que podía interpretarse como "Ya era Hora" y se da cuenta de que esta es la primera vez en su vida que Rick y ella son vistos en un evento oficial como pareja…

**-Solo tuvieron que pasar 20 años y que nuestra hija se casara para que esto pasara…**lo dice más bien susurrando pero Rick alcanza a escuchar algo

**-Que dijiste Lisa? que Kate se casara o qué?**

**-Nada Rick más bien porque será que Kate nos está mirando de esa manera?**

**-Mmmh, por favor Lisa te dije que no lo hiciéramos en la mesa, que ellos no tardaban, pero no me escuchaste Hayes**

**-Ahora es mi culpa Hunter, tú fuiste el que me sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desvestirme…**

**-Tal vez, pero tú por lo general no dejas que me salga con la mía o al menos te resistes, esta vez no hiciste nada y los niños nos encontraron desnudos sobre la mesa**

**-Y todavía preguntas porque no quieren comer o cenar en el comedor de tu casa amor**

**-Nuestra casa Hayes, Nuestra casa que no se te olvide eh?¡…a lo que Lisa solo puede **sonreír

**-Max, mi amor…**el tono melancólico de Miriya Sterling preocupo a su esposo, durante los últimos días había notado que esta se comportaba cada vez más nostálgica  
><strong>-Que pasa cariño?...te sientes mal?<strong>

**-Quiero un Bebe Max…**-le suelta sin anestesia, con los colores rápidamente diluyéndose de su rostro Max solo atina a preguntar

**-Como, un bebe?**

**-Si Cielo, un bebe, Ben se ya va a formar su familia, Dana y Aurora encontraron a sus parejas y ahora la casa va a estar sola…y no quiero que este sola, imagina otra vez unos pasitos recorriéndola, enseñarle a hablar, arrullarlo a la hora de dormir…-** los ojitos soñadores de la Zentraedi, hicieron que más se sintiera como un villano cuando su dio su respuesta

**-Pero pronto vamos a tener un nieto o nieta mi amor, además, todavía vamos a tener a Aurora un par de años más en la casa, ya no somos muy jóvenes que digamos para tener a otro**

**-No Quieres tener otro hijo o hija conmigo Max? **El brillo en los ojos verdes de Mir le indicaba que se acercaba a terreno peligroso

**-Amor…el punto es que ya criamos a nuestros hijos, y nos merecemos un tiempo a solas para nosotros- **le dice susurrándole al oído

**-Bueno…pero al menos piénsalo…una contrariada mujer le dijo a su esposo**

**-Lo hare cariño…-** así llego el momento del baile una canción vieja de Camila titulada "todo Cambio", que les recuerda exactamente lo que sintieron cuando se vieron al conocerse…

Era el turno de los padres del novio para bailar con la pareja…

**-Mi amorcito, no sabes cuan feliz me estás haciendo…si solo no tuvieran que irse tan pronto ahora…-**

**-Mamá por favor, no te preocupes vamos a regresar en 6 meses, estaremos a tiempo para que el bebe nazca a aquí…-**

**-Lo sé pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por mi hijo, tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidar de de tu familia, como lo hicimos tu padre y yo con la nuestra- **dice la Zentraedi apenas conteniendo las lagrimas

**-Lo haré**

**-Kate pequeña…**

**-Si…papa Max? **

**-Gracias por hacer a mi hijo tan feliz**

**-Al contrario, gracias por traer al mundo al hombre de mi vida…papa Max**

En ese momento los padres de la novia se acercaron puesto que era su turno

**-Catherine**

**-Papá? …**es la primera vez que Rick la llama de esa forma

**-Gracias…**

**-Porque papa? **

**-Por nacer…por aceptarme como tu padre…por ser tú, mi amor- **le dice mientras las lágrimas corren por una de sus mejillas y Kate solo recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de su padre…

Hace 20 años

La pista de aterrizaje de Ciudad Monumento era un hervidero de actividad a pesar de ser las 0230 hrs pero dos personas se despedían en las escalinatas de un transporte

**-Segura de que quieres hacerlo de esta forma Lisa-**

**-Si señor yo solo deseo, empezar en otra parte…quedarme aquí dolería mucho si él decide volver con ella…**

**-Lisa sabes que aún creo que deberías decírselo, lo conocemos bien y ambos sabemos que él haría lo correcto de saberlo…**

**-Tal vez Almirante, pero no pienso atarlo a mí, si su corazón no me pertenece, además esta es una oportunidad única en la carrera de un oficial y yo no le fallare…sé que no está de acuerdo con esta decisión pero…**

**-Lisa…hija hay momentos en que los padres debemos aceptar el hecho de que nuestros hijos son sus propias personas y que son ellos los que deben vivir sus con sus éxitos y fracasos, los momentos buenos y malos que estos vivan durante el transcurso de su vida son de ellos… y que nosotros solo podemos estar ahí para apoyarlos durante esos momentos...créeme Lisa cuando tu pequeña crezca te darás cuenta de eso…los hijos son el cúmulo de nuestras fallas, defectos, virtudes y valores, son nuestro legado más grande y solo tenemos una oportunidad de hacerlo bien con ellos…así que hija lo único que puedo decirte es que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, estaré aquí siempre que me necesites y decirte que este lugar siempre será tu hogar …-**

**-Lisa ya está todo listo-** Vanessa apareció en el umbral de la puerta del transporte

**-Adiós Almirante…no adiós papa Henry, te voy a extrañar**

**-Yo también mi pequeña…- **

Lisa y su padre adoptivo se abrazan y se prometen verse para cuando sea momento del bautizo del pequeño o pequeña, el transporte toma vuelo llevándose a Vanesa, Lisa al bebe que esta espera a su nuevo comienzo.

**-Se siente bien Tía Lisa? por un momento la note distraída**

**-Oh…si por un momento me fui muy lejos…**- le dice a su yerno…**-Ben, se que lo vas a hacer pero de todas maneras, cuida, respeta y sobretodo ama a mi pequeña y a su bebe**

**-No tienes que repetírmelo pero creo que lo harás de todas maneras….**

**-Jejeje…sí Ben, lo haré de todos modos…**

Durante el banquete y aprovechando que los novios se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban las hermanas y primos de Ben, junto con los enanos

**-Ben hermanito ya que te vas de viaje tu sabes por tu luna de Miel no deberías dejarme las llaves de tu departamento... tu sabes para cuidar las plantas y para que me compenses por quitarme la casa de tío Rick…-**

Dana no cesaba en su intento de conseguir un piso franco para "pasar el tiempo" con Tímido desde que este le conto que no regresaría a Rusia y coordinaría el traslado de Laika a Macross desde la última

**-Primero muerto, digo apenas libre al Tío Rick y a la Almirante y me quieres meter en problemas con papa y mama**

**-Vamos hermanito, no seas aguafiestas**

**-Si Ben, además no es como si lo fueras a ocupar en estos 5 meses…** Aurora salía en defensa de su hermana mayor

**-Oye en primera que garantías tengo de que mis llaves no terminen en manos de Josh o peor…**

**-Te escuche primo, además cual es el problema, no es como si después de hoy los puedan castigar**

**-Que terminen en las de Aurora y a Ben lo acusen de facilitar la perversión de una menor…** una muerta de la risa Kate a completa y todos menos Ben y Sabio

**-Oye Blanca nieves no eso no fue gracioso, además yo respeto a Aurora y no…**

**-Si fue gracioso y no te hagas al indignado o le cuento a Ben y Aurora sobre la vez que ligaste a…**

**-Cállate! **Mudo…

**-Decirme Que? Mudo**

Las carcajadas no terminaban...

Y así cuando la pista de baile se abrió para todo el mundo y cuando se tocaban las baladas románticas las parejas toman otra vez la pista

**-Sabes Roy, realmente no creí llegar a ver en este momento-** al ver a los recién casados y a sus sobrinas con sus parejas todos bailando y cada una en su propio mundo **-ahora solo faltan nuestros hijos y realmente me voy a comenzar a sentir vieja…-**

**-Y aún así serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo ante mis ojos**

**-Uhmm, adulador que eres Fokker**

**-Primera vez que te quejas mujer…**ambos profundizan su abrazo mientras miran a sus amigos e hijos

**-Mi amor?**

**-Si Max…**

**-Aún lo estoy pensando, no me he decidido, pero no sería tan malo…tu sabes, digo tienes razón aún somos jóvenes relativamente hablando, además de saludables, los avances médicos están de nuestro lado…y bueno yo…**

**-Max me lo estás diciendo de verdad?**

**-Si eso creo, digo a mi me gustaría que lo intentáramos…tú sabes ser padres otra vez…-** la sonrisa que adorno el rostro de Miriya, hizo que Max se sintiera en la nubes y no pudo dejar de besar la mejillas de su esposa

En la pista de baile con Ben y Kate

**-Sabes Sterling, te confieso que en ocasiones he sentido que las fuerzas me faltan y no dejo de preguntarme si esto es lo correcto…**

**-Pero?**

**-Luego recuerdo la clase de hombre que se enamoro del desastre que soy, y me digo a mi misma que vale la pena seguir adelante…**

**-Blancanieves yo me siento exactamente igual…a propósito viste a tus papas**

**-Por favor ni siquiera un ciego los perdería de vista…**-dice con humor y voltea a una pareja que está en uno de los rincones de la pista

Rick y Lisa están perdidos en su propio universo, apenas se mueven al compas de la música, están firmemente abrazados y perdidos en las miradas del otro, no se dicen nada, no es necesario, saben lo que hay en sus corazones y que a partir de este momento estarán juntos para siempre…y de nuevo vuelven a besarse a la vista de todos y sin importarle lo que dirán los demás, no, ellos se aman y esta vez no se separan

**-Amor creo que tenías razón después de todo**

**-De que Ben?**

**-Que si tendrás un papa cuando termine el año…**

La sonrisa y las carcajadas de Kate, serán una de las memorias que Ben atesorara por el resto de su vida…

**-Pues mas le vale que se mueva cielo, a mama la trasladaron aquí a Macross y le ofrecieron un puesto en el Consejo de Gobierno en representación de los marines**

**-Y tio Rick ya lo sabe?**

**-Nop, pero creo que le va a encantar la sorpresa…**

Algún tiempo después…

**-Ya tranquilo bebe, ya casi llegamos…Ben date prisa, se comienza a impacientar y prometimos estar ahí hace una hora…**

**-Tranquila ya llegamos…-** al momento decirlo su camioneta cruza la entrada del terreno donde está la casa de campo de su Tío Rick, y al ver los autor estacionados se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos que faltaban

**-Cielos tarde de nuevo…Ben manejas como una anciana-** le dice mientras baja del auto con el bebe en brazos

**-Disculpa, fuiste tú la que tardo horas arreglándose y además si algo nos pasaba por venir a exceso de velocidad, así haya sido una llanta desinflada tus papas, mis papas y los enanos la hubieran agarrado conmigo…**

**-Si claro…**

**-Mami, papi!…**en ese momento 2 flechas una de cabello verde y otra de cabello negro salieron a recibirlo

**-Hey como están mis pequeñines, díganme como los han tratado sus abuelos y tíos-**

**-Bien, pero abuelita Mir está peleando con el abuelito Rick, porque ella quiere enseñarnos a usar su colección de cuchillos…-** les dice su hijo Donald Henry (DH) un pequeñín de casi 3 años con el cabello verde de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre

**-Y eso hizo que el abuelo Max y la abuelita Lisa se metieran a separarlos-** Sarah-Grace su hermana gemela agrega, Sarah era idéntica a su hermano excepto que su cabello era negro como el de su madre y los ojos de su padre…los caprichos de combinar el ADN humano y alienígena.

**-Dios será mejor que entremos antes de que se maten, que le pasa a mi madre-**

**-Lo mismo que a mi padre, no le gusta que le digan cómo educar a sus nietos-**

Y dicho y hecho al entrar a la casa escuchan las reclamaciones entre Rick y Mir

**-En serio, en que piensas Mir, digo que bueno que ninguno de tus hijos heredo tu lógica-**

**-Y qué bueno que ninguno de los tuyos haya heredado tu sentido del tiempo al hacer las cosas Hunter-**

**-Y bien quien va ganando esta vez papa?**

**-Te soy sincero Ben hace 10 minutos que están así y francamente ya me aburrieron esos 2- **dice tomando un poco de refresco de su vaso

**-Y no es el único-** dice Lisa saliendo de la cocina a saludar a su hija y a su **yerno –Te juro que no se cómo pueden hacer lo mismo cada vez que tienen un desacuerdo por los niños-**

**-BIEN! ya fue suficiente venimos a festejar la promoción de Lisa a Jefa del Estado Mayor aquí en Macross, no a ver como ustedes se matan con sus palabras por milésima ocasión- **Claudia como siempre ha llamado al orden y cuando ella habla todos obedecen

**-Lo siento**

**-Yo también Clau**

Así todos pasan al patio donde las mesas y sillas para el asado ya están ordenadas, Roy a los lejos se luce con la parrilla al voltear la carne para hamburguesas, las salchichas y los cortes a su lado esta Matt y Gruñón y Dormilón, Josh está ocupado llevando los refrescos y cervezas, Max y Mir comienzan a servir las guarniciones y a intercambiar

Dana y Tímido le cuentan los pormenores de su reciente compromiso a Vanessa y su familia que han venido desde Rusia para su ascenso a Brigadier General de los Marines, mientras que el resto del trió están "examinando detenidamente" a Rose la primera novia que Josh ha traído y presentado formalmente a su familia…el resto de los enanos está conversando con Aurora y Tímido después de que estos regresaron de un viaje a Japón para participar en un congreso de Bioingeniería

Mientras Ben se adelanta a ayudar a su primo y a su tío con la comida, Kate se retrasa para hablar con sus padres

**-En serio papa no puedes comportarte por unos momentos-**

**-Oye Kate si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo…-**

**-Pero de otra manera papa…-**

**-Ya está bien, ya sé que no hago nada bien…**

**-Eso no es cierto amor, cuando quieres las cosas te salen bien…sino mira las pruebas** - le dice Lisa mientras toma al bebe que Kate llevaba en los brazos…

**-Como esta mi pequeñito, no le diste problemas a tu hermana verdad mi amor?**

**-No mama no lo hizo, es un niño bien portado y cuando estábamos en el centro comercial no dejaban de decirnos lo lindo que es…**

**-Claro salió a su padre…**dice con orgullo Rick

**-Y espero que eso sea lo único que le hayas heredado papa…**

**-Hey! qué significa eso Kate? **

**-Sabes lo que significa cariño…-** le dice Lisa mientras arrulla al bebe

Rick abraza a Lisa y al bebe por la espalda sus manos terminan a la altura de las de Lisa y revelan sus anillos de matrimonio y sonríe al ver a su hijo Mitchell Hunter-Hayes de apenas 4 meses de edad, quien al parecer será una copia exacta de él cuando crezca, despertarse en los brazos de su madre…hasta que un sonido los saca de su pequeño mundo

**-Bien Tío Rick, creo que ya tienes una nueva foto para tu álbum-**

**-Oigan todos la comida ya esta lista siéntense y sírvanse…-** les grita Roy, Kate y Ben se apresuran a llevar a sus hijos a sus lugares, mientras que Rick y Lisa contemplan por unos momentos la escena y avanzan tomados de la mano.

**FIN**

**Saludos Fer82 y Cat, muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
